Inazuma High School
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Kazemaru deja la ciudad después de sufrir discriminaciones; al transcurrir los años regresa y con el tiempo hace buenos amigos ¿qué le preparara la vida dentro y fuera de la escuela? [FINALIZADO].
1. Prologo

**_Hola cositas lindas, daremos inicio a una nueva historia con estas pequeñas palabras que me surgieron al estar escribiendo la historia._**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

La vida puede llenarte de momentos felices y otros difíciles y dolorosos, las heridas que llevas no se curan con el tiempo si no van empeorando, crees que estas solo y sin apoyo, pero en realidad sí hay personas que te consideran importante; vas convirtiéndote en una persona valiosa para la vida de alguien, pero aún sientes el dolor que te han dejado, crees ser una persona invisible, que llegas a querer a desaparecer.

Quieres tener una vida tranquila, que todo lo daño no haya existido, escapar del sufrimiento y olvidar lo que hizo que no derramaras no una, varias lágrimas de dolor; te vas a otro lado, ya no quieres estar más ahí donde sufriste, sin embargo, dejaras atrás a todas aquellas personas que te notaron, cuando al final tienes a alguien quien te proteja, te vas de su lado.

Una cosa que tienes que tener siempre en mente "no olvides tus buenos recuerdos", suprime todo lo malo pero no lo esplendido de lo que viviste, la vida sigue, _**TU** _vida continua, llénalo de nuevos momentos bellos, no pienses negativo, con el tiempo harás buenos amigos quienes te acompañaran en tu camino; sonríe siempre, no dejes que el mal pasado atormente tu buen futuro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno cositas bellas, espero que les haya gustado estas palabras de animo, muy pronto tendrán el primer capitulo, estén atentos, nos vemos y sayonarita.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Hola cositas, hoy 2 de diciembre del 2017 daremos inicio a esta historia ¡comenzamos!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El otoño había acabado y el invierno iniciaba con el cielo totalmente blanco, los niños aprovechaban de la helada y blanca nieve que caía del cielo se divertían, jugaban con la nevada haciendo muñecos de nieve o lazándose bolas de nieve. Todo era felicidad en esa época del año, todos los niños eran muy felices, a excepción de uno; un niño de cinco años era muy distante a los demás ¿Por qué?, al salir a la calle los demás infantes se burlaban de él y los niños de su edad lo golpeaban, en el colegio lo despreciaban por más que le diga a sus profesores siempre resultaba amenazado y todo por su apariencia, a pesar de ser un chico su físico era de una chica, Kazemaru Ichirouta era su nombre. Un día como cualquier otro Kazemaru fue golpeado e insultado por sus compañeros de colegio, cuando regreso a su casa ignoro a su hermano mayor, Edgar es su nombre, se adentró a su habitación y empezó a darse golpes en su cabeza contra la pared entre llanto; Edgar escucho los fuertes golpes que venían de la habitación, dejo los quehaceres y fue a ver de lo que se trataba, en cuanto vio a su pequeño hermano golpeándose se acercó a él y lo abrazo, suplicándole que dejara de hacerlo, eso ayudo a que Ichirouta se calmara y dejara de golpearse pero no para detener su llanto, eso hizo que también Edgar le empezaran a salir las lágrimas.

Edgar: dime Kazemaru, ¿qué te paso hoy?

Kazemaru: los demás me siguen fastidiando, no me dejan en paz.

Edgar: ¿por qué te fastidian?

Kazemaru: por mi apariencia afeminada y, por que soy huérfano.

Hace días los padres de Ichirouta fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, la carretera se encontraba congelada y las ruedas del auto patinaban, eso provoco que cayeran desde una barranca, a causa de eso Edgar y Kazemaru han vivido huérfanos. Ichirouta se odiaba a sí mismo, se creía completamente nadie delante de los demás.

Kazemaru: me…quiero…morir –dijo entre llanto.

Edgar: no digas eso, estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy tu hermano mayor y siempre estaré contigo; este fin de semana nos vamos del país.

Kazemaru: ¿y en dónde vamos?

Edgar: a Inglaterra, nuestros padres tienen una casa que compararon ahí.

Kazemaru: está bien.

Edgar: descuidada Ichirouta, sé que han sido difíciles estos días, pero hay que ser fuertes y seguir adelante, siempre voy a apoyarte.

Transcurrieron algunos días y al siguiente día Kazemaru dejara el país, pero antes salió a caminar por las calles heladas de la ciudad Inazuma antes de irse, se adentró a un parque que era cubierta por la nieve y los árboles decorados por unas luces de colores, cuando se acercaba a la salida del parque unos niños se colocaron enfrente de él evitándole el paso.

Niño1: mira que tenemos aquí, nuestro huérfano afeminado.

Kazemaru: déjenme en paz.

Niño2: el afeminado se está revelando –de un jalón le había arrebatado un gorro azul que tenía Kazemaru en su cabeza, aprovecho para que también le jalara del cabello-.

Kazemaru: ¡que me dejen en paz!

Para defenderse Kazemaru le da un puñetazo en la mejilla, cosa que provoco que él niño que recibió ese golpe cayeran al suelo, cosa que el peli azul se sorprendió bastante y pensaba en las consecuencias que tendría; en cuanto al niño se levantaba del suelo viendo enojado a Kazemaru, a causa de ese golpe que recibió provoco que le sangrara su labio, el niño se enfureció aún más.

Niño2: maldito huérfano –le iba a dar un golpe pero ese golpe nunca llego-.

?: Déjenlo en paz –apareció otro niño de piel morena y cabello de puntas color crema, quien sostenía el puño del otro- deténganse y mejor váyanse –le apretaba el puño con fuerza-.

Niño2: suéltame –le suplicaba pero el pequeño moreno no lo soltaba- que me sueltes.

?: Muy bien –lo soltó pero de sorpresa le dio un puñetazo en el estómago- no te vuelvas a meter con este niño o te las veras conmigo.

Niño2: maldito me las pagaras –amenazo para luego retirarse del lugar-.

?: ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto al pequeño Kazemaru, que se encontraba con miedo ante lo ocurrido- tranquilo, no te hare nada.

Kazemaru: gracias por ayudarme.

?: Un gusto conocerte me llamo Shuuya Goenji, no te preocupes, yo no soy como los demás que te han molestado todo el tiempo Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Goenji: sencillo, te he estado observando, y me ha molestado bastante de que todos te estén fastidiando.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué me ayudaste?

Goenji: porque no se me hace justo de que te molesten o te golpeen todos los días, todos debemos respetarnos.

Kazemaru: bueno, gracias por defenderme –le agradeció con una sonrisa-.

Goenji: -levanta el gorro del peli azul- esto es tuyo –le coloca el gorro en la cabeza de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: si –se sonrojo-.

?: ¡ONII-CHAN! –Gritaba una pequeña niña castaña- ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!

Goenji: ya voy Yuka –le respondió a su pequeña hermanita- me tengo que ir ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Kazemaru: sí y si quieres podría ser en este lugar ¿es una promesa?

Goenji: si, me parece bien, mientras te doy esto- le regala un collar suyo con una especie de cristal rojo como joya colocándolo en el cuello de Ichirouta- te la regalo.

Kazemaru: gracias Goenji.

Goenji: hasta luego Kazemaru y tranquilo, yo te protegeré.

Kazemaru: hasta luego y gracias.

El pequeño Shuuya se fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, siendo observado por Kazemaru quien sonreía porque conoció a alguien quien lo trato bien y lo defendió. Ichirouta dio un ligero suspiro pero se asustó un poco cuando la brisa del viento tomo fuerza y a causa de esa brisa una bufanda roja que pertenece a Goenji había volado. Kazemaru vio esa prenda volar y corrió para alcanzarla, pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarlo el aire era muy fuerte, la bufanda roja llego a parar entre las ramas de los árboles y Kazemaru enfrente y el viento se tranquilizó aunque sea un poco pero aún seguía soplando; el peli azul buscaba la manera de como bajar esa bufanda roja pero ninguna idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Kazemaru: ¿ahora qué hago? – volvió a suspirar, el viento volvió a presentarse pero esta vez fue una brisa tranquila, lo que fue una gran ayuda para él, esa brisa provoco que la bufanda roja se zafara de las ramas volando hacia donde se encontraba Kazemaru. Cayo delante del peli azul y este lo recogió- esta bufanda es de Goenji, pero esta rasgado, bueno puedo costurarlo y devolvérselo a Goenji, bueno me iré a mi casa. Cuando llego a su casa le pidió a su hermano que lo ayudara con la bufanda pero esa prenda era desconocida para el mayor-.

Edgar: ¿y esa bufanda de quién es?

Kazemaru: es de Shuuya Goenji, lo conocí en el parque.

Edgar: ¿y ese niño te fastidio?

Kazemaru: no al contrario, bueno acepto que unos comenzaban a fastidiarme pero él se acercó a defenderme, es un buen chico.

Edgar: ¿enserio?

Kazemaru: si, y nos prometimos que nos volveremos a ver.

Edgar: pero ¿le comentaste que dejaremos el país por un tiempo?

Kazemaru: -ese es un gran detalle que él había olvidado- ¡NO, SE ME OLVIDO! Ya no lo volveré a ver.

Edgar: tranquilo, veras que cuando regresemos se volverán a ver, es más nuestro vuelo sale mañana en la noche, porque no vamos de paso a ese parque de seguro estará él y le comentas que saldremos del país.

Kazemaru: ¿y si no estará?

Edgar: eso no lo sabremos si no lo vas a ver, has lo que te digo, te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo –le sonríe-.

Edgar: así quiero verte todos los días alegre y feliz –le dijo abrazándolo mientras lo cargaba-.

Kazemaru: hermano, bájame.

Edgar: está bien, solo porque tienes que hacer tu maleta, ya hice la mitad ahora tú termínala.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Paso toda la noche guardando su ropa en sus maletas, fueron tantas cosas que el peli azul menor se quedó dormido profundamente. Llego el siguiente día donde Ichirouta se ira a Inglaterra, toda sus cosas empacadas al igual que las de Edgar, tomaron un taxi y como dijo el mayor de los hermanos pasaron por aquel parque; el mayor acompaño al pequeño quien este adelanto el paso, y ahí estaba el mismo niño que conoció el día anterior con su pequeña hermana, cuidándola mientras jugaba en la nieve, el pequeño Kazemaru se acercó aunque fue con timidez, aún no era sociable ni en lo más mínimo.

Kazemaru: Goenji.

Goenji: ¿eh? Kazemaru hola otra vez.

Kazemaru: hola, vengo a decirte algo importante.

Goenji: ¿qué cosa?

Kazemaru: que, me voy.

Goenji: te vas ¿a dónde?

Kazemaru: a otro país, a Inglaterra.

Goenji: ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿por qué?

Kazemaru: bueno, mi hermano mayor lo propuso dijo que es bueno para mi alejarme un tiempo de los niños que me han molestado.

Goenji: pero si yo podría defenderte.

Kazemaru: lo sé y eso te lo aprecio y agradezco, sin embargo digo que es una buena idea para mí, aunque sea para olvidarme del sufrimiento que he vivido aquí.

Goenji: ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

Kazemaru: el tiempo que sea necesario para olvidarme de todo.

Goenji: ¿vas a olvidarme?

Kazemaru: eso jamás, aunque apenas ayer te conocí, te has convertido en mi primer amigo.

Goenji: prométeme una cosa, que cuando vuelvas sea yo el primero que veas, que vas a recordarme todos los días que estés en Inglaterra.

Kazemaru: Goenji –quedo impresionado con las palabras- a pesar de que tengamos la misma edad, sabes expresarte; te lo prometo y te juro que jamás me quitare este collar que me diste, la cuidare muy bien.

Goenji: -le muestra su dedo meñique- nos volveremos a ver.

Kazemaru: -este sonríe y entrelaza su meñique con el contrario- algún día, nos reencontraremos.

Goenji: que te vaya bien –este lo abraza, provocando que el peli azul se sonrojara- te voy a extrañar.

Kazemaru: yo también, te voy a extrañar –correspondiendo al abrazo-.

Edgar: ¡ICHIROUTA, VAMONOS QUE PERDEREMOS EL AVIÓN!

Goenji: buena suerte.

Kazemaru: gracias –empezó alejarse de Goenji, en cuanto se acercó a su hermano este último lo tomo de la mano, el peli azul menor miro por última vez a Shuuya quien le decía adiós con la mano e Ichirouta hacía lo mismo, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron-.

Llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto, ya encontrados en el avión los dos hermanos, pero el menor miraba por la ventana desde que se subieron no despegaba la vista, lo único que pensaba era en Goenji, tenía las ganas de llorar pero contenía esas gotas de agua, no quería derramar más lágrimas, con todo el dolor que ha pasado ha sido suficiente para él según lo que Kazemaru piensa.

Edgar: Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: -en silencio-.

Edgar: Hermanito –posa una de sus manos en el hombro de Kazemaru, haciendo que este reaccionara-.

Kazemaru: perdón hermano, solo…

Edgar: pensabas en ese niño Goenji ¿verdad?

Kazemaru: me voy después de que al fin había conseguido un amigo, me siento triste –su voz se escuchó delicada, como si ya no aguantara las ganas de llorar-.

Edgar: Ichirouta si quieres llorar, no debes de hacerte el fuerte, es bueno que expreses tu tristeza por medio del llanto.

Kazemaru: me prometí no volver a llorar, pero –ya no pudo más y termino sacando sus lágrimas-.

Edgar: -consolaba a su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita- veras que todo saldrá bien.

Una nueva vida iniciara para Ichirouta, ahora en adelante se cerrara las puertas de su sufrimiento, para abrir la de su futuro y comenzar una nueva historia.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno cositas nos vemos en el siguiente capi sayonarita.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Hola cositas bellas, les traigo el siguiente capi de este fic así que a disfrutarlo.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 2**

Varios días, semanas y años transcurrieron, exactamente nueve años desde que se fue de la ciudad, pero ahora, el día de hoy regreso a su país natal como una nueva persona, cualquier rastro de dolor lo dejo atrás junto con las lágrimas que derramo en aquel tiempo; un chico peli azul salió del avión sintiendo el viento acariciando sus largos cabellos azules, aquel chico es nada más que Ichirouta Kazemaru de catorce años de edad, su apariencia hace que los demás lo confundan con una chica pero al parecer él ya se acostumbró y no le afecta para nada, también es acompañado por Edgar su hermano mayor que no cambio mucho que digamos, ambos se encontraban afuera del aeropuerto con sus maletas en las manos.

Edgar: bueno Ichirouta pediré un taxi, quédate aquí cuidando el equipaje.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Después de esperar por unos minutos el taxi llego, el mayor de los hermanos metió los equipajes dentro de la cajuela del auto, ya preparados para regresar a su hogar; en el camino Kazemaru observaba la ciudad viendo los edificios, casas los parques entre otras cosas que veía, cosa que lo emocionaba bastante, tal vez sea porque extrañaba su ciudad.

Edgar: -miraba a su pequeño hermano como estaba de lo emocionado- Ichirouta ¿cómo ves la ciudad?

Kazemaru: increíble, los edificios me hacen recordar a Inglaterra, es como si todavía vivimos ahí.

Edgar: me alegro –le comento sonriéndole a Kazemaru- si pudiera decirte la verdad…pero de seguro que me odiarías –pensó aun observando al peli azul menor. Llegaron a su antiguo hogar tal como estaba antes- llegamos a casa.

Kazemaru: sorprendente ¿está es nuestra casa? –la casa es de dos pisos blanca y con un hermoso jardín delante-.

Edgar: si ¿acaso se te olvido?

Kazemaru: ja, ja, claro que no…bueno sí.

Edgar: lo sabía –pensó pero se notaba en su cara que estaba preocupado-.

Entraron a la residencia e Ichirouta seguía emocionado, al parecer había olvidado algunas cosas incluyendo su propio hogar.

Edgar: por cierto Ichirouta, mañana empezaras a ir a la escuela.

Kazemaru: ¡¿qué, por qué?!

Edgar: porque tienes que estudiar si quieres tener un trabajo, además no siempre vas a vivir con el dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres –comento y es que días después del fallecimiento de sus padres los hermanos se enteraron que toda la herencia les pertenecía, siendo una familia adinerada y con una empresa que ahora Edgar es el dueño- así que sin quejas vas a estudiar y ni creas que vas a dejar la escuela, que casi repruebas el año pasado.

Kazemaru: pero soy de buenas calificaciones.

Edgar: y por eso no dejaras el estudio, eres un buen estudiante y si sigues así de seguro tendrás un buen trabajo.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Edgar: bien, ahora desempaca que también hare lo mismo.

Kazemaru: está bien, pero ¿cuál era mi habitación?

Edgar: tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Pasó el día rápido, desempacando limpiando el polvo de la casa entre otras cosas, por la noche ambos salieron a tomar aire fresco en el patio de atrás, se sentían tranquilos pero cansados después del vuelo, y más Ichirouta que no tardo en estar despierto y termino dormido en el césped, Edgar al ver a su pequeño hermano descansando lo cargo entre sus brazos y se lo llevo a su habitación, lo recostó en su cama y se quedó viéndolo como era antes, recordando que cuando tenía cinco años.

Edgar: ¿hare bien en ocultarte la verdad? –dijo mentalmente, se retiró de la habitación para irse a la suya y prepararse para dormir-.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Ichirouta fue el primero en despertar, se arregló cepillándose su cabello mechón por mechón que lo tenía revuelto y lavarse la cara, después bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; ya alimentado y arreglado vestido con su nuevo uniforme se dispuso a ir a la escuela junto a su hermano quien lo llevaría ya que él conoce el colegio, pero Kazemaru empezaba a temblar pensaba que no sería buena idea en comenzar a ir a la escuela un día después de su regreso a su país ya que todavía no se acoplaba a la ciudad desde hace años; los nervios se evidencio en su rostro en todo el camino, que no se percató que ya había llegado al lugar destinado.

Edgar: está es la secundaria Raimon.

Kazemaru: -pero esté se quedó en silencio con la vista agachada-.

Edgar: Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Perdón ¿qué decías?

Edgar: ¿te pasa algo? Te he notado preocupado.

Kazemaru: no, no es nada en especial.

Edgar: Ichirouta sabes muy bien que puedes decirme lo que te pasa.

Kazemaru: bueno, no estoy seguro si quiero entrar a esta escuela.

Edgar: esta es la mejor escuela en toda Inazuma, tiene un alto nivel académico.

Kazemaru: no, no es eso, es solo que –este se quedó mudo por unos segundos y continuo hablando- siento que, es pronto que yo vaya a la escuela un día después de que regresara de otro país.

Edgar: -el mayor se acercó al peli azul y lo tomo del brazo y a la fuerza lo lleva arrastrándolo- siento decirte que no hay vuelta atrás.

Kazemaru: ¡noooo, suéltame hermano! –pero ante las quejas Edgar no lo soltaba-.

Mientras recorrían por un camino de la escuela Ichirouta se quedó con la vista clavada en una cancha de soccer, miraba a los jugadores practicando quedado impresionado con sus jugadas, pero uno de ellos pateo el balón que este se dirigía a Kazemaru haciendo que uno pensaría que recibiría un golpe, pero, ese golpe no ocurrió, el peli azul reacciono rápido y pateo la pelota con fuerza dejando a los jugadores impresionados inclusive a su hermano; Ichirouta se sentía extraño al ser el centro de atención de los futbolistas y más cuando uno de ellos se acercó a él.

¿?: Increíble ¿juegas futbol?

Kazemaru: n…no –contesto nervioso provocando que se escondiera detrás de su hermano-.

¿?: ¿Y porque no juegas un rato con nosotros? Esa patada que hiciste te hará ver que eres un buen futbolista.

Kazemaru: no lo sé.

Edgar: con gusto lo hará, vamos Ichirouta así podrás empezar a socializarte con los demás de esta escuela.

Kazemaru: bueno, está bien.

¿?: Genial, soy Endou Mamoru y soy portero y capitán del equipo.

Kazemaru: un gusto, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Edgar: bueno voy a ir hablar con el director, luego vengo por ti Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Al transcurrir los minutos antes de las clases el peli azul empezaba a llevarse bien al menos con los miembros de fútbol al menos con la mayoría decía Endou ya que le comento a Kazemaru que no había llegado un jugador más perteneciente al equipo, Kazemaru había dicho que sería en otra ocasión pero se sintió cómodo al estar con ellos, lo trataron muy bien y fue alagado de sus habilidades cosa que Ichirouta también se sorprendió, tampoco sabía que era bueno para el soccer; la campana sonó y todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus salones en cambio Ichirouta fue llamado por Edgar quien llevo al peli azul con el director, le dio su horario de clases y llevándoselo a su nuevo salón, al entrar observo que también algunos de los miembros de fútbol pertenecen al mismo salón.

Director: jóvenes le quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero su nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta, llévense muy bien con él.

Todos: si director.

Profesor: muy bien, joven Kazemaru siéntese detrás del joven Endou.

Kazemaru: está bien –al dirigirse a su asiento miro que uno más estaba vació alado del suyo, al sentarse un chico más se asoma en la puerta, uno peli crema con el cabello de puntas y la piel morena-.

Profesor: joven Goenji llega tarde.

Goenji: si, disculpe la tardanza.

Profesor: está bien tome asiento que iniciare con la clase –el peli crema lo obedece-.

Endou: -al ver que su compañero tomo asiento este le hablo en susurro- ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

Goenji: después te digo, en el descanso.

Kazemaru: Goenji, me suena algo familiar –pensó viendo de reojo al moreno, quien se encontraba alado de él-.

Después de varias horas de estar sentados escuchando al maestro inicio el primer receso, Endou cito algunos de sus amigos en la cancha de futbol al igual que Ichirouta, al principio él se negaba pero ante las suplicas del castaño este término convencido y acepto la invitación, ya con todos en el lugar acordado Endou era el primero en hablar.

Endou: chicos ¿qué opinan si Kazemaru entre al equipo?

Kazemaru: ¿qué? yo…pero.

Midorikawa: ¡sí! vamos Kazemaru eres bueno para el soccer.

Fubuki: mi hermano y yo estamos de acuerdo.

Atsuya: ¿en qué momento acepte?

Fubuki: yo sé que quieres que entre al equipo, no puedes negármelo hermano.

Atsuya: bueno ya está bien.

Endou: vamos Kazemaru todos están de acuerdo, por favor entra al equipo –este se arrodillo y abrazo las piernas del peli azul-.

Kazemaru: no te pongas en ridículo Endou, está bien entro al equipo.

Endou: ¡genial! Ah por cierto Kazemaru te presento a Goenji, él es el que falto en el entrenamiento, como siempre.

Goenji: ¿será él? –Dijo mentalmente mirando al peli azul, quien tenía la vista agachada- se ve que eres tímido –ese comentario llamo la atención de Ichirouta- no hablas mucho pero no deberías de preocuparte, a veces la gente no entiende las razones por las que eres tímido.

Kazemaru: -esas palabras le llegaron al corazón, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro- siento que, me conoce –pensó mirando al peli crema-.

Goenji: ¿por qué siento que me causa nervios cuando lo veo? –Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba al peli azul-.

K/G: por alguna razón, este chico se me hace familiar.

Pasaron las clases siguientes cuando llego la segunda hora del receso, esta vez Midorikawa y Fubuki invitaron a Kazemaru a convivir con ellos, platicando para conocerse un poco mejor mientras gustaban de sus alimentos.

Midorikawa: uf, por fin el segundo descanso, las clases de historia me aburren, dinos Kazemaru ¿cómo es que entraste a esta escuela?

Kazemaru: bueno, viví en Inglaterra por un tiempo, no sé cuánto pero aquí nací y pues, ya era hora de que regresara y continuara estudiando aquí, bueno mi hermano me inscribió.

Fubuki: ¿y que recuerdas la última vez que estuviste aquí en Inazuma?

Kazemaru: mmmmmm, no sé no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que mis padres fallecieron.

Fubuki: lo sentimos, no debí de preguntar.

Midorikawa: ¿y cómo es Inglaterra?

Kazemaru: increíble, es un país tranquilo y agradable –comento alegre- ¿por qué Goenji, me suena conocido?

Termino el segundo receso dando inicio a las últimas clases, durante en esas horas Ichirouta miraba de reojo a Shuuya, pasaba por su cabeza el nombre del chico pero por más que se le haga familiar nunca le llego un recuerdo por su mente relacionado con el peli crema "¿qué me habrá pasado entonces?" se decía a sí mismo, por más concentrado que estaba en la clase esa duda en su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo. Terminaron las clases por el día de hoy, ya todos aliviados y cansados se regresaban a sus hogares, cuando Ichirouta caminaba para la entrada principal el peli azul se encontró con alguien quien conoció.

Goenji: Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Goenji, sigues aquí.

Goenji: si, tuve que entregarle una cosa al maestro de historia, ya se estaba retirando pero pude alcanzarlo por suerte.

Kazemaru: ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir, hasta ma…-tropezó con una pequeña roca en el camino, Ichirouta tenía los ojos cerrados como si se preparaba para recibir el impacto, pero no sintió el piso en su cuerpo, sino algo en sus brazos, cuando abrió sus ojos observo que eran las manos de Goenji, quien lo ayudo a no caerse- gracias por sostenerme.

Goenji: de nada –pero no quitaba sus manos de los brazos del peli azul-.

Kazemaru: está tan cerca –pensó mirando de cerca al peli crema- debo, debo de irme a mi casa, nos vemos mañana.

Goenji: espera –de repente lo abraza por detrás como si nada, mientras tenía su frente pegado en el hombro de Kazemaru-.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en la continuación, sayonarita.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Hola cositas bellas, les traigo el siguiente capi de la historia, sin más a leer._**

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 3**

Goenji: espera –de repente lo abraza por detrás como si nada, mientras tenía su frente pegado en el hombro de Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: -sentía sus mejillas arder, se sentía protegido en los brazos de Shuuya con sus ojos entrecerrados - Goenji.

Goenji: sabes, tienes el cabello suave –le comento en un susurro cerca de la oreja de Ichirouta, mientras sostenía un mechón de cabello del peli azul-.

Kazemaru: -se giró un poco pero las miradas de ambos terminaron en clavarse, ese momento le hacía acelerar el corazón- Goenji, puedes soltarme.

Goenji: -pero este le dio un ligero beso en la frente, eso provoco que Ichirouta se sonrojara mucho, sin embargo, a Kazemaru no pareció molestarle- creo que eres tú –dijo mentalmente a la vez que soltaba a Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué…lo hiciste? –cuestiono tranquilo-.

Goenji: ¿acaso no te gustó?

Kazemaru: no es eso, pero yo aún no te conozco del todo.

Goenji: tienes razón, fue demasiado apresurado, te pido disculpa.

Kazemaru: ¿qué pensara él de mí como para que lo hiciera? –se interrogaba, el moreno se alejaba un poco de él pero Ichirouta lo detuvo- Goenji.

Goenji: ¿sucede algo?

Kazemaru: n…no pasa nada en especial, pero, no sé cómo pedírtelo.

Goenji: ¿quieres que te acompañe tu casa?

Kazemaru: si no es molestia –comento apenado y nervioso-.

Goenji: no para nada, vamos.

Ambos chicos se dirigían a la casa del peli azul, donde nadie tuvo la certeza de hablar solo se escuchaba los autos y una que otra ave pasando por los cielos con su canto, Ichirouta tenía la mente llenas de dudas de lo sucedido con Goenji, cuando lo mira se le hace conocida la cara como si lo hubiera visto de algún lado, pero para Kazemaru, Shuuya es una nueva persona que conoció el día de hoy, no sabía con exactitud si ya lo había visto antes en su pasado, ¿casualidad? tal vez sea o quizás no.

Kazemaru: aún no lo conozco, pero ya siento que lo quiero –pensó al mirar de reojo al peli crema-.

Goenji: por cierto ¿de dónde vienes?

Kazemaru: de Inglaterra, ahí viví durante un tiempo, tal vez sea por la muerte de mis padres, según lo que me ha dicho mi hermano.

Goenji: ¿tienes un hermano?

Kazemaru: si, es mayor que yo se llama Edgar, él ha estado conmigo desde aquel accidente; me enseño que, todo lo malo en el pasado debe de ser olvidado para tener un mejor futuro, pero una cosa es que jamás olvidare a mis padres, aunque no tenga una fotografía de ellos.

Goenji: pero sabes cómo eran ¿no es así?

Kazemaru: no, era muy pequeño cuando paso ese accidente, no sé con exactitud cómo eran sus rostros, no recuerdo mucho de ellos –comento entristecido-.

Goenji: -este lo miraba apenado por su situación- sabes una cosa, mi madre también falleció cuando era un niño, desde ese entonces mi nana ha cuidado de mí y de mi hermana menor.

Kazemaru: ¿tienes una hermanita?

Goenji: Yuka se llama, es muy alegre y buena persona con mis amigos, tal vez si te la presento se llevaran muy bien.

Kazemaru: Yuka, me suena de algún lado –se dijo mentalmente, durante lo que quedaba del camino ambos se tomaron la confianza de hablar de un poco más de la situación que ambos pasaron en su niñez, fue por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar destinado- aquí es, gracias por acompañarme Goenji.

Goenji: de nada, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Kazemaru: si, ten cuidado en el camino.

Goenji: entonces.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? –Miraba como el peli crema se le acercaba, al estar enfrente de él Shuuya tomo al peli azul entre sus brazos y lo abrazo pegando su cuerpo con el de Kazemaru- ¿por qué me abraza? ¿Y por qué no intento zafarme de él? –se decía a sí mismo-.

Goenji: tranquilo, yo te protegeré –lo abrazaba aún más-.

Kazemaru: esas palabras, ya las había oído en alguna parte, se me hace conocidas –comento mentalmente, sin percatarse este correspondió al abrazo del moreno al igual que un ligero e hilo de lagrima pasó por su mejilla blanca- presiento que te conozco de hace tiempo.

Goenji: -soltó al peli azul pero junto su frente con el de Ichirouta- ¿quieres qué pase por ti mañana?

Kazemaru: -sonrojado y nervioso- n…no quiero…molestarte.

Goenji: no es molestia, es más ya me empieza a gustar tu compañía –le sonríe-.

Kazemaru: bueno, está bien, pero no llegues tarde.

Goenji: tratare de no tardarme –separándose de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: entonces, hasta mañana.

Goenji: hasta mañana –sin más que decir se retiró dejando a Kazemaru en la puerta de su casa-.

Kazemaru: -al entrar a su hogar este dejó su mochila en el sofá de la sala, se fue a su habitación a recostarse en su cama, y solo pensaba en lo sucedido hoy en su primer día de clases, en especial con Goenji y los abrazos que le dio, a parte del beso en su frente, no le molesto para nada al contrario pareció gustarle, pero se sentía inseguro si seguir andando con él; dejando sus pensamientos de lado se acercó a uno de sus muebles, abrió uno de sus cajones y encontró ahí en una pequeña caja trasparente un collar de un cristal rojo- ¿de dónde lo abre conseguido? –Se interrogaba pero no hallaba la respuesta, sin más se acercó a un espejo para ponerse el collar alrededor de su cuello- ¿significa algo para mí?

Edgar: Ichirouta ya llegue –dijo desde la sala-.

Kazemaru: -bajo para recibir a su hermano- bienvenido a casa.

Edgar: -noto que llevaba en su cuello un objeto- ah, veo que estas usando ese collar, hace tiempo que no lo traes puesto.

Kazemaru: si, lo deje guardado durante un tiempo, además es una forma de mantenerlo bien cuidado.

Edgar: bueno, además puede deteriorarse; ¿ya te bañaste?

Kazemaru: no.

Edgar: pues tomate un baño que yo también lo hare, me ayudaras a preparar la comida.

Kazemaru está bien.

Después de ducharse ambos hermanos, prepararon la alimentación junto con una charla comentando todo lo que les paso todo el día, a excepción del peli azul menor que omitió lo sucedido con Shuuya, no quería que su hermano supiera que hay alguien que ya quiere "propasarse" con él según lo que piensa Ichirouta; después de comer Edgar le entrego a Kazemaru un teléfono celular para poder comunicarse con él y con los amigos que va haciendo con el tiempo. A la mañana siguiente el mayor de los hermanos fue el primero en retirarse de la residencia para irse a la empresa, por su parte Ichirouta ya estaba alistado para la escuela, lo único que falta es que llegue Goenji por él, cuando el reloj marcaba las siete en punto el timbre sonó, el peli azul se acercó a la puerta principal encontrándose con unos ojos negros delante de los suyos.

Kazemaru: buenos días Goenji.

Goenji: buenos días ¿ya estás listo?

Kazemaru: si –toma del sillón su mochila, al salir de su casa este cerró con llave la puerta y se destinaron a irse al colegio-.

En el camino ambos tenían una conversación tranquila entre risas, hasta que el peli crema se dio cuenta de una cosa que le llamo la atención y fue el collar que colgaba del cuello de Ichirouta, se le hacía muy familiar aquel objeto.

Goenji: tienes un hermoso collar.

Kazemaru: gracias –sujetaba el objeto con su mano-.

Goenji: ¿lo conseguiste en Inglaterra?

Kazemaru: bueno, para serte sincero no estoy seguro, pero sé que significa algo para mí, lo mantuve guardado durante años.

Goenji: lo más probable es que sea él –pensó mirando a un sonriente Ichirouta-.

Al llegar al colegio ambos entraron a su respectivo salón, cosa que a los demás se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Goenji llegar por primera vez temprano a la escuela, en especial a quienes lo consideran sus amigos, Endou como es el más cercano a Shuuya este último recibió reclamos por parte del castaño, sin embargo llego a decir cosas que sonrojaba al peli crema y todo por estar relacionado con Kazemaru, ante esos comentarios Mamoru recibió un tremendo golpe en su cabeza gracias a Goenji; por otra parte Kazemaru se acercó a Midorikawa y a Fubuki, quienes también fastidiaban al peli azul con comentarios "picarones" haciéndolo sonrojar y todo por llegar a la escuela junto a Shuuya, sin embargo miro al peli crema hasta que llego al punto de sonreír, tal vez estar junto con el moreno sea una buena compañía para él.

Midorikawa: ¡Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: ah, perdón Mido ¿dijiste algo?

Midorikawa: deja de pensar en Goenji por un momento por favor y escúchame.

Kazemaru: no estaba pensando en él –se defendió sonrojado-.

Midorikawa: si aja, dije que ¿si quieres ir al centro comercial con nosotros? Iremos a ver una película.

Kazemaru: ah, sí claro ¿cuándo?

Fubuki: este sábado al medio día, también irán Endou, Atsuya y Goenji.

Midorikawa: yo ya no puedo esperar para ver a Hiroto.

Kazemaru: ¿a quién?

Fubuki: Hiroto, él es el novio de Mido.

Kazemaru: no sabía que tienes novio.

Midorikawa: pues ya ves que sí mi querido amigo, y yo no sabía que ya andabas con Goenji.

Kazemaru: apenas ayer entré a esta escuela ¿no crees que primero tengo que conocerlo bien?

Fubuki: tiene razón; pero serían una buena pareja Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿tú también Fubuki?

Midorikawa: ves, hasta Fubuki piensa lo mismo que yo, vamos Kaze acepta que te gusta Goenji.

Kazemaru: -deja salir un suspiro- se ve que con ustedes no se puede aclarar las cosas, que fastidio –dijo para dirigirse a su asiento-.

Mientras con Endou y Goenji quienes estaban entretenidos hablando.

Endou: ¿y qué piensas de Kazemaru?

Goenji: bueno, me está empezando atraer solo un poco, pero siento que lo conozco, no estoy seguro si él es la persona que conocí hace un tiempo –comentó mirando al peli azul- pasando a otra cosa ¿cuándo se lo dirás a Fubuki?

Endou: decirle ¿qué? –Cuestiono nervioso desviando su mirada-.

Goenji: no te hagas que yo sé bien que te gusta.

Endou: aaaah eso, pues, cuando pueda eso creo.

Goenji: Endou ya llevas más de un año enamorado de él ¿te da miedo decírselo?

Endou: no, lo que me da miedo es su hermano protector.

Goenji: de seguro que a Atsuya le caes bien, no creo que te haga algo tratándose de ti.

Endou: si es posible, tal vez esté sábado cuando estemos en el centro comercial se lo diga, aunque no sea correspondido, quiero que al menos sepa de mis sentimientos.

Goenji: si algo malo pasa me tienes a mí, somos amigos y estaré apoyándote.

Endou: gracias.

Después de tantas pláticas por los alumnos el profesor ya había llegado para empezar con la clase, durante en ella Goenji solo atinaba en mirar al peli azul que ni siquiera disimulaba, por parte Kazemaru se percató de que el peli crema lo observaba, cosa que Kazemaru no lo dejaba concentrarse, Endou no dejaba de pensar en Fubuki por más que esté atento a la clase por su cabeza andaba el peli plata; así pasaron las primeras horas de clases, en el primer receso el peli verde junto con Fubuki acompañaron a Ichirouta al baño, terminando en el sanitario los tres se fueron a dar un recorrido por la escuela para que así Kazemaru conociera los rincones del colegio. Al finalizar el recorrido se destinaron a regresar al salón pero Kazemaru al no darse cuenta que las agujetas de sus zapatos estaban desatadas esté sin querer pisa los cordones, nuevamente este iba a caer; sin embargo otra vez no sintió desplomarse en el suelo, para suerte Goenji venía en frente del peli azul y al ver que este último estaba a punto de caer rápidamente se acercó y atrapo a Ichirouta entre sus brazos, con el rostro del peli azul en su pecho y unos dos presentes viendo la escena con ojos en forma de corazón.

Goenji: ¿te encuentras bien Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: si, gracias por atraparme, otra vez –sentía su corazón latir-.

Goenji: no hay problema, será mejor entrar antes de que llegue el maestro –sin más este entra al aula-.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? –Pensó mirando al peli crema- será que ¿tan rápido me estoy enamorando de él?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _Nos vemos en la continuación sayonarita._**


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Hola bellezas, como había gente que me han pedido que suba el capi pues aquí se las traigo, disfrútenlo._**

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 4**

Llego el mediodía del sábado, Kazemaru ya se encontraba afuera del centro comercial acompañado de un peli plata y su hermano y un peli verde que un helado comía, esperaban a otros tres chicos que llegaran.

Midorikawa: este helado esta delicioso.

Fubuki: es el décimo que te comes ¿estás seguro que no te sentirás mal?

Midorikawa: claro que no mí querido amigo –pero sintió unas manos tapándole los ojos- ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Adivina quién soy.

Midorikawa: aver, mmmmm… ¿un extraterrestre? –Los presentes miraron al peli verde-.

Atsuya: si tenemos uno aquí comiéndose un helado.

Midorikawa: ¿enserio? Entonces que me comparta de su helado –ese comentario provoco que Atsuya se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano-.

¿?: Soy yo Mido –quita sus manos del rostro del peli verde-.

Midorikawa: ¡Hiroto! –Este se lanza encima del recién llegado peli rojo- Kaze él es Hiroto mí novio.

Kazemaru: hola, supongo.

Hiroto: un gusto conocerte Kaze.

Endou: veo que ya todos están aquí –llega junto con el peli crema-.

Atsuya: si, ustedes tardan demasiado –este recibió un reclamo de su hermano-.

Goenji: y bien ¿qué haremos primero?

Midorikawa: veremos una película primero y luego vamos a comer…

Atsuya: por favor que no sea helado –pedía a rezos en su mente-.

Midorikawa: ¡Helado! –Grito emocionado, mientras que un peli anaranjado se golpeaba la frente en la pared-.

Hiroto: no debes de comer helado todo el tiempo, algún día te enfermaras.

Midorikawa: está bien, lo hare por ti.

Kazemaru: ya me siento incomodo en esto –pensó mirando a Mido abrazando al peli rojo-.

Goenji: pensé que no vendrías –le hablaba a Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: al principio pensaba en no venir, pero tal vez me ayudaría a conocer los lugares de la ciudad.

Goenji: elegiste bien.

Kazemaru y los demás se fueron al cine, donde todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ver una película de terror; Después de ver la película se fueron a comer a un puesto de ramen, más tarde la mayor parte del grupo entraron a una tienda, a excepción de Ichirouta ya que la tienda tenía demasiada gente y al peli azul no le gusta los lugares con excesivas personas, así que se quedó afuera a esperar junto con Fubuki, estaban callados hasta que el albino toco el tema de Goenji, enseguida le vino a la mente de Kazemaru lo sucedido en la escuela, pero él sigue diciendo que es muy apresurado enamorarse de Shuuya, al fin y acabo aún no se conocen lo suficiente.

Fubuki: ¿pero dices que hay probabilidad de que puedan ser pareja?

Kazemaru: yo digo que no, la primera vez que me abrazo fue de sorpresa.

Fubuki: ¿ya te había abrazado anteriormente?

Kazemaru: -este afirmo con la cabeza- pero sabes que opino, que Goenji es un pervertido, nada más hace esas cosas por diversión.

Fubuki: si tú lo dices, pero yo conozco bien a Goenji y te aseguro que él no es la persona que tú crees que dices.

Kazemaru: ya dejando eso de lado, que hay de ti, ¿hay alguien que te interese?

Fubuki: ¿eh? Bueno, quiero a alguien carismático, divertido y que siempre sonríe a pesar de la situación –tras esas palabras por la entrada de la tienda se asoma un chico castaño conocido por ambos jóvenes-.

Endou: si hay demasiada gente –se acerca a los dos amigos- ¿de qué tanto hablaban?

Fubuki: nada en especial, no es importante.

Endou: ¡hay no puede ser!, se me quedo una bolsa en la tienda.

Kazemaru: ¿no te diste cuenta?

Endou: no, y en esa bolsa están mis nuevos guantes de portero regresare a buscarlo ¿me cuidan estas?

Fubuki: si, no hay problema –el castaño dejo un par de bolsas de lado del peli plata, y regreso a la tienda dejando a los otros dos solos, mientras que el albino miraba a Mamoru con una sonrisa en los labios-.

Kazemaru: -noto como Shiro observaba al castaño, cosa que le dio un poco de curiosidad- bueno, en el poco tiempo que he estado en la escuela, he notado que Endou es un buen chico y concuerda con las características que me dijiste.

Fubuki: -eso provoco que se sonrojara- Ka…Kazemaru…no…no creo que él sea el indicado, a…además somos…muy buenos amigos.

Kazemaru: pero ¿no lo has considerado?

Fubuki: Kazemaru, para serte sincero, Endou es una muy buena persona y si concuerda con las características que te dije, pero no lo veo como algo más en mi vida.

Kazemaru: si eso dices entonces está bien.

Luego de unos largos minutos esperando el resto de los chicos se retiraron de la tienda y del centro comercial, siendo Midorikawa y Hiroto los primeros en despedirse, posteriormente la noche cayo rápido, el resto se fueron a lo que parece ser un pequeño festival de pocos puestos, Kazemaru y Shiro se separaron dejando a un castaño, un peli crema y un peli anaranjado solos.

Goenji: ¿no dijiste que se lo dirías?

Endou: si pero no encuentro el momento indicado.

Atsuya: ¿de qué tanto están hablando?

Endou: de nada en especial –los nervios lo invadían-.

Atsuya: algo me están ocultando ¿de qué se trata?

Goenji: Endou, creo que Atsuya también necesita saberlo.

Atsuya: ¿qué necesito saber?

Endou: bueno…yo…este…no quiero decirlo.

Atsuya: Endou ¿me vas a dejar con la duda o me lo va a decir?

Endou: no, no te lo dire…pues… ¡me gusta tú hermano!

Atsuya: -completamente sorprendido, mudo y de piedra-.

Goenji: Atsuya ¿sigues ahí?

Atsuya: -sigue sin reaccionar-.

Endou: Atsu…

Atsuya: TE GUSTA MI… -pero no termino de hablar por qué el peli crema le tapó la boca, cosa que podría llamar la atención del mencionado por parte de Mamoru, así que para evitar algunos problemas Shuuya se llevó al hermano de Shiro arrastrándolo seguido de Endou llegando a un lugar entre los árboles, el peli crema retiro su mano de la boca de Atsuya, quien estaba alterado- ¡¿TE GUSTA MI HERMANO?!

Endou: bueno, no sé eso creo.

Goenji: Endou –le seriedad se presentó en su voz y en su mirada-.

Endou: está bien, si me gusta, en serio.

Atsuya: no…no lo puedo creer ¿estás seguro?

Endou: si y no lo niego, me atrae tu hermano, pero creo que yo a él no.

Atsuya: no sé qué decir ante esto –dispuesto a separarse de los demás-.

Goenji: Atsuya ¿A dónde vas?

Atsuya: -esté le dio la espalda a los dos- con mi hermano, me voy a mi casa, pero solo te diré una cosa Endou, yo no te voy ayudar a conquistar a mi hermano, pero te recomiendo que le digas lo que sientes y más vale que sea antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Endou: está bien –menciono sin ánimos-.

Atsuya: mantente tranquilo que yo no le diré nada, el responsable de decirle serás tú, si encuentro a Kazemaru le diré que lo esperan en la entrada –fue lo último que dijo para ahora retirarse del lugar; entre tanta gente buscaba a su hermano peli plata pero no hallaba ni una señal de él, seguía recorriendo hasta que lo encontró junto con el peli azul- Shiro.

Fubuki: Atsuya ¿qué pasa?

Atsuya: nada malo, solo que ya es tarde y tenemos que volver a casa.

Fubuki: si tienes razón, nos vemos en la escuela Kazemaru y cuídate en el camino regreso a tu casa.

Kazemaru: está bien, igual ustedes chicos.

Atsuya: Endou y Goenji te estarán esperando en la entrada –después de despedirse los hermanos Fubuki fueron los siguientes en retirarse-.

Kazemaru: bueno será mejor irme con Endou y Goenji –este se dirigía a la entrada y tal como lo dijo Atsuya ahí estaban el castaño y el peli crema- ¿también ustedes se van?

Goenji: si, ya es tarde, si no llego antes de las diez mi papá se va a poner cómo loco.

Kazemaru: ¿y tú Endou?

Endou: no te preocupes, mi casa está a unas cuadras de aquí, no está tan lejos, es más ya me voy adiós –ahora fue Mamoru el siguiente en irse, dejando solos a Goenji y a Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: yo de una vez me voy a mi casa y tengo que caminar.

Goenji: pero tu casa está muy lejos, déjame acompañarte.

Kazemaru: pero no quiero molestarte.

Goenji: no eres una molestia para mí, disfruto de tu compañía.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

En el camino ambos solo se mantenían en silencio mayormente, solo fueron las pocas veces que se dirigían la palabra; el frio por la noche empezaba a sentirse, Ichirouta temblaba de lo frío que sentía solo atinaba en abrazarse por sí solo pero ni calor sentía era muy fría la temperatura, Goenji noto como Ichirouta temblaba, así que para ayudarlo este se quitó su chamarra naranja que traía puesto y se lo colocaba al peli azul.

Kazemaru: Goenji ¿por qué me lo das?

Goenji: es obvio, para que no tengas frío.

Kazemaru: pero ¿y tú?

Goenji: no te inquietes, no me va a pasar nada.

Kazemaru: si tú lo dices –seguían caminando, aunque el peli azul usaba la chamarra de Goenji este aún sentía frío-.

Goenji: -como vio que Ichirouta seguía temblando hizo algo que puso nervioso a Kazemaru, lo abrazo por detrás de él, el rostro del peli azul se tornó rojo- así ya no tendrás frío.

Kazemaru: pero esto es vergonzoso, ¿y si alguien nos ve?

Goenji: no lo creo, será mejor continuar si no llegaremos a tu casa mañana por la mañana.

Kazemaru: ja, ja, chistoso.

Con un Kazemaru incomodo ambos continuaron caminando, el tono rojo aún era notorio en las mejillas del peli azul, estuvieron un rato hablando para Ichirouta es una tontería tener a Goenji pegado en su espalda dándole calor, pero no intentaba zafarse de su agarre hasta empezaba a sentir el calor de sus brazos, en mitad del camino el peli crema recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Ichirouta, cosa que a este último lo sorprendió, en ese momento le llego aquel recuerdo en la escuela, el beso que le dio en la frente, desde que eso ocurrió Kazemaru lo ha querido sacar de su cabeza deseaba que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo es el primer chico con quien habla más, con él que más convive hasta ahora, el primero en comprender su timidez, sentía que Goenji ya se volvió especial en su vida. Después de caminar unos largos minutos al fin llegaron a la residencia de Ichirouta, para el peli azul es un alivio por qué al fin el peli crema lo dejo libre, a pesar del color carmesí que aún no desaparecía de las mejillas del peli azul.

Goenji: bueno yo me voy.

Kazemaru: gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí –devolviéndole la chamarra a su dueño-.

Goenji: sabes que siempre te hare compañía –acariciándole la cabeza- pero algún día me lo tienes que recompensar.

Kazemaru: ¿y cómo?

Goenji: pues salir conmigo, solo conmigo ¿qué te parece?

Kazemaru: -estaba inseguro en salir con el peli crema, pero Goenji ha sido tan amable con él que un no sería inaceptable para Ichirouta- está bien.

Goenji: de acuerdo, mientras tanto quiero conformarme con esto.

Kazemaru: ¿con qué? –Veía como Shuuya se acercaba a él lentamente, fue tomado por los hombros y lo que pasó lo dejó helado-.

Goenji: -le dio un beso, un beso cerca de sus labios, en ese momento los corazones de ambos comenzaban a palpitar a cada segundo, un sentimiento en ambos comenzaba a surgir, ese momento donde ambos al parecer, los dejaba tranquilos-.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _Nos vemos en la continuación, cuídense bien y ¡Feliz Navidad! los quiero :)_**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Hola Hermosuras feliz inicio de año y para comenzar el 2018 les dejo el siguiente capi del fic, a leer.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov. Kazemaru**

Ha transcurrido más de un mes que me regrese a Japón y me ha pasado cosas interesantes y otras que me han sorprendido: a principio sentía nervios y timidez, no soy muy sociable con las personas y más cuando apenas los conozco al primer día, era muy penoso, sin embargo ya no lo soy ahora, me he vuelto más cercano a los demás, relacionarme con ellos me ha ayudado a desaparecer toda mi timidez, le tengo que agradecer a Goenji quien me comprendió porque no soy de muchas palabras, él me ayudo a ser más cercano a los demás que ahora los considero mis mejores amigos como Midorikawa y Shiro, aunque él sigue actuando de una manera, ¿cómo decirlo? "más amable" por así describirlo, siempre me abraza por detrás o me da besos ya sea en la frente o en el cachete, se me hace raro porque no somos pareja y solo se comporta así conmigo; apenas unos días me entere que su nombre es Shuuya, cuando lo supe me quede sorprendido ¿por qué? Ni yo sé la contestación a eso, pero una cosa es que me sonó familiar como si ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte, aunque no sé muy bien de dónde; en fin, siguiendo hablando un poco más de Goenji, él me había preguntado que sí hay alguien que me gusta, admito que me sonroje por el interrogatorio, pero no quería responderle a eso, por el simple hecho de que, Shuuya me empezaba a gustar, se me hace un chico lindo, apuesto, guapo y una buena persona, pero no siento que sea amor ¿o tal vez sí pero no lo quiero aceptar? Tal vez la respuesta la tenga al pasar el tiempo.

Un día cuando Fubuki y yo fuimos a la casa de Midorikawa, como siempre me seguían fastidiando de que yo estoy enamorado de Goenji, ese tema siempre tienen que hablarlo en mi presencia, insistían que yo y Goenji seríamos una buena pareja, llego el punto que les di un golpe en la cabeza de ambos, fue grosero de mi parte pero ya me tenían harto de que siempre hablan de lo mismo, hay muchas cosas que podemos hablar y siempre tienen que tocar el tema de Goenji; en fin, desde el día que Shuuya me pidió que saliéramos pues no hemos salido, porque en primera no lo hemos acordado entre nosotros y en segunda era temporada de exámenes y proyectos, así que ambos acordamos que hablaremos de eso después de las tareas; paso dos semanas y al fin termino todas las labores escolares, un alivio para todos y más para mí, no descansaba lo suficiente, solo una o dos horas dormía pero al final valió la pena y pude aprobar al igual que mis amigos, en especial Endou quien es malo en las clases, pero le pidió ayuda a Fubuki y gracias a Shiro que Mamoru logró aprobar, sin embargo note una cosa y es que Atsuya no estaba de acuerdo que su hermano lo ayudara, se me hizo extraño ya que he visto que Atsuya se lleva bien con Mamoru pero desde que paso esa salida al centro comercial Atsuya no ha querido que Fubuki se acercara a Endou, así que se lo comenté a Goenji y me conto que Endou le había dicho a Atsuya que está enamorado de Shiro, me quede sorprendido ante eso pero jure que no le diría una palabra a Shiro acerca de eso.

Pasando a otra cosa, después de dos días Goenji fue a mi casa sin avisarme fue una sorpresa para mí ya que era alrededor de las diez de la noche, pero le pedí de favor que me hiciera compañía aunque fuera un rato ya que mi hermano aún no había regresado del trabajo, en fin así que lo invite a pasar a mi casa, aprovechamos para hablar acerca de nuestra salida juntos y llegamos a la conclusión que sería dentro de dos semanas, para mí era perfecta la idea así que lo acepte, después de una charla que en mi opinión fue corta Shuuya ya se retiraba de mi hogar así que lo acompañe a la puerta, se despidió de mí a su manera, me jalo del brazo y me abrazo de la cintura, como es de costumbre, a mí no me molesta que me esté abrazando, pero no sé, siento que solo lo hace para fastidiarme, sin embargo siento que me agrada, me siento protegido en sus brazos, ese calor agradable, como un ardor suave y cálido surge en mi pecho; pero tuve que apartarme de él, ya que mi hermano Edgar llego a casa y al juzgarlo al parecer no le gusto que estuviera muy pegado a Shuuya, en fin Goenji se retiró de mi casa y yo me fui a mi habitación, Edgar entro sin mi permiso a mi cuarto pero tuvo unas dudas que quiso que se las aclarara, pues no quisiera hablar de eso pero no pierdo tiempo en contarlo.

Edgar: ¿quién es ese chico? –Me pregunto evidenciando en su cara molestia-.

Kazemaru: solo un amigo.

Edgar: ¿y un amigo te abraza de esa manera?

Kazemaru: yo creo que sí no sé ¿cómo quieres que sepa cómo se comportan si yo no tuve amigos en Inglaterra?

Edgar: pues eso paso por tu timidez.

Kazemaru: -esa respuesta me dio un poco de tristeza, pero mi hermano tiene razón, no me socialice en Inglaterra con los demás, es por eso que se me hizo difícil en hacer amistades- estas en lo correcto, creo que fui un bicho raro sin sentimientos.

Edgar: yo no dije nada como eso, es solo que se me hace extraño que no hiciste nada, ni un mínimo esfuerzo para hablar con los demás.

Kazemaru: pero ya viste que ahora ya no soy el niño de cinco años que la pasaba solo y solía ser mudo.

Edgar: si y eso me orgullece de ti –me sonrío y yo, le devolví la sonrisa- hablando de otra cosa, dime ¿Quién es tú amigo?

Kazemaru: bueno para iniciar él me ayudo a superar mi timidez y quien lo comprendió, con él hablo más que con mis otros amigos, es una muy buena persona, él me acompaña cuando regreso a casa.

Edgar: así, pues un día tendré que agradecerle por ser amable en acompañarte y cuidarte en el camino ¿y cómo se llama?

Kazemaru: Shuuya Goenji.

Edgar: -note en su cara sorpresa, me llamo mucha la atención su expresión era la primera vez que lo veo con ese comportamiento, se giró para retirarse de mi cuarto, pero se paró en la puerta para decirme- no quiero que te acerques más a él –menciono de manera fría-.

Kazemaru: pero Edgar…

Edgar: SOLO, obedece bien, ya no te acerques más a Goenji –no dijo nada más, me dio la espalda y se retiró de mi cuarto-.

Kazemaru: Edgar –sus palabras, me afectaron-.

Admito que me molesté, yo elijo quienes son mis amistades no porque Goenji le trae mala espina a mi hermano no signifique que le dejara de hablar, pero mi hermano siempre ha buscado la manera de protegerme alejándome de las personas que podrían hacerme daño y yo como buen hermano menor, lo obedecía es por eso que no he podido entablar una amistad y me da miedo que Edgar tenga razón, que resulte lastimado, es por eso que era tímido, por miedo a ser agredido. Al día siguiente hablaba con Goenji por chat y le conté todo de mi plática con mi hermano, me escribía que no lo podría creer, que mi hermano fue injusto conmigo por prohibirme acercarme a Shuuya, se molestó Goenji ante esa situación, por otra parte también se lo comenté a Midorikawa y Fubuki, quienes también se molestaron ante esa situación, en fin con Goenji pues no quería dejar de verme ni hablarme y me sugirió que nos viéramos solo a escondidas, la verdad no quería desobedecer a Edgar pero Goenji me insistía y al final termino en convencerme, solo pedía en no meterme en problemas. Me la pase todo el día hablando con Goenji, aunque fue solo por chat fue mágico, solo imaginaba que lo tenía enfrente de mis ojos, ¿por qué estoy diciendo estas cosas? No lo sé pero Shuuya me hacía sentir especial aunque solo me gusta físicamente; dejando el tema de Goenji últimamente he tenido sueños bastantes extraños, no sé como si estuviera en un lugar que al parecer era un parque siendo invierno era evidente con la nieve alrededor, pero una cosa es que llevaba puesta una bufanda roja alrededor de mi cuello y el collar rojo en mis manos, no sé qué significaban esos sueños pero sentía como si las viví en carne propia.

Bueno, me la pasaba bien con mis amigos y todo eso, pero, no todo el tiempo va a ser momentos felices y agradables, también aparecen problemas, como lo que yo pase al día siguiente, no quisiera recordar lo que paso sin embargo es algo que jamás lograre olvidar: cómo Goenji y yo no podemos vernos en la presencia de mi hermano pues por mi cuenta yo me iba a la escuela, aunque me sentía raro sin la presencia de Shuuya pero eso no es el asunto, en cuanto llegue a mi salón de clases, la mayor parte de mis amigos inclusive a Midorikawa y Fubuki me miraban molestos, sentían rencor hacia mí, yo no les había hecho nada, pensaba que solo tuvieron un mal día es todo, quería acercarme a ellos pero decidí que necesitaran un tiempo solos, en cuanto Goenji fue el siguiente en llegar, yo le sonreí pero él me miro frío, me cuestiono que les pasa a todos; deje que pasaran las horas de escuela pero ninguno a excepción de Endou me dirigió la palabra, me preocupe bastante, así que en el segundo receso yo les hable.

Kazemaru: ¿qué les paso?

Midorikawa: ¿por qué nos engañaste Kaze?

Kazemaru: ¿de qué me hablas?

Midorikawa: no seas el que no sabe ¿por qué hablaste mal de nosotros?

Kazemaru: no sé de qué me están hablando.

Fubuki: dijiste malas cosas de nosotros a nuestras espaldas.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo pueden creer en eso? Yo nunca, jamás hablaría mal de ustedes, no les haría eso.

Midorikawa: Kazemaru… nos has decepcionado.

Fubuki: no queremos que estés cerca de nosotros.

Y no solo fue eso, otra cosa peor es que, también pensaron que hable muy mal de Goenji, ya es el tercero en creer esa mentira, solo quiero que me escuche y me dejara explicarle lo que está pasando, a la salida me lo tope frente a frente, él mantenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados, yo lo miraba preocupado se veía que le afecto esa mentira, él continuo caminando pasando a lado mío, le hable y Shuuya detuvo el paso pero me daba la espalda pero eso no me importa, solo quería dejarle en claro aquel rumor que le ha afectado, a mí reputación y a mis amigos.

Kazemaru: te lo puedo explicar.

Goenji: no quiero que me expliques nada, mira todo lo que has causado.

Kazemaru: yo jamás haría algo malo.

Goenji: ya basta Kazemaru –giro su cabeza y me miro, jamás olvidare aquella mirada de tanto odio hacia mí-.

Kazemaru: solo déjame explicarte.

Goenji: no quiero oír a un mentiroso.

Kazemaru: yo no dije nada malo de ti, créeme.

Goenji: lo siento Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Goenji, yo no fui te lo juro.

Goenji: no tienes que jurarme nada, con lo que escuche es suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres una persona sínica.

Kazemaru: Goenji.

Goenji: ¡no quiero que me vuelvas hablar!

Después de esa charla me dirigía a mi casa, durante en el camino me desahogaba en llanto, hace tiempo que no había llorado así que me sentía extraño pero no me importa, solo me afecta que mis amigos no me hayan creído, cuando llegue Edgar, quien había llegado temprano del trabajo, me hablo pero yo lo ignore solo quería estar en mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama y ahí deje salir todas mis lágrimas, ¿y cómo no hacerlo después del mal día que pase? Mi hermano entro a mi habitación viéndome que estoy mal se me acerco a consolarme dándome un abrazo, me sirvió para sacar mi tristeza pero no para solucionar el problema que tenía, lo único que quería es solucionar ese mal entendido, todos están afectados pero más yo, quiero que todo esto se aclare, y ¿que hice yo para llegar a esto?

Había transcurrido unos tres días y mis amigos seguían molestos conmigo, me miraban con odio y ahora no solo ellos sino que también la mayoría de mi salón, a este paso todos se irán de mí, ellos son importantes y Goenji, el chico que me gusta ahora me odia, ¿quién fue el responsable de decirles esa mentira? Últimamente Endou fue el que más se me ha acercado, él es el único que me cree, al igual que mi hermano, son los únicos que me apoyan, yo solo pedía que esta pesadilla para mí acabara, tenía miedo; cuando acabaron las clases Endou se ofreció acompañarme a mi casa y yo acepte, pero salí de prisa, no quería estar en un lugar donde a todos le moleste mi presencia. Durante en el camino Endou intentaba en hacerme sonreír pero todos sus intentos fallaron, llegamos a mi casa y nos fuimos a mi cuarto para hablar aunque sea un rato.

Endou: aún no puedo creer que te hayan hecho esto.

Kazemaru: yo no he hecho nada malo como para que alguien, inventara que hablo mal de mis amigos.

Endou: veras que todo se acabara, tú no eres así, te conozco y tú no serías capaz de hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas, Kazemaru eres una muy buena persona.

Kazemaru: pero ahora todos creen que soy un sínico mentiroso, me duele que ninguno quiso escucharme.

Endou: descubriremos el culpable de todo esto, si sigue así todos van a hablar peor de ti, y eso sería una situación grave.

Kazemaru: el que haya hecho esto, debe de estar feliz al verme que estoy sufriendo, quien habla mal de mí es quien no me conoce, buscara a esa persona quien quiere arruinarme la vida.

Endou: déjame ayudarte, ahora yo soy el que te apoya en este mal entendido.

Kazemaru: gracias Endou, pero no quiero que por mi culpa también termines siendo el mal hablar de todos.

Endou: eso no me interesa, lo que me importa ahora es saber la verdad de todo esto y yo te ayudare, si empiezan hablar mal de mí no me importa, se sentirán pésimos cuando se enteren de la verdad y te pedirán disculpas.

Kazemaru: gracias por creerme Endou, por ver qué clase de persona soy, y por ayudarme en resolver este mal entendido.

Endou: de nada, el que invento ese rumor no dice nada de ti, pero si dirá mucho de esa persona.

Transcurrió la tarde y Endou ya se había retirado, empecé a sentirme mal, tenía fiebre pero no pensé en eso, yo solo pensaba en mis amigos, en especial Goenji, su mirada de odio hacía mí no se borra de mi cabeza, por favor que esto no empeore, volví a llorar otra vez, odio llorar no me gusta hacerlo prometí no volver a derramar más lágrimas pero ni eso puedo cumplir, ahora yo me odio; voy a cambiar, no sé pero quiero cambiar, mi personalidad mi físico, es más quiero desaparecer, esfumar este Kazemaru que está ahora, borrar mis lágrimas, mi sufrimiento, mis malos días, quiero regresarme a Inglaterra pero eso ya no se puede, me fui a la sala ya que ahí se encontraba mi hermano mirando la televisión, me pregunto qué me pasa y yo solo ignore la pregunta, no la respondí me mantuve en silencio, me senté a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados, en ese entonces Edgar poso su mano en mi frente, ahí se dio cuenta que me sentía mal, me dijo que me quedara en casa descansando pero me negué en no hacerlo, no descansaré hasta descubrir el responsable de esa mentira.

Edgar: tranquilo hermanito, veras que todo esto se solucionara –me dijo mientras me acariciaba mis mechones de cabellos, solo espero que las palabras de mi hermano tengan razón-.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita.**_


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Hola gente hermosa, les dejo el siguiente capi del fic, sin más a leer.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pov. Kazemaru**

Ya ha pasado exactamente dos semanas y hasta el día de hoy aún mis amigos no me creen se han vuelto más distantes de mí, él único hasta ahora que me ha creído es Endou, decidí que iba a cambiar, que nada de esto vuelva a pasar, sin embargo he hecho de todo, pero es difícil de cambiar mi personalidad, he ido a la escuela con el cabello suelto, o me lo he amarrado todo dejando mi ojo izquierdo descubierto pero mi personalidad no cambia; hace unos dos días por la mañana antes de irme a la escuela tome de mi mochila unas tijeras, me dolería por lo que voy a ser pero mi vida ya no es como antes, intentando ser otra persona no es fácil para mí, me fui al baño y empecé a cortarme el cabello, lo cambie y ahora me llega encima de mis hombros, pero mi fiebre aún no se me quitaba y cada día más empeoraba, soy un necio al no quedarme en casa descansando tal como lo dijo mi hermano, ahora solo me importa solucionar este problema que tengo. Yo me iba a la escuela y en el camino me tope a Endou, al principio no me reconoció pero le dije lo que me hice y él no se lo tomo de acuerdo, ahora que lo pienso él es mi único amigo, el punto es que en el camino visualice a Goenji, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero me miraba, en ese momento pare de caminar, Mamoru me pregunto qué si algo me ocurre, pues le contesté que me quería regresar a casa, Endou no estaba de acuerdo y me tuvo que llevarme a la fuerza jalándome el brazo, empecé a sentirme mal y por mi resfriado, en serio no quería ir a la escuela y menos por la situación que estoy viviendo. Al llegar a mi salón los demás me miraron de una forma extraña, no sé cómo que estaban entre enojados o apenados no sé realmente lo único que sé es que yo era el centro de atención, en fin siguiendo con el día no me pude concentrar en las clases, cada vez más me sentía de lo muy mal hasta quería comentárselo a mi profesor, pero él se dio cuenta de eso, me pidió que me retirará pero yo no le hice caso que continuara con las clases, sin embargo ya no pude más y me fui de la escuela; al llegar a mi casa me recosté en mi cama, mi temperatura era muy alta, así que solo me quede recostado y me dormí.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando yo me desperté, encontrándome sentado en mi cama a mi hermano, quien llevaba una bolsa que al parecer era medicina, me negaba a tomarlo pero a regañadientes termine haciéndolo, me tome una ducha y por medio de chat hablaba con Endou, me conto lo que paso en la escuela después de que yo me fuera, como los demás seguían enfadados conmigo, que mi fiebre era una mentira para retirarme de la escuela, claro sínicos tenían que ser me vieron con la cara roja, una cosa me dolió y es que, Midorikawa y Fubuki me odian más que nunca, pero una cosa me dolió más y es que Endou me conto que vio a una chica de pelo rojo tirándose encima de Goenji, la verdad y para ser sincero ¡No me importa! me importa cero de lo que hagan las personas que no me tienen confianza, ahora que lo pienso mi hermano hizo bien en alejarme de esas personas que me hacen daño. Al día siguiente me quede en casa a petición de Edgar, falte a la escuela por mi fiebre pero le pedí a Endou que me mandara las tareas de ese día y mi hermano iría a mi escuela para que justificaran mis faltas, en fin ese día fue aburrido yo quedándome en casa sin hacer nada, solo estar acostado tomando reposo, sí que estar enfermo es muy fastidioso, al acabar las clases Endou fue a mi casa para pasarme las tareas, y aprovecho para decirme que él y Goenji tuvieron una charla y me conto todo de lo hablaron, que Shuuya a mí me guarda rencor, eso me lastimo el alma hasta tenía ganas de llorar pero ya no más lágrimas, yo solo conteste "no me importa", después de hablar Endou se fue de mi casa, mañana iría a la escuela sin importar si sigo enfermo, solo para enfrentarme a lo que viene.

Fin Pov. Kazemaru

Al siguiente día el peli azul ya había llegado a la escuela, pero se le notaba en su cara seriedad, ignoro todas las miradas dirigidas para él, ya no le interesaba de lo que pasa a su alrededor, empezaba a desconfiar de las personas y a ser distante de los demás, los presentes lo miraban extrañado, no es el mismo Kazemaru que ellos conocieron hace poco más de un mes, se comportaba como de otra manera, al parecer Ichirouta ha cambiado bastante; al pasar a penas dos horas de clases el director cito a tres de los estudiantes siendo Midorikawa, Fubuki y Goenji a la dirección, los tres mencionados al igual que los presentes se miraron extrañados no sabían de lo que va a pasar, un peli azul no le tomo importancia así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, a los pocos minutos también citaron en el mismo lugar de la escuela a Kazemaru, pensaba en no ir a donde se encontraba con tres personas que no confían en él, pero tratándose del director no desobedecería, así que de mala gana se fue a la dirección; al llegar al lugar destinado se encontró con el director de la escuela sentado en su silla, a una chica peli roja parada a lado de él, dos conocidos sentados y uno recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, Ichirouta paso a la dirección y cerró la puerta.

Director: bueno alumnos, el motivo de que ustedes Midorikawa, Fubuki, y Goenji están aquí es porque la han pasado muy mal acerca de un comentario negativo hacia ustedes.

Midorikawa: si y todo por culpa de Kazemaru.

Director: no he terminado de hablar así que guarda silencio –eso sirvió para que el peli verde se quedara callado- bueno continuo hablando, la verdadera razón es que he estado viendo por toda la escuela quien fue el de esta historia y déjenme decirles que ya sé quién es el responsable.

Fubuki: entonces ¿quién fue?

Director: fuiste tú, Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes culpar a tu propia hija?

Director: no trates de defenderte –en su mano llevaba una hoja de papel- encontré esto en tus cosas y aquí está escrito todo lo que le has dicho a estos alumnos, e hiciste creerles que Kazemaru había dicho estos comentarios, no puedes negármelo Natsumi, está escrito con tu misma letra.

Natsumi: -impactada ante las palabras de su padre- yo no fui.

Fubuki: ¿por qué lo hiciste Natsumi? –Enojado ante la situación-.

Midorikawa: fuiste tú ¿sí o no?

Natsumi: si, fui yo lo hice para que de esta manera odiaran a Kazemaru, quien quiere arrebatarme a Goenji.

Goenji: estás loca, yo no andaría contigo.

Director: Natsumi, en este momento quedas expulsada de la escuela.

Natsumi: no puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hija.

Director: aunque seas mi hija no permitiré que andes hablando mal de los demás, ni mucho menos que estés culpando a otras personas para que estén en contra de ellas, tienes prohibido entrar a esta escuela.

Natsumi: -enojada ante la situación se retira de la dirección seguida de su padre-.

Fubuki y Midorikawa se sentían de lo mal, Kazemaru siempre les decía la verdad y terminaron en no creerle, solo piensan en cómo se siente el peli azul ante no creerle en sus palabras, cuando se querían disculpar notaron que Ichirouta ya no estaba en la dirección, en ese momento pensaron en cómo debe de sentirse ahora el peli azul ante conocer la verdad, por otra parte Kazemaru se regresaba a su salón pero se desvió en el camino para irse a los sanitarios, ahí termino por agarrar un pequeño vidrio que encontró para empezar a enterrárselo en su muñeca, la verdad él no sabía porque lo hacía si sus "amigos" ya se enteraron de toda la realidad, pero él aun así sentía dolor, quería llorar pero no dejo que saliera ni siquiera una pequeña gota de agua de sus ojos aunque su muñeca si estaba llorando, cuando termino en el baño voto el vidrio en el bote de basura y se lavó su muñeca siendo tapada por la manga de su uniforme para ahora tomar las clases normales; regreso a su salón y cierto castaño notaba en Kazemaru que algo había ocurrido, ya que los otros tres aún no regresaban de la dirección, sin embargo los alumnos faltantes se asomaron desde la puerta, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares pero Kazemaru ignoraba lo que los demás hacían, así hasta finalizar las clases. Cuando el peli azul salió del aula cierto peli verde se acercó a él, Ichirouta no sabía pero sentía miedo en ese entonces, tal vez porque saldría lastimado otra vez, mientras veía como Ryuji se acercaba a Ichirouta a la vez que este último retrocedía su paso.

Kazemaru: por favor detente.

Midorikawa: Kazemaru, yo quiero p…

Kazemaru: no me hagas nada, ¿no te vasto con que no me hayas creído? –En ese entonces Goenji estaba presente ante la situación, veía como el peli azul retrocedía pero termino con la espalda pegado a la pared, Shuuya era testigo de la conversación de ambos chicos-.

Midorikawa: perdón por lo que paso, pasaste un mal rato.

Kazemaru: unos malos días pase por no creerme, no puedo tener amistades con quienes no confían en mí.

Midorikawa: no sabíamos que tú no eras el que dijo esas cosas, pero por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Kazemaru: -el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, permitiéndole que no se moviera ni reaccionara-.

Midorikawa: -se acercó a Ichirouta para abrazarlo pero este no correspondía- perdónanos, por nuestra culpa terminaste como estas ahora, me siento terrible por favor acepta nuestras disculpas.

Kazemaru: -Kazemaru reacciono pero su ceño se encontraba fruncido, termino empujando a Midorikawa haciendo que rompiera el abrazo que recibió- no puedo perdonarte ni a ti ni a Fubuki, ni mucho menos a los demás que no me creyeron, a mí fue quien más me lastimaron, no puedo ser amigo de alguien que me lastima, incluyéndote –menciono con una voz fría para así retirarse del lugar-.

Midorikawa: Kazemaru –preocupado ante la actitud de Ichirouta, jamás pensó que su amigo dijera esas palabras-.

Kazemaru se sentía afectado, como no después de que alguien más hablara mal de sus amigos y culparlo a él para arruinarle su vida, aún sentía esas ganas de llorar pero según él no vale la pena desperdiciarlas aunque él se siente seco por dentro, iba caminando pacifista por las calles como el viento acariciaba su corto cabello pensando ahora cómo será su vida después de que salió a la luz la verdad, pensó en jamás perdonar a las personas que los considero sus amigos, aunque entablaron una buena amistad al final Ichirouta resulto ser lastimado y más cuando Goenji, el chico que le gusta lo miro fríamente, y más cuando le dijo que no lo vuelva hablar y eso es lo que hará Kazemaru si Shuuya no lo quiere cerca de él. El peli azul ya había llegado en su casa encontró en sus cajones una botella de agua oxigenada para su cortada de su muñeca sin embargo encontró algo más, una bufanda roja, la misma que llevaba en sus sueños, siempre se preguntaba en donde lo consiguió, como llego a sus manos pero nada, él no sabe nada acerca de esa prenda, no le tomo importancia y lo volvió a guardar en su cajón, con un pedazo de algodón humedecido con el agua empezó a curarse la herida, después de eso se fue a la sala para ver un rato la televisión al menos para ayudarle a despejar de su mente los malos ratos que paso en los últimos días. Después de dos horas de entretenerse se conectó por el chat y vio cientos de mensajes por parte de Midorikawa y Fubuki pidiendo disculpas pero a Kazemaru no le importo y elimino los mensajes, no quería saber nada de ellos hasta ahora, en fin empezó una charla con Endou, el castaño le había preguntado qué ocurrió en la dirección, fue ahí que le conto todo, que Natsumi fue la responsable de todo este lío, sin embargo Ichirouta no quería tocar ese tema; después de hablar Mamoru le pidió que si quería salir al menos con él, con el fin de olvidar todo el problema que paso, el peli azul termino en aceptar la invitación así que se fue arreglar ya que en ese mismo día saldrían.

Ichirouta pues no estaba en ánimos para salir pero solo acepto por Endou, el único amigo que creyó en él, aunque no se le notaba nada ni una pisca de tranquilidad al saber que se solucionó el problema que lo incluyeron, en fin el castaño esperaba al peli azul en la puerta de la casa de Kazemaru quien le había dado su dirección, su fiebre ya se le había quitado pero aun así se sentía mal; Ichirouta no sabía a donde iría con Endou, solo pasaron minutos en caminar, sin embargo al pasar por una esquina Mamoru se desvío llevándose al peli azul a jaladas, Kazemaru le pedía que lo suelte pero no le dijo que le dolía ya que lo apretaba de su muñeca, la misma donde él se cortó, al llegar que al parecer es una calle cerrada el castaño sorprendió a Ichirouta con un trapo tapándole los ojos, Kazemaru no sabía que estaba sucediendo en ese momento solo estaba siendo guiado por Endou. Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos ambos se detuvieron y Endou le quito la prenda de los ojos de Kazemaru y lo que vio lo quedo en shock.

Midorikawa: ¡sorpresa!

Estaban en un jardín con luces, en una mesa había bocadillos que al peli azul le gusta, también en los árboles y en las paredes habían letreros con frases de disculpas sin embargo una especial que decía "eres nuestro amigo" al parecer era una fiesta de disculpa siendo los presentes Fubuki, Hiroto, Atsuya y Endou, por parte de Kazemaru se quedó mudo, su reacción no se podría deducir, no sabía si era una broma para arruinarle más su vida.

Fubuki: te hicimos esta fiesta para demostrarte que estamos arrepentidos en no creerte.

Midorikawa: lo hicimos especial para ti, porque queremos que seamos amigos otra vez.

Kazemaru: -aún en shock, no decía una palabra de repente empezaba a sentir sus ojos húmedos y en tan solo un parpadeo las lágrimas caían, lo pensó unos segundos y habló- para serles sincero, una disculpa no servirá para que en verdad les perdone.

Fubuki: eso lo sabemos.

Midorikawa: y lamentamos que hayas tenido unos días malos…

Kazemaru: pero…veo que aún quieren que seamos amigos, será mejor…olvidar todo lo que paso.

Con tan solo esas palabras Ryuji y Shiro se acercaron al peli azul para abrazarlo, en ese momento Kazemaru rompió en llanto pero de felicidad, esa amistad que se rompió por una mentira renació y seguirá adelante; después comenzaron con la pequeña fiesta, disfrutaban de la comida y de la música, Kazemaru leía todos los letreros que encontraba por otra parte, Endou hablaba con Fubuki aunque el castaño no disimulaba nerviosismo pero dio gracias a dios que el peli plata no lo noto, mientras fueron observados disimuladamente por Atsuya que hablaba con Midorikawa y Hiroto, simplemente esa noche era para olvidar lo malo que sucedió en estos días, pero, no todo estaba resuelto aún, faltaba una persona que no estaba presente, a Kazemaru le dolía que Goenji no le dirigiera la palabra, al menos un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas pero nada en específico, solo disimular que ellos no se conocen.

Kazemaru: esto es tan doloroso, fingir en ser solo unos desconocidos y disimular que nada paso entre nosotros –pensó en tan solo venirle a la mente la imagen de Goenji- olvidar nuestra amistad.

Fue una noche cansada así que todos se fueron a sus hogares para dormir, a la mañana siguiente amaneció con el cielo gris y con frio, Kazemaru al percatarse de eso se vistió con una ropa cómoda para calentarse e ir a la escuela, también llevaba en su mochila un paraguas por si llegara a llover, pensaba que sería un día normal como cualquier otro ahora que todo quedo resuelto, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se topó con sus amigos saludándolo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, por parte de Ichirouta volvió a sonreír algo que no hizo por casi un mes, sin embargo no se percató que paso de lado de cierto peli crema, al darse cuenta de su presencia Kazemaru disimulo que no pasó nada y continuo su camino; al transcurso de las horas de clases el peli azul se sentía tranquilo, concentrado en sus tareas y en las explicaciones de los profesores, en las horas de descanso Kazemaru y sus amigos se quedaron en los pasillos de la escuela ya que empezaba a caer la lluvia y eso impedía que los alumnos estuvieran al aire libre, en todo lo que quedaba de clases estaba que caí la lluvia, algunos alumnos se retiraron a pesar de la llovizna y otros solo esperarían a que se calmara, Endou le ofreció a Fubuki en acompañarlo a su casa, Shiro amablemente acepto pero es obvio que también Atsuya su hermano también fuera con ellos, Hiroto fue por Midorikawa para llevarlo a su hogar, y por otra parte Kazemaru, caminando por las húmedas calles con su paraguas protegiéndolo de las gotas de agua, cuando llego a una esquina este fue sorprendido por unos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, a causa de eso no se podía mover, pero escucho una frase.

¿?: Lo siento.

Kazemaru: -esa voz muy familiar lo dejo helado- Go…Goenji.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno cositas nos vemos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Hola hermosuras, aquí estoy otra vez para dejarles el siguiente capitulo, sin más vamos a leer.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 7**

El día era lluvioso, las calles húmedas al igual que los árboles, Kazemaru caminaba con su paraguas en mano protegiéndose de las gotas de agua, cuando llego por una esquina al peli azul lo sorprendieron, unos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo a causa de eso no se podía mover, pero escucho una frase.

¿?: Lo siento.

Kazemaru: -esa voz muy familiar lo dejo helado- Go…Goenji -a causa de eso dejo caer su paraguas, sentía el cuerpo húmedo de Goenji pegado a su espalda- ¿qué…qué haces?

Goenji: abrazándote –pronuncio tranquilo a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte-.

Kazemaru: -por parte del peli azul no hizo nada solo sentir los húmedos brazos de Shuuya a la vez que la lluvia lo empapaba, el frío se apoderaba de Ichirouta que empezaba a temblar- ¿por qué, no trato de liberarme de él? –se cuestionó-.

Goenji: lo lamento, por comportarme de esa manera contigo –menciono con la voz temblorosa-.

Kazemaru: vamos a mi casa y hablamos de esto.

Goenji: cómo tú quieras –soltó al peli azul y recogió el paraguas protegiéndose de la lluvia junto con Ichirouta-.

En el camino ambos estaban muy pegados cosa que para Kazemaru le resultaba extraño, no es la primera vez que ha estado así con Goenji pero desde hace días que no tenía al peli crema a su lado, sin embargo aún no tenía pensado en perdonar a Shuuya se supone que él es la persona que protegería a Kazemaru pero él también estuvo en su contra, la mente del peli azul empezaba a llenarse de muchas dudas, Goenji es el chico que le gusta más no está enamorado pero por lo que le hizo tal vez hasta no lo perdone; cuando llegaron a la casa del peli azul este le ofreció a su invitado ropa cómoda para cambiarse por su uniforme mojado, en cuanto Shuuya entró al baño Ichirouta se fue a su cuarto para hacer lo mismo quitarse su uniforme húmedo por una seca y empezó a secarse su corto cabello, en cuanto seco su pelo se fue a la sala para esperar a Goenji que saliera del baño, en cuanto el peli crema salió noto a Ichirouta sentado en el sofá se acercó a él y tomo asiento a su lado, Kazemaru no lo quería ni de verlo, hasta ya se decía que era una mala idea que invitara a Goenji a su casa pero él propuso en hablar de todo lo que ha pasado así que tuvo que aguantar la presencia de Shuuya.

Goenji: Kazemaru yo…

Kazemaru: Goenji –interrumpió al peli crema- con una disculpa no sirve para remediar toda la situación que pase.

Goenji: si eso lo sé, te oí diciendo algo así en la escuela cuando hablabas con Midorikawa, como te hable no tiene perdón, hasta empezaba a pensar que tú no harías algo así.

Kazemaru: entonces ¿por qué no me creíste?

Goenji: eso es algo que no puedo explicar.

Kazemaru: dices que todo este tiempo, ¿no me odiabas?

Goenji: jamás llegaría odiarte, solo me molesto y nada más, pero aún te pido disculpas, por mi culpa terminaste en cortarte el cabello.

Kazemaru: bueno, creo que debió llegar el día en hacerme un cambio –menciono agarrándose un corto mechón de su pelo-.

Goenji: pero admito que me gusta que lo tengas largo.

Kazemaru: entonces dejare que crezca otra vez –pero en un descuido el peli crema visualizo algo en la muñeca de Ichirouta-.

Goenji: -este toma la mano de Kazemaru sin avisar- ¿por qué te hiciste esto?

Kazemaru: yo…tampoco lo sé, después de hablar con el director me fui a los baños y sin darme cuenta, ya tenía un vidrio en mis manos.

Goenji: no lo vuelvas hacer ¿alguien más lo sabe?

Kazemaru: no, ni siquiera los chicos ni mi hermano, no quiero que alguien más lo sepa.

Goenji: no diré nada de esto, pero que no vuelva a pasar ¿está bien?

Kazemaru: de acuerdo –de repente el teléfono de la casa sonó, Kazemaru se paró del sillón y atendió la llamada- bueno.

Edgar: -en la otra línea telefónica- Ichirouta soy Edgar, te aviso que llegare muy tarde a la casa como alrededor de las diez por unas juntas y por la lluvia, en el refrigerador hay trastes con comida, caliéntalas y eso puedes comer.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo, cuídate cuando estés de regreso.

Edgar: tú también cuídate, bueno yo me voy.

Kazemaru: -corta la llamada y regresa con Goenji-.

Goenji: déjame adivinar, era tú hermano.

Kazemaru: si, me dijo que llegara hasta la noche.

Goenji: y con esta lluvia –miraba por la venta como la llovizna caía más fuerte- no se puede andar en las calles –ahora el celular de este sonó y Shuuya tomo la llamada- ¿diga?

Yuka: onni-chan ¿Dónde estás?

Goenji: en la casa de un amigo, la lluvia empezó a caer fuerte y tuve que irme con él en su casa por ser la más cercana.

Yuka: bueno, papá llegara a la casa mañana, solo eso te quería decir.

Goenji: está bien, cuando ya me esté regresando a la casa llamo sí.

Yuka: está bien, cuídate mucho onni-chan.

Goenji: tú también Yuka –termino de hablar y guardo su móvil- ahora ¿cómo regresara a casa?

Kazemaru: quédate aquí en lo que la lluvia deja de caer, además, no me gusta estar solo –pronuncio bajo con un tono de inocencia, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-.

Goenji: -al ver la cara de Ichirouta este sonrío que pensó en darle una sorpresita al peli azul, en un movimiento rápido que hizo Shuuya y en un simple parpadeo que dio Kazemaru, este último estaba acorralado en el sofá con Goenji encima suyo-.

Kazemaru: -sentía las piernas del peli crema impidiéndole que moviera las suyas, sus muñecas agarradas por las manos contrarias, y sus frentes pegadas, en aquel entonces Ichirouta mantenía los ojos cerrados, se decía en la mente que esto no es real, que solo es un sueño que no está pasando, pero se rindió y acepto que lo está viviendo en carne propia, sentía un ardor recorriendo en cada rincón de su cuerpo, esa sensación le agradaba y lo tranquilizaba, desde el principio empezaba a sentir miedo pero a los pocos segundos ese miedo se esfumo, tal vez le gustaba estar en esa posición con Shuuya-.

Goenji: -por parte de este lo miraba, se divertía al ver la expresión de Kazemaru pero un punto fijo que el peli crema solía mirar y son los labios de Ichirouta, quería probarlos, saborearlos, besarlos con locura, sentir ese toque dulce que desprende la boca del peli azul, pero se resistió las ganas de hacerlo, nada más se conformó con algo que sobresalto, más bien sorprendió al peli azul-.

Kazemaru: -recibió un contacto que hizo que abriera sus ojos como platos, Goenji le besaba el cuello, el peli azul sentía como se movía la boca de Shuuya en su cuello y la humedad que dejaba su lengua, esta vez dejo sus ojos entre abiertos, al perecer le gustaba pero una parte de él decía que se separara de Goenji sin embargo su cuerpo no se movía, se rendía ante los besos del peli crema, Kazemaru no se negaba le gustaba ese recibimiento por parte de Goenji; después de unos minutos el invitado se separó del dueño de la casa, este último tenía que la cara completamente roja y como no estarlo después de lo que sucedió- ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Cuestiono mientras se agarraba el cuello-.

Goenji: por nada especial, solo quería ver tu expresión.

Kazemaru: ¡no estés jugando! Este tipo de cosas no son un juego.

Goenji: bueno ya, ¿quieres saber la respuesta?

Kazemaru: si eres tan amable de decírmelo.

Goenji: está bien, la respuesta, lo averiguaras muy pronto.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? Goenji, no me dejes con la duda.

Goenji: ya te lo dije Kazemaru, con el tiempo sabrás la respuesta.

Kazemaru: -haciendo una cara de súplica- por favor, dímelo.

Goenji: -ante la mirada del peli azul este se sonrojo, pero no se rindió- no te servirá chantajeándome, tú debes de encontrar la respuesta.

Kazemaru: eres muy malo Shuuya Goenji.

Goenji: no tanto –le da un beso en la mejilla a Kazemaru-.

Después de que terminara de llover Goenji se retiró de la residencia no sin antes acordar que todo lo que paso en los últimos días quedara en el olvido, por otra parte Kazemaru después de que su invitado se fuera se quedó un rato más en la sala recordando lo que sucedió hace minutos atrás, y es que es lo único que en su mente pasaba no entendía bien por qué lo hizo, pero no niega a que no le gusto, a contrario pareció más bien que él lo disfruto más que Shuuya, aunque fue tratado como un muñeco de trapo no pareció molestarle, recordaba esa sensación cuando Goenji le besaba el cuello, en ese momento lo olvido todo, todo lo malo que le había pasado y todo lo alrededor aunque solo ellos dos estaban; llego la noche cuando el mayor de los hermanos llego a la casa, para su sorpresa la televisión estaba encendida y en el sofá Kazemaru pero este se quedó dormido, el control de la tele se encontraba en el piso, Edgar lo tomo y apago la tele, dejo sus cosas de trabajo en la mesita y se acercó al menor tratando de despertarlo pero el menor no se despertó ni con las sacudidas que recibió por parte de Edgar, este último dejo salir un suspiro, se rindió y se llevó a Kazemaru en brazos, aunque para el mayor no le incomodaba en situaciones como esta siempre tiene que cargar a Ichirouta ya se le había vuelto costumbre, dejo a su hermano menor en la cama tapándolo con sus sabanas y se retiró de la habitación, para el pequeño peli azul durmiente fue un alivio que su hermano no vio la cortada en su muñeca.

Al otro día Kazemaru despertó, era sábado y el cielo estaba despejado, un buen día para que Ichirouta saliera a correr un poco así como lo hacía en los parques de Inglaterra, mientras corría el viento chocaba en su cuerpo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio a un chico con una chamarra anaranjada bien conocida por parte del peli azul, este último se desvió del camino no quería topar miradas con Goenji, no porque él no quiera si no que el corazón se le aceleraba a punto de salirse de su pecho, se detuvo por un momento el rojo empezaba apoderarse de su rostro y solo porque vio a Shuuya, sacudió su cabeza y siguió con su camino, llego a un parque muy hermoso por su fuente, sus árboles y lo verde del césped.

Kazemaru: este lugar…tengo el presentimiento, que he estado aquí.

Pero de repente le llego una imagen a su cabeza de unos tres niños para ser exactos dos de ellos fastidiaban al otro, de ahí nada paso, un dolor comenzó a presentarse, Ichirouta sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo, se preguntaba que fue eso en su mente, porque le llego eso tan repentino, dejo eso un lado para continuar su recorrido, al ver la hora que era este se disponía a regresarse a su casa, era sábado y descansaría lo necesario para la siguiente semana de clases, cuando regreso a su hogar se dispuso a limpiar su cuarto ya sea su mueble, su cama y su closet, en uno de sus varios cajones volvió a encontrar aquella prenda roja que tanto tiempo guardaba, sucia y con rasgaduras.

Kazemaru: si esta bufanda es mía, debería de arreglarla.

Posteriormente después de que acabara de limpiar, tomo un par de agujas y un hilo rojo para arreglar la bufanda, por las rasgaduras tal vez le tomaría un gran tiempo en terminarla pero no todo el tiempo debería de estar guardada en un cajón, aun así siempre se preguntaba de donde salió esa prenda, si en verdad es suya o la consiguió en Inglaterra pero no recuerda, al igual que el collar rojo, a pesar de que no sabe de dónde vinieron el collar y la bufanda para Kazemaru son muy valiosos, tendrán un significado como para que el peli azul siempre los tenga reservados en sus cajones.

Pov. Kazemaru.

Después de lo sucedido con Natsumi en contra mía ya no hubo más conflictos en la escuela, mi vida ha vuelto a ser normal, semanas más tarde comenzaron los exámenes finales, yo estaba nervioso digo sé que soy un alumno con buen promedio pero cuando se trata de ya terminar el año escolar ahí es donde lo alterado se apodera de mí, pero, todos aprobamos inclusive Endou gracias a Shiro quien lo ayudo a estudiar, no olvidare cuando lo abrazo en frente de Atsuya y este le exigía que lo soltara, es increíble que Mamoru aún no le ha dicho a Fubuki lo que siente, digo pasaron muchas horas de estudio juntos, esta vez se le vieron muy unidos pero nada Endou no le dijo nada al respecto, a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo para así si se le quita lo tonto, pero creo que ni con eso funcionaría, en fin pasando los nervios de los exámenes tuvimos más tiempo de descanso, y tal como dijo el director, Natsumi su hija fue expulsada de la escuela, un gran respiro y alivio para todos; sin embargo antes de que terminara el curso el director de la escuela nos avisó que había inscrito al colegio en un concurso de canto, para eso se inscribirán los alumnos que desean participar ya sea en solo o en dúo, a principio yo me negué en hacerlo pero con tantas suplicas por parte de mis amigos, incluyendo a Goenji también accedí a participar, con la condición de que Goenji también cante junto a mí, Shuuya acepto no creí que lo hiciera en ser un chico serio y tranquilo no imagine que también canta, en fin, pero una cosa más que me sorprendió fue que también Endou participaría, y todo por los malos comentarios de Atsuya, antes de que se me olvide, Atsuya nos contó que conoció a un chico de pelo largo y rubio con ojos rojizos, a veces me decía que Atsuya es una persona anti social pero con lo que dijo veo que no es así, en fin fuimos Endou, Goenji y yo con el director para avisarle que nos inscribiremos al concurso, cuando rellenamos una hoja con nuestros datos nos pidió que nos preparemos para la audiciones, desde ese día pedía a que todo saliera bien. Después de arduos ensayos llego el día de las audiciones, admito que estaba nervioso porque una mayor parte no lograron pasar, pero concentrados nos fue bien y los tres pasamos las audiciones.

Después de eso descansamos algunos días se nos hizo algo agotador esperar hora las audiciones, ese no era el punto ahora, sino que dentro de dos semanas sería la final para anunciar al ganador, dudo de que Goenji y yo ganemos el primer puesto digo los que participan tienen buenas voces y cantan bien así que sería un buen concurso, en fin nos enteramos que la prueba final sería en otra escuela así que tuvimos que empacar nuestras cosas porque aquel colegio queda a las afueras de la ciudad y teníamos que estar ahí días antes, nos reunimos en la escuela junto con el director pero no tuvo que faltar los colados que eran Midorikawa, Hiroto, Shiro y Atsuya y sin mencionar a mi hermano que dejo de lado el trabajo solo para ir a apoyarme, pero una pequeña niña y adorable era la hermanita de Goenji, se acercó a mí para saludarme y fue un encanto, me dijo que si yo era novio de Goenji, en lo cual me sonroje pero mire a mi hermano que no le agrado ese comentario; pasando a otra cosa y después de varias horas de camino al día siguiente llegamos a la escuela acordada, el colegio era enorme más que el Raimon, el director nos pidió que ensayáramos días antes del concurso y eso fue lo que hicimos, nos hospedamos en un hotel yo duermo con mi hermano, Ryuji con Hiroto, los hermanos Fubuki juntos y Endou con Goenji junto con Yuka, al parecer Edgar aún me seguía prohibiendo verme con Goenji, pero por esta ocasión será distinta, no sé porque mi hermano se animó a venir, pero ahora cuenta que de mi mayor esfuerzo en el concurso.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita._**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Hola cositas les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic,**_

 _ **NOTA: los párrafos en negro son parte de la canción.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 8**

Los tres participantes seguían con sus ensayos a todas horas siendo orientados por el director del Raimon, la verdad hasta Kazemaru se decía que se arrepiente en haberse inscrito pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, un día antes del concurso Midorikawa y Shiro se llevaron a la fuerza a una tienda de ropa al peli azul, no solo a él también a Endou y a Goenji mientras que Edgar se quedó en el hotel cuidando a Yuka, les hicieron probar tantas prendas de vestir que les tomó como tres horas para decidir sus vestuarios, después de que acabaran con las compras se destinaban a regresar al hotel pero en el camino se toparon con un chico bien conocido por Atsuya.

?: ¡Atsuya! qué gusto volver a verte.

Atsuya: lo mismo digo de ti Afuro.

Afuro: y ¿quiénes son los que te acompañan?

Atsuya: ellos son Midorikawa, Goenji, Endou, Kazemaru y mi hermano Shiro –dijo a la vez que señalaba a los mencionados- y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

Afuro: vengo acompañar a un amigo que por cierto lo perdí de vista y lo estoy buscando ¿y tú? Se me hace una sorpresa que estés en este lugar.

Midorikawa: venimos a apoyar a nuestros amigos, participaran en un concurso de canto en una escuela.

Afuro: ah ¿también ustedes participan?

Endou: ¿también tú?

Afuro: la verdad yo no, si no el amigo que les conté si, ambos estudiamos en la escuela anfitriona, lo he estado buscando como loco desde hace media hora y tengo que regresar con él antes de que el maestro de música no lo ayude con su ensayo, nos vemos –se retira dejando a los demás-.

Goenji: ¿te pasa algo Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: no nada, si no es que tengo un poco de hambre.

Goenji: vamos te invito a comer.

Fubuki: vayan ustedes, nosotros regresaremos al hotel –tomando las bolsas de ambos chicos-.

Kazemaru: gracias chicos.

Midorikawa: pásenla bien –menciono en forma picarona, provocando que Ichirouta se sonrojara, así los amigos tomaron caminos distintos-.

Goenji y Kazemaru buscaban un lugar para comer, pero ningún puesto de comida logra convencer a Ichirouta hasta que encontró un restaurante de ramen, ahí ambos disfrutaron de la comida satisfechos ambos regresarían al hotel pero por distraerse Kazemaru perdió de vista a Goenji, caminaba por cualquier dirección pero no hallaba al peli crema, viendo por todas partes y a tantas personas, choco con alguien más haciendo que los dos terminaran en el suelo, Ichirouta de sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Kazemaru: hay me dolió.

¿?: Perdona, déjame ayudarte –le ofreció al peli azul su mano-.

Kazemaru: gracias –aceptando la mano del otro- pero perdóname tú, no me di cuenta que estabas delante de mí, es que me perdí –dijo apenado-.

¿?: ¿Te perdiste? No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

Kazemaru: no, estoy aquí por un concurso de canto de una escuela –le sonríe al otro-.

¿?: Yo soy de esa escuela, por cierto soy Saiji Kirigakure –se presentó, aquel chico tiene el cabello largo en forma de remolinos de color castaño, con dos pequeños círculos negros en la frente, sus ojos son anaranjados y piel blanca-.

Kazemaru: soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Saiji: ¿Por qué te perdiste?

Kazemaru: como es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, vine con un amigo a comer pero me distraje y me perdí y ahora lo estoy buscando.

Saiji: si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo.

Kazemaru: no hace falta pero –no termino de hablar ya que alguien más le hablaba al peli azul- Goenji.

Goenji: ¿Dónde estabas?

Kazemaru: me distraje un momento y cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas.

Goenji: bueno, al menos te encontré y no te paso nada.

Saiji: bueno al menos ya encontraste a tu amigo Kazemaru, yo ya me voy, nos vemos –se separa del peli azul-.

Goenji: ¿Quién era ese? –pregunto molesto-.

Kazemaru: solo quería ayudarme a encontrarte, no estés molesto.

Goenji: no estoy molesto.

Kazemaru: tu expresión dice lo contrario.

Goenji: bueno ya, regresemos antes de que tu hermano nos mate.

Así después de ese problema regresaron al hotel, Yuka abrazo a ambos y más a Kazemaru, empezaba a agarrarle cariño igual que a Edgar, Goenji le agradeció al peli azul mayor por cuidar de su hermanita, al transcurrir un día bastante "extraño" según para Ichirouta todos se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un día emocionante, por otra parte Endou a pesar de que sea ya las diez de la noche seguía ensayando su canción, tal vez sea para ganar o, para una persona especial, de todas maneras le ponía todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho para llegar a la final, se divertía cantando, sin embargo, solo esperaba a que no le salga mal.

El día siguiente llego, el día de la final del concurso, los tres participantes del Raimon ensayaban desde temprano su canción, los chicos se fueron a la escuela anfitriona y de eso al escenario, no lo podrían creer era como un estadio de soccer, cantar en frente de más de mil personas eso ponía a Endou nervioso, tenía miedo en quedar en ridículo enfrente de todos; todos se fueron atrás del escenario y Atsuya se topó nuevamente con Afuro, este último acompaña a los demás par que los tres participantes se cambiaran de vestuario, aunque uno se negaba pero a regañadientes se tuvo que cambiar.

Midorikawa: vamos Kazemaru solo será por esta ocasión, además tu escogiste esa ropa.

Kazemaru: lo sé, pero ya me dio vergüenza salir con esto.

Fubuki: solo será para este momento además Endou y Goenji ya se terminaron de cambiar –pero eso era una mentira, trataba de animar al peli azul-.

Midorikawa: qué malo eres Fubuki –pensó mirando al peli plata-.

Kazemaru: está bien.

Endou: ya estoy listo –anunció, vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, una corbata negra al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos-.

Fubuki: -miraba al castaño con los ojos iluminados, era la primera vez que miraba a Mamoru de esa manera-.

Atsuya: -noto a su hermano viendo al castaño, cosa que le pareció molestarle- creo que debemos irnos para ocupar lugares.

Fubuki: tienes razón sino no alcanzaremos lugar, les deseamos suerte chicos.

Edgar: hagan su mejor esfuerzo, no importa si no ganan solo diviértanse –tomando a Yuka en brazos-.

Goenji: ¿no creen que me veo extraño con esto? –Traía puesto una camiseta naranja a cuadros, un pantalón de mezclilla y un par de tenis negros-.

Midorikawa: no deberías de estarlo, además dijiste que te gusto esa ropa

Yuka: te ves bien onni-chan.

Afuro: es momento de irnos, les deseamos mucha suerte –así los demás se fueron dejando solos a los tres concursantes, sin embargo el director se quedó esperando a sus alumnos-.

Director: bueno alumnos, ¿eh? Esperen ¿Dónde está Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: aquí estoy –salía de los vestidores, vestía de un saco azul igual que su cabello, debajo una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos, con su collar rojo a la vista, siendo el centro de atención de Goenji-.

Goenji: -no dejaba de mirar a Kazemaru y de lo bien que vestía- te vez muy bien.

Kazemaru: gracias Goenji.

Endou: ¿qué nos tiene que decir director?

Director: no importa si no ganan el concurso, salgan a divertirse y ustedes son los mejores sin importar que, hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí.

E/G/K: ¡sí!

El concurso había iniciado, las luces iluminaban el escenario y a los presentes, en primera fila se encontraban los estudiantes del Raimon mientras miraban a una concursante cantando, el concurso estaba reñido los que han pasado hasta ahora han hecho una buena presentación era evidente por los aplausos y los gritos del público; sin embargo, Atsuya se preocupaba de algo, y era nada más que Endou, desde que se enteró que está enamorado de Shiro, Atsuya empezaba a molestarse con el castaño, ahora no quiere que se le acerque a su hermano si no le va a decir lo que siente, por otra parte Shiro empezaba a apreciar a Mamoru lo consideraba un muy buen amigo o algo más, Endou ha sido muy amable con él, Midorikawa pues exigía comida, no habrá un día que Ryuji no pensara en comer y Hiroto como conoce bien a su novio este le dio al peli verde un helado, más bien cinco helados para que se tranquilizara, Yuka comenzaba a sentir sueño pero por su hermano permanecía despierta en los brazos de Edgar, este último se le notaba tranquilo lo único que quiere es que se acabe todo esto, pero desde que regresaron a Japón este le preocupaba una cosa y es contarle la verdad a su hermanito Ichirouta.

Edgar: ¿Cuánto falta para el turno de los chicos?

Afuro: no mucho, después de esta sigue Endou, un participante más y les toca Goenji y Kazemaru.

Hiroto: esperemos que les vaya bien a nuestros amigos.

Midorikawa: si ganan comeremos helados para celebrar.

Atsuya: ¡Ya me estás hartando con tu maldito helado! –Le grito al peli verde-.

Midorikawa: -pero por causa del sonido- perdón ¿qué dijiste? –No logro escuchar bien a Atsuya-.

Atsuya: llévame contigo dios.

Afuro: tranquilo Atsuya.

Detrás del escenario estaban un castaño, un peli crema y un peli azul, trataban de concentrarse en sus canciones pero tan solo escuchar a los participantes estos hasta ya dudaban en ganarles pero como dijo el director de su escuela solo van a divertirse y eso es lo que van hacer.

Saiji: Kazemaru hola.

Kazemaru: hola Saiji ¿qué haces aquí?

Saiji: vengo para desearte suerte, a ti y a tus amigos.

Goenji: gracias –respondió serio-.

Saiji: bueno solo era eso, ah pero antes de que se me olvide, Kazemaru ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

Kazemaru: yo, n…no.

Saiji: bien, entonces no tengo problemas para decirte esto, te ves muy bien vestido así –se retira-.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Gra…gracias.

Goenji: a este sujeto, yo lo mato –pensó mirando con molestia a Saiji-.

Endou: ¿de qué tanto me perdí? –Se dijo así mismo mentalmente-.

Desde el escenario con los gritos del público.

Presentador: ahora es el turno de nuestro siguiente concursante, él viene desde la secundaria Raimon, recibamos con fuertes aplausos a Endou Mamoru.

Detrás del escenario estaban el castaño y el director del Raimon.

Director: bien es tu turno Endou, buena suerte y diviértete.

Endou: -traga saliva- sí.

Subiendo por unos pequeños escalones, con los latidos de su corazón ya se encontraba en medio del escenario con el micrófono a la altura de su boca, inhalaba y exhalaba aire, mantenía su vista a un punto fijo, más bien en una persona y ese, era Shiro, quien este último le sonrío.

Midorikawa: ¡ANIMO ENDOU, TU PUEDES!

Atsuya: por favor que todo salga bien –dijo en su mente-.

Fubuki: Endou –miraba preocupado al castaño- tu puedes.

Unas luces blancas y azules se posaron en el castaño mientras que otras a los presentes, la música comenzó a sonar sin embargo Mamoru comenzó a sudar, le empezaba a temblar las piernas mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el nerviosismo comenzaba apoderarse de su ser, pero, recordó a Fubuki, y sus momentos que ha vivido hasta ahora con él, esto lo hace por Shiro, quiere transmitirle sus sentimientos cantando aunque Fubuki no lo sepa; cobro todo el valor, dejo todo el miedo a un lado, tomó el micrófono en manos y comenzó con el canto.

Endou: **Sabes no pido nada más, que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo el mal, que a todo he renunciado, por estar junto a ti, sabes no dejo de pensar, que estoy enamorado te quiero confesar, que soy solo un esclavo, que no sabe vivir sin ti, cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser, encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe, tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imagine no, no oo. Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar, como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar, tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré tan perfecta, como te imagine.**

En ese momento los presentes comenzaron a gritar, la actuación del castaño iba bien, Atsuya se dio cuenta que Endou se la dedicaba a Fubuki, empezó a sentirse mal por el castaño, en ese momento Atsuya se le acercó a su hermano para decirle algo en su oído, el peli plata se quedó sorprendido con cada palabra que escucho de Atsuya, que nada más se quedó sonrojado mirando atento a Mamoru.

 **Sabes te quiero confesar, que te encuentro irresistible, no dejo de pensar, que haría lo imposible, por quedarme cerca de ti, cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser, encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe, tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imagine no, no oo. Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar, como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar, tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta, como te imagine.**

 **Sabes no pido nada más, que estar entre tus brazos.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita.**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Hola Hermosuras como están? Lamento estar ausente con este fic, he estado ocupada y por eso daré unos avisos al final de esta capi, así que primero vamos a leer.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 9**

La participación de Endou había terminado, recibió varios aplausos y gritos por parte del público incluyendo a los jueces, a decir verdad no le fue nada mal a los presentes le gustaron su actuación, pero se sentía deprimido, pensaba sí en verdad también le gusto a Fubuki o no; salió del escenario para irse a los vestidores, ahí sus amigos se acercaron a él al igual que el director, Mamoru solo les sonrío sin embargo ocultaba el desánimo que sentía.

Director: lo hiciste bien Endou.

Kazemaru: si, tu interpretación fue fabuloso.

Goenji: bien por ti.

Endou: ¿enserio? Gracias chicos –con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-.

Director: bien ahora le toca otro participante, luego de ese van ustedes dos.

Goenji: entendido.

Kazemaru: espero que, no me ponga nervioso cuando cante junto a Shuuya –se dijo así mismo-.

Director: bien vayan a prepararse detrás del escenario –ambos obedecieron al director dejándolo solo con Mamoru, sin embargo noto algo extrañado al castaño- ¿te sucede algo Endou?

Endou: ¿eh? No, nada en especial.

Director: acaso ¿no te gusto cantar en frente de tantas personas?

Endou: no es eso, bueno admito que me puse algo nervioso, pero deje mi miedo y cante como pude.

Director: para mi cantaste espectacular, en caso de que llegaran a ganar los recompensare a todos por su gran esfuerzo.

Endou: ¿y si no ganamos?

Director: de todas maneras los recompensare, pero dime ¿te divertiste?

Endou: ¡sí! Hasta pensé que estaba solo porque en un momento se me había olvidado que había tanta gente presente –comente alegre-.

Director: ese es tu ánimo que te define.

Endou: solo espero que, a Fubuki no le haya disgustado mi actuación –pensó a la vez que recordaba cuando miro a Shiro hace unos instantes-.

Mientras detrás del escenario estaban Goenji y Kazemaru esperando a que sea su turno, por parte de Ichirouta inhalaba y exhalaba aire comenzaba a inquietarse pero si a Endou le fue bien porque no a él también, empezaba a estirar sus brazos y mover su cabeza en circulos, pero Shuuya no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo el peli azul.

Goenji: se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo?

Kazemaru: pues creo que estoy calentando para cuando sea nuestro turno.

Goenji: y yo creo que debes de parar sino te cansaras.

Kazemaru: tienes razón –obedeciendo a Goenji, sin embargo dio un paso atrás pero no se fijó que había un pequeño escalón así que se iba a caer por espaldas, pero su caída fue detenida por Goenji quien lo sujeto de la cintura y el peli azul de los hombros del moreno-.

Goenji: ¿estás bien?

Kazemaru: si, gracias por sujetarme –el momento era inquietante para Ichirouta, en un momento como este le tiene que pasar algo malo, pero al parecer lo necesitaba para al menos estar tranquilo-.

Afuro: -tosió ante la escena- hola ¿interrumpo algo? –Ante eso los dos se separaron tan rápido-.

Kazemaru: Afuro ¿qué haces aquí?

Afuro: bueno, Atsuya quería venir aquí así que quise acompañarlo pero ahora no sé dónde está, así que me dije iré a ver a los chicos y aquí estoy.

Goenji: ¿es todo?

Afuro: no, vengo para desearles suerte pero creo que están tranquilos así que creo que les irá bien como a Endou.

Kazemaru: muchas gracias Afuro.

Goenji: por cierto, ¿por qué Atsuya quería venir aquí?

Afuro: bueno, eso no lo sé pero tengo que ir a buscarlo antes de su actuación, ahora si me voy sé que ustedes pueden chicos –se va dejando a los dos solos-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué crees que habrá pasado?

Goenji: no lo sé, solo espero que no sea un problema.

Kazemaru: Goenji…yo…te confieso que cuando piso un escenario me pongo algo nervioso, pero veo que ahora estoy tranquilo, eso hasta me sorprende.

Goenji: no deberías de estar nervioso, estaré junto a ti cantando, a tu lado.

Kazemaru: Go…Goenji –comenzaba a arder sus mejillas, la mirada de Goenji en aquel entonces lo calmaba, su corazón latía muy rápido por segundo-.

Goenji: veras que nos ira bien.

Mientras por un pasillo de la escuela caminaba por todos lados un castaño, su mente era invadido por Shiro por más que intente no puede dejar en pensar en él para Endou, Fubuki es lo más bello que le ha pasado en su vida.

¿?: ¡ENDOU!

Endou: -aquella voz lo hizo salir de su mente, se giró para ver a esa persona de sus pensamientos acercándose a él corriendo para terminar lazándose en el castaño y terminaran ambos en el suelo- Fubuki.

Fubuki: -abrazo al castaño mientras que Shiro lloraba, lloraba pero de alegría en los brazos de Endou- perdón Endou, perdóname.

Endou: -no podría creer lo que pasaba, no hizo nada más que consolar al peli plata mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- está bien.

No tan lejos de ahí se encontraba Atsuya con la mirada agachada y unos cabellos tapándole los ojos, escondido detrás de una pared escuchando el llanto de su hermano, se decía a si mismo que es una mala persona y todo por querer alejar a Endou de Shiro.

Afuro: ¿te encuentras bien?

Atsuya: hice mal en decirle ¿verdad?

Afuro: en mi opinión no lo creo.

FLASH BACK

Durante en la actuación de Mamoru, Atsuya se dio cuenta que Endou le dedicaba a Fubuki la canción, empezó a sentirse mal por el castaño, en ese momento Atsuya se le acercó a su hermano.

Fubuki: ¿sucede algo Atsuya?

Atsuya: -se acerca al oído de su hermano- escúchame bien que solo lo diré una vez, mira con atención a Endou, y escucha muy bien la canción; Endou se la dedica a una persona especial –Shiro hacía lo que le decía su hermano- Endou está enamorado de ti.

Fubuki: -se quedó sorprendido con cada palabra que escucho de Atsuya, que nada más se quedó sonrojado mirando atento a Mamoru con los ojos abiertos- En…dou

FIN FLASH BACK

Afuro: pero tú bien lo sabías que Endou sería el responsable de decirle.

Atsuya: yo me comporte de esa manera con Shiro y Mamoru, sabía que Endou está enamorado de él; al parecer yo quería robarme la atención de mi hermano, pero es que, el Shiro de ahora me recuerda tanto de cuando éramos niños, su actitud me hizo querer que siempre este conmigo y pasar todo el tiempo juntos, es solo eso.

Afuro: lo que dijiste fue tan lindo, pero bien debes saber que algún día ustedes dos tendrán que tomar caminos separados.

Atsuya: eso lo sé, es por eso que quería pasar todo el tiempo con mi hermano antes de que Endou le dijera sus sentimientos.

Afuro: quien diría que Mamoru se le confesaría a tu hermano por medio de una canción.

Atsuya: ahora me pregunto ¿cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora? –Pensó mirando disimuladamente al peli plata y el castaño-.

Afuro: será mejor regresar antes de que sea el turno de Goenji y Kazemaru.

Regresando al escenario los presentes seguían con los gritos cada vez más se emocionaban por cada actuación de los participantes y ahora solo queda una participación más.

Presentador: ahora para finalizar este concurso nuestros siguientes participantes vienen también de la secundaria Raimon y ellos son Goenji Shuuya y Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Ambos chicos subieron al escenario siendo recibidos por los aplausos y chiflidos de las personas, con las luces de un arcoíris y el apoyo especial de sus amigos y familiares.

Midorikawa: ¡USTEDES PUEDEN!

YUKA: ¡ONNI-CHAN, BUENA SUERTE!

Edgar: te va a ir bien Ichirouta –pensó mirando solo a su hermanito-.

Fubuki: animo amigos –dijo mentalmente-.

Ambos participantes se miraron, los corazones de ambos se sentían tranquilos y agradables, tenían la confianza de cantar juntos ya, ahí parados en el escenario, la melodía de la canción comenzó y los micrófonos en las manos para iniciar a cantar.

Kazemaru: **Llorando desconsoladamente, borrando los colores de aquellos recuerdos, que hemos dejado atrás me pregunto ¿por qué pasó esto? colapsare.**

Goenji: **Azul, rojo, blanco la mezcla de los sentimientos que grito al mundo y lo que, alguna vez deseé, intenté buscar, quisiera no recordarlo más ¿cuánto tiempo he de esperar?**

Kazemaru: **Estoy llorando otra vez, ¿sigo llorando por ti? y aunque deseo respirar, no puedo, no puedo.**

Goenji: **¿acaso vas a entenderlo? Un sueño que no se realizara, no dejo de repetir el, error.**

Kazemaru: **Se aleja la luz de la esperanza que se acercaba desde el cielo y dime, ¿qué es lo que escogiste aquella vez? lágrimas, miedo y descontrol.**

Goenji: **Incluso al mezclarme entre los recuerdos hay cosas que me hirieron desde el, corazón, yo por eso te olvidaré, muy tristemente me alejaré, pensando que todo iba bien.**

Kazemaru: **Estoy loco al pensar, que esto iba a funcionar, y aunque deseo respirar, no puedo, no puedo.**

Goenji: **los sueños que anhelaba, junto a ti se han desvanecido, es por ti que pienso en este, error.**

Kazemaru: **Olvidar recibir, estar aquí llorando, por el pasado de aquellos sentimientos.**

Goenji: **aunque grite y llore, te insulte y me engañes, no puedo olvidarlo y me sigo aferrando.**

Kazemaru: **Estoy llorando otra vez, ¿sabes que sufro por ti? e incluso al llorar, me duele, me duele.**

Goenji: **¿acaso ha resonado, una canción desde mi interior? al final solo deseaba olvidar lo que fuiste, algún día.**

K/G: **Te dejare a un lado, no estaremos juntos más, incluso si deseo, respirar, respirar, ¿acaso has olvidado, las promesas de amor que hicimos? Yo no lo he olvidado, error.**

Acabado su presentación los presentes se quedaron impresionados con la actuación de ambos, con aplausos, gritos y chiflidos se bajaron del escenario, y al igual los demás participantes aplaudían a ambos jóvenes y diciéndoles halagos, un muy alegre castaño se les acerco abrazando a ambos por el cuello.

Endou: buena presentación amigos, les fue muy bien.

Goenji: gracias.

Kazemaru: creo que la decisión va a estar difícil.

Director: hicieron un muy buen trabajo, los tres, estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

E/G/K: gracias.

Presentador: -desde el escenario- y con esta presentación acabamos con la participación de los concursantes, es unos minutos sabremos el nombre del ganador.

Después de varios minutos todos los concursantes se encontraban en el centro del escenario, el presentador llevaba un sobre amarillo, todos los participantes se tomaban de la mano y llego la hora de la verdad.

Presentador: antes de anunciar al ganador damos gracias a todos por participar, todos tienen talento, ahora sí conoceremos al tercer lugar de este concurso –ya que había dicho a la persona de la tercera posición, los demás concursantes empezaban a inquietarse- ahora vamos por el segundo lugar –revisando el sobre- el segundo lugar es para, ¡Goenji Shuuya y Kazemaru Ichirouta!

Los amigos y familiares de ambos se emocionaron al igual que el público, que no hizo falta de los aplausos y gritos.

Presentador: fue la pareja que cautivo al público y a los jueces –ante las palabras del presentador ambos jóvenes se quedaron helados, no por la crítica de su actuación si no por la palabra "pareja"-.

K/G: no somos pareja –pensaron mirando enojados al presentador-.

Presentador: finalmente, el primer lugar, el ganador de este concurso; el primer lugar es para…

Endou: no importa si yo no gane, al menos la actuación de Goenji y Kazemaru fue uno de las mejores, total si no quedo en ningún lugar me divertí y me gusto mi actuación –pensó-.

Presentador: ¡El primer lugar es para Endou Mamoru!

El castaño no lo podría creer, sus amigos se contentaron que gritaron de la emoción con lo que escucharon, fue tanta la alegría de todos, que hasta el mismo Endou pensaba que era un sueño, su actuación fue el mejor y se llevó el primer lugar, no podía faltar sus amigos quienes se acercaron a él.

Goenji: excelente trabajo amigo.

Kazemaru: felicidades Endou.

Endou: ¿esto es en serio? –pensó al mirar a cierto peli plata quien le sonreía-.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _Nota: la canción se llama error de_** ** _namine ritsu._**

 ** _AVISOS_**

 ** _-el motivo de que estoy ocupada es por la escuela y tareas (me tienen encadenada)._**

 _ **-El fic estará estará PAUSADO un tiempo (un largo tiempo).**_

 _ **PEEEERO, si tengo tiempo libre estaré escribiendo aunque sea un poco del siguiente capi, pero de que esta historia se termina, SE TERMINA.**_

 _ **Bueno cositas nos veremos en un largo tiempo, cuídense mucho, SAYONARITA.**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Hola cositas, no nos hemos leído durante un pequeño tiempo, en fin aprovechando que estoy en días inhábiles y que no me dejaron tanta tarea estaré subiendo algunos capítulos que vaya terminando en escribir, por ahora les dejo la continuación, disfrútenlo._**

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Pov. Kazemaru**

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que termino el concurso, ese día celebramos toda la noche; después de ensayar varios días llego el verano y con él las más esperadas vacaciones, estos pocos días que han transcurrido me ha sucedido de todo: las cosas han mejorado, me volví más cercano a Goenji todo el tiempo estamos juntos y es que, empezamos a ser novios, fue esa misma noche cuando celebramos el triunfo de Endou, él se me confeso y fue en frente de todos, los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, Midorikawa y Fubuki pues con corazones en los ojos mientras mi hermano, no le pareció buena la idea, o eso yo creí, noto que Shuuya no es la persona que al parecer Edgar pensaba, así que le dio la autorización de que iniciara una relación conmigo, pero aun no entiendo porque no quiso que me acercara a él, tal vez me esconde algo que no quiere que yo sepa, pasando a otra cosa Yuka se alegró demasiado que esta me abraza todo el tiempo, no me molesta a contrario me da risa la cara de Goenji que pone cuando le pide que me suelte y Yuka se niega, al parecer soy su preferido; en fin, Endou y Fubuki se han vuelto muy cercanos, me entere que Atsuya le dijo a Shiro sobre los sentimientos de Mamoru, desde eso han estado hablando para conocerse más de lo que ya se conocen, por otra parte Atsuya convive más con Afuro que con nosotros, además menciono que pasaría las vacaciones en Inazuma porque quiere pasar más tiempo con Atsuya o algo así, mi cabello ha crecido un poco pero sigue estando como lo deje, definitivamente pasaran cosas buenas para estos días.

Todos acordamos de ir a un parque acuático ya que hace algo de calor y pues queremos refrescarnos, al llegar todos ocupamos dos mesas éramos ocho que fuimos, quería que mi hermano y Yuka fueran pero Edgar tenía que trabajar y Yuka pasaría el verano en un campamento, algunos se fueron a cambiar porque no traían la ropa adecuada por mi parte como fui vestido me acomodaba, no me gusta estar semidesnudo ese no es mi estilo, cuando los chicos regresaron no falto que Midorikawa me fastidiara, Goenji regreso pero tenía el torso descubierto, no faltaba que el rojo se mostrara en mis mejillas y a causa de eso Ryuji comenzó a decirme tonterías.

Midorikawa: dime mi amigo Kaze ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Kazemaru: ¿de qué hablas?

Midorikawa: de Goenji obviamente y el cómo está ahora.

Kazemaru: -tan solo escuchar lo que dijo provoco que escupiera todo el jugo que termino en la cara de mi amigo- el sol te está afectando.

Midorikawa: hay vamos, son novios, deberías sentirte afortunado de salir con un chico como Goenji, así como lo besas y lo abrazas.

Kazemaru: Goenji y yo, no nos hemos besado.

Midorikawa: ¿cómo que no se han besado?

Kazemaru: beso así de unión de labios, pues no.

Sé que somos novios y eso pero no nos hemos besado en los labios, digo no es que yo quiera si no que solo son besos en la mejilla o en la frente, o un simple abrazo pero un beso así de pareja no nos lo hemos dado, sin mencionar la aquella vez que me lo dio cerca del labio, solo cerca.

Midorikawa: es la primera vez que oigo que una pareja no se besan.

Kazemaru: mmmm, espera ¿y Fubuki?

Midorikawa: se fue con Endou a la piscina pero no cambies el tema, y dime ¿cómo te gustaría tu primer beso con Goenji?

Kazemaru: no digas tonterías -eso provoco que me sonrojara más, pero no me había dado cuenta que Shuuya estaba junto a nosotros-.

Goenji: ¿qué te pasa?

Kazemaru: nada malo, estoy bien.

Midorikawa: le gusta lo que ve –menciono mientras se alejaba, por mi parte me moleste y le lance la botella de mi bebida en su cabeza-.

Kazemaru: -el enojo se evidencio en mi cara- si vuelve a decir algo como eso yo lo mato –pensé, pero sentí que me abrazaron por detrás-.

Goenji: tranquilo amor, es más te invito a cenar en mi casa esta noche.

Kazemaru: ¿no estará tu padre?

Goenji: estará fuera de la ciudad por unos días, y mi nana visitara a su familia.

Kazemaru: e…está bien, pero Goenji.

Goenji: ¿qué pasa?

Kazemaru: las demás personas, nos están viendo –no me gusta ser el centro de atención, lo odio, pero eso provoco que Shuuya siga abrazándome y con fuerza- Goenji no estoy cómodo que todos nos vean.

Goenji: que el mundo se entere que tú eres mío, no debes sentirte avergonzado.

Kazemaru: lo que me avergüenza es…que estas metiendo tu mano debajo de mi playera, quita tu mano de ahí.

Goenji: perdón…ahora sí ¿vamos a la piscina?

Kazemaru: mientras que Midorikawa este entretenido comiendo helado como siempre –miraba como mi amigo se comía una gran cantidad de helado mientras Hiroto solo lo miraba ¿es que acaso no existe otra comida para Ryuji?- está bien, vamos para eso estamos aquí.

Goenji: ¿por qué te sigue molestando Midorikawa? Si ya somos novios.

Kazemaru: está loco.

Fin pov. Kazemaru.

Por otra parte ya en la piscina estaba Fubuki sentado en la orilla mientras mojaba solo sus pies, recordaba aquella ves en el concurso cuando su hermano le dijo acerca de lo de Endou, ahora que lo piensa Mamoru es un muy buen chico con él, siempre lo ha sido pero tal vez Shiro no se había dado cuenta.

Fubuki: no me di cuenta que le gusto a Endou –empezaba a hablarse- estos días que hemos convivido juntos, me han ayudado para pensar bien las cosas, quizás ya es el momento que se lo diga.

Endou: ¿de qué tanto hablas Fubuki? –De la nada sale del agua de la piscina, provocando que el peli plata se asustara-.

Fubuki: Endou, me asustaste, pensé que estabas en la zona profunda.

Endou: así es, pero creo que me quedare aquí contigo.

Fubuki: -sonrojado- está bien.

Endou: ¿por qué no te metes? El agua esta deliciosa.

Fubuki: bu…bueno es que…yo…me da vértigo estar en una piscina con mucha gente.

Endou: ¿es eso o no sabes nadar?

Fubuki: ¿eh? Bueno…es que…si, no sé nadar, no sé pero me da miedo hacerlo.

Endou: no digas más –sale un poco de la piscina con la mitad de su cuerpo aún en el agua- deja que yo te ayude veras que tan rápido aprenderás y se te quitara esa fobia, ven conmigo.

Fubuki: pe…pero y…yo –con el rostro completamente rojo, si Endou se acerca más a él de seguro que Shiro se desmaya-.

Endou: solo agárrate fuerte de mi –menciono mientras sujetaba al albino de la cintura-.

Fubuki: -este se aferraba en los hombros del castaño- e… ¡espera Endou!

No lejos de ahí y dentro de la misma piscina Atsuya quien es acompañado de Afuro miraban la escena de Fubuki y Endou.

Atsuya: comienzo a pensar, que fue mala idea en decirle lo de Endou.

Afuro: ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás mi querido Atsuya.

Atsuya: no me digas así que es muy molesto.

Afuro: bueno ya no te digo de esa manera, pienso que Endou es muy ingenuo.

Atsuya: noooooo, no me digas –menciono sarcásticamente-.

Afuro: no puedo creer que alguien como Endou teniendo esa actitud haya ganado el concurso.

Atsuya: Endou siempre ha sido de esa manera, sería imposible que alguien cambiara su actitud, sería un problema.

Kazemaru: ¿qué sería un problema? –Se acercó a ambos junto con el peli crema-.

Afuro: nada en especial.

Atsuya: milagro que Goenji se metiera a la piscina, siempre que veníamos te quedabas sentado solo nada más.

Goenji: me gusta estar solo para refrescarme es todo.

Atsuya: veo que lo cambiaste Kazemaru ¿qué le hiciste?

Afuro: no creo que esto dure mucho –al igual que los otros miraban el cielo como cambiaba a un color gris- se avecina la lluvia.

Endou: ¿ves Fubuki? Si dejas suave tu cuerpo flotaras, mantén el equilibrio y así no te hundes –ahora ellos eran la atención de los demás-.

Fubuki: eh…si pero, creo que aún no me siento seguro para esto.

Endou: no te preocupes, con el tiempo lo lograras.

Fubuki: Endou, yo quería decirte algo.

Endou: pero antes vamos a salir de la piscina –dicho y hecho ambos ya se encontraban fuera de la alberca- ahora sí dime, te escucho.

Fubuki: bueno…yo –pero Endou curioso se acercó un poco más de Fubuki, sin embargo como sus pies seguían mojados el castaño resbalo haciendo que se cayera con todo y Shiro, este último grito al ver a Mamoru yendo enfrente de él, así ambos terminaron en el suelo, Fubiki boca arriba con Endou encima de él, pero una cosa dejo a los dos helados, sus labios estaban unidos, un beso surgió-.

Ante la escena Kazemaru sonreía al igual que Goenji, Midorikawa al verlo no lo podría creer que hasta se ahogaba con el helado y Hiroto lo ayudaba, Atsuya se quedó boquiabierto con la cara de un demonio y Afuro, pues nada más se reía con la expresión de Atsuya; por parte del castaño no lo podría creer aunque fuera un accidente lo disfrutaba que no quería separarse del albino, y Fubuki, mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin embargo empezó a sentir una sensación agradable, ambos estaban muy sonrojados que se separaron, no podrían mirarse ante lo sucedido.

Endou: AHH, Fubuki…lo…lo siento –nervioso ante la situación se fue corriendo-.

Fubuki: En…dou.

Atsuya: ¡Ahora si lo mato! –estaba que echando humo por las orejas, con el rostro de un demonio, pero era sujetado por el rubio-.

Afuro: ya, ya tranquilo Atsuya.

Atsuya: ¡no me pidas que me calme!

Goenji: bien por ti Endou.

Kazemaru: aunque fue un accidente.

Después de lo que paso con Endou y Fubuki, todos se cambiaron de vestimenta por otra seca aparte de que hace un poco de frio ya que el cielo pasó de azul a gris, Endou propuso ir a cenar en el restaurante Rairaiken pero Midorikawa y Hiroto ya tenían la noche apartada, Goenji tiene planes con Kazemaru sin embargo Shiro aceptó la invitación, pero Atsuya decidió ir también y todo para asegurarse de que no suceda lo mismo o algo más y Afuro pues él va donde Atsuya vaya aunque para el peli anaranjado sea una molestia pero le agradaba la compañía del peli rubio y así todos tomaron sus caminos distintos.

En la casa de Goenji con su invitado peli azul miraban una película, el moreno peli crema se sentía un chico con suerte por tener de novio a Kazemaru, por ser un buen chico, desde que sale con él se ha vuelto más animado, lo hacía sentir bien, en cambio una cosa lo dudaba de él, si Kazemaru es él mismo que el defiendo cuando era niño, ya paso varios años que ocurrió aquel suceso pero Goenji siempre lo recordaba y desde que conoció al peli azulino le ha llegado el presentimiento de que aquel niño es él mismo; con los rayos retumbando en la ciudad, el viento entrando por la ventana de la sala y el sonido de la televisión, Shuuya tomo al peli azul de la cintura para recostarlo en el sofá, a causa de eso Kazemaru recordó el mismo ambiente como lo que sucedió en su hogar, pensaba que ocurriría lo mismo y no se equivocó, Goenji lo besaba pero la diferencia era que recibía los besos en su mejilla, Ichirouta permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero el carmín era evidente en su rostro, sin embargo recibió un contacto nuevo, unas caricias en sus piernas.

Kazemaru: e….espera Goenji.

Goenji: mm –pero este solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la piel de Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: Por favor, detente.

Goenji: -obedeció al peli azul mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo miraba a los ojos- ¿qué es lo que te sucede Kazemaru? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal o lo que hago no te gusta?

Kazemaru: apenas iniciamos nuestra relación.

Goenji: lo sé, estoy apresurándome demasiado, pero ya siento la necesidad de hacértelo.

Kazemaru: apenas somos jóvenes y ya estás pensando en esas cosas, deberías esperarte un largo tiempo.

Goenji: tienes razón, pero con lo único que me conformo –acerca su rostro con el del peli azul- es comerte a besos.

Kazemaru: Goenji –pero aquel beso que recibió no fue en la mejilla ni en la frente y ni siquiera en su cuello como en la aquella vez, este beso fue especial-.

La unión de labios que jamás pensó que ocurriría, sintió varias emociones con tan solo ese pequeño contacto que significo para él un amor tan grande hacia Goenji, permanecía con los ojos ligeramente cerrados mientras su pareja le llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; Shuuya quería más, profundizaba esa unión con morder ligeramente los labios de Ichirouta, ese sabor dulce que desprendía lo sintió por primera vez en su boca que deseaba seguir besándolo, se perdieron en ese momento para seguir besándose con amor.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno hermosuras nos vemos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita.**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Hola cositas hermosas, les traigo el siguiente capi.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 11**

Goenji beso a Kazemaru, recostados en el sofá de la sala, no fue un beso como cualquier otro era el primer beso de ambos, Ichirouta no sabía ni que hacer solo Shuuya lo guiaba y Kazemaru le seguía el juego, al sentir que el oxígeno les hacía falta rompieron esa unión para verse a los ojos, Kazemaru no apartaba sus brazos de su novio, ambos con las frentes pegadas y Goenji con una sonrisa satisfactoria haciendo sonrojar al peli azul.

Kazemaru: pensé que, jamás me besarías.

Goenji: buscaba el momento para besarte –dándole un pequeño beso- siéntete afortunado porque te di mi primer beso.

Kazemaru: mmm –pero se puso deprimente-.

Goenji: y ahora ¿qué te pasa?

Kazemaru: nada es solo que, no sé cómo actuar cuando me besas, por esa razón me siento un poco apenado.

Goenji: no necesitas hacer nada en especial –pero el peli azul desvió su mirada, aún se sentía deprimido- bueno, veo que tengo que solucionarlo –pensó al apartarse de Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: ¿A dónde vas? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Goenji: ¿no crees que está haciendo mucho calor?

Kazemaru: yo creo, estamos en verano y –no termino de hablar, pues lo que estaba viendo al parecer lo dejo sin palabras aparte de que su rostro se tornó rojo al ver a Goenji quitarse su playera dejando a la vista su perfecto torso- hay no –pensó a la vez que tragaba saliva-.

Goenji: ¿te da vergüenza verme de esta manera?

Kazemaru: n…no –menciono en voz baja mientras abrazaba un cojín que tapaba su boca y su cuerpo-.

Goenji: -volvió a estar en la misma posición, con Kazemaru debajo suyo y a su merced- escucha Kazemaru, eres mi novio y lo que menos quiero hacerte es lastimarte o que llores por mi culpa, voy a defenderte, voy a amarte como un loco obsesionado, ahora tú eres mi razón de ser, mi razón para vivir –no continuo hablando, Kazemaru coloco uno de sus dedos en la boca del moreno-.

Kazemaru: está bien, pero con una condición.

Goenji: ¿cuál condición?

Kazemaru: que seré yo el que tú ames –tomo con sus manos el rostro del peli crema y pegaron de nuevo sus labios-.

Goenji: esa condición, siempre será cumplida, y será muy difícil para mí romperla, tú eres el dueño de mi corazón.

Kazemaru: está bien –siguieron besándose-.

Con Endou y Fubuki corrían por todas partes para buscar un refugio, ya que la lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte y los dos estaban empapados.

Endou: la lluvia cada vez cae más fuerte –comento, para suerte suya encontró una tienda abierta, tomo al albino de la muñeca y se lo llevo junto con él- Fubuki paremos aquí, hasta que al menos se calme un poco.

Fubuki: está bien, no tenemos otra opción –sonrojado- Endou no es por molestarme pero, podrías ya soltarme.

Endou: ¿eh? –Al percatarse de que aún tenía la muñeca de Shiro sosteniéndolo este se puso nervioso- ah sí, si perdón…en verdad que estaba delicioso el ramen.

Fubuki: si, gracias por invitarme Endou lo pasé muy bien.

Endou: jeje de nada, pero fue una lástima que tu hermano y Afuro se tuvieran que ir temprano.

Fubuki: si, tienes razón.

Durante la cena el castaño siempre hablaba con Shiro, provocando que Atsuya se enfadara aunque sea un poco por robarse la atención de su hermano, pero Atsuya al parecer no le molestaba mucho al contario, al ver a Shiro sonreír lo tranquilizaba, hasta pensaba que Endou a pesar de que sea un chico algo despistado sabe bien como sacarle una sonrisa a Fubuki; Atsuya tuvo que inventar un pretexto junto con Afuro para dejar a su hermano solo con el castaño, confiando que su hermano está en buenas manos, aunque una vez le dijo a Mamoru que no lo ayudaría a conquistar a Shiro pero solo sería por esa ocasión, pedía que todo saldría bien y que Endou no termine en arruinarlo; por otra parte el peli plata sabía bien que lo que dijo Atsuya es una excusa para dejarlo a solas con el moreno castaño, en pensar en eso lo hacía recordar lo que su hermano le había dicho.

" _Endou está enamorado de ti."_

Se repetía las mismas palabras en su cabeza sentía que lo escuchaba de la misma voz de su hermano, pero Fubuki también ha notado que desde que Atsuya se lo dijo se han vuelto un poco distantes, no se han hablado mucho desde aquel entonces, pensaba que Endou sería un estorbo para el peli anaranjado.

Endou: ¡Fubuki!

Fubuki: ¿eh? Perdón Endou ¿me dijiste algo?

Endou: no nada pero note que algo te preocupaba ¿en qué tanto pensabas?

Fubuki: nada en especial, solo cosas familiares entre mi hermano y yo.

Endou: ya veo; oye hoy en la piscina ibas a decirme algo ¿de qué se trata?

Fubuki: pensé que no te acordarías, bueno es que…durante tu presentación en el concurso Atsuya me había dicho que tú estás…

Endou: ¿Atsuya te lo conto?

Fubuki: no lo culpes y quería saber si es cierto lo que me dijo.

Endou: -ante las palabras de Shiro este desvió la mirada, los nervios lo apoderaban- ¿qué, te dijo?

Fubuki: ¿qué tú estás, enamorado de…mi?

Endou: -dejo salir un suspiro- Atsuya me dijo que yo debería decírtelo, y si lo iba hacer pero no buscaba el momento oportuno para expresarte lo que siento, hasta pensaba que no es importante y no tendría sentido.

Fubuki: -escuchando atentamente cada palabra de Mamoru-.

Endou: que no sería correspondido porque…

Fubuki: sabes, hasta pensaba que te gustaba Kazemaru.

Endou: ¿Kazemaru? Es un buen chico, pero nos consideramos buenos amigos.

Fubuki: entonces ¿por qué siempre estabas junto a él? Cuando pensábamos que él fue el que hablo mal a nuestras espaldas.

Endou: desde un principio sabía que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así, si estuve junto a Kazemaru es porque se sentía muy afectado ante la situación, yo estaba ahí dándole apoyo al igual que su hermano.

Fubuki: entiendo; pero volviendo al tema, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Atsuya?

Endou: -se quedó en silencio, él sería sincero con sus sentimientos así que termino en decirle aunque después terminara lastimado- si es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti.

Fubuki: -ante la confesión este se quedó sorprendido, sus ojos muy abiertos y el calor en su pecho lo presenciaba- Endou, yo…

Endou: está bien Fubuki, si no sientes lo mismo que yo no te preocupes, pero nuestra amistad seguirá eso te lo aseguro.

Fubuki: ¿qué? no iba a decir algo así.

Endou: -unos cabellos le tapaban los ojos- lo siento pero debo de irme.

Fubuki: pero sigue lloviendo, por favor no te vayas y escucha lo que te tengo que decir te lo pido, no me dejes.

Endou: lo pasé muy bien contigo, gracias.

Fubuki: estas malinterpretando las cosas –pero el castaño ya empezaba a alejarse de él- ¿a dónde vas? ¡Espera! –Sin embargo ya era tarde Mamoru ya se había ido a pesar de que seguía la lluvia- él esta ¿llorando por mí? Soy un idiota, pero él debe de escucharme –ahora fue él quien salió corriendo bajo la lluvia en busca del castaño-.

Endou: -con unas cuadras lejos de Shiro se detuvo- ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? De seguro Shiro, ahora no queras verme a la cara.

Fubuki: ¡En eso te equivocas! –alcanzo al castaño y de repente lo abrazo por detrás escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Mamoru mientras seguían siendo empapados por la lluvia- está bien que ya no quieras que seamos amigos, ni mucho menos yo quiero.

Endou: entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

Fubuki: ¡PORQUÉ LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE TANTO TU COMO YO QUEREMOS SER MÁS QUE ESO!

Endou: -sus palabras lo dejaron sin habla, jamás pensó que Fubuki diría algo así- Fubuki, tu…

Fubuki: el tiempo que pasamos juntos me hizo ver que quiero estar contigo –no hizo falta que las lágrimas empezaran a presentarse- esa canción que cantaste en el concurso ¿era para mi verdad?

Endou: s…si

Fubuki: quiero estar contigo porque en ti encontré mi felicidad, también quiero estar entre tus brazos y sentir lo que es estar enamorado de ti; solo pensé en ti en estos días.

Endou: -ahora sabe que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, que la persona que tanto ama será ahora parte de su vida, se giró para verle la cara de Fubuki, viéndole sus ojos lagrimando a la vez que lo tomaba de la cintura- espere más de un año para hacerte esto.

Fubuki: -sintió los labios de Endou encima de los suyos, ese calor que desprendía ese contacto lo calmaba haciéndole olvidar todo lo que estaba alrededor de ellos, ahí bajo la lluvia se besaban- te amo Endou –pensó al rodear el cuello de Mamoru con sus brazos, demostrándose entre ese beso el amor que se tienen-.

Por otro lugar, más bien en la casa de Hiroto con su novio Midorikawa cenando unos camarones siendo su décimo plato.

Hiroto: ¿no crees que ya comiste demasiado?

Midorikawa: es que tengo mucha hambre.

Hiroto: pero si en las piscinas te comiste casi todos los helados.

Midorikawa: está bien, dejare de comer –dejando el plato un lado de la mesa- sabes Hiroto, por alguna razón le tengo un poco de envidia a Kazemaru.

Hiroto: ¿por qué lo dices?

Midorikawa: no sé cómo puedo explicarlo, pero es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho, a veces deseo ser como él, para su edad es un chico inocente y debo admitir que es tierno ¿es bueno que lo describa de esa manera? Además tiene a su hermano y yo, no tengo a un familiar.

Hiroto: Ryuji te equivocas, tal vez no seamos de la misma sangre pero además de que seas mi novio, también eres como un hermano, desde que convivimos en el orfanato tu eres especial para mí.

Midorikawa: Hiroto, gracias –abraza al peli rojo-.

Hiroto: no estás solo, me tienes a mí y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, sé que estar junto a ti es lo que más quiero ahora.

Por otro lado de la ciudad en la casa de Atsuya siendo Afuro su invitado ambos tomaban una taza de té mientras platicaban en lo que la lluvia dejara de caer y el invitado se regresara a su departamento alquilado.

Afuro: ¿crees que Endou ya se lo dijo a Fubuki?

Atsuya: no lo sé, pero espero que no lo haya arruinado –dándole un sorbo a su bebida-.

Afuro: sabes, no has pensado que en caso de que si tu hermano aceptara en ser novio de Endou, terminara siendo tu cuñado.

Atsuya: -de golpe se tragó el té ya que sentía que se atragantaba con la bebida- eso ya lo sé y no me lo hagas recordar, pero ahora solo cuenta que mi hermano sea feliz y si es estar junto a Endou, no se lo puedo negar, yo quiero lo mejor para Shiro.

Afuro: has pensado siempre en Shiro, pero ¿no has pensado en ti?

Atsuya: ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Afuro: siempre andas preocupándote por tu hermano y buscas lo mejor para él, pero no has llegado a pensar en tu futuro, ¿qué no piensas también en ser feliz?

Atsuya. –eso dejo pensativo al peli anaranjado, desde niños siempre se ha preocupado de Shiro estando a su lado teniendo el miedo de perderlo, pero tal como dijo el rubio hace algunos días, algún día ambos tomaran caminos separados- pues…

Afuro: ¿mm?

Atsuya: pienso que, debería seguir preparándome si quiero también lo mejor para mí.

Afuro: ¿y tu felicidad? ¿No piensas en tener a alguien con quien convivir, a quien amar?

Atsuya: sabes Afuro, pienso que fue mala idea en traerte hasta mi casa.

Afuro: -haciendo un puchero- pues –pero de repente sonríe- no he visto que te has quejado de que no me quieres a tu lado, sé que me quieres.

Atsuya: -provoco que se sonrojara- ¡¿estás loco o te afecto la lluvia?!

Afuro: ¿por qué me afectaría la lluvia? Si sentir esas gotas me hacen tranquilizar y más cuando las escucho, al igual que tu hermosa voz.

Atsuya: a veces te tornas molesto e irritante –con una venita saltada en su frente-.

Afuro: pero así me quieres adorado Atsuya.

Atsuya: ¿DE DONDE SACAS ESAS TONTERIAS?

Afuro: de aquí –coloco su mano en su pecho, más bien donde se ubica su corazón- donde sale tus sentimientos; vaya dejo de llover ahora si me puedo ir, adiós Atsuya -dicho y hecho se retiró-.

Atsuya: -suspira- creo que, Afuro aunque diga boberías, sus palabras tienen la razón.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en la continuación, sayonarita.**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**_Hola hermosa gente, lamento que no haya publicado el capitulo la semana pasada, PEEERO aquí se los traigo para que luego no me reclamen (nadie lo hace) en fin, a leer._**

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 12**

Toda la noche paso lloviznando, al día siguiente la ciudad amaneció con las calles mojadas, uno que otro charco y una que otra gota cayendo de las hojas de los árboles, en la casa de Goenji el peli crema fue el primero en despertarse y levantarse de su cama, fue una buena noche para Shuuya al tener la compañía de su novio, y más cuando lo primero que vio en la mañana es a Kazemaru durmiendo pacíficamente en el otro lado de la cama mientras que las luces del sol iluminaban su rostro blanquecino.

Goenji: oye dormilón ¿no piensas despertarte? –Menciono a la vez que le retiraba unos cabellos azules del rostro de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: mmmm, Goenji ¿qué hora es?

Goenji: son las ocho apenas, aún es temprano pero dime ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Kazemaru: lo que sea.

Goenji: muy bien –entonces se colocó encima del peli azul nuevamente y empezó a repartirle besos en el cuello-.

Kazemaru: Go…Goenji –hablaba entre suspiros imposibles de reprimir, repetía su nombre varias veces provocando que Shuuya siguiera en lo suyo, pero dejo de hablar cuando el peli crema le planto un beso en sus labios que en poco tiempo termino en corresponder, ahí, acostados en la cama besándose como lo hicieron toda la noche, en tan poco tiempo se separaron y Kazemaru estaba más rojo que nunca- ¿qué fue eso?

Goenji: tu desayuno.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –su mirada cambio a uno serio y molesto-.

Goenji: -era la primera vez que veía a Ichirouta con esa expresión, jamás imagino que Kazemaru se comportara de esa manera él lo conoce con una actitud inocente y tranquilo, pero ahora viendo la cara de Kazemaru imaginaba que aún le falta conocer al peli azul- o… ¿ocurre algo?

Kazemaru: se me antojan unos hot cakes.

Goenji: -suspiro de alivio, pensó que le pasaría algo malo- está bien, si eso quieres yo te los preparos.

Kazemaru: pasando a otra cosa, ¿crees que Endou ya le habrá dicho a Fubuki sus sentimientos?

Goenji: yo espero que si –se levanta de la cama- todos dicen que Endou es infantil, pero también es una persona madura.

Kazemaru: mmm, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón –comento al recordar los días que paso con él por el problema de hace meses- ¿quieres que te ayude con el desayuno?

Goenji: ¿quieres ayudarme?

Kazemaru: mientras que no me distraigas y me estés abrazando por detrás, todo estará bien.

Goenji: será imposible para mí –dijo y salió de su habitación-.

Mientras en la casa de los hermanos Fubuki.

Atsuya: Shiro ¿ya estas despierto? –Pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto del peli plata-.

Fubuki: si, puedes pasar –comento, su hermano se adentró pero vio al albino aun permaneciendo acostado en su cama tapado con sus sabanas-.

Atsuya: pero aún no te has levantado, y no te has cambiado el pijama, ¿qué paso anoche?

Fubuki: nada –pero este tosió, Atsuya se le acerco posando su mano en la frente de su hermano-.

Atsuya: tienes fiebre niño, te mojaste en la lluvia ¿cierto?

Fubuki: no es cierto, había frio y no me abrigue lo suficiente –invento una excusa, pero el peli anaranjado tiene toda la razón que Shiro no quería aceptar-.

Atsuya: sabes muy bien hermano que no te creo, dime la verdad ¿te mojaste en la lluvia?

Fubuki: -sabía muy bien que Atsuya no es fácil de convencer, suspiro de resignación y tuvo que soltar toda la verdad- está bien tu ganas, si me empape en la lluvia.

Atsuya: ¿y se puede saber con qué propósito terminaste por mojarte? –Pregunto molesto-.

Fubuki: fue por Endou, pero no lo culpes, no fue su culpa yo fui tras él –comento mientras se sentaba en su cama- él me lo dijo todo, me conto todo de sus sentimientos hacia mí –Atsuya al escuchar a su hermano con un tono de voz triste creía que no estaba feliz ante la situación-.

Atsuya: ¿entonces?

Fubuki: -pero sus labios terminaron por sonreír- termine en aceptarlo, me di cuenta que él es quien realmente puedo amar, cuando él se iba de mi lado en la lluvia sentía que se marchaba una parte de mi vida y fue cuando yo fui por él, por mi estupidez casi pierdo al amor de mi vida, pero ahora nosotros somos pareja.

Atsuya: -al escuchar cada palabra venir de la propia boca de su hermano se quedó mudo, tal solo oír lo que dijo aceptaría a Endou en la vida de Shiro- sabes hermano, quiero pedirte perdón.

Fubuki: ¿perdonarte, por qué?

Atsuya: cuando Endou me dijo que está enamorado de ti yo hice que te alejaras de él sabiendo que yo no lo iba ayudar, pero, veo que él es una buena persona contigo y que te ama de verdad.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué querías alejarme de Mamoru?

Atsuya: porque no quería perderte, si pasas todo el tiempo con él ¿en dónde quedo yo? Sería un olvido a pesar de que soy tu hermano porque Endou me robaría tu atención.

Fubuki: Atsuya, tu eres importante para mí, siempre lo serás en mi vida porque eres mi hermano, eres especial en mi vida, te quiero mucho y jamás me olvidaría de ti.

Atsuya: -se acercó al albino para abrazarlo, Shiro correspondió al abrazo pero no se dio cuenta de que el peli anaranjado lloraba, pero Atsuya no quería que su hermano lo vea llorar así que antes de separarse este se limpió las lágrimas- voy a la cocina para prepararte algo para tu fiebre.

Fubuki: gracias Atsuya –miraba como su hermano se retiraba de su habitación, sin embargo sonó su celular y Fubuki atendió a la llamada- ¿diga?

Endou: hola Shiro –saludo pero se escuchó un pequeño tos-.

Fubuki: Endou ¿tú también estas enfermo?

Endou: sí, tengo hasta fiebre.

Fubuki: también yo amor, pero sabes, pienso que valió la pena.

Endou: lo mismo digo, hare todo para demostrarte lo que tú significas para mí.

Fubuki: perdóname por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, por mi culpa pasaste por momentos de tristezas.

Endou: claro que no, al pensar en ti vivo mi vida feliz, te amo tanto.

Fubuki: yo te amo también, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, ayer fue un día que jamás podré olvidar y ese accidente en la piscina me alegra que haya pasado.

Endou: jeje, eso ni siquiera me imagine que iba a pasar; sabes Shiro soñé, que tuvimos una noche de pasión.

Fubuki: -sonrojándose- algún día ese sueño se hará realidad, en algún futuro –menciono seductoramente-.

Endou: no sabía que tenías esa actitud.

Fubuki: pues ya vez que si mi lindo Mamoru, yo igual soñé contigo y las caricias que me dabas, sentía que las recibía en carne propia.

Endou: -sonreía al escuchar a Shiro- bueno ya tengo que colgar, mi mamá me regaño anoche por llegar mojado a la casa.

Fubuki: mi amor, te regañaron por mi culpa.

Endou: no fue tu culpa, fue la mía por salir a la lluvia así de la nada.

Fubuki: espero verte otra vez.

Endou: cuando se nos quite la fiebre y la tos nos volveremos a ver para salir ¿de acuerdo?

Fubuki: me parece perfecto.

Endou: nos vemos Shiro, te amo –corto la llamada-.

Fubuki: también te amo –dejando su celular en su mueble, se abrió la puerta de su habitación siendo su hermano quien entraba con una bandeja de comida-.

Atsuya: te traje una sopa ¿ya terminaste tu conversación con Endou?

Fubuki: ¿cómo sabes que hablaba con él?

Atsuya: se escuchaba desde la cocina –Shiro se sonrojo y se escondió debajo de las sabanas- descuida hare que no escuche tu plática.

Fubuki: eres muy malo, por cierto ¿qué paso con Afuro?

Atsuya: ¿a qué te refieres?

Fubuki: ayer en la noche cuando se fueron del restaurante.

Atsuya: ah, lo invite a la casa para tomar una taza de té, es todo.

Fubuki: si, solo té.

Atsuya: ¡Es la verdad! –Enojado por el comentario de su hermano-.

Regresando con Goenji y Kazemaru quienes desayunaban en el comedor mientras platicaban a la vez que tomaban una taza de café caliente.

Kazemaru: me siento extraño.

Goenji: ¿por qué lo dices?

Kazemaru: cuando desayuno siempre estoy solo, sin compañía de mi hermano, muy temprano se levanta para prepararme el desayuno y cuando despierto él ya no está, desde que es el dueño de la empresa he pasado las mañanas así.

Goenji: pero ahora será diferente, porque me tienes a mí.

Kazemaru: cuando te conocí, pensaba que eras un chico frio y calmado.

Goenji: la verdad si lo soy sigo siendo el mismo, pero tú me cambiaste.

Kazemaru: si tú lo dices –sin embargo la conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta- ¿quién vino?

Goenji: no sabría decirte.

¿?: Buenos días.

Goenji: papá, pensé que estarías fuera de la ciudad algunos días.

Sr. Goenji: lo sé pero vine de regreso por unos papeles y me vuelvo a ir –hasta ahora se dio cuenta de la presencia del peli azul- no sabía que tendrías visita.

Goenji: ¿ah? Cierto, él es Kazemaru y es un amigo de la escuela.

Kazemaru: ¿amigo? ¿Por qué me presenta como su amigo y no como su novio que soy? –Pensó mirando al peli crema-.

Sr. Goenji: bien, Shuuya a parte de él tienes otra visita.

Goenji: ¿quién?

?: Shuuya Goenji, me da mucha alegría después de un tiempo en no verte.

Goenji: esa voz –pensó, se giró y vio a una chica que el peli crema conoce al igual que Ichirouta, que no se alegró nada en verla-.

?: ¿No te alegras de verme después de varios días?

Goenji: ¿qué haces aquí Natsumi?

Sr. Goenji: yo la invite a venir, además me comento que son amigos y que no se ven en días.

Goenji: esa es una mentira, yo no sería amigo de esta tipa.

Natsumi: hay vamos Goenji, no seas frío conmigo –se acercó al peli crema al tal grado de querer besarlo, por otra parte Shuuya al darse cuenta se aparta de ella-.

Goenji: estás loca, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Sr. Goenji: Shuuya no te comportes de esa manera con la visita.

Kazemaru: -al ver la situación pensó que sale sobrando- creo que es mejor irme, gracias por el desayuno Goenji –tomo sus cosas y sin más se retiró de la residencia-.

Goenji: no, espera Kazemaru –fue tras el peli azul-.

Sr. Goenji: ¿conoces también a ese chico?

Natsumi: si –contesto- ni crea que se va a quedar con Goenji porqué él será mío y hare todo lo que sea para separarlos, no creo que duren demasiado –pensó sínicamente-.

Por las calles de la ciudad caminaba Kazemaru a pasos apresurados destinado a regresar a su casa, mientras Goenji lo seguía intentando estar al ritmo del peli azul pero este último era muy rápido que le fue imposible a Shuuya alcanzarlo, hasta que cuando se acercó a Ichirouta lo tomo de la muñeca pero grave error porque es la misma donde el peli azul se hizo la herida que aún no se curaba; sin embargo Shuuya lo jalaba pero no con fuerza ya que lastimaría a su novio.

Kazemaru: ¡suéltame Goenji! –Se quejaba pero el peli crema no le hacía caso- ¿por qué esa chica fue a tu casa?

Goenji: ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Tú bien sabes que yo odio a esa tipa.

Kazemaru: entonces ¿por qué intento besarte? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa? –Pero Goenji no respondió- ¡Goenji contesta!

Goenji: no tiene caso responderte.

Kazemaru: eres un mentiroso –ambos detuvieron el paso y el peli azul se liberó del agarre del peli crema sobando su muñeca- por favor, quiero saber.

Goenji: -dejo salir un suspiro- está bien, si queremos que nuestra relación funcione no debemos de ocultarnos nada y tenernos confianza, escucha Ichirouta, yo ya había conocido a Natsumi hace años atrás, y es porque –guardo un momento de silencio y continuo hablando- ella y yo éramos pareja.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno cositas, nos vemos en la continuación, sayonarita.**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Hola cositas hermosas, tanto tiempo sin leernos, yendo al punto no he tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir los siguientes capis, así que después de este capitulo les dejare un aviso rápido, pero por ahora disfrutemos la continuación.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 13**

Goenji: Natsumi y yo éramos pareja.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo que pareja? Te refieres a que tú y ella…

Goenji; éramos novios.

Kazemaru: -se quedó con los ojos abiertos por lo suspenso, nunca se le paso por la mente que su novio y la chica que quería arruinarle la vida ya habían tenido una historia atrás- ¿por qué, nunca me lo dijiste?

Goenji: ni siquiera duro mucho nuestra relación, no tiene importancia porque, ella termino en lastimarme.

Kazemaru: ¿qué hizo?

Goenji: me manejo a su antojo, me decía que me amaba y yo como un idiota le creí, me humillo como cualquier otro chico que ha andado con ella, solo lo hace para divertirse, juega con los sentimientos de los demás.

Kazemaru: ¿qué clase de persona es Natsumi? –Pensó a la vez que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse-.

Goenji: Kazemaru ¿qué te ocurre?

Kazemaru: -tenía las ganas de llorar pero sin ninguna razón, tuvo que aguantar esas gotas- ahora me preocupa, que ella planee algo para separarnos.

Goenji: eso no lo permitiré –se acercó a Ichirouta para abrazarlo- no necesito ni quiero a nadie más que no seas tú, te pido que no desconfíes de mí, después de lo de anoche que te demostré lo mucho que te amo no pienso en abandonarte.

Kazemaru: Goenji –esas palabras hicieron desaparecer esas ganas de llorar- gracias.

Goenji: ven, te llevare a casa pero no quiero volver a verte derramar una lagrima por mi culpa, ni mucho menos escucharte llorar ¿de acuerdo?

Kazemaru: está bien, pero Goenji.

Goenji: dime.

Kazemaru: ….no nada, no tiene importancia ahora.

Goenji: ¿qué tenía que decirme? –Dijo mentalmente con la duda en su cabeza-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del peli azul Goenji se despidió de su novio con varios besos dados en sus mejillas, cuello y labios de Kazemaru inclusive en sus brazos, Ichirouta término rojo como un tomate ante ese contacto, deseaba que fuera así durante todo el día pero decidió hablar de un tema que lo inquieto.

Kazemaru: Goenji ¿por qué le dijiste a tu padre que soy tu amigo y no tu novio?

Goenji: mi papá, es difícil de convencerlo, pienso que si le digo que eres mi novio me prohibirá verte y no quiero eso, no me gusta ocultarle nada pero debo de encontrar una forma de decirle sin que se enoje conmigo.

Kazemaru: me imagino que será difícil de explicarle.

Goenji: tienes razón, pero yo quiero estar contigo y nadie y nada hará que me separe de ti –le da un beso en los labios de Ichirouta- te amo Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: yo también te amo.

Se despidieron y Goenji se regresaba a su casa, mientras Kazemaru se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama a la vez que hablaba con Midorikawa y Fubuki por un grupo de chat, contándole todo lo que paso en la casa de Shuuya en la noche pero también omitiéndole cosas personales entre él y Shuuya.

Midorikawa: ¡¿Cómo que Natsumi fue a la casa de Goenji?!

Kazemaru: su padre la invito, le dijo que ella y Shuuya son amigos.

Fubuki: ¿está loca o qué?

Midorikawa: lo que te hizo hace meses no tiene perdón y ahora ¿aparece como si nada hubiera pasado? Natsumi es una sínica.

Kazemaru: ustedes y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz esa chica, me imagino que quera sepárame de Shuuya.

Midorikawa: esa chica quiere pasarse de la raya.

Fubuki: pero no te preocupes estaremos ahí para apoyarte, a ti y a Goenji.

Kazemaru: solo espero que Natsumi no haga poner al padre de Shuuya a mi contra.

Fubuki: no debemos permitir que esa chica te haga daño Kazemaru.

Midorikawa: es más ¿qué tal si salimos hoy? Así para qué olvides la mala mañana que pasaste Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: me parece bien, pero me imagino que Goenji no podrá porqué su padre está en su casa.

Fubuki: me encantaría ir con ustedes chicos pero, estoy enfermo al igual que Endou.

Midorikawa: no te preocupes Fubuki lo importante es tu salud, mejórate pronto.

Fubuki: gracias chicos.

Midorikawa: prepárate Kaze, que también Hiroto vendrá con nosotros.

Kazemaru: está bien y gracias a ustedes amigos, pero si me da algo de miedo que ella le haga algo malo a Goenji también.

Mientras en la casa de Goenji este se fue a la sala para tomar asiento en el sofá, tal vez sea porque paso una mala, mejor dicho una mañana peor con la presencia de la peli roja en su hogar, y más cuando le mintió a su padre acerca de tener una amistad con él.

Goenji: ahh, me duele la cabeza, demonios ha sido una mañana muy agitada –se decía así mismo mientras se agarraba de la frente, sin embargo sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello, él sabía que no se trataba de Kazemaru, si no de alguien que para el peli crema es un fastidio- ¿por qué diablos sigues aquí Natsumi?

Natsumi: tú padre me dio permiso de quedarme aquí un rato contigo.

Goenji: ¿dónde está mi padre?

Natsumi: fue a llevar los papeles al hospital y luego vuelve ¿quieres que te de algunos masajes?

Goenji: me has dado varios problemas, con eso estoy satisfecho –comento frio a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se apartaba de la peli roja-.

Natsumi: ¿por qué eres así? ¿Te disgusta que te abraze?

Goenji: tú me disgusta, hasta ya eres una molestia para todos.

Natsumi: veo que ese maldito de Kazemaru me roba tu atención.

Goenji: ¡qué ni se te ocurra hablar mal de Kazemaru! –enfurecido por el comentario de Natsumi- te voy advertir una cosa maldita, no te acerques ni mucho menos le toques un pelo a Kazemaru, porque si no, las consecuencias serán muy graves.

Natsumi: ¿por qué te comportas tan indiferente conmigo? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste nuestro noviazgo?

Goenji: ¿llamas a ese engaño noviazgo? Eres una sínica que anda con cualquiera por antojo.

Natsumi: pero yo te amaba de verdad no como a los otros, por favor Goenji, yo no sabía lo que hacía, si estoy aquí es porque regrese por ti.

Goenji: por favor Natsumi, madura, ¿qué tan importante te crees?

Natsumi: puede que mi padre me haya prohibido regresar al Raimon, pero eso no me impide que quiera verte Goenji.

Goenji: eres un fastidio; lastimaste a Kazemaru pero mucho más a mí, escúchame bien ¡YO AMO A KAZEMARU!

Natsumi: entonces ¿qué tiene él que yo no tenga? –Llorando ante la situación-.

Goenji: madurez, que él si me ama de verdad y es de confianza.

Natsumi: ¿así? Entonces ¿te contó de su relación con Endou?

Goenji: -esa pregunta llamo la atención de Shuuya- no metas a Endou en esto, que también lo utilizaste.

Natsumi: hay por favor, si los vi bien juntitos hace meses, inclusive los vi besándose, ¿para qué te diría mentiras?

Goenji: -Shuuya pensaba que sería una mentira de la peli roja pues conociéndola hace todo para separarlo del peli azul, sin embargo Ichirouta le cuenta todo pero si de verdad tuvo una relación con Mamoru su mejor amigo, entonces ¿por qué no se lo habrá dicho?; este se quedó mudo, se acercó a Natsumi y la tomo del brazo, la jaloneaba a la fuerza y la obligo a salirse de su hogar- espero no volver a verte de nuevo, sínica –le cierra la puerta en su cara-.

Natsumi: ¡te arrepentirás de hacerme esto Goenji! –Enojada se retiró de la residencia-.

Goenji: -con la duda se fue a su habitación, se evidenciaba en su rostro que estaba enojado que termino en azotar la puerta, se acostó en su cama recapacitando todo lo que dijo Natsumi ¿en realidad habrá dicho esta vez la verdad? No quería creer en sus palabras pero la indecisión lo comía- Natsumi está mintiendo, Kazemaru no ha tenido una relación con Endou, pero, también los había visto juntos sin embargo jamás hicieron algo como novios –se decía a sí mismo- no quiero perder a Kazemaru –paso todo el día pensando, él no desconfía de Ichirouta pero también pensaba que podría ocultarle algunas cosas que tal vez Shuuya no quiere que se entere, o al menos eso cree el peli crema; esa duda lo atormento hasta la noche para tomar una decisión-necesito respuestas –tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto para su novio-.

Mientras con Kazemaru caminaba junto con su amigo Midorikawa y su novio Hiroto por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad siendo iluminadas por las luces de las lámparas, el único ruido que había era el de los tres chicos hablando y uno que otro auto que pasaba, Ichirouta antes de salir de su hogar le había avisado a su hermano que iría con sus amigos y que le avisaría cuando el regrese a su hogar.

Midorikawa: esa Natsumi no tiene vergüenza.

Kazemaru: Midorikawa, no quiero hablar de eso –comento deprimido-.

Midorikawa: perdóname Kaze, pero es que esa tipa me enoja que quiero matar…

Hiroto: -le tapa la boca del peli verde- será mejor que te tranquilices un poco –le sugirió- conociéndote me imagino que harías una locura –se dijo mentalmente-.

Kazemaru: -ante la escena de sus amigos el peli azul solo atinaba a reírse, sin embargo su celular vibro, al mirar de que se trataba un mensaje de Shuuya se sonrojo y leyó el mensaje-.

Mensaje: Kazemaru te espero en mi casa a las ocho de la noche, no tardes que quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Kazemaru: -Ichirouta se preocupó, pensaba que algo malo le ocurrió a su novio que dejo al peli azul inquieto, miraba la hora que marcaba las siete, así que tendría una hora para ir a la residencia Goenji- chicos tengo que ir con Shuuya.

Midorikawa: ¿algo paso?

Kazemaru: no lo sé, pero quiere hablar conmigo de algo muy serio.

Midorikawa: si esa Natsumi le dijo una mentira, juro que la voy a…

Hiroto: tranquilo Ryuji.

Kazemaru: de seguro que Natsumi le metió ideas –se dijo a si mismo-.

Hiroto: Kazemaru si quieres te acompañamos, de seguro que el camino será algo largo.

Kazemaru: gracias chicos.

El peli azul cambio de destino hacia la casa de Shuuya siendo acompañado por sus amigos, durante en el camino Ichirouta se llenaba de dudas, preocupación imaginaba que sería un problema con su padre o con Natsumi, tal vez sea la chica peli roja quien ocasiono un problema de nuevo; al salir de sus pensamientos los tres chicos pasaron por un pequeño prado con bancos, unos postes de luz iluminando el césped, árboles y unas fuentes de agua, un bello lugar que Kazemaru ya había conocido.

Midorikawa: qué hermoso parque.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? –Es el mismo parque que este había visitado hace días atrás- es, bellísimo –pero de repente empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza-.

Hiroto: de noche se puede apreciar lo magnífico que es este parque –al ver a Ichirouta agarrarse la cabeza este se le acerco- ¿te ocurre algo Kazemaru? –Lo sujeta de los hombros-.

Midorikawa: ¿estás bien? –Preocupado por su amigo-.

Kazemaru: sí, estoy bien, solo estoy…un poco cansado.

?: Al fin te encuentro Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿qué quieres Natsumi? –Molesto al ver a la peli roja-.

Natsumi: nada que tenga que venir de ti, pero si te digo que jamás dejare que te quedes con Goenji, sé que él aún me ama.

Kazemaru: claro, lo dices porque estas celosa.

Natsumi: no estoy celosa, solo vengo a recuperar lo que es mío desde hace tiempo, y te digo que tu relación con él no va durar mucho.

Kazemaru –estaba que ardido, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, ya no soportaba escuchar más a la peli roja, pero el dolor cada vez era más fuerte-.

Natsumi: me voy que pierdo mi tiempo en hablar contigo –sin más se retiró del lugar-.

Midorikawa: ¿Quién se cree? Ya me molesto esta tipa.

Hiroto: tranquilo Midorikawa que enojándote no se solucionara las cosas.

Kazemaru: no…me siento…bien –el dolor fue insoportable que ya no pudo más asimilarlo, sin embargo por su cabeza paso una imagen del mismo parque donde está ahora, pero el peli azul termino en desmayarse y caer al suelo-.

H/M: ¡Kazemaru!

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **AVISO**_

 ** _No he tenido tiempo suficiente por las tareas del colegio, así que la historia va a estar pausada por un tiempo, PEEEERO no se quedara así porque este fic se va a terminar._**

 _ **Bueno cositas, nos leeremos después hasta nuevo aviso, cuídense y sayonarita.**_


	15. capitulo 14

_**Hola cositas lindas *quitando rastro de polvo y telarañas* ¿qué creen? he regresado y me he liberado de la cárcel llamada escuela y salvado el semestre de que seguro a nadie le interesa, pero creo que si les va a importar el siguiente capítulo de la historia, espero que hayan tenido algo de paciencia para la continuación, además quiero aprovechar para aclarar algo (¿?) pocos de ustedes me habían preguntado ¿por qué mi novio no continua escribiendo los siguientes capis de la historia durante mi ausencia? Bueno, saben que él me ha ayudado con algunos de mis otros fics y en verdad se lo agradezco (y a mi amiga también) pero aparte de que él estudia también trabaja y eso le ha quitado algo de tiempo y la vida suele ser dura, en fin solo eso quería escribir ya que es una historia bastante y muuuuuuy larga y eso sería una biblia; en fin les dejo el siguiente capi, iba a subirlo más al ratito pero no quería hacerles esperar más tiempo, pero aquí se los dejo.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 14**

H/M: ¡Kazemaru! –Ambos preocupados se acercaron a su amigo peli azul que yace en el suelo, el peli rojo lo tomo en brazos y lo coloco en su regazo-.

Midorikawa: Kaze ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué te paso esto? Despierta.

Hiroto: tranquilo Ryuji aún tiene pulso solo se desmayó, será mejor llevarlo a su casa.

Midorikawa: pero está lejos de aquí.

Hiroto: entonces nos iremos en la tuya, es la que está más cerca.

Midorikawa: de acuerdo.

Después de caminar como media hora llegaron a la casa del peli verde, Hiroto llevaba a Ichirouta en su espalda y Midorikawa no estaba tranquilo durante el camino, al llegar recostaron al peli azul en la cama de Ryuji que este último fue a la cocina para preparar algo caliente para cuando despertara, la pareja empezaba a pensar que lo que le acaba de ocurrirle a Kazemaru no era normal, estaba bien que no se le notaba enfermo ni mucho menos como para empezarle una enfermedad; sumergidos por la preocupación se quedaron en el cuarto sentados en un par de sillas, solo observando a su amigo Ichirouta esperando el momento que él despierte, ambos no notaron la hora que era y eran las ocho y media de la noche, pero ahora mismo les importa más Kazemaru.

Midorikawa: ya ha pasado como una hora y Kaze aún no despierta.

Hiroto: Mido ¿tú notaste algo extraño en Kazemaru?

Midorikawa: ¿extraño cómo qué?

Hiroto: en su comportamiento o algo así.

Midorikawa: no jamás.

Hiroto: entonces esto es extraño.

Midorikawa: recuerda que lo vimos agarrándose de la cabeza, tal vez fue un dolor.

Hiroto: tal vez sea eso.

Midorikawa: si… ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Se levantó de golpe de su asiento, provocando que se asustara el peli rojo-.

Hiroto: ¿qué pasa Ryuji?

Midorikawa: recuerda que Goenji quiere ver a Kaze a las ocho, y ya son más de la hora acordada.

Hiroto: voy a mandarle mensaje –al enviarle el recado y ver que Shuuya no respondía este volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo fueron demasiados los mensajes que le envió que Goenji no respondió ninguno-.

Midorikawa: ¿y bien?

Hiroto: nada, de seguro que está preocupado, o molesto.

Midorikawa: por dios, por todo lo que está pasando ahora se nos olvidó por completo de Goenji.

Hiroto: voy a llamarle, solo espero que no esté impertinente.

Mientras en la casa del peli crema Goenji se encontraba en la sala impaciente de que Kazemaru aún no se presentaba en su hogar, solo miraba fijamente la puerta y teniendo en sus manos su móvil en caso de que Ichirouta le marcara, pero si estaba molesto con su novio que ya se tardó demasiado en llegar, comenzaba a sospechar que se veía con su amigo Mamoru a escondidas, hasta empezaba a darle la razón a las palabras de Natsumi aunque a Goenji le duela; preocupado e impaciente fue cuando su celular sonó, al ver que se trataba de Hiroto Shuuya pensó en ignorarlo pero al notar que también tenía mensajes de texto del peli rojo decidió tomar la llamada.

Goenji: ¿qué quieres Hiroto? –pregunto serio-.

Hiroto: ¿por qué no has respondido a mis mensajes?

Goenji: estaba esperando a Kazemaru, que ni siquiera se ha presentado.

Hiroto: de él justamente te quería hablar.

Goenji: ahora ¿qué ocurrió?

Hiroto: solo te digo que nos topamos con Natsumi en el camino, y de repente Kazemaru se desmayó.

Goenji: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Có…cómo que se desmayó?

Hiroto: pensamos que se sintió mal de la cabeza, estamos preocupados, ya paso más de una hora y Kazemaru aún no ha despertado.

Goenji: y ¿en dónde está ahora?

Hiroto: en la casa de Midorikawa ¿sabes en dónde es verdad?

Goenji: si lo sé voy para allá.

Hiroto: no te tardes, te contaremos todo lo que paso.

Goenji: de acuerdo –finalizo la llamada-.

El peli crema tomo su chamarra anaranjada y salió de su casa rápidamente, se le notaba la preocupación en su rostro y más que tenía prisa por sus pasos apresurados, sospechaba que Natsumi era la responsable de todo lo que está pasando, él sabía muy bien de lo que es capaz la peli roja para separarlo de Ichirouta, pero Goenji aunque no desconfiaba del peli azul la duda lo comía; llego a la casa de Ryuji, toco el timbre y Hiroto fue el quien lo recibió.

Hiroto: Goenji.

Goenji: ¿dónde está Kazemaru?

Hiroto: en el cuarto de Ryuji, aún no ha despertado.

El peli crema subía las escaleras junto con Kiyama, al adentrarse al cuarto de Ryuji Goenji lo primero que vio fue a su peli azul recostado en la cama, se acercó a él y le acaricio la mejilla quitándole unos cabellos de su rostro, se sentó a un lado de la cama y le pidió a Midorikawa que le trajera un trapo mojado ya que Kazemaru empezaba a arder.

Goenji: ahora si díganme ¿qué paso? –Cuestiono a la vez que le colocaba la prenda húmeda en la frente de Ichirouta-.

Midorikawa: bueno, en la mañana, no le gusto para nada la presencia de Natsumi en tu casa, así que invitamos a Kazemaru a salir para al menos despejar de su mente la mala mañana que tuvo.

Hiroto: en el camino nos dijo que querías verlo entonces accedimos a acompañarlo, pero al llegar al parque se presentó Natsumi.

Goenji: ¿le hizo algo a Kazemaru?

Hiroto: por suerte no, pero hará todo lo que sea para separarlos.

Midorikawa: sabes lo que es capaz esa chica para conseguir lo que quiere.

Goenji: maldita Natsumi –furioso ante la situación- chicos, gracias por cuidar de Kaze.

Midorikawa: no fue nada, somos amigos.

Hiroto: y estaremos apoyándote en todo lo que necesites Goenji, cuenta con nuestro apoyo.

Goenji: se los agradezco; pero díganme, ¿el hermano de Kazemaru sabe que está aquí y lo que le pasó?

Midorikawa: -esa pregunta dejo a los dos mudos y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se miraban- jajajaja, claro que sí.

Goenji: ¿Por qué no te creo Midorikawa?

Hiroto: no Goenji, aún no le hemos dicho a su hermano de esto.

Goenji: será mejor que yo le diga.

Midorikawa: yo pienso que no le avisemos, se va a intranquilizar de lo que le paso.

Goenji: se va a preocupar más si no le decimos en donde está, yo conozco bien a su hermano.

Shuuya llamo a Edgar y le explico lo que le paso a Kazemaru, el mayor de los hermanos le pidió a Goenji la dirección de la casa de Ryuji para ir por él, unos cuantos minutos ya había llegado a la residencia y entre sus brazos adentro al auto al peli azul menor, Edgar le pidió de favor al peli crema que fuera con él, Goenji no lo pensó y lo acompaño. Al llegar a la casa del peli azul, el mayor llevo a su pequeño hermano a su habitación siendo seguido por Shuuya, quien se sentó un lado de la cama de Ichirouta para observarlo; el mayor de los hermanos le llevo una taza de té al invitado que este último acepto.

Goenji: gracias.

Edgar: de nada –ahora mira a su hermano- sabes Goenji, te pido disculpas.

Goenji: ¿por qué lo dices?

Edgar: no sé si Ichirouta te lo dijo, pero es qué yo le prohibí que te siguiera viendo.

Goenji: si, me comento sobre eso y ¿puedo saber el motivo?

Edgar: -esté guardo algo de silencio, se acerca a Kazemaru para acariciarle su mejilla- unos años atrás, Ichirouta fue agredido por otros niños, lo molestaban y lo agredían, yo me sentí muy mal por él por qué no estuve ahí para protegerlo; cuando nos fuimos a Inglaterra, yo lo aparte de los demás, no le permití que se acercara a los demás por qué, tenía miedo que volviera a salir lastimado –comento algo triste-.

Goenji: ¿es por eso que es tímido con cualquier persona que conozca?

Edgar: sí, por otra parte toda esa agresión lo llevo a querer quitarse la vida.

Goenji: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma verdad?

Edgar: a mí también me gustaría que fuera una broma, pero si es de verdad –dejo de acariciar la mejilla de su hermanito para posar su mano encima de la de Kazemaru- para suerte yo lo impedí a tiempo; inclusive cuando me dijo del problema de hace meses en la escuela pensaba en cambiarlo de colegio, no quería que se repitiera la historia.

Goenji: entonces Kazemaru debe de ser aquel niño –pensó mirando al peli azul menor-.

Edgar: pienso que, soy un mal hermano mayor para Ichirouta.

Goenji: tal vez piensas eso, pero Kazemaru no lo ve de esa manera –llamo la atención de Edgar- sí tal vez se molestó contigo por alejarlo de los demás, pero tú solo lo protegías a tu manera.

Edgar: -le sonríe al peli crema- tienes razón, ahora yo soy la única familia que tiene Ichirouta, me gustaría estar con él todo el día, pero el trabajo me lo impide.

Goenji: no debes de estar triste, todo esto lo haces por Kazemaru, buscas y haces lo mejor para él, Kazemaru debe de estar orgulloso por tenerte como hermano.

Edgar: gracias Goenji, por tus palabras y por llegar a la vida de mi hermano, sé que te lo pedí una vez pero te lo vuelvo a decir, haz feliz a Ichirouta, cuídalo y protégelo y sobre todo, darle amor.

Goenji: tú sabes bien que yo soy la persona indicada para darle todo eso, yo amo a tu hermano y así será el resto de mi vida.

Edgar: sé que Ichirouta está en buena compañía contigo mientras yo trabajo.

Goenji: pero debes saber una cosa, Kazemaru me contó que desde que trabajas y eres dueño de la empresa sales muy temprano, no te quedas a desayunar o ni siquiera te despides de él.

Edgar: déjame decirte que también me gustaría pasar aunque sea la mañana con él, pero quiero sacar adelante a mi hermanito con mi esfuerzo, le había dicho que no siempre va a vivir con la herencia de nuestros padres.

Goenji: y si tienes toda la razón –deja salir una pequeña risa-.

Edgar: sabes, Ichirouta escogió a la persona correcta para amar; pero te diré una cosa, si veo a mi pequeño hermano derramar una lágrima y fuiste tú el causante, ten por seguro que tendrás problemas conmigo.

Goenji: ahora pienso que eres un hermano sobreprotector.

Edgar: ya te lo había dicho yo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano, ¿tú no quieres lo mejor para Yuka?

Goenji: ella apenas es una niña, pensaré en eso cuando sea mayor de edad.

Edgar: lo que tú digas -se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación- por cierto Goenji quiero pedirte un favor.

Goenji: si claro ¿de qué se trata?

Edgar: escucha, sabes que tengo que trabajar y que ahora soy el dueño de la empresa, en una hora tengo que volver a mi compañía por una junta y no sé cuánto va a tardar porque son muchas cosas de las que tengo que hablar ¿no habrá problema si te quedas esta noche a dormir aquí? Lo digo por si Ichirouta despierta.

Goenji: sí, no hay problema yo me quedo esta noche.

Edgar: muchas gracias Goenji, está es tu casa y siempre serás bienvenido, te quedaras aquí en el cuarto de Ichirouta y me avisas cuando despierte –se retira de la habitación-.

Goenji: espero que Natsumi no te haya hecho nada malo –comento mirando a su peli azul-.

La noche para Goenji fue una gran preocupación y más por lo que le pasó a su Kazemaru, pero ahora con Natsumi de vuelta los problemas comenzaran a aparecer poco a poco, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que Ichirouta es un chico honesto y confiable pero las palabras de la peli roja aún lo comía la duda pasaba por su mente; el mayor de los hermanos ya se había retirado de la residencia, el peli crema ya se había acostado en la cama de Kazemaru teniéndolo a un lado siendo cuidadoso en no hacer un movimiento brusco sino golpearía sin querer al peli azul y no quiere eso. Por la mitad de la noche Goenji despertó sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, había tenido una pesadilla, miro por el otro lado de la cama y ahí seguía estando Kazemaru, no había despertado aún de su desmayo, eso comenzó a intranquilizar a Shuuya "¿por qué aún no despiertas?" le susurro en el oído de su Kazemaru, pero sabía bien que no tendría una respuesta por parte de él. Después de esas palabras se acomodó de nuevo y siguió durmiendo, a pesar de la inquietud que empezaba a sentir lo único que pedía, que quisiera ahora es que su Ichirouta despertara; pasó las horas restantes para que el sol comenzara a asomarse en la ciudad, el moreno peli crema despertó y miro al peli azul tocándole la frente.

Goenji: está ardiendo, iré por un trapo húmedo –se levantó de la cama, busco la prenda y se disponía a ir al baño para humedecerlo, pero al estar delante de la puerta escucho lo que venía siendo una voz que sonaba débil -.

Kazemaru: mmmm –comenzaba a despertarse-.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno hermosuras, espero que les haya gustado porque me esmere demasiado para escribirlo (y en mis pocos tiempos libres) hay que admitir que la inspiración a veces no está de nuestro lado, aparte de que tengo muchos fic's en mi cabeza para esta pareja hermosa y muy alsdklasd! Ya de eso escribo de otra pareja, PEEERO al paso que voy escribiendo sería dentro de dos años creo yo (¿?) pero bueno, a ver que me preparará el futuro, antes de que se me olvide, próximamente en el fic de【RE:BIRTHED】vendrán nuevas curiosidades de esa historia; ahora sí cositas bellas, yo dejo de escribir y que tengan un hermoso día cuando estén leyendo esto, nos vemos en la continuación y sayonarita.**_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**¡Hooola de nuevo mis hermosuras!, pues que decir cosotas, ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo, de verdad que, en los últimos días he estado algo ocupada con el fic, y poco a poco he avanzado más de lo que imagine en escribir los futuros capítulos, así que busco de hacer lo mejor posible para no seguir demorándome y estar día a día con la historia *comiendo un elote* me queda agregar que es una gran felicidad para mí que sigan leyendo este fanfic que ha tardado bastante, hay tanto por decir que no se ni que pueda escribir pero quiero agradecerles que hayan acompañado este fic desde el inicio a donde ha llegado hasta ahora, No sé, quiero darles dulces y pasteles o lo que ustedes me pidan a todos, por ser tan pacientes conmigo y seguirme apoyando a pesar de que siga tardándome en escribir la continuación, pero los amo ! Seguiré esforzando muchísimo y espero poder seguir escribiendo más fic's de esta parejita, porque es lo que más me entretiene y haciendo esto al lado de mis personitas amadas (amiga y novio) de verdad que no tiene precio.**_

 **NARIEN:** _cosita hermosa gracias por comprender mí tiempo con el fic, claro que esta historia seguirá hasta que se termine, y si, de verdad encontrar fics de esta pareja que tanto me gusta y amo es difícil (por eso inicie con el escrito de fics :p), pero gracias por estar apoyándome, te agradezco de todo corazón que te tomes unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer esta historia, me hace muy feliz._

 _ **Bueno creo que ya les aburrí con esto (¿?) así que vamos directo a la continuación.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 15**

Kazemaru: mmmm –comenzaba a despertarse-.

Goenji: Kazemaru –se acercaba al peli azul, que este último ya se encontraba sentado en su cama sobándose la cabeza-.

Kazemaru: ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? –Al abrir lentamente sus ojos se topó con un rostro bastante familiar- Goenji ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestiono algo intranquilo-.

Goenji: no estés preocupado, estás en tu casa, vaya preocupación que nos diste Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: pero ¿qué me ocurrió? Solo recuerdo que estaba con Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Goenji: es una larga historia pero te lo resumiré con una sola palabra, Natsumi.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo me la tope en el camino.

Goenji: ¿no te hizo nada malo, verdad?

Kazemaru: no Goenji, no me hizo nada estoy bien, ¿y a ti? ¿No te ocurrió nada malo?

Goenji: no, pero –abraza a su Kazemaru- lo que importa ahora es que estas bien y que ya despertaste.

Kazemaru: -corresponde al abrazo- perdóname por haberte preocupado, supongo que también a mi hermano.

Goenji: sí, creo que él es el que más se intranquilizo.

Kazemaru: ya me lo imagino, pero Goenji quiero saber qué me pasó como para que terminara desmayándome.

Goenji: -rompió aquella unión para tomar asiento de lado de Ichirouta- Midorikawa y Hiroto me lo contaron, después de que te pedí verte en mi casa ambos decidieron acompañarte pero en el camino tal como dijiste se toparon con Natsumi.

Kazemaru: así es, me amenazó diciéndome que quería separarnos.

Goenji: y tú ya debes saber que no voy a permitir eso, nada ni nadie me permitirá que termine contigo.

Kazemaru: te quiero –de sorpresa besa a Shuuya, quien no lo venía venir-.

Goenji: -correspondía aquella unión de labios, se dejaba llevar por aquel momento, solos en la habitación de Kazemaru y en la cama, pero el peli crema como buen novio que es no paso a nada más que no sea los besos- te amo tanto.

Kazemaru: yo te amo más, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Goenji: dejemos el tema después ¿te parece?

Kazemaru: pero me dijiste que es algo serio ¿se trata de algo que dijo tu padre?

Goenji: no, no se trata de eso, ni mucho menos de mi papá.

Kazemaru: entonces, ¿de qué? por favor dímelo, no me dejes con la duda.

Goenji: -sabía muy bien que la peli roja le había mentido, sin embargo también notaba lo mismo que ella aunque él no lo cree, Kazemaru no es de ocultarle las cosas mucho menos a él, pero aun así la duda apoderaba su cabeza, se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana-.

Kazemaru: -miraba preocupado al peli crema, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal- ¿Goenji? –pregunto intranquilo-.

Goenji: dime una cosa Kazemaru –llamando la atención del peli azul mientras se miraban a los ojos- ¿tuviste una relación con Endou?

Kazemaru: -esa cuestión lo dejo confuso- ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estas dudando de mí?

Goenji: solo, responde.

Kazemaru: tú sabes bien que Endou y yo somos buenos amigos, y si en caso de que teníamos una relación en el pasado te lo habría dicho –respondió la verdad, pero notaba en la mirada del peli crema seriedad, cosa que le causaba un poco de miedo-.

Goenji: eso lo sé, pero…

Kazemaru: -comenzaba a sospechar que cierta chica le dijo una mentira- ¿Qué te dijo Natsumi?

Goenji: -se quedó mudo y aparto su mirada-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué te dijo? Y mírame a los ojos.

Goenji: -deja salir un suspiro- que tú y Endou tuvieron una relación y pienso que si fue así porque bien que los vi juntos hace meses, dime toda la verdad Kazemaru –dijo todo serio aún sin mirar al peli azul-.

Kazemaru: tú más que bien sabes que Endou fue el único que me creyó cuando todos estaban en mi contra.

Goenji: ¿y qué me dices de aquel chico del concurso?

Kazemaru: ¿te refieres a Saiji?

Goenji: el nombre es lo de menos, solo contesta.

Kazemaru: me lo tope cuando me perdí en el centro.

Goenji: ¿es cierto eso?

Kazemaru: ¿vas a creerle a Natsumi que a mí? Ambos sabemos que ella quiere apartarnos.

Goenji: -volvió a mirar a Ichirouta- eso lo sé, pero aun así dime ¿tuviste algo que ver con él?

Kazemaru: ya te lo he dicho, solo somos amigos –ahora si estaba enojado- jamás tuve una relación con él, no puedo creer que te dejes influenciar por Natsumi.

Goenji: ¡yo tampoco le creo y lo sabes! –Comento a voz alta, eso provoco que Ichirouta se asustara y se quedara sin habla- pero es que…

Kazemaru: ¿qué? –No dijo nada más Shuuya- sabes una cosa, será mejor que te retires de mi casa Goenji.

Goenji: aún no he terminado de hablar.

Kazemaru: pero yo sí, por favor retírate de mi casa y cuando estés más tranquilo terminamos de conversar.

Goenji: -se acercó a Kazemaru para tomarlo de la cintura y pegar su frente con el contrario- júrame –hablaba a voz baja- júrame que no tuviste nada que ver ni con Endou ni mucho menos con Saiji.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué tendría que jurártelo?

Goenji: porque…me estoy muriendo de celos –toma el rostro de Ichirouta para volver a besarlo, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, Shuuya acariciaba el corto cabello de Kazemaru y este último se aferraba en los hombros del moreno-.

Kazemaru: -después de unos segundos del beso ambos se separaron y se miraron tiernamente, Ichirouta noto que los ojos negros de Goenji se iluminaron- ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? –Pregunto algo tranquilo pero aún asustado-.

Goenji: si lo sé, pero estoy loco por ti, que no soportaría que estés con alguien más que no sea conmigo –le dijo tranquilo pero tierno para el peli azul-.

Kazemaru: una cosa que debes siempre tener en mente, que no me fijaría en otra persona que no seas tú.

Goenji: no sabes lo que haría si te pierdo, me inunda de miedo si eso pasara.

Kazemaru: tranquilo, eso no pasara.

Goenji: -con toda esa conversación se le fue de la mente que tenía que avisarle a Edgar cuando Kazemaru despierte hasta que lo recordó- debo decirle a tu hermano que acabas de despertar, desde anoche se fue a su oficina y no ha regresado.

Kazemaru: ¿desdé anoche no está?

Goenji: no, le dije de tu incidente así que fue a la casa de Midorikawa para recogerte, me dijo que me quedara contigo porqué tiene junta.

Kazemaru: hermano –pensó deprimido- es mi culpa, por preocupar a todos.

Goenji: no deberías de culparte –comento ya teniendo su celular a la mano- no fue tu error, no sabías que iba a pasarte.

Kazemaru: pero, ¿qué fue lo que me vino a mi mente en ese entonces? Acaso ¿significara algo para mí? –Se dijo mentalmente- Goenji, gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Goenji: lo hago porque te amo, y también por tu hermano.

Después de una larga charla que la pareja tuvo, el peli crema le informo al hermano de Ichirouta que este último ya se sentía mejor, aliviado el mayor de los hermanos aviso que regresaría dentro de poco y también le comunico a Hiroto y Midorikawa, que especialmente el peli verde se inquietó bastante ante la situación pero ahora con su amigo bien ya se siente un poco más tranquilo, por otra parte Kazemaru se encontraba pensativo, desde que paso por aquel parque su mente le llena de varios confusiones acerca de ese lugar, según él no ha estado en ese parque ni mucho menos cuando era un niño, pero aun así no parece importarle mucho; por otro lado de la ciudad en la casa de los hermanos Fubuki.

Atsuya: hermano –entraba al cuarto del peli plata, donde este último miraba por la ventana- ¿cómo te sientes?

Fubuki: un poco mejor.

Atsuya: que bien, por cierto, alguien se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros.

Fubuki: así ¿quién?

Afuro: hola Shiro, me entere que estas enfermo.

Fubuki: hola Afuro y ¿por qué vivirás aquí?

Afuro: me aburría donde yo estaba hospedado, así que hable con tu hermano y lo convencí para quedarme con ustedes en las vacaciones.

Atsuya: solo te voy a decir que hay una regla en esta casa y es no entrometerse en mi espacio personal ¿está bien?

Afuro: claro que sí –le sonríe al peli anaranjado-.

Atsuya: viniendo de ti creo que romperás la regla –pensó mirando al rubio- bueno hermano, preparare el desayuno.

Fubuki: ¿cómo es que te convenció?

Atsuya: no quiero hablar de eso –noto que el peli largo le seguía sonriendo- no sonrías que das miedo Afuro.

Afuro: yo también te quiero.

Atsuya: ¡yo no quise decir eso! –Respondió algo enojado pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-.

Fubuki: ¿saben que sigo aquí? Ya me siento incomodo –pensó mirando a los otros dos discutiendo como si de una pareja se tratara-.

Atsuya: ya me voy a la cocina –sin más que comentar se retiró de la habitación-.

Afuro: tu hermano me quiere –le dijo a Shiro-.

Fubuki: pues como le hablas… de seguro que sí.

Afuro: me entere que Endou y tú ya son novios.

Fubuki: si ¿cómo lo supiste?

Afuro: Atsuya me lo comunico, y que también saliste con todo y lluvia para ir tras él, es por eso que estas enfermo.

Fubuki: pero te digo que aunque sea valió la pena.

Afuro: te felicito Fubuki, debes saber que tu hermano quiere lo mejor para ti, y Endou es la persona indicada.

Fubuki: hablando de Atsuya, ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera con él?

Afuro: pues, no sé, las personas con el mismo carácter de Atsuya me agradan, considero que es más divertido.

Fubuki: es eso o ¿te gusta mi hermano?

Afuro: Atsuya me cae bien pero no creo que me guste, me agrada y todo pero no creo que me llegue a atraer.

Fubuki: entonces ¿por qué te comportas así solo con Atsuya?

Afuro: solo lo hago para fastidiarlo un poco, es algo gracioso para mí.

Fubuki: sabes Afuro, no te creo en nada, algo me dice que lo haces para que se enamore de ti –eso dejo mudo al rubio mientras miraba al peli plata- ¿le atine verdad?

Afuro: -dejo salir un suspiro de resignación- ¿no soy bueno para mentir verdad?

Fubuki: no; entonces ¿estás enamorado de Atsuya?

Afuro: para serte sincero sí, pero por el comportamiento de tu hermano me imagino que no será nada fácil enamorarlo, tiene un carácter fuerte y es un poco serio, es por eso que Atsuya no se fijaría en mí.

Fubuki: yo conozco bien a mi hermano, yo creo que al menos te tiene aprecio, y debo de confesarte que te tengo algo de envidia porque Atsuya convive más contigo que conmigo.

Afuro: pero son hermanos.

Fubuki: si lo sé, pero desde que perdimos a nuestros padres, Atsuya se ha comportado de esa manera, de vez en cuando está de buen humor conmigo y a veces es todo lo contrario.

Afuro: puedo saber ¿cómo perdieron a sus padres?

Fubki: es una historia que no quiero recordar, pero te lo contare si tú también me dices como conociste a mi hermano.

Afuro: de acuerdo, pero sin omitir detalles.

Fubuki: trato hecho.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ ***Sacudiendo el resto de telarañitas que queda* Ya sé que tardo un tiempo en escribir un capitulo pero de verdad les pido que no me presionen (aunque no lo hacen T_T pero por si acaso) tal vez mi forma de escritura no es tan buena, pero también trato de mejorarla *llorando* voy a ponerme las pilas y a echarle todas las ganas a esto porque es algo que amo hacer y que ustedes disfruten de mis locas ideas de mi cerebrito pequeñito, y también *volviendo a ser feliz* debo de confesar que los comentarios que dejan los leo una y otra vez, es hermoso que haya cositas lindas que les guste lo que haces, son tan djdkjkdjk¡ Bueno yo me despido y que tengan un hermoso día, les dejo muchos corazoncitos y Sayonarita¡**_


	17. Capitulo 16

_**¡Hola cositas! he regresado con la continuación de este fic, de verdad que, en los últimos días he estado algo ocupada con el fic, y más cuando les debo un montón de capis ¡perooo! (¿?), gracias a que la inspiración está ayudándome poco a poco he avanzado más de lo que imagine en escribir los futuros capítulos, y prepárense porque muy pronto habrá muchas sorpresitas! que espero de corazón les guste mucho! Nunca sería suficiente para agradecer todo el apoyo y todos los comentarios bonitos que escriben, de verdad CON TODO CORAZÓN MIL GRACIAS POR ESO! No sé qué más escribirles hermosuras, solo que de verdad espero que les guste porque fue hecho con mucho amor y de verdad me esfuerzo al máximo para que esto llegue a ustedes (¿?) *besitos para todos* pero también quiero pedirle disculpas por si encuentran faltas de ortografías, en verdad antes de publicar un capitulo reviso una, otra y varias veces si no he escrito algo mal, pero siempre debe haber una palabra que se me escapa, de verdad lamento por esas pequeñas pero grandes cosas erróneas.**_

 _ **NARIEN:**_ _claro que vi el capítulo del anime y me quede ¡aaaaaah! *grito fangirl* cuando vi a Atsuya, y con respecto a lo que mencionaste de Afuro y Atsuya, pues yo me quede pensando, buscando la razón por la que los shipeaban, y tal como escribiste "nunca vimos una interacción entre ellos a pesar de que todos de alguna manera los shipeaban" pero yo tampoco sé porque los shipeo :p, en fin, de verdad yo te agradezco que leas este fic y por tus hermosos comentarios cosita linda, eres un amors._

 _ **Esta vez dejaremos un lado a nuestra hermosa parejita principal y conoceremos un poco de lo que es la vida pasada de los Fubuki's (Atsuya te adoro) no tengo más que escribir y bueno creo que ya se aburrieron en leer esto (¿?) así que vamos a leer el capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 16**

Fubuki: bueno, todo el accidente ocurrió cuando ambos teníamos siete años y vivíamos en Hokaido.

FLASH BACK

Dos niños viajaban con sus padres en el interior de un auto, todo lo que se veía alrededor era nieve junto con una ventisca y unos copos de nieve cayendo en el carro, a la familia le gustaba salir, disfrutaban de la convivencia familiar y de las conversaciones, sin embargo de vez en cuando dos hermanos discutían y no falto la disputa en este viaje, y es que la familia venía de un juego de soccer donde los hermanos jugaron y sus padres fueron a animarlos como en cualquier partido.

Atsuya: ya te lo dije Shiro, yo fui el mejor del equipo.

Fubuki: claro que no, todos hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Atsuya: si solo estorbaron en todo el partido.

Sra. Fubuki: ya tranquilos niños –regaño a sus hijos-.

Fubuki: pero Atsuya empezó.

Sra. Fubuki: aquí no hay quien empezó, ahora quiero que ambos se pidan disculpas.

Atsuya: ¿pero porque mamá? Si viste que yo fui el que más se lució en todo el juego.

Sr. Fubuki: Atsuya, hijo no se me hace justo que te des tú solo todo el crédito, debes de aceptar que el resto de tus compañeros también jugaron bien, son del mismo equipo.

Fubuki: papá tiene razón, jugar todos juntos nos hace ser un buen equipo, no eres el único del equipo Atsuya.

Atsuya: bien, lo siento –dijo sarcástico-.

Sra. Fubuki: Atsuya esa no es una disculpa sincera.

Atsuya: pero mamá…

Sra. Fubuki: hijo, no hagas que te castigue.

Sr. Fubuki: Atsuya obedece a tu madre.

Atsuya: bien, de acuerdo, lo siento hermano –le ofrece la mano a lo cual el pequeño peli plata acepto-.

Sra. Fubuki: así me gusta.

Aquel día regresaban a su hogar, tras un día de partido y una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, fue un día cansado para los pequeños hermanos, como se sabe las carreteras de Hokaido son muy peligrosos en temporada de ventiscas a lo cual el padre tuvo cuidado en conducir, pero algo inesperado sucedió que dejo a Shiro traumado, en el camino una avalancha se presentó llevándose el carro junto con la familia; Atsuya y Shiro se habían desmayado pero lograron reaccionar a pesar del miedo que sentían, los padres no tuvieron la misma suerte, no soportaron el fuerte impacto a lo cual fallecieron, ambos permanecían juntos sin embargo Shiro era el que más estaba asustado a lo que Atsuya trataba de tranquilizarlo, aunque sea un poco para que al menos salieran de toda esa nieve encima de ellos. Lograron salir del auto y con sus manos comenzaron a excavar rápido de la tonelada de nieve, que al final consiguieron salvarse, empezaron a caminar y llegaron a su casa.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Afuro: ¿en verdad todo eso paso?

Fubuki: si, cuando llegamos a casa Atsuya pidió ayuda a las demás personas, sacaron el auto de la avalancha junto con los cuerpos de nuestros padres –comenzaba a sonar su voz quebrándose- nuestros vecinos fueron tan amables con nosotros, nos dieron de comer, todo para que no nos faltara nada.

Afuro: y ¿cómo llegaron a esta ciudad?

Fubuki: para empezar, vivíamos en un orfanato cuando ambos teníamos diez años, pero Atsuya se comportaba muy grosero con los demás y es por eso que siempre se metía en problemas.

FLASH BACK

En un orfanato de Hokaido los hermanos Fubuki llegaron a ese lugar a lo cual la cuidadora los presento en frente a los demás niños, pero Shiro se mostraba tímido y Atsuya como si no le importaba mientras miraba a los demás con una cara un poco seria.

Cuidadora: niños presten atención, ellos son Atsuya y Shiro, serán sus nuevos compañeros y traten de llevarse bien.

Niños: ¡SI!

Atsuya: ahora pienso que fue mala idea venir aquí –pensó-.

En ese mismo día en la tarde los hermanos se encontraban en su habitación, Atsuya observaba a Shiro que este miraba el piso mientras estaba sentado en su cama.

Atsuya: Shiro ¿qué te pasa?

Fubuki: Atsuya… tengo mucho miedo –comenzó a llorar-.

Atsuya: no hay necesidad de sentir miedo, nunca te dejare solo.

Fubuki: -de sorpresa abrazo a su hermano, para Atsuya no le gusta los abrazos pero si se trata de su hermano y mencionando la tragedia que vivieron años atrás este término en aceptarlo- no te vayas.

Atsuya: no te abandonare, nos tenemos el uno a otro.

Así transcurrieron unos días tranquilos para los Fubuki's, pero no todo es felicidad y más cuando Atsuya se mete en problemas, un día otros niños fastidiaban a Shiro, Atsuya miro lo que sucedía y molesto el peli anaranjado menor se acercó a ellos para defender a su hermano.

Atsuya: ¡dejen de molestar a mi hermano!

Fubuki: Atsuya.

Niño: tú no te metas en esto –dándole una cachetada a Atsuya que fue una mala idea-.

Atsuya: ¡me las pagaras! –Furioso se avienta encima del niño-.

Siendo el centro de atención los demás niños se acercaron a ellos, Shiro trataba de separarlos pero no funcionaba, sin embargo el verdadero problema llego cuando se presentó la cuidadora viendo la escena donde el peli anaranjado le jalaba el cabello al otro niño, por lo cual la encargada de los niños los separo llamándole la atención a Atsuya.

Cuidadora: ¡niño, eso no se hace! –Jalándole del brazo a Atsuya- los demás regresen a lo que estaban haciendo, tu vienes conmigo.

Fubuki: -ante la escena se preocupó por su hermano- Atsuya.

Cuidadora: -dentro del orfanato la encargada regañaba al pequeño Atsuya mientras que este último intentaba de liberarse del agarre, lo que fue molesto para la cuidadora, le puso un fin levantándole la mano a Atsuya, le dio un cachetada provocando que su mejilla quedara roja- no permitiré peleas en el orfanato.

Atsuya: -con la mejilla marcada este miraba el suelo seriamente, no quería cruzar miradas con la dueña del orfanato-.

Cuidadora: ahora mismo iras a tu cuarto, estas castigado –el pequeño peli anaranjado no hablo solo se quedaba en silencio y obedeció a la encargada-.

Mientras que cierto pequeño peli plata escucho toda la conversación detrás de una pared, sabía muy bien que el orfanato no es un buen lugar para ellos pero Atsuya sugirió estar en ese lugar y Shiro él ira donde su hermano vaya, ya que es la única familia que tiene y no quiere perderlo. Llego caer la noche, los demás niños ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones sin embargo Fubuki intentaba conciliar el sueño pero no podía dormir, en ese entonces escucho a alguien hablándole siendo muy familiar.

Fubuki: Atsuya ¿qué haces?

Atsuya: mira –le muestra una mochila con alimento dentro de ella- esta noche nos iremos de este lugar.

Fubuki: ¿por qué? si no tenemos a donde ir, y nuestra casa ya está habitada.

Atsuya: nos iremos a la ciudad Inazuma, ahí nadie nos encontraran.

Fubuki: ¿no crees que es mala idea?

Atsuya: mala idea es seguir aquí donde los demás nos fastidian, vamos hermano.

Fubuki: iría contigo, pero no tenemos para pagar aunque sea un camión para ir a esa ciudad.

Atsuya: de eso no te preocupes –también le muestra una cartera llena de billetes- este dinero lo encontré en las cosas de nuestros padres también están mis ahorros, tenemos para al menos comer un año y en ese tiempo buscar aunque sea un techo para dormir.

Fubuki: está bien, vámonos –el peli plata se alisto, agarro sus cosas y siguió a su hermano-.

Los hermanos trataban de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás, ni mucho menos llamar la atención de la cuidadora quien rondaba en todo el orfanato, ya asegurado su camino ambos a pasos silenciosos llegaron a la puerta que para suerte de ellos aún no estaba cerrada con llave, ahora cruzaron el patio y llegaron a un muro que para ellos fue fácil de pasar; lograron escapar del orfanato ambos corrían alejándose de aquel lugar, ambos llegaron a una estación de camiones a lo cual pidieron dos boletos para la ciudad Inazuma, ya en el interior del camión la vida de los hermanos cambiaría en la ciudad, sería largo el camino así que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Afuro: me imagino que después de eso Atsuya se volvió sobreprotector contigo.

Fubuki: no sabía decirte, pero cualquiera quien me fastidiaba Atsuya terminaba en líos –menciono tranquilo- cuando llegamos aquí quedamos impresionados, era la primera vez que veíamos una ciudad con edificios, lo primero que hicimos fue comer y conseguirnos ropa cómoda, al transcurrir las horas no sabíamos en donde hospedarnos así que nos quedamos en un parque para dormir, pero fue solo una noche ya que una señora nos recogió al día siguiente por la mañana y desde ese entonces nos hemos quedado en esta casa, esa mujer es tan amable con nosotros que ella nos paga la colegiatura y nos enseñó a cocinar.

Afuro: ¿y qué paso con la señora?

Fubuki: por asuntos de trabajo tuvo que irse a otro país hace dos años, pero ella está a pendiente de nosotros que nos manda dinero cada semana, nos trata como si fuéramos sus hijos y mi hermano y yo la consideramos una segunda madre, tanto que hasta le decimos mamá.

Afuro: lamento lo de tus padres, y es bueno que haya gente que les ayudaron.

Fubuki: si, ahora sí cuéntame ¿cómo conociste a mi hermano?

Afuro: bueno, no es tan larga la historia pero lo conocí donde yo vivo, en la ciudad donde está mi escuela.

FLASH BACK

Cierto rubio peli largo se relajaba en un parque, sentado en una de las bancas mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, todo a su alrededor era simplemente el silencio que lo calmaba, pero escucho una voz quejándose.

Atsuya: estúpida bolsa –era un peli anaranjado con una bolsa rota y sus compras en el suelo-.

Afuro: -al ver al chico recogiendo los productos, este se levantó de la banca y se acercó a él para ayudarlo- déjame ayudarte.

Atsuya: –con sus compras ahora en una nueva bolsa que llevaba de repuesto le agradeció- muchas gracias.

Afuro: de nada, ¿eres nuevo por aquí verdad?

Atsuya: si, cuando puedo vengo a este lugar, se me hace más fácil conseguir la mayor cantidad de productos.

Afuro: bueno mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, pero mayormente me dicen Afuro.

Atsuya: yo soy Atsuya Fubuki, un gusto conocerte.

Afuro: sabes, eres una persona amable y encantador –comento con una sonrisa mientras que unos brillos rodeaban su rostro, a lo que el peli anaranjado se incomodaba-.

Atsuya: este chico…es un total enfermo –pensó a la vez que una gota resbalaba por su nuca- bueno debo irme, mi hermano no sabe que estoy aquí.

Afuro: oh, ¿tienes un hermano?

Atsuya: si, es mi gemelo solo que él tiene el cabello plateado, bueno me tengo que ir adiós, un gusto conocerte –mencionaba a la vez que se alejaba del rubio- mejor me voy porque tiene cara que es un acosador.

Afuro: ese chico me simpatiza.

FIN FLASH BACK

Afuro: y esa fue la historia de nuestras vidas.

Fubuki: lo dices como si fueran pareja.

Afuro: acaso ¿no te gusta la idea de que en el futuro tenga la probabilidad de que sea tu cuñado?

Fubuki: mientras que no lo acoses todo el tiempo y no lo hagas enojar, creo que sí.

Afuro: entonces el día que nos casemos y tengamos hijos les contare esa historia, "nuestra historia de amor"

Fubuki: ¿está enfermo o qué le pasa? –Dijo mentalmente viendo al rubio mientras se le resbalaba una gota en su cabeza- no creo que eso sea una historia de amor.

Afuro: algún día Atsuya aceptara que me quiere.

La conversación entre el peli plata y el rubio siguió entre risas, sin embargo no sabían que afuera de la habitación de Shiro ahí recargado en la puerta cierto peli anaranjado, Atsuya, escucho toda la plática de principio a fin, en total silencio sosteniendo con sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno para su hermano y también para Afuro; Atsuya permanecía con la cabeza agachada, cuando su hermano toco el tema de la muerte de sus padres este recordó lo difícil que era para ambos olvidar esa terrible tragedia, más para el peli plata ya que era el que más asustado estaba, y Atsuya con trabajo hizo de todo para que Shiro dejara ese miedo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno mis hermosuras, no queda más que agradecer nuevamente que hayan leído este capi, como había escrito anteriormente seguiré poniéndome las pilas para continuar escribiendo los siguientes capítulos, ¿demoraré? lo más seguro que sí, así que no sean impacientes todo tiene su tiempo pero tampoco quiero tardarme en escribir los futuros capis; bueno en fin, yo me despido para que pueda seguir escribiendo esta historia, suerte para mi y que salga viva para seguir publicandoles las continuaciones, nos vemos y sayonarita.**_


	18. Capitulo 17

_**¡Saluditoooos a mis amores favoritos de cositas lindas! Pues que escribirles que ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic, de verdad que he estado muy pero muy ocupada en escribir la historia, y eso me ha dejado con sueño que hasta durmiendo se me viene ideas para el fic (¿?, lo sé suena raro) inclusive ando algo malita que hasta me quiere empezar a dar gripa pero eso no es impedimento para que no siga escribiendo los capis de la historia, y aparte de que mi amurs (novio querido y adorado por mi xD ) me ayudo aunque sea un poco en escribir esta continuación, no mucho pero fue de gran ayuda, hay no saben cuánto lo quiero *ojos de corazón* y por apoyarme con mi amor hacia esta parejita goenkaze (en verdad no tiene precio) Ah! no sé qué escribir! estoy como medio atontada, como había escrito antes, parece que voy a estar enfermita; en fin, ojala que les guste porque me esmere mucho para escribir este capi, en serio a parte de estar escribiendo la continuación en mi computadora también la escribo en mi cuaderno, no solo con este fic también con los que ya he escrito, así es, lo hago para no demorarme mucho, PEEEEERO (¿?) también les tengo un AVISO que es de suma importancia, no, no está en riesgo el fanfic ni tampoco va a estar abandonado, tranquilos, pero el aviso se los dejare terminando de leer este capi; no sé qué más escribirles chicos, solo que de verdad espero que les guste porque fue hecho con mucho amor al igual que los otros capítulos y mis otros fic's, y hago lo mejor para que ustedes se entretengan en leer mis historias.**_

 _ **NARIEN:**_ _cosita hermosa muchas gracias a ti que te está gustando esta historia, y con respecto a la cita que escribiste, mmmmm, me diste una idea; pero en fin, gracias a ti por dejar tan bellos comentarios, eres un amor._

 _ **Bueno, si leyeron todo lo que escribí es porque me viene del corazón, es el amor que les tengo a ustedes por estándome apoyando, ahora sí el momento que esperaban llego (¿?) dejo de escribir y ustedes leen el capi.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 17**

Después de que el peli anaranjado escuchara toda la conversación de su hermano con el rubio, decidió entrar a la habitación disimulando que no escucho nada de aquella plática, lo cual se le hizo raro para Shiro ya que Atsuya no se demora demasiado preparando el desayuno.

Fubuki: ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?

Atsuya: por nada solo, pensaba en muchas cosas es todo; por cierto ¿de qué tanto estaban hablando?

Afuro: de que algún día terminaras estando conmigo.

Atsuya: me basta con que estés hospedado en mi casa, deberías darme las gracias.

Afuro: te daré las gracias a mi ma-ne-ra –menciono juguetón-.

Atsuya: como la forma que lo dijo, es obviamente que no lo aceptare –pensó al ver al rubio riéndose a lo bajo-.

Fubuki: por cierto Atsuya, ¿tienes noticias de mamá?

Atsuya: pues, hace unas horas nos acaba de llegar un sobre con el dinero de la semana, así que tengo que irme para hacer las compras.

Afuro: déjame que te acompañe.

Atsuya: me encantaría pero no, te pido que te quedes y cuides a Shiro en lo que estoy ausente –pidió de favor- y porque no soporto esa actitud que tienes, da miedo –dijo mentalmente-.

Fubuki: pero estoy enfermo no herido, Afuro puede ir contigo, además creo que sería de ayuda por si regresas con tantas bolsas.

Afuro: vamos querido Atsuya.

Atsuya: ¡no me llames de esa manera! –Estaba que echando humo por las orejas-.

Afuro: bueno, vamos Atsuya que tu hermano tiene la razón, no queras que te pase como en el día que nos conocimos –esas palabras las dijo de manera provocativa, lo cual fue mala idea ya que el peli anaranjado le dio un golpe en la cara-.

Atsuya: está bien, pero si invades mi espacio personal juro que el siguiente golpe lo recibirás en tu zona sensible.

Afuro: de….acuer…do –comento al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la parte roja de su cara-.

Atsuya: nos vemos dentro de dos horas Shiro, si necesitas algo solo llámame y Afuro vendrá a verte.

Afuro: -como no podría hablar este levanto su dedo pulgar, indicándole al peli plata que puede confiar en él-.

Atsuya: cuídate –sin más que mencionar ambos se retiraron de la habitación y de la casa-.

Fubuki: no me quiero imaginar cómo terminara Afuro.

Mientras que en la casa de Ichirouta, este último le enseñaba su hogar al peli crema quien no había conocido del todo la casa de Kazemaru, que por su parte estaba algo nervioso que su novio y él que estén solos, no es la primera vez que pasan por esta situación si no que el peli azul no es bueno dando recorridos, pero si se trata de Goenji y más si está detrás de Ichirouta lo llevaba a sentirse de esa manera; después de caminar por toda la casa ambos regresaron a la habitación del peli azul, Goenji tomo asiento en una silla pero Kazemaru permanecía de pie siendo evidente en su rostro el tono carmín.

Kazemaru: y ya lo viste este es mi cuarto –menciono mirando el piso-.

Goenji: ¿tienes vergüenza?

Kazemaru: n…no es solo que –pero no término de hablar, Shuuya lo interrumpió tomándole de la mano y jalándolo hacia él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, y como Goenji estaba sentado en una silla reposo su rostro en el pecho del peli azul, al ver la situación que estaban ahora Ichirouta se sonrojo aún más- ¿qu…qué haces?

Goenji: ¿no te gusta que te abraze de esta manera? –Cuestiono a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte, lo que fue mala idea para el peli azul porque el tono carmín de su rostro se mostraba más y más intenso-.

Kazemaru: s…si pero, y si llega mi hermano, no quiero que nos vea de esta manera me sentiría incómodo.

Goenji: entonces aprovechare el tiempo que nos queda –susurro-.

Kazemaru: ¿dijiste algo?

Goenji: nada amor, nada importante –hundía más su rostro, el cuerpo de Ichirouta desprendía un aroma que tranquilizaba a Shuuya-.

Kazemaru: Goenji, me lastimas –comento con un ojo cerrado y los dientes apretados-.

Goenji: pero no quiero soltarte –esta vez fue más tranquilo, seguía abrazándolo pero disminuyo su fuerza-.

Kazemaru: -al sentir que Shuuya ya no lo lastimaba, Ichirouta sonrío por el hecho de que Goenji estaba a punto de dormirse en el peli azul- ¿estas durmiendo?

Goenji: algo pero me resisto, no dormí toda la noche por la preocupación que nos diste, estuve al pendiente de ti.

Kazemaru: puedes dormir en mi cama, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte preocupado.

Goenji: -esta vez se paró de la silla pero sin soltar a Kazemaru- porque no mejor, estudiamos juntos.

Kazemaru: pero estamos en vacaciones de verano.

Goenji: sabes, me gusta tu inocencia, pero ese tipo de estudio que tú piensas no es de lo que estoy hablando –empezó a besarlo-.

Kazemaru: -este se aferraba en los hombros de Shuuya y poco a poco fue rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello contrario, aquel beso que recibía era más profundo que los anteriores; sin darse cuenta el peli azul fue dirigido hacia su cama donde fue recostado pero sin romper la unión de labios, hasta que Shuuya se separó de él por falta de aire-.

Goenji: -tenía a Kazemaru a su merced, ya que recupero el aire perdido siguió besándolo pero en el cuello a la vez que lo sujetaba de las muñecas; una que otra pasada de lengua provocaba al peli azul dejar escapar un suspiro-.

Kazemaru: Go…Goenji, esto…está mal –menciono entre gemidos, no es la primera vez que le besa el cuello si no que tenía miedo de que Shuuya fuera más allá de eso, al percatarse de que el peli crema no lo escucho se liberó del agarre de sus muñecas y lo separo de él, provocando que Shuuya se molestara un poco-.

Goenji: -pero su molestia se fue cuando observo el rostro de Kazemaru ruborizado, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza acompañados de unas pequeñas lágrimas y la boca le temblaba, sabía que hizo algo mal así que atino en abrazar a Ichirouta- perdóname Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Goenji, yo no…

Goenji: perdón Kazemaru, pero es que no pude contenerme, fui muy rápido, soy un tonto.

Kazemaru: -sentía como Shuuya se aferraba en su cuerpo, como reposaba el cuerpo de Goenji encima de él, comenzaba a tranquilizarse, sabía que fue un error de su novio sin embargo Ichirouta aún no se sentía preparado para ese tipo de contacto, lo único que hasta ahora se conforma son los besos y el estar junto a Goenji- descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte.

Goenji: me disculpo porque no quiero forzarte hacer algo que no quieres, lo que menos quiero hacerte es lastimarte.

Kazemaru: está bien, sé que no lo hacías porque quieres.

Goenji: para serte honesto, si quiero hacerlo contigo, pero pensé en lo que dijiste y estoy de acuerdo en esperar un largo tiempo.

Kazemaru: eres un buen chico –le da un beso corto- y un buen novio también.

Goenji: y yo un chico afortunado en tenerte.

Comenzó de nuevo una sección de besos apasionados, se besan como dos locos enamorados y Shuuya dejaba su saliva en la cavidad bucal de Ichirouta; Goenji disfrutaba del sabor a dulce de los labios contrarios de Kazemaru, el momento hizo que las manos del moreno también quisieron ser parte del "estudio" así que como travieso, Shuuya metió sus manos debajo de la playera del peli azul, el cual al sentir las manos del peli crema acariciándole su cintura abrió un poco más su boca, un camino libre para la lengua del chico de los ojos oscuros así que lo aprovecho para saborear por completo la boca de Ichirouta, Goenji pensaba que Kazemaru no es tan inocente como él y sus amigos lo conocen y tal vez no lo sea tanto.

Aquel instante el de cabello de puntas le quería sacar la camisa de su Kazemaru, que este último al sentir lo que Goenji quería hacer lo detuvo y llevo las manos contrarias a su cintura, pero Shuuya al no cumplir su objetivo bajo sus manos llegando a las piernas de su novio y comenzó acariciarlas, por parte de Ichirouta se le olvidaba cualquier cosa que estuviera alrededor de ellos, besar a Goenji lo hacía sentir en el mismo cielo; los besos fueron más y más profundos que hasta Kazemaru tuvo la delicadeza de morder los labios de su moreno, pero, una persona mayor peli azul entro al cuarto abriendo la puerta de golpe, dejando a la pareja con los ojos abiertos ante el momento incómodo.

Edgar: ¡Ichirouta! ¿Cómo te…? –Pero al ver la escena se le fueron las palabras, nada más se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, más que el de los dos chicos, sabía bien que entro a la habitación en un muy mal momento; con el rostro expresando sorpresa cerro lentamente la puerta dejando a los dos jóvenes avergonzados-.

Kazemaru: que, vergüenza –pensó con la cara rojiza siendo escondida por sus manos a la vez que se sentaba en su cama-.

Goenji: -tosió ante la incomodidad, pero fue una señal para el peli azul quien le prestó atención- me tengo que ir Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿te vas a tu casa?

Goenji: sí, mi papá no sabe que estoy aquí contigo y de seguro está molesto.

Kazemaru: fue mi culpa por el que te quedaras.

Goenji: claro que no –toma de la barbilla a Kazemaru- voy a hablar directamente con él y voy a explicarle lo peligrosa que puede ser Natsumi, y también le diré de mi relación contigo.

Kazemaru: y ¿si tu padre no está de acuerdo?

Goenji: odio decir esto y es que nunca he desobedecido a mi padre, pero si no aprueba nuestro noviazgo, me iré de mi casa.

Kazemaru: no Goenji, no hagas eso solo por mí, piensa en Yuka, ella te necesita más que yo.

Goenji: de acuerdo, pero mi papá debe saber de nuestra relación y no quiero ocultarle nada, será difícil de convencerlo y solo espero que Natsumi no le haya dicho nada malo de ti.

Kazemaru: espero que salga todo bien.

Goenji: también lo espero, bueno me tengo que ir –le da un profundo beso- nos vemos después.

Kazemaru: cuídate en el camino.

Y posteriormente salió de la habitación de Kazemaru, bajo por las escaleras y encontró en la sala a Edgar sentado en el sillón, quien veía unos papeles que de seguro es de su trabajo.

Goenji: con permiso, me retiro.

Edgar: Goenji espera –se paró del sillón y se acercó al peli crema- gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito.

Goenji: no hay problema, lo hago no solo por el bien de Kazemaru, también por el tuyo porque sé cuánto te preocupas por él, también soy hermano mayor y cuido mucho de Yuka.

Edgar: eres un buen chico para Ichirouta, y si tienen problemas pueden contar conmigo.

Goenji: y te lo agradezco.

Edgar: siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa, tú y tu hermanita.

Goenji: en verdad te doy mil gracias, ahora me tengo que retirar, necesito hablar con mi padre.

Edgar: entonces no te hago perder más tiempo, nos vemos después.

Así fue como Goenji se retiró de la residencia, durante el camino hacia a su casa pensaba en cómo decirle a su padre su relación con Ichirouta, sabía muy bien que no es fácil hablarle de ese tema y mucho menos en convencerlo, jamás le hablo de su relación pasada con la chica peli roja, así que solo atinaba en suspirar y seguir buscando la forma de decirle sin que este en desacuerdo o que se enoje. Ya en la entrada de su hogar él ya sabía que su padre estaba en su recamara, llego el momento de platicar con él y fue hacia la habitación, como todo buen hijo decente toco la puerta y su padre le dio la autorización de pasar.

Goenji: papá.

Sr. Goenji: ¿dónde estabas anoche? –Pregunto en seco mientras estaba en su computadora-.

Goenji: en casa de Kazemaru, se desmayó en el camino y lo lleve a su hogar, le avise a su hermano pero él estaba en su trabajo así que de favor me pidió que lo cuidara.

Sr. Goenji: muy bien, si es todo que tienes que decirme puedes retirarte.

Goenji: pero tengo que hablarte de algo importante, y es sobre él, y de Natsumi.

Sr. Goenji: bien, que sea rápido, de todas formas pensaba en tomar un breve descanso y continuar con el papeleo.

Goenji: de acuerdo, Natsumi no es la chica que aparenta ser, en el pasado yo tuve una relación con ella y termino en engañarme, no solo jugo conmigo si no con varios chicos, incluyendo a uno de mis amigos, hace meses en la escuela hablo mal de mis compañeros de clases y culpo a Kazemaru para que todos estén en su contra, incluyéndome, pensé que él era el responsable, el director la expulso de la escuela y le prohibió entrar en ella, después de eso no supe de ella, hasta el día de ayer.

Sr. Goenji: -permanecía en silencio, con una compostura seria pero escuchando cada palabra que Shuuya le decía-.

Goenji: y si tenía que hablarte de Kazemaru es porque él ha sido víctima de Natsumi, desde que llego a la escuela y lo conoció le ha hecho la vida miserable, por su culpa cayo en depresión y se cortó el mismo su cabello, él se cortaba las muñecas solo porque esa tipa lo quería ver lejos de mí, y si te digo todo esto es para que entiendas lo importante que es Kazemaru para mí, y es porque él y yo somos novios.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Yo solo tengo una queja que hacer: Edgar es un feo, arruino la mejor parte.**_

 _ **B**_ _ **ueno cositas les aviso que la próxima semana, probablemente no habrá capitulo, no está cien por ciento confirmado pero por si las dudas ya están informados y en caso de que fuera así voy a recompensárselos no sé me ocurre como, pero pensare en que podría ser; bueno hermosuras no queda de otra más que agradecer nuevamente que hayan leído el capi, estoy muy contenta que no sé qué más escribirles, de verdad mil gracias por todo su apoyo y amor hacia el fic, ahora yo me despido y nos leeremos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita y cuídense muchísimo, los quiero.**_


	19. Capitulo 18

_***Cantando* Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, Better lock it in your pocket, Taking this one to the grave, If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said, 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¡Hola cositas preciosas! Me atraparon cantando :p, en fin como siempre vengo a dejarles el siguiente capi de este fanfic, estoy emocionada de ya haberla subido y también algo cansadita ya que la inspiración para esta continuación se puso de rebelde, sí una parte me decía agrégale tal cosa y la otra parte me decía que no, pero eso no tiene importancia ya que es una pequeña historia de mi vida jaja xD, en fin, pero de verdad me esforcé mucho para que al fin les comparta el resultado, solo esperó que me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora, porque no saben cuánto lo aprecio viniendo de ustedes y lo feliz que me hacen con todo su amor hacia el fic, de verdad muchas gracias viniendo de todo mi amurs que ofrece mi pequeño corazoncito, ay ¿qué más les puedo escribir? No saben lo mucho que me gusta escribir fanfics desde hace tiempo he querido hacerlo sin embargo siempre me hubo un impedimento pero ahora, hace más de un año inicie con esto (dejemos este tema aparte) pues bueno mis hermosuras, sigo desvelada (¿?, no tanto) Fue un trabajo muy duro, PERO! vale la pena porque son varias sorpresas que de seguro les encantarán!.**_

 **NARIEN:** _claro que te permito tomar esa referencia, solo avisa cuando la hayas utilizado (siempre y cuando me des los créditos xD ok no omite eso) también me agrado esa parte, cabe decir que es mi parte favorita del fic hasta el momento, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, pues la verdad me deja algo intranquila no continuar con la historia, pues ya tiene un tiempo que está activa y no se ha terminado, y lo peor para una escritora y/o lectora es ver un fanfic inconcluso, es por eso que no quiero seguir demorándome, pero seguí tu consejo y ya me siento mejor; justamente pensé en que Edgar asesinara a Goenji, pero si fuera así el fic ya estaría terminado porque Kazemaru ya no tendría a su seme xD y yo necesito a Shuuya vivo hasta el final (ya ahí Edgar le haga lo que quiera), gracias a ti por leer el capi (yo también olvide a Shiro) y por tu comentario hermoso, eres una cosita linda y amable._

 _ **Bueno, si leyeron todo lo que escribí es porque me viene del corazón, es el amor que les tengo a ustedes por estándome apoyando, ahora sí el momento que esperaban llego (¿?) dejo de escribir y ustedes leen el capi.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 18**

Después de que Goenji le contara todo lo que ha pasado desde que conoció a Natsumi y a Ichirouta a su padre, este último nada más conservaba la compostura seria pero también poniéndole atención a su hijo, dejo salir un suspiro seco cuando después de permanecer callado decidió hablar.

Sr. Goenji: ¿dices que esa tal Natsumi y tú salían?

Goenji: así es, pero fue una relación que no valió la pena.

Sr. Goenji: pero ¿rompiste con ella porque te engaño con otro?

Goenji: exacto y es por eso que no la quiero cerca de mí, ni mucho menos de Kazemaru.

Sr. Goenji: antes de que te diga que opino de ese chico Kazemaru, quisiera que me contaras todo lo que paso entre esa chica y tú.

Goenji: bien, no debo de ocultarte nada, así que te lo contare todo.

FLASH BACK

Hace tres años atrás cerca de un río se encontraba un chico de once años, quería estar solo después de un largo día de escuela, no se le hace difícil el estudio pero desde que paso la muerte de su madre se volvió muy distante con los demás, le afecto tanto que su actitud alegre se desvaneció dándole paso a lo frio que es conocido ahora, sin embargo, su soledad no duro mucho cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo.

Natsumi: así que aquí vienes después de clases.

Goenji: ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora? ¿No te basta con fastidiarme todo el tiempo en la escuela?

Natsumi: yo no lo hago como tú piensas, solo quiero llamar tu atención y que te fijes en mí.

Goenji: de lo fastidiosa que eres, si no te importa quiero que te vayas.

Natsumi: pero antes de irme, te pregunto ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien? –Cuestiono susurrando cerca de la oreja del peli crema-.

Goenji: no y no me interesa.

Natsumi: lo imagine y ¿si me dejas besarte?

Goenji: no, eres muy molesta –se separa bruscamente de la peli roja, pero esta última no se rinde fácilmente así que lo volvió abrazar por detrás- ¡suéltame Natsumi!

Natsumi: debes saber que me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti –sin previo aviso beso a Shuuya, pero fue un beso en la mejilla- piénsalo –volvió a susurrarle para ahora dejar al moreno solo y algo molesto-.

Goenji: tsk, no le creo nada, solo es una chica irritante y fastidiosa –se dijo a sí mismo y se retiró del lugar-.

Paso una semana que siempre la chica peli roja lo fuera a "visitar" cerca del río, ya se había acostumbrado pero aun así es un fastidio para Goenji invadir su espacio personal y más cuando quiere estar solo, sin embargo, empezaba a sentir algo raro por Natsumi, no lo definiría como odio si no algo más que no había sentido; dejo ese tema de lado y como costumbre Shuuya volvió al río y como no era de esperarse apareció cierta chica.

Goenji: ¿a qué rayos vienes ahora?

Natsumi: vamos, sé que te gusto.

Goenji: estás loca.

Natsumi: yo te amo Goenji, y yo consigo lo que quiero y yo te quiero a ti.

Goenji: -esas palabras lo sonrojaron un poco, pero aun así no le daba importancia- sabes una cosa, no me importa.

Natsumi: di lo que quieras, pero terminaras enamorándote de mí.

Goenji: con la actitud que tienes no lograras convencerme.

Natsumi: ya veremos Goenji, algún día aceptaras que me amas.

Al transcurrir los días Natsumi se volvió menos molesta según Goenji, ya no iba al río para fastidiarlo, ya no le invadía su espacio personal, ya no se apegaba mucho a él simplemente cambiaba su actitud para demostrarle al moreno que en serio está enamorada de él; después de clases por el atardecer en el camino de vuelta a su casa Shuuya se topó con la peli roja reposando su espalda en un poste de luz, daba a entender que tendría que hablar con Goenji, así que educadamente le prestó atención.

Natsumi: no tomare mucho de tu tiempo, solo que te pido perdón por comportarme muy fastidiosa contigo, solo quería que me prestaras atención.

Goenji: sabes, de vez en cuando eres molesta…pero, aceptare una relación contigo si de verdad me demuestras que sí me quieres –tal vez sea un "juego de niños" según para Shuuya, sin embargo no perdía tiempo con intentar tener un noviazgo-.

Natsumi: gracias Goenji, te prometo que siempre te amare.

Goenji: pero con la condición de que no habrá besos, aún somos niños y no está bien besarse a temprana edad.

Natsumi: está bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo, te pido perdón por querer besarte en aquel entonces.

Goenji: tranquila –se acerca un poco más a la joven y le toma de la mano- solo querías llamar mi atención.

Natsumi: así es, pero como lo hice no fue correcto –se deprimió pero el peli crema le dio un beso en la frente, ambos se miraron y sonrieron- te amo Goenji, te hare el chico más feliz, mi amor por ti siempre será fiel, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Fueron palabras que al final no sirvieron de nada, para Goenji fue perder el tiempo con una chica que no valía la pena ni mucho menos el tiempo que pasaron juntos para ser exacto un mes duro su noviazgo, unos compañeros le advertían del juego de la peli roja pero él no hacía caso, no hasta el día que lo comprobó con sus propios ojos, un día Natsumi había citado al moreno en el río dentro de una hora, pero como Shuuya tenía un compromiso decidió ir a verla de una vez, así que sin avisarla fue al lugar acordado.

Goenji: me dijo que estaría en el río –cuando se asoma desde un árbol encontró a su novia, pero con una gran sorpresa que para Shuuya no le agrado- Natsumi ¿pero qué?

Natsumi: Go…Goenji yo –pero no había palabras ante la escena, otro chico besaba a la peli roja mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, teniendo sus manos debajo de su blusa; ante las caricias la chica se apartó del otro muchacho- Goenji no es lo que parece.

Goenji: ¿no? ¡¿Entonces porque lo besabas?!

Chico: ¿salías con Goenji y a la vez conmigo?

Natsumi: -esta permanecía en silencio con la vista agachada pareciendo que quería llorar- no es lo que parece.

Goenji: ¡contesta Natsumi! –Estaba que muy furioso ante la situación-

Natsumi: -sabía bien que se metió en un gran problema, ambos chicos estaban que muy molestos con ella- sí, salía con ambos.

Chico: no lo puedo creer, ¡eres una maldita, no te quiero volver a ver! –Descontento se retiró del lugar-.

Goenji: -pero el moreno era el que más disgustado estaba- eres una sínica Natsumi, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Natsumi: amor perdóname, yo de verdad te amo.

Goenji: si me amaras no me engañarías con otro, desaparece de mi vida y olvídate de mí, que para mí tú ya no existes –se fue dejando a la peli roja en llanto-.

FIN FLASH BACK

Goenji: desde ese entonces la empecé a odiar, días después me entere que no era la primera vez que había hecho algo así; cuando supe que mi amigo Endou salía con ella le conté lo que me hizo a lo que llevo que él terminara con ella, justo a tiempo porque le hizo lo mismo que a mí.

Sr. Goenji: así que ese tipo de chica es Natsumi, en verdad que no tiene vergüenza.

Goenji: por cierto papá ¿cómo es que la conociste?

Sr. Goenji: ayer fue a mi consultorio, fue una paciente mía y me dijo que se le hizo algo familiar el apellido, me pregunto de que si te conocía y le conteste que eres mi hijo, a lo cual me dijo que es tu "amiga" y que quería verte, por eso la traje.

Goenji: esa tipa.

Sr. Goenji: pero ahora Shuuya, déjame decirte algo de Kazemaru.

Goenji: -sabía que es un tema donde está en riesgo su noviazgo, pero también cuenta la opinión de su padre- papá, si te dije que tengo un noviazgo con Kazemaru es porque no quería ocultártelo, llevo dos semanas saliendo con él.

Sr. Goenji: solo dime una cosa hijo ¿lo amas de verdad?

Goenji: sí, si no te lo dije es porque pienso que estas en desacuerdo, y que no querías verme cerca de él.

Sr. Goenji: exactamente pensaba lo mismo, pero al ver cómo te fuiste tras él ayer, cambie de opinión.

Goenji: entiendo… espera ¿qué?

Sr. Goenji: como padre debo darle lo mejor a mis hijos, le hice una promesa a tu madre que en paz descanse hacerlos felices, y eso implica aceptar su relación amorosa, si estás enamorado de Kazemaru y él te hace feliz, pues adelante.

Goenji: eso significa que…

Sr. Goenji: si Shuuya, tú y Kazemaru pueden seguir con su relación, que sean muy felices hijo y pueden contar conmigo cuando lo necesiten.

Goenji: gracias papá.

Sr. Goenji: lo hago por ti Shuuya, que regrese esa felicidad que tu madre te dio –comento haciendo sonreír a su hijo- una cosa más, si algo le pasa a Kazemaru como lo que le ocurrió anoche, no olvides que puedes llevarlo a mi consultorio.

Goenji: claro, y te lo agradezco demasiado padre.

Sr. Goenji: de nada, de todas formas tendré que conocer a su familia.

Goenji: sobre eso, él solo tiene a su hermano mayor, cuando era un niño perdió a sus padres, después de la tragedia junto con su hermano se fue a Inglaterra.

Sr. Goenji: que mal por ellos –menciono apenado- por cierto hijo ¿no me habías dicho que conociste a un amigo cuando eran niños y que ese amigo se fue a Inglaterra?

Goenji: pensé que lo olvidaste.

Sr. Goenji: yo no olvido algo que mis hijos me cuentan, no has pensado ¿qué ese niño pueda ser Kazemaru?

Goenji: pues la verdad eso pensé pero creo que no es él.

Sr. Goenji: bueno, después de todo solo una vez se conocieron; bueno hijo debo regresar al hospital, en la mesa del comedor deje el dinero para las compras de la semana, no olvides pasar por el supermercado.

Goenji: sí, iré después de cambiarme de ropa.

Pasando algún lugar de la ciudad en la casa de Ichirouta, donde este hablaba con su hermano mayor acerca de lo que vio.

Kazemaru: te he dicho que toques mi puerta antes de entrar –evidenciaba molestia en su rostro-.

Edgar: lo siento bien, pero cuando Goenji me dijo que ya habías despertado yo solo quería verte es todo.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué siempre te preocupas por mí?

Edgar: es obvio, eres la única familia que tengo –eso provoco que el menor se entristeciera y se calmara un poco- antes de que nuestros padres fallecieran, me pidieron de favor que te cuidara y darte todo lo que necesitas.

Kazemaru: Edgar…

Edgar: además, cuando te veo... me recuerdas tanto a mamá y no quiero perder ese recuerdo.

Kazemaru: -sabe muy bien que no recuerda específicamente los rostros de sus padres, sin embargo Edgar tiene razón, al igual que Ichirouta no quiere perder a su hermano, ya perdió a sus papás lo menos que quiere es estar solo, eso implica perder a Edgar; ante la situación las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos del menor, así que se acercó al peli mayor y lo abrazo- Edgar, no quiero ser una carga para ti en toda tu vida, te quiero y acepto tal como eres, un maravilloso hermano mayor.

Edgar: -correspondió aquel abrazo- eres el mismo niño inocente de hace años, me sorprende que aún tengas esa inocencia.

Kazemaru: gracias por cuidarme en todo este tiempo desde que mamá y papá fallecieron.

Edgar: bueno Ichirouta –separándose de la unión- hoy tengo día libre y tú iras a comprar para el almuerzo, me quedare limpiando mi cuarto porque hace días que no lo arreglo.

Kazemaru: creo que no debí de saber eso –pensó, tomo el dinero y salió de su casa-.

Ya después de hacer las compras para la comida de la tarde el peli azul se regresaba para su hogar sin embargo se entretuvo viendo un espectáculo con malabares en la calle, cerca de Ichirouta se encontraba un chico que veía al peli azul que este último no lo noto ni por más que el chico se pusiera alado suyo, la atracción con los malabaristas llamo demasiado la atención de Kazemaru que se le olvida lo que está cerca de él.

¿?: ¿Será despistado? –Pensó mirando de reojo a Ichirouta, al ver que sonreía el muchacho se sonrojo-.

Kazemaru: qué lindo espectáculo, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, se haría tarde y mi hermano me esperaría.

¿?: Hola Kazemaru –pregunto como si no supiera-.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Saiji.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Ahg *suspiro* recuerdo cuando mi papá no estaba de acuerdo con mi noviazgo pero ahora puedo ser feliz a lado de mi boyfriend (¿por qué cuento esto? O mejor dicho ¿por qué lo escribí?) Bueno mi hermosuras, ahora que apareció Saiji ¿qué pasara ahora? ¿Será que Goenji verá a su dulce y adorado novio con él? ¿Habrá celos, golpes o discusión? ¿Alguien me regalara un elote o un peluche de un panda? ¿Alguien contestará estas preguntas? ¿Creen que todo lo que escribo es una biblia? ¿Soy muy preguntona? (lo admito, si lo soy) en fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, háganmelo saber y comenten "VIVA EL PANDA" (amo a esos ositos blanco y negro y peluditos, aunque creo que nadie lo hará) *abrazando un peluche* yo me despido hermosuras y nos vemos en el próximo capi, cuídense, los quiero y sayonarita.**_


	20. Capitulo 19

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis amores! Perdonen que no haya actualizado el capi la semana pasada, aún no estaba terminado la continuación PERO, aquí esta, vengo a dejarles una vez más el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic, pues que más escribirles, de verdad que agradezco muchísimo de todo el amor que ofrece mi corazoncito que sigan leyendo esta historia, que a pesar de que me tenga que surgir un inconveniente, siempre ustedes tan amables siendo pacientes en esperar las continuaciones, y yo en estado, como describirlo, mmmm, ¿desesperación? (quiero aclarar que no es la palabra que estaba buscando) por no seguir escribiendo el siguiente capi, es por eso que esta historia no sería posible sin ustedes apoyándola y a mí también para seguir redactándola, de verdad mil gracias *le da corazones*; además que, en realidad es muy divertido, no sé porque me divierto en escribirla, tal vez sea porque mi lindo amurs es tan bueno conmigo para que me ayude con la historia, Al final! es una combinación de esfuercitos para tener el mejor resultado posible! Solo me queda como siempre agradecerles infinitamente por todo su apoyo y buenas vibras para apoyar nuestros trabajitos nos ayuda y anima muchísimo! (también hay que darle créditos a mi novio */*) y por eso nos seguimos esforzando para traerles siempre cosas más y más bonitas! Así que muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de seguir leyendo este fic y premiar nuestro esfuerzo con cada comentario o visita que hagan, de verdad que no tiene comparación todo lo bello que hacen ustedes por este fanfic.**_

 _ **Bueno si leyeron todo eso espero que no se hayan fastidiado antes de leer el capi, así que sin más preámbulo o cualquier inconveniente yo les dejo la continuación *con palomitas en la mano* disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 19**

Kazemaru: Saiji, hola un gusto en verte.

Saiji: sí, a mí también y dime ¿cómo has estado?

Kazemaru: bien, aunque si ha habido algunos pequeños problemas pero todo está solucionado.

Saiji: y ¿qué me cuentas de ese chico? con el que cantaste en el concurso.

Kazemaru: Goenji, pues que ahora somos más unidos que antes.

Saiji: a unidos te refieres a que…

Kazemaru: estamos saliendo, somos novios.

Saiji: wao, me habías dicho que no salías con alguien.

Kazemaru: bueno es que después del concurso él se me declaro, aunque mi hermano no estuvo de acuerdo pero ahora cambio de opinión.

Saiji: que bien, les deseo lo mejor.

Kazemaru: gracias –agradeció con una linda sonrisa, eso hizo que Saiji se sonrojara-.

Saiji: ahora veo que, ya no hay oportunidad para mí –dijo mentalmente, y es que cuando conoció al peli azulado, Saiji se enamoró de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: por cierto ¿qué haces aquí en Inazuma?

Saiji: a bueno, mi amigo Afuro me comento que pasaría las vacaciones aquí y me dijo que se está divirtiendo, así que me convenció a venir a esta ciudad y creo que no tome una mala decisión, aquí hay diversión.

Kazemaru: Afuro ¿Un chico de cabello largo y rubio y de ojos rojos?

Saiji: ese mismo.

Kazemaru: no sabía que eres amigo de él.

Saiji: yo tampoco sabía que lo conocías.

Kazemaru: es que uno de mis amigos me contó que lo conoció en tu ciudad.

Saiji: ¿te refieres a Atsuya?

Kazemaru: ¿cómo es que sabes su nombre?

Saiji: porque desde que lo conoció, Afuro siempre hablaba de él, que Atsuya eso que Atsuya aquello, no hay otra cosa que no me hablaba que no sea Atsuya.

Kazemaru: me imagino que Terumi se obsesionó con Atsuya –pensó imaginando al rubio con un montón de pequeños Atsuya rodeándolo-.

Saiji: ¿a dónde ibas? Veo que tienes algunas bolsas.

Kazemaru: me regresaba a mi casa, mi hermano debe estar esperándome.

Saiji: ¿no quieres que te acompañe? Tus bolsas se ven pesadas.

Kazemaru: gracias pero no quiero molestarte, yo puedo solo.

Saiji: no es molestia, solo quiero ayudarte, a parte me puedes enseñar un poco de la ciudad.

Kazemaru: está bien, solo porque no conoces Inazuma.

¿?: ¡SAIJI!

Saiji: ¿qué? –Esa voz que escucho es conocida por él- Afuro.

Afuro: pensé que no ibas a venir –se acercó a los dos chicos junto con un peli anaranjado que evidenciaba fastidio en su cara-.

Saiji: yo también necesito vacaciones –mientras que hablaba con el rubio, Ichirouta se acercó a un aburrido peli anaranjado-.

Kazemaru: veo que la estás pasando mal.

Atsuya: desde que salí de mi casa Afuro no ha dejado de hablar, ya hasta su voz me irrita.

Kazemaru: ya lo creo, Saiji me acaba de decir que siempre le habla de ti.

Atsuya: sabes Kazemaru, me arrepiento de haberlo conocido.

Kazemaru: te digo que, ya somos dos.

Atsuya: y lo peor de todo es que vivirá en mi casa, odio decir esto pero ya quiero que acabe las vacaciones.

Kazemaru: hay vamos, no es para tanto.

Afuro: nos vemos Saiji, vamos a casa mi querido Atsuya.

Atsuya: ¡ya te he dicho que no me hables de esa manera! –Comento enojado con una venita saltada- y que sea rápido que no me gusta dejar solo a Shiro mucho tiempo –se alejaba del rubio-.

Afuro: ¿de por si es sobreprotector con Shiro? –Cuestionándole al peli azul-.

Kazemaru: si tuvieras o fueras un hermano mayor, ya sabrías la respuesta.

Afuro: a bueno, ¡Atsuya espérame! –Comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Atsuya quien ya se había alejado a grandes pasos-.

Kazemaru: pobre de ti Atsuya –dijo mentalmente apenado por el peli anaranjado-.

Saiji: ves de lo que te digo.

Kazemaru: sí ¿de por si se comporta de esa manera?

Saiji: no, desde que conoció a Atsuya empezó a comportarse como lo conoces ahora.

Kazemaru: no creo que Atsuya lo soporte en todas las vacaciones.

Saiji: ni yo, bueno es momento de irnos a tu casa –tomo un par de bolsas-.

Kazemaru: sí.

En el camino ambos muchachos platicaban entre risas, Saiji hacía sacarle una risa a Ichirouta mientras que este último le enseñaba al turista paisajes de la ciudad que encontraban en el camino, sin embargo, cierto conocido pasaba por la otra parte de la calle, donde se percató de la presencia de Ichirouta con otro sujeto, lo que le molesto un poco pero sabía bien que tendría que contener sus celos, pero al ver que el de cabello de remolinos rozaba disimuladamente su mano con la del peli azul ya no pudo contenerse más, así que cruzo la calle para alcanzar a los dos muchachos e interrumpió la charla de ambos chicos.

Goenji: Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Goenji, no sabía que venías detrás.

Goenji: estaba en el otro lado de la calle, me iba hacía tu casa porque quiero hablarte de algo, pero veo que estas bien acompañado.

Saiji: tranquilo Goenji, solo lo ayudaba con sus compras es todo.

Goenji: ¿y eso implica casi agarrarle de la mano?

Saiji: solo fue un mal entendido, se le iba a caer la bolsa de lo pesada que es.

Kazemaru: eso es lo único que hizo, no tienes por qué molestarte.

Goenji: está bien, no desconfió en ti Kazemaru es que, por donde estaba mire mal y malinterprete las cosas.

Saiji: bueno Kazemaru yo me voy.

Kazemaru: pero ¿por qué?

Saiji: porque ya no necesitas mi ayuda, además veo que Goenji quiere ayudarte, él es tu novio y estarás bien acompañado.

Goenji: se ve que es buena gente –pensó mirando a Saiji dejando las bolsas en el suelo-.

Kazemaru: gracias Saiji.

Saiji: no hay problema, pero aún tienes que enseñarme toda la ciudad, claro si Goenji está de acuerdo y quiera venir con nosotros.

Goenji: no hay problema –le sonríe a Saiji- pero si veo que te sobrepasas con mi Kazemaru juro que terminaras ahorcado en un árbol –pensó-.

Saiji: nos vemos después Kazemaru, cuídate.

Kazemaru: igual a ti, hasta luego.

Saiji: pero antes, Goenji, tienes a una buena persona, no la dejes ir.

Goenji: -esté solo lo miro confundido mientras que Saiji se alejaba de la pareja- ¿qué quiso decir?

Kazemaru: ¿estas molesto Goenji? –pregunto apenado-.

Goenji: contigo no, pero no sé, sentí mala espina viniendo de Saiji.

Kazemaru: no deberías sentirte inseguro, Saiji es un muy buen chico, deberían salir para conocerse, así descubrirás de lo que te hablo.

Goenji: lo hare por ti, pero ahora debes regresar a tu casa –toma las bolsas del suelo- de todas formas me dirigía hacia ella.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

De nuevo el peli azul continúo con su camino pero esta vez siendo acompañado con la presencia de su novio, sin embargo al peli azul le empezó a doler la cabeza pero disimulaba que no le pasaba nada no quería preocupar a Shuuya después de lo que hizo por él, Kazemaru está muy enamorado de Goenji y lo menos que quiere es inquietar al peli crema, en el camino ambos jóvenes permanecían callados por lo que Ichirouta tomo la primera palabra.

Kazemaru: por cierto Shuuya.

Goenji: ¿ocurre algo?

Kazemaru: no es que, ¿de que tenías que hablarme?

Goenji: ¿no puedes esperar a que lleguemos a tu casa?

Kazemaru: si, pero de seguro que mi hermano me tendrá de un lugar a otro, aprovechando que hoy descansa.

Goenji: bueno, hable de mi padre acerca de nuestra relación, y de Natsumi.

Kazemaru: ¿de qué tanto le hablaste?

Goenji: de lo peligrosa que puede ser esa chica, le hable de todo viniendo de ella –el peli azul solo permanecía en silencio prestándole atención al moreno- no sé si se molestó con ella pero conociendo a mi papá de seguro que no quiere que Natsumi se acerque a mí.

Kazemaru: sabes una cosa, desde que entre al Raimon y conocí a esa chica me trajo un muy mal presentimiento.

Goenji: pues no te equivocaste, lo bueno que ya no la veremos más en la escuela.

Kazemaru: sí, pero aun así ella es peligrosa y hará todo para arruinar nuestra relación.

Goenji: no le tengo miedo a eso –detiene el paso seguido del peli azul, se acerca a este último y lo abraza- lo que le tengo miedo es a que ya no estés a mi lado.

Kazemaru: Goenji, estamos en la calle, sabes que me incomoda que nos vean.

Goenji: -pero este no hizo caso, solo permaneció abrazando a su novio- y tú sabes que te demuestro mi amor y no me importa el qué dirán, soy feliz estando contigo.

Kazemaru: yo también –ante las palabras de Shuuya el peli azul le regresa el abrazo- y gracias por llegar a mi vida.

Goenji: y tú a la mía.

Kazemaru: ¿y tu papá que dijo de nuestro noviazgo?

Goenji: que al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero él quiere lo mejor para mí y lo que me haga feliz, así que acepto nuestra relación.

Kazemaru: ¿de verdad? Qué felicidad –le sonríe a Shuuya al igual que este último, ahora sí ya no tienen que preocuparse por ocultar su amor a sus familias- debemos regresar rápido a mi casa, si no mi hermano comenzara a preocuparse.

Goenji: conociéndolo me imagino que sí.

Kazemaru: lo sé, vamos que no quiero problemas.

Así con la emoción la pareja tomados de las manos caminaban a pasos apresurados, al principio estaban preocupados de que el padre de Shuuya negara ese amor, sin embargo ahora que saben que es todo lo contrario no podrían disimular esa gran alegría de que su noviazgo es permitido, pero el más feliz era Kazemaru, al escuchar las palabras que vienen del papá de Goenji recordó que eran las misma que su hermano Edgar le dijo, sin embargo todavía hay una carga que impiden que ambos estén tranquilos y es una chica peli roja, la misma Natsumi, pero contando con el apoyo de sus familiares y amigos, están un poco seguros de que todo los problemas con la peli roja se acabaran y continuaran con sus vidas tranquilas; la pareja llego al hogar destinado, Kazemaru toco la puerta para que su hermano le abriera pero no fue así, para suerte Ichirouta llevo su llave y sin problemas abrió la puerta, se adentró junto con Shuuya y dejaron las bolsas en un rincón.

Edgar: si tío.

Kazemaru: -escucho a su hermano hablar desde el comedor, junto con su novio se asomó y lo vieron sentado con la espalda a la vista de la pareja, el peli azul le quería hablar pero no quería interrumpir la conversación de su hermano-.

Edgar: desde que ocurrió ese accidente no le he dicho nada –hablaba por teléfono y ambos jóvenes permanecían en silencio escuchando al mayor- no, paso un tiempo después de que mis padres fallecieran… soy la única familia que tiene Ichirouta… si tío, a mí también me gustaría que estés con nosotros pero entiendo que estés viajando un país a otro por tu trabajo, de seguro que mi papá te hubiera pedido que nos cuidaras… lo sé, no me gusta ocultarle nada y no me gustaría que se enterara, pero algún día Ichirouta tendrá que saber la verdad… está bien, hablamos después –se corta la llamada-.

Kazemaru: ¿saber que Edgar?

Edgar: Ichirouta –expresaba sorpresa, no se percató de la presencia de su hermanito ni de Shuuya hasta que el peli azul menor hablo-.

Kazemaru: ¿de qué verdad no quieres que yo me entere?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **No queda de otra más que agradecerles una vez más que leyeran la continuación, así que de corazón espero que tengan un día excepcionalmente HERMOSO y precioso y bello y todo lo perfecto que pueda ser (?) y que sean muy felices y estén sanos (no como yo que se enfermó de gripa ), y que Dios los bendiga y que coman mucho y no engorden, y que tengan la fortuna de encontrar dinero en la calle, todo lo chido que les pueda pasar u/u (?) hahah! Muchisimos saluditos y recuerden que, siempre hay una personita preocupada por ustedes, ósea yo :p, yo me despido y nos leeremos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita.**_


	21. Capitulo 20

_**¡Hola holis mis hermosuras bonitas! Una vez más vengo a dejar la continuación de esta historia, no saben lo emocionada que estaba de ya subir este capi, me tomo solo unas horas en escribirla y sin darme cuenta ya la había terminado (gracias inspiración, ¿?) en fin, pues quiero darle las gracias a ustedes por tenerme la paciencia que me tiene cada vez que vaya escribiendo la continuación, a pesar de que no sé cuánto tiempo me tome en escribir un capitulo, siempre están ustedes en espera de la continuación, en verdad muchísimas gracias, cada vez que actualizo un capi siempre está una personita de cosita linda bien amable, que me da su apoyo y palabritas de aliento! También algunas personitas y a todas y cada una se lo agradezco inmensamente, son los mejores! Yo realmente leo todos y cada uno de los comentarios que vayan dejando (una y otra vez hasta que me entre sueño después de leer) y son una motivación para mí en seguir escribiendo más fanfic's; una cosita kawaii me había preguntado qué si voy a escribir fic's de otras parejas? Ya había respondido esa cuestión, pero lo vuelvo a contestar: ¡claro que sí! Habrá fic's de mis parejas favoritas, solo que como había escrito antes, tengo muchos fic's en mente para mi otp GoenKaze, y quiero escribirlas o si no me matare por no redactarlas (¿?) pero SI habrá historias (al paso que voy no sé cuándo sucederá) pero les aseguro que si habrá otras parejas. Ay no sé qué más pueda escribir, en verdad espero que les guste el capi y los siguientes que se vengan para esta historia, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero espero que próximamente ya termine de redactarla.**_

 **NARIEN** : gracias una vez más por tomarte unos minutos de tu tiempo en leer y escribir algo tan complejo y bonito de esta historia! esto vale muchísimo y tu tranquila que hay tiempo para todo *le entrega un corazón*, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo muchísimo tiempito más, eres una personita kawaii, muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo.

 _ **Bueno mis ternuritas, les tengo que escribir un aviso (de nuevo) algo sumamente importante, pero como siempre eso se los dejare al final del capi, porque ahora es tiempo de leer la continuación, así que, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 20**

Kazemaru: ¿de qué verdad no quieres que yo me entere?

Edgar: -pero no respondió a esa cuestión, nada más se quedó en silencio mirando a los dos presentes-.

Kazemaru: ¡contéstame Edgar! –Le grito, empezaba a molestarse por no recibir una respuesta-.

Goenji: Kazemaru no es correcto que le grites a tu hermano –trataba de tranquilizar a Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: yo solo quiero saber, que es esa verdad que no quieres que sepa –miraba a su hermano-.

Goenji: por favor Ichirouta no lo fuerces.

Kazemaru: pero es que…

Edgar: está bien –interrumpió el habla de su hermanito- pero te lo quiero contar en privado, a solas.

Kazemaru: no Edgar, Goenji se queda.

Edgar: -dudaba de la petición de Ichirouta pero viendo la expresión que reflejaba en los ojos de su pequeño hermano- estoy de acuerdo, porque creo que Goenji está incluido en lo que te voy a relatar.

Goenji: -estaba confundido por lo que dijo el mayor de los hermanos- ¿es algo grave?

Kazemaru: ¿cómo que Goenji está incluido en esto?

Edgar: eso dependerá de ustedes, todas sus dudas lo sabrán al final de lo que les voy a decir, pero les pido que se sienten, vayamos a la sala –con los tres sentados en el sillón y con Kazemaru un poco tranquilo el mayor comenzó hablar- esto pasó un año después de que nuestros padres fallecieron, y viviendo en Inglaterra.

FLASH BACK

Al llegar a Inglaterra Ichirouta se sentía inseguro de estar en ese país, quería regresarse a Japón pero tenía miedo de que los niños lo volvieran a lastimar, cuando llegaron a la casa Kazemaru siempre permanecía encerrado en su hogar, no quería salir ni convivir con los demás de su edad por miedo a que le pasara lo mismo, la depresión apoderaba su ser a lo cual llevaba a que su hermano se preocupara; pero al transcurrir más de un año el pequeño peli azul se acoplaba a las calles de la ciudad, ya no permanecía como un topo en su madriguera sino que comenzaba a jugar con los demás niños, se sociabilizaba con todos que conoció en aquel entonces; un día de invierno la nevada se presentó por los cielos, asomado por la ventana de su habitación el pequeño de seis años Ichirouta se emocionó con la nieve y más cuando ya estaban sus amigos jugando en las calles, este se fue con su hermano.

Kazemaru: Edgar ¿puedo salir a jugar?

Edgar: no lo sé, creo que está pronosticado una ventisca para estas horas.

Kazemaru: anda, mis amigos están haya afuera, y de seguro están esperándome –le suplicaba con su carita y con sus ojitos brillando-.

Edgar: -ante la mirada de su pequeño hermanito, este no le pudo decir que no- bueno está bien, pero yo iré contigo.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Edgar: pero abrígate bien que no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

Kazemaru: que sea apenas un niño no significa que no sepa abrigarme para la nieve.

Edgar: bueno ya, pero apresúrate.

Kazemaru: está bien –se regresó a su habitación y busco en su closet su ropa para invierno, sin embargo incluyo la bufanda roja que le regalo cierto niño en Japón; salió de su cuarto y se fue al pasillo para esperar a Edgar, quien en pocos minutos salió de su habitación-.

Edgar: ¿ya estás listo?

Kazemaru: sí –contesto emocionado-.

Edgar: -se había percatado de la prenda roja que llevaba Kazemaru alrededor de su cuello- veo que llevas esa bufanda.

Kazemaru: sí, jure que siempre lo usaría en todos los inviernos, suena tonto pero tengo esperanza de que algún día volveré a Japón y veré de nuevo a mi amigo.

Edgar: de que volveremos a Japón si se cumplirá, pero no quiero ponerte triste ni nada por el estilo pero dudo de que vuelvas a ver a ese amigo tuyo.

Kazemaru: eso no lo sé del todo, pero de que quiero verlo lo quiero ver.

Edgar: -no se resistía a esa gran alegría que transmitía su hermanito, y eso es lo que siempre quiere ver en él, siempre sonriendo y olvidarse de lo malo que vivió- bueno vamos –metió su mano en una bolsa de su chamarra- hay no olvide la llave, de seguro esta en mi cuarto –se regresó de nuevo a su habitación-.

Por parte del pequeño Ichirouta se quedó a esperar sentado en las escaleras, ya que su casa de Inglaterra es de dos pisos, el peli azul empezaba a aburrirse así que comenzó a entretenerse saltando en los escalones, lo cual fue una mala idea y un grave error, aquella bufanda roja era un poco larga que le llegaba encima de sus rodillas, a medida que saltaba aquella prenda empezaba a desenredarse del cuello de Kazemaru, este último estaba entretenido en lo que hacía que no se percató que la bufanda ya no estaba en su cuello si no es sus pies que quien sabe cómo terminaron enredándose en la prenda roja.

Edgar: ya lo encontré –se asoma desde su cuarto- ahora si vámonos.

Kazemaru: ¡Sí!

El peli azul menor volvió a saltar pero no pensó que terminaría mal, al no darse cuenta de la bufanda en sus pies este término en pisar mal a lo que provoco que comenzara a caerse por los escalones ocasionando a que dejara salir un gran grito por lo cual llamo la atención del hermano mayor, quien cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se había cuestionado porque su hermanito grito, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en las escaleras.

Edgar: ¡ICHIROUTA! –grito preocupado y alterado-.

El peli azul menor llego al final del escalón pero termino en recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sin reaccionar, el mayor muy asustado bajo rápidamente de los escálanos, tomo a su hermanito entre brazos pidiendo que reaccionara pero no pasaba nada, tomo la muñeca de Ichirouta para tomarle el pulso, que gracias a dios aún seguía vivo, desesperado Edgar llamo a una ambulancia, llegaron a la casa y se llevaron al menor siendo acompañado por el peli azul mayor, que entre lágrimas no podría estar tranquilo, le atormentaba que algo saldría mal y terminara él solo, perdió a sus padres y no quiere volver a perder a alguien más. Ya en el hospital Edgar le había avisado a su tío, hermano de su difunto padre, de lo que le acaba de pasar a Kazemaru; en pocos minutos ya había llegado al hospital ya que él vivía en Inglaterra en ese tiempo.

Tío: ¿qué pasó con Ichirouta?

Edgar: se cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, estoy preocupado tío –su familiar se acerca para consolar al peli azul-.

Tío: veras que todo saldrá bien hijo –en eso se presenta un hombre de bata blanca, dando a entender que es el doctor-.

Doctor: familiares del paciente Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Tío: nosotros doctor, yo soy su tío ¿qué tiene mi sobrino?

Doctor: por suerte está fuera de peligro, aunque sí el fuerte golpe que recibió daño un poco su cabeza pero no es necesario una cirugía, solo le vendaremos la cabeza y le daremos medicamentos para que se recupere pronto.

Edgar: -ese fue un gran alivio para ambos familiares, en especial para Edgar- gracias a dios todo está bien.

Doctor: pero, a parte el golpe le ocasionara pérdida de memoria.

Tío: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Doctor: que los recuerdos del paciente serán olvidados, y tal vez se olvide de ustedes.

Edgar: dígame que no es cierto doctor –empezaba a desesperarse más- ¡¿no es cierto verdad?!

Tío: mantén la calma Edgar.

Edgar: pero yo –no termino de hablar, la mirada de su tío fue el impedimento, reflejaba calma pero a la vez preocupación; así que el peli azul mayor hizo caso a su pariente- entonces ¿no podemos hacer nada?

Doctor: lo que vivió tiempo atrás ya no formara parte de sus recuerdos, pero si lo ayudan y le enseñan donde ha estado, puede que haya poca probabilidad de que recuerde, lo que sí es que no hay que inquietarlo cuando él despierte, si no se le subirá la presión y entonces sí será grave.

Tío: ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

Doctor: por el momento no, pero en cuanto cobre la conciencia pueden verlo.

Edgar: gracias doctor.

Pasaron tres semanas y el pequeño Kazemaru aún no había despertado, con la autorización de ya entrar al cuarto del paciente, todos los días Edgar se quedaba en el hospital con tal de esperar a que Ichirouta despertara y su tío cubría su lugar para que él tuviera tiempo de arreglarse, comer y descansar, ya que Edgar se dormía en el hospital pero no el periodo debido, solo estaba atento a su hermanito, permaneciendo a su lado. Al día siguiente Ichirouta empezaba a despertar, recupero la conciencia, lo primero que vio fue la habitación del hospital y a un lado de la cama a un chico de cabello largo y azul, quien dormía pacíficamente, sin embargo un pequeño quejido salió de su boca lo que hizo despertar al mayor; Edgar con la visión borrosa pero poco notable se percató de que Kazemaru ya había despertado a lo que dejo escapar una alegría inmensa después de varios días estando inconsciente en la cama, toda preocupación se fue pero aun así sabía bien que Ichirouta no podría recordarlo.

Kazemaru: ahg, mi cabeza –se quejó del dolor agarrándose su nuca- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

Edgar: Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Y ¿tú quién eres?

Edgar: -no le preocupo que hiciera esa cuestión, lo que le importaba ahora es que Kazemaru ya había despertado- soy Edgar, tu hermano mayor.

Kazemaru: mi hermano, entonces tengo padres ¿dónde están?

Edgar: -ese tema es un gran golpe para él, sabía que tendría que decirle la verdad pero ahora con lo que le paso días atrás no es buena idea alterarlo, así que siguió las indicaciones del doctor- cuando te den de alta te contare todo lo que paso, por ahora necesitas descansar, llamare a tío para avisarle que ya despertaste.

Kazemaru: ¿tenemos tío?

Edgar: sí, es el hermano de nuestro padre.

Kazemaru: hermano ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me paso?

Edgar: tenías fiebre y se te empeoro, no se sabe como pero terminaste desmayándote –no le gustaba la idea de mentirle pero como él lo ve lo hizo para protegerlo-.

Kazemaru: ¿y por qué tengo la cabeza vendada?

Edgar: sabes hermanito dejemos este tema para más tarde, ahorita descansa un poco más en lo que llamo a tío ¿de acuerdo?

Kazemaru: está bien, pero, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada de que tenía fiebre?

Edgar: eso es difícil de contestar, pero por ahora duérmete sí.

Kazemaru: como tú digas.

Más tarde es ese mismo día el doctor ya le había dado de alta al pequeño Ichirouta, esperaron media hora a que llegara el tío de ambos con algo de ropa para el menor, ya habían regresado a su casa, el menor de los peli azules miro con sorpresa lo grande que es su hogar, para su tío y su hermano fue algo que ya lo venían venir, después de todo ahora solo queda de cuidar a Kazemaru y mantenerlo al tanto de lo que ha pasado. A la semana siguiente el tío de los hermanos llego a su casa sin avisar, tenía algo importante que decirle a Edgar.

Edgar: ¿cómo es que ya no estarás al pendiente de nosotros?

Tío: no hijo, estaré al pendiente de ustedes, pero lejos; en verdad lo siento mucho sobrino, pero es por la empresa familiar –noto la tristeza en Edgar- vamos Edgar no te deprimas, puede que esté lejos de ustedes pero siempre pueden contar conmigo, pero a partir de ahora serás la única familia que tendrá Ichirouta.

Edgar: tío, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Tío: -lo toma de ambos hombros- cuida bien de tu hermanito.

Kazemaru: ¿ocurre algo?

Tío: tranquilo Ichirouta, no es nada.

Kazemaru: entonces ¿por qué estas deprimido hermano? –con la mirada apenada-.

Edgar: hermanito, tío se va a otro país.

Después de ver a su tío tomar el avión y marcharse, Kazemaru se sentía solo a pesar de que tiene a Edgar sentía esa soledad, su hermano mayor le había negado hacer amigos, no entendía la razón pero lo obedeció; volvió a ser como en el principio desde que llegaron a Inglaterra, un niño tímido y de pocas palabras, inocente y distante con los demás, era un buen alumno en la escuela pero aun así le daba miedo convivir con los demás; hace un par de días Edgar le conto todo a Kazemaru acerca de sus padres, a lo cual cayo en pequeña depresión al saber que sus papás fallecieron, que en realidad son de Japón y no de Inglaterra que por eso estaban ahí viviendo, absolutamente todo le había contado, sin embargo omitió todo lo que lo hirió y lastimo, de que sufrió maltrato por parte de otros niños, cualquiera lo que hizo que derramara varias lágrimas, eso implico a que también desconociera al niño peli crema que conoció antes de partir, todo eso lo hizo por querer que no se repitiera la misma historia que le paso a Ichirouta en Japón. Para la estación de Invierno Kazemaru encontró una bufanda roja y un collar del mismo color, a lo que se cuestionaba de donde lo consiguió, se lo preguntaba a su hermano que siempre recibía como respuesta un "no sé" pero que en realidad sí lo sabía pero nunca le dijo la verdad.

Así, con su vida llena a base de mentiras en Inglaterra pasaron los años cuando ya cumplió los catorce años, para la primavera regresarían a su país natal, aunque había un Edgar inseguro que pensaba que fuera buena idea o mala regresar a Inazuma, solo pedía que su hermanito fuera más sociable con los demás, lo dejaría hacer amigos, pero su temor fuera a que se reencontrara con aquel niño que defendió a Kazemaru.

FIN FLASH BACK

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ ***Escondida entre las sombras* me ven? Claro que no me ven porque esto lo están leyendo, En fin! eso es todo por el capi de hoy, procederé a despedirme, no sin antes el aviso: "como todo este tema de regreso a la cárcel, DIGO, a las clases, habrá semanas que estaré subiendo la continuación y habrá otros que no (demonios), así que ya están informados.**_

 _ **Si leyeron todo lo que escribí (?) Comenten: "no te abandone Senritsu" (lo siento, no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero, por alguna razón me sentí sola, *entristecida*) en fin espero que tengan unos hermosos días, nos estaremos leyendo en algunas semanas, HASTA que se termine este fic, yo me despido, y sayonarita de corazón.**_


	22. Capitulo 21

_**¡Holis mis cositas bonitas! Vengo a dejar la continuación de esta historia, no saben lo ocupada que estuve en estos últimos días, pero también estuve al tanto del fic, pensé que este capi lo terminaría la semana próxima, pero me puse las pilas y aquí se las traigo *le da amor a todos* Ya tenía muchísimas ganas de subirlo, a pesar de que soy bien irresponsable luego con mi cuenta, hasta con el foro (?, no estoy segura de ello) pero los amo un buen! ¿Qué más les puedo escribir? Que ustedes son unas tiernas personitas amables que apoyan esta historia y que lean el resultado de mi esfuercito, enserio, no tiene precio, mil gracias, y me seguiré esforzando muchísimo! Cada visita o comentario es su prueba de amor hacia el fic, que por cierto, leo siempre sus comentarios que vayan dejando y debo decir que TENGO LOS MEJORES LECTORES DEL MUNDOOO! ME HACEN MUUUUUY FELIZ LEYENDOLOS! Cabe decir que ya empecé a redactar el siguiente capítulo y si lo termino a tiempo, este fin de semana lo subo, y si no, pues hasta que la termine de escribir XD; perdonen a esta personita tonta (refiriéndome a mí, su servidora) Hubo una anécdota uhuhu! quería hacer algunos cambios en este capi desde que la termine, pero he andado muy distraída y la verdad quedo horrible, así que lo corregí desde el inicio y ¡ALELUYA! Al fin quedo, ¿no les ha pasado algo así? Bueno, ese no es el punto ahora (¿?) busco hacer lo mejor posible para finalizar este fic, así que estoy dando lo mejor de mí, si eso implica terminar con el cabello lleno de canas (espero que no suceda :p).**_

 _ **En fin, después de toda esa biblia? mis linduras ahora es tiempo de leer la continuación, así que, disfrútenlo y coman chocolates o botanas para disfrutarlo más (no sé, lo que ha ustedes les gusta comer) ahora sí, pueden leer.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 21**

Edgar: y todo eso fue lo que paso en realidad.

Kazemaru: -solo permanecía en silencio, miraba al suelo con tal de no mirar a su hermano, algunos mechones cortos escondían sus ojos-.

Goenji: ¿le ocultaste todo este tiempo que sufrió desde su niñez? –estaba que enojado-.

Edgar: lo hice porque… no quería volver a verlo sufrir.

Kazemaru: entonces –dijo en un tono seco- ¿Qué tiene que ver Goenji con todo esto o con mi accidente?

Edgar: Goenji, quiero que me contestes a algo, cuando eras un niño ¿conociste a alguien en el parque porque otros niños lo fastidiaban?

Goenji: tú, ¿cómo sabes eso? –cuestiono sorprendido-.

Edgar: solo responde por favor.

Goenji: pues, sí, yo lo defendí pero hace años que no sé nada de él, solo me entere que se fue a Inglaterra, y que le regale un collar mío.

Edgar: Ichirouta, tú siempre me preguntabas de donde obtuviste tu bufanda roja y el collar.

Kazemaru: sí, pero tú tampoco sabes de donde lo conseguí.

Edgar: eso es otra cosa que te oculte también.

Kazemaru: ¿lo sabes? Entonces dímelo.

Edgar: alguien te lo dio y en todos estos años no te habías dado cuenta que en ese collar en la cadena lleva el nombre del antiguo propietario.

Kazemaru: -este se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto, y tal como dijo su hermano en la cadena está grabado el nombre de un chico, más bien de un conocido muy cercano a él- Goenji Shuuya.

Goenji: ¿qué? –El peli azul menor le entregaba el accesorio quien lo tomo con sus manos, y efectivamente lo comprobó, llevaba su nombre en aquel collar- recuerdo que yo también tenía un collar así hace años.

Edgar: y no solo el collar también la bufanda.

Kazemaru: ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Edgar: todo esto lleva a que ustedes dos ya se habían conocido.

Goenji: ¿a qué te refieres?

Edgar: Goenji, él niño que tú conociste nueve años atrás y se fue a Inglaterra, ese mismo niño es Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¡¿qué?!

Goenji: -se quedó sin palabras, sabía que su nombre le sonaba de alguna parte pero no estaba seguro que era la misma persona, hasta el día de hoy que lo confirmo-.

Kazemaru: ¡¿por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?!

Edgar: yo solo…

Kazemaru: ¡no me digas que fue para protegerme! –comenzaba a llorar pero de la ira- no sé qué me lastimo más, si los golpes que recibía o que me hayas mentido.

Edgar: -no podía contradecirle a su hermanito, estaba en todo su derecho enojarse con él por esconderle una dura verdad, estaba en silencio escuchando los reclamos de Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: ¡es por eso que olvide todo, incluyendo a Goenji! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –No podría calmar su enojo-.

Edgar: de verdad lo siento mucho Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: una disculpa no remediara nada de lo que paso.

Goenji: tranquilízate Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no me pidas que me calme, después de lo que escuche no podre tranquilizarme.

Goenji: eso lo sé, pero enojarte con tu hermano no se remediara nada.

Kazemaru: no hay nada que se pueda corregir –miraba con furia a su hermano- me has fallado, me arrepiento en ser tu hermano.

Edgar: -las palabras fueron bastantes crueles que terminaron en lastimar los sentimientos del mayor, lo que provoco que terminara en inundarse en lágrimas también-

Goenji: Kazemaru, por favor te pido que te calmes –pero Ichirouta no lo escuchaba-.

Edgar: Ichirouta, déjame explicarte una cosa más.

Kazemaru: ya no quiero escucharte –se iba corriendo hacia su habitación siendo seguido por su hermano y su novio, pero cerró la puerta con furia-.

Edgar: abre la puerta por favor, quiero que oigas lo último que tengo que decirte.

Kazemaru: ya escuche suficiente –menciono estando al otro lado de la puerta-.

Goenji: Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: ¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE! –grito entre llanto- déjenme solo.

Edgar y Goenji sabían que Ichirouta no estaba bien, necesitaba un tiempo a solas pero a Edgar no le gustaba ver de esa manera a su hermanito siempre que acababa de ese modo él permanecía a su lado hasta que el menor estuviera tranquilo sin embargo acaba de decirle la verdad y ya veía venir que Kazemaru terminaría en esa actitud, así que por primera vez lo dejo a solas, le pidió al peli crema que lo siguiera de nuevo a la sala aún no terminaba de hablar, así que Shuuya terminaría en escucharlo.

Edgar: Goenji, yo te pido disculpas.

Goenji: ¿y por qué tendría que perdonarte?

Edgar: por mi culpa hice que Ichirouta se olvidara de todo incluyéndote, cuando él me conto de ti me entro el miedo de que el recordara lo mal que vivió en su pasado, y que se volviera a repetir, supongo que soy, un pésimo hermano.

Goenji: ahora sé que Kazemaru es aquel niño de hace años –pensó al recordar al menor de los peli azules en su niñez- te diré que si hiciste mal en ocultarle su verdadera historia.

Edgar: eso lo sé y no debí hacerlo.

Goenji: y entiendo que querías protegerlo, sin embargo alejarlo de los demás no era una buena idea, no todos son iguales pero al menos le hubieras dicho algo de mí.

Edgar: pensaba en decírselo pero decidí que no, al final me arrepiento en tomar esa decisión, por eso te pido mil disculpas.

Goenji: yo las acepto, pero ahora él que tiene que perdonarte es tu hermano.

Edgar: no creo que me perdone.

Goenji: por ahora no porque está afectado, pero dale un tiempo a solas, deja que desahogue todo su dolor, pienso que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Edgar: lamento que estés involucrado.

Goenji: no tienes que pedirme disculpas por eso, gracias a ti se ahora que Kazemaru es el niño que conocí en el parque en ese tiempo.

Edgar: pero fui yo quien los separo.

Goenji: yo no diría eso, solo lo alejaste de lo que le hizo daño es todo.

Edgar: creo que me comprendes.

Goenji: soy hermano mayor, y haría lo mismo por Yuka, claro que no le ocultaría nada.

Edgar: vas a empezar a que me sienta mal de lo que ya estoy.

Goenji: lo siento; creo que ya es hora de irme –se dirigía a la puerta de la casa- como te dije antes necesita tiempo a solas.

Edgar: supongo que sí, no lo voy a forzar esperare a que se tranquilice.

Goenji: sí algo malo le pasa, no dudes en llamarme.

Edgar: claro, siempre puedo contar contigo.

Goenji: nos vemos –se retira de la residencia-.

Edgar: papá, mamá, ustedes me pidieron que lo cuidara, pero parece que… no lo pude cumplir –de nuevo se presentaron las lágrimas-.

Edgar se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, se decía que fracaso como hermano mayor, sabía que algún día Kazemaru tendría que enterarse de todo pero no de esa forma que paso ahora, hoy en día su hermanito lo odia y está bien para el peli azul mayor, es la primera vez que ve a Ichirouta comportarse con esa actitud y aunque Edgar quisiera hablar con él, sabe que su hermanito no quiere escucharlo.

Pov. Kazemaru

Ahora lo entiendo todo, perdí la memoria, sé que significaba esos sueños que he tenido últimamente, ese niño que golpeaban era yo y ya había conocido a Goenji desde hace tiempo, por eso me sonaba de algún lugar su nombre y el de Yuka también, ¿por qué tenía que olvidarlo todo? ¿Por qué me está pasando todo esto? Solo quiero desahogarme como no lo he hecho en años, no quiero que alguien me vea llorar inclusive mi hermano, si es que sigo llamándolo así, pero no siento que lo odio o que le guardo rencor, ¿por qué me siento diferente? Se supone que estaría molesto con Edgar pero no es así, es un sentimiento diferente, desde que yo recuerdo no he odiado a nadie ni cuando llegue a Inazuma, a excepción de Natsumi, estoy tranquilo llorando todo mi dolor pero sin sentir odio, es que acaso ¿debó perdonar a Edgar? Él siempre ha estado conmigo, desde que ocurrió la tragedia de mis padres ha estado al pendiente de mí, o cuando pasó mi accidente que él me conto, incluyendo cuando mi tío se fue de nosotros.

Acepto que ha sido un buen hermano conmigo pero yo no he hecho nada por él como agradecimiento, lo menos que quiero ser es una carga en su vida, ha renunciado a todo con tal de cuidarme ha hecho varios sacrificios por mi bien y yo, solo soy un consentido; a veces lo he hecho preocupar y todo por mi culpa, no debí de alzarle la voz a Edgar no fue de buena educación de mi parte, aunque él me haya ocultado una verdad sigue siendo mi hermano, hizo mal en alejarme de los demás pero lo hizo por mi propio bien, aunque pienso que por una parte hizo bien en hacerlo, sin embargo no debo de odiarlo, él ha hecho de todo para sacarme adelante; voy a hablar con él, no ahora pero en el momento indicado cuando haya sacado todo mi enojo y este más tranquilo.

Pero también necesito hablar con Shuuya, si ya lo había conocido años atrás entonces debe de decirme más de lo que me paso en el pasado, hay muchas preguntas que quisiera hacerle y necesito las respuestas, me imagino que me comporte de manera grosera con Goenji y debo de pedirle disculpas, pero por ahora él que debo de perdonar es a Edgar; ahora que lo recuerdo, la bufanda roja no la he terminado de arreglar, y sí es de Goenji debería regresársela al igual que el collar, ahora que lo pienso si mi novio me dio está bufanda debe ser que gracias a esta prenda conocí a Shuuya, y volvernos a ver después de años debe ser que así está destinado. Ahora que tengo la prenda roja en mis manos me hace llegar a mi cabeza los momentos que he pasado con Goenji desde que lo conocí en la secundaria, y justo antes de que empezáramos nuestra relación, él me ha protegido desde que éramos niños aunque yo no lo recuerde, pero ¿por qué me fastidiaban? ¿Habré hecho algo para que me golpearan? Solo Goenji puede contestar a mis cuestiones, porque no le pedí que entrara a mi cuarto y se quedara conmigo, fui un tonto; pero ahora solo queda esperar a que me tranquilice totalmente, tal vez Edgar me ha visto llorar pero no quiero que me vea ahora, inclusive también puede responderme algunas preguntas, se las hare luego de que me calme, creo que tomara un largo tiempo para que este en total serenidad.

Fin pov. Kazemaru

Ya había transcurrido más de una semana y Kazemaru aún no salía de su hogar, en raras ocasiones se le vio comer en el comedor pero aun así no le hablaba a su hermano o sin ni siquiera cruzar miradas, aún en el trabajo Edgar se preocupaba por el comportamiento de Ichirouta, no estuvo tranquilo ni para dormir solo pensaba en una sola cosa: Kazemaru. Aun cuando se iba a cualquier parte de la ciudad no dejaba de preocuparse por su hermanito, sin embargo él no puede hacer nada para calmarlo, cuánto tiempo más pase, más es la inquietud de Edgar; al llegar a su hogar por la noche después de un día cansado de trabajo lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en el sofá de la sala, aun cuando es el jefe de la empresa los labores son lo que más lo fastidia al igual que las juntas, fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de té caliente para el dolor de cabeza, regreso de nuevo al sofá y tomo el teléfono para marcarle a su tío, contándole la conversación que tuvo con su hermanito.

Edgar: si tío, me escucho hablando contigo y de todo lo que conversamos.

Tío: ¿y cómo lo tomo?

Edgar: se siente devastado, ya lleva una semana así sin hablarme, todo el tiempo está encerrado en su habitación.

Tío: me recuerda cuando permanecía en casa solo porque era un niño tímido.

Edgar: sí, y esa timidez lo obtuvo por mi culpa.

Tío: vamos no fue tu culpa, solo buscabas la manera de protegerlo.

Edgar: lo sé, pero esa manera no fue la correcta.

Tío: Edgar, no deberías de culparte, sé que tienes miedo de perderlo como a tus difuntos padres, permanece a su lado.

Edgar: y eso es lo que quiero tío.

Tío: veras que se solucionara y todo volverá como era antes, solo necesita un tiempo.

Edgar: lo mismo me dijo Goenji.

Tío: ¿quién es Goenji?

Edgar: es un chico que Ichirouta conoció en la niñez, pero por lo que le ocurrió en Inglaterra, ya sabes, se olvidó de él.

Tío: entonces ya se conocían, bueno sobrino me encantaría estar otra vez con ustedes.

Edgar: y nosotros contigo tío, cuídate en los países que vayas.

Tío: ahora estoy en Italia, después de que termine de seguro que regreso a Japón, y si me da tiempo iré a visitarlos.

Edgar: de acuerdo tío, cuídate –corta la llamada, miro al techo pensando en varias cosas- de seguro que ahora Ichirouta me odia, jamás debí de ocultarle aquel accidente, ¿qué pasara ahora?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _Si leíste hasta aquí comenta... "QUIERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI " ahora yo me retiro porque me espera una semana llena de cositas feas (espero poder resolverlas y después me dedico a terminar el siguiente capítulo), esperen próximamente la continuación, ya lo saben, si lo termino a tiempo lo subo el fin de semana, yo los amo y tengan unos días hermosos! Sayonarita._**


	23. Capitulo 22

_**¡Muchos holas mis cositas bonitas! Como siempre les dejo la continuación del fic, como había escrito en el capi anterior, si lo terminaba en estos días lo publicaría en un fin de semana, PEEEROOOO, fue una lástima no haberlo publicado a tiempo porque mi compu se puso de rebelde, si, estuvo fallando bien FEO y HORRIBLE, sin embargo ya me lo compusieron y la verdad, me da miedo de que sigan fallando, pero dejando esta historia a un lado, es un placer traerles POR FIN! este capítulo que tantas ganas tenía de publicarla, simplemente estoy cada vez más contenta y agradecida con todo su apoyo; ¡MUY BIEN! lo prometido es deuda: algunas personitas me siguen preguntando sobre un fic que me han pedido, pues les voy a dar un spoileo y enorme, "YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLO" pues sí, fue algo pedido casi a suplicas, pero estense tranquilos que ya empecé a escribirla, solo que sí VA A TARDAR MUCHO¡, pues también tengo que actualizar los capis de esta historia, así es, estoy trabajando en ambos fics al mismo tiempo, pues lo hago para no demorarme tanto, y aparte para que lo publique próximamente, pero lamentablemente he estado súper ocupada, y es muy difícil como imagine, tengo que organizar mi tiempo y a mí eso ¡me estresa! Pero ustedes tranquilos y yo nerviosa y redactando (¿?), como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis fanfic'sitos (suena raro lo sé) pero recuerden que esto lo hago como un hobbie más de mi vida, y para que esto llegue a ustedes, les cuento que el capi no había podido actualizarla porque me surgieron muchos inconvenientes (uno de ellos lo que escribí al principio) y tenía que resolverlos o no estaría tranquila, ni tampoco productiva de lo que alguna vez en su vida pensaron que podría estar (¿?) incluso yo misma, ok eso no, en fin, AYY! NO SÉ! HAHA ME EMOCIONA MUCHO ESTA COSA DE FIC! Pues como lo había escrito ya estaba terminada y no pude subirlo el día que les prometí, lo lamento mucho por eso, pero a la vez el capi tiene que quedar decente (el cual lo dudo) y bonita para ustedes y así! Ojala les gustes y muchísimas gracias por todo ah, se los vuelvo a escribir, todos ustedes estén tranquilos, cualquier cosa nos puede encadenar, pero siempre hay tiempo para todo; pero gracias por apoyar este fic se los agradezco infinitamente! Muchísimos saludos y suerte en todo.**_

 _ ***con una biblia en manos* Bueno, después del sacramento sacado de la biblia (¿? XD) yo los dejo de interrumpir con mis anécdotas de agradecimientos largas y trágicas, pueden continuar con leer el siguiente capi.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 22**

Kazemaru: Edgar –la voz de su hermano menor lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿podemos hablar?

Edgar: -no se lo esperaba, después de días sin mirarse o conversar, Kazemaru le hablaba- Ichirouta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

Kazemaru: acabo de estar aquí, pero necesito hablar contigo ¿me das permiso?

Edgar: -noto en los ojos de su hermanito reflejar tristeza y a la vez pena- si claro, ven y siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Kazemaru: -obedeció al peli azul mayor tomando asiento a lado de él- Edgar, yo quería…

Edgar: pero antes yo te debo de pedir disculpas, debí decirte todo desde hace tiempo, y entiendo que tú me odies.

Kazemaru: pero, yo no te odio.

Edgar: pero tú dijiste que…

Kazemaru: sé lo que dije pero eso no significa que te odio, nunca lo mencione, solo me molesto que ocultaras la verdad –Edgar le ponía atención- jamás nos hemos peleado según que yo recuerdo, así que vengo a disculparme contigo.

Edgar: no Ichirouta, yo soy el que tiene que disculparse, está bien a que estés molesto y saques tu enojo, pero esconderte una verdad así, ahí fue donde fracase como hermano.

Kazemaru: yo no diría eso, entiendo que solo querías cuidarme y protegerme, sin embargo también me molesto que hayas querido alejarme de Goenji.

Edgar: no debí prohibírtelo.

Kazemaru: pero eso ya paso.

Edgar: aunque ya haya pasado no debí exigirte eso, siempre quise darte lo mejor para ti, cuando me mencionaste a Goenji por primera vez, me vino a la mente cuando eras un niño y lo conociste en aquel parque luego de que otros te fastidiaban, es por eso que te pedí que te alejaras de él, no quiero que él te lastime.

Kazemaru: pero ya viste que Shuuya es incapaz de herirme, y tú lo sabes.

Edgar: y es por esa razón que cambie de opinión, veo que es un buen chico contigo, inclusive conmigo, él hace cualquier cosa por protegerte, hasta creo que se preocupa más que yo por ti, en estos días que has estado encerrado en tu cuarto él me ha preguntado por ti.

Kazemaru: –Ichirouta sentía su corazón latir a mil-.

Edgar: es un buen muchacho, y no por eso acepte tu noviazgo con él, si no porqué Goenji te hace feliz.

Kazemaru: -sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro, ni él mismo sabía porque lloraba- hermano –de sorpresa abraza a su hermano-.

Edgar: -después de días de no escuchar a Ichirouta hablarle y decirle esa palabra, volvió a sonreír pacíficamente, consolando a su hermanito entre sus brazos a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza y tomaba sus cortos cabellos, dándole a entender que las cosas se estaban solucionando-.

Kazemaru: perdóname hermano, me comporte muy injusto contigo –decía con la voz quebradiza- no debí haberte dicho esas crueles palabras.

Edgar: me comporte como un hermano idiota contigo en todos estos años.

Kazemaru: yo no diría eso, tú nunca te comportaste como dices, estoy feliz… que seas mi hermano.

Edgar: eres un chico dulce, amable e inocente con todos de tú alrededor, y eso es lo que no quiero que cambies –comento en su mente y es que él Kazemaru de ahora le recuerda tanto a cuando tenía cinco años, por su actitud inocente y amable, eso hace querer a Edgar pasar más tiempo con el menor y jamás perderlo- Ichirouta, perdóname.

Kazemaru: te perdono, y perdóname tú a mí, no me arrepiento en ser tu hermanito.

Edgar: en las buenas y en las malas, nos tenemos el uno al otro –le comento- y si alguien te lastima y te hace llorar, juro que se las verá conmigo –pensó-.

Kazemaru: no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti.

Edgar: no digas eso que nunca lo fuiste.

Kazemaru: pero yo jamás te lo he demostrado para agradecértelo.

Edgar: no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago para cuidarte, darte lo que necesitas, yo soy el que tiene que darte las gracias, por haber nacido.

Kazemaru: te quiero mucho Edgar.

Edgar: yo te quiero más hermanito.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo abrazados y desahogándose entre lágrimas mientras se consolaban, ya todo estaba solucionado, sacaban su dolor entre esas gotas que se asomaban de sus ojos, ambos sabían que cualquiera comete errores que se pueden solucionar, pero ellos se tienen el uno al otro y podrán solucionar sus problemas juntos; después de terminar en desahogarse rompieron el abrazo y se secaban los ojos de tanto llorar siendo evidente en sus rostros rojos al igual que sus ojos, el mayor de los hermanos se paró del sofá sin embargo el menor lo detuvo agarrándole de la muñeca.

Edgar: ¿te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Kazemaru: -le negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba- pero dime ¿sabes desde cuando los demás me fastidiaban? Y ¿por qué Goenji me regalo sus cosas?

Edgar: las respuestas las recibirás por parte de Goenji, él es el indicado.

Kazemaru: debería hablar con él.

Edgar: hazlo mañana e invítalo a la casa, ya que mañana no voy a estar hasta la noche, él será un buen acompañante, confío en él.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Edgar: pero si se pasa de las manos, llámame que vendré para…

Kazemaru: ¡hermano! –Lo interrumpe- ¿no que confías en él?

Edgar: sí, pero por precaución, además no me gusto para nada encontrarte con él en tu cuarto, me dieron ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo –comento a la vez que se imaginaba que estrangulaba a cierto peli crema-.

Kazemaru: sí tú lo dices –se le resbala una gota en la nuca-.

Edgar: bien, por cierto ¿ya cenaste?

Kazemaru: obvio que sí –pero el rugir de su estómago lo delato diciendo todo lo contrario- está bien no he comido nada.

Edgar: ya lo esperaba, ven que me ayudaras a preparar la cena.

Kazemaru: está bien.

Posteriormente luego de conversar, preparar la cena y terminar los quehaceres del hogar ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, Edgar de lo agotado que estaba ya tenía el sueño pesado así que rápidamente se quedó dormido, por parte de Kazemaru aún permanecía despierto pero acostado en su cama mientras tenía su celular a la mano y es que se mensajeaba con su novio, que llevan una semana sin hablarse por lo que Ichirouta ya se había preocupado, pero volvió a estar tranquilo cuando en uno de los mensajes Goenji le escribió que no había problema, que se alegró en saber que las cosas con su hermano ya se habían arreglado y que eso quedaría entre él, Shuuya y su hermano, el peli azul no olvido invitar a su moreno peli crema a su casa, que Shuuya amablemente acepto la invitación y como no decirle no a su inocente novio, aunque también pidió de favor que le contestara algunas de sus interrogatorios, todas sus dudas serían respondidas al siguiente día.

Así fue cuando llego un día más a la ciudad, con los rayos del sol saliendo por los cielos, Kazemaru ya se había despertado y arreglado, como ya era costumbre su casa se encontraba vacía, su hermano ya se había ido a trabajar, sin embargo en la mesa había una nota que es para el peli azul, la tomo de las manos y la leyó, que decía que su desayuno estaba en el refrigerador, así que tomo el desayuno para alimentarse, después de desayunar se dispuso a limpiar su casa para cuando recibiría a Shuuya su hogar ya esté limpio, habían acordado verse al medio día así que Ichirouta tenía toda la mañana para limpiar; ya que termino con el aseo se fue al mercado para comprar y preparar unos bocadillos para su novio, en cuanto regreso a su casa se dispuso a prepararlos, nada más faltaba poco para que llegara Goenji así que se fue a la sala para ver un rato la televisión; sonó el timbre del hogar, Ichirouta apago la tele y fue a la puerta principal, al abrirla no había nadie sin embargo se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró para ver de quien se trataba y recibió un beso en los labios por parte de cierto moreno, quien se reía ante la expresión de un Kazemaru sonrojado, en fin este último lo invito a pasar, Shuuya tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala mientras que su novio peli azul se fue a la cocina por los bocadillos y unas bebidas, para así estar a gustos con su conversación.

Goenji: y bien ¿enserio que ya todo está resuelto?

Kazemaru: sí, ya perdone a mi hermano.

Goenji: que bien por ustedes.

Kazemaru: sí, pero aún tengo algunas dudas y quiero que me las aclares.

Goenji: al decir verdad eso me dejo inquieto toda la noche, no dormí bien por pensar de que si sería algo malo.

Kazemaru: perdóname por eso, pero dime ¿por qué motivo los demás me fastidiaban?

Goenji: bueno, antes que nada empecemos cuando ambos íbamos en el mismo kínder, eras tímido pero convivías con los demás, cuando ocurrió lo de tus padres los demás cambiaron su actitud contigo y comenzaron a fastidiarte, solo porque eres huérfano y aparte por tu físico, a lo cual a mí me molesto bastante.

Kazemaru: entiendo –dijo entristecido-.

Goenji: yo te observaba desde ese entonces, hasta un día quería hablarte pero notaba que te volviste distante, te escuchaba decir que ya no querías estar vivo, que querías desaparecer a lo cual llegue a sentirme mal por ti.

Kazemaru: desde pequeño pensaba en esas cosas –se dijo mentalmente- pero, he tenido un sueño donde sentía que me golpeaban en un parque, acaso ¿ocurrió de verdad?

Goenji: me temo que sí, así fue todos los días hasta que me moleste enserio, un día cuando iba de regreso a mi casa junto con mi nana y Yuka te vi entrando a ese parque, así que le dije a mi nana que me esperara y fui tras de ti sin que me notaras, fue cuando te encontré con otros niños que te impedían el paso, golpeaste a uno de ellos pero a cambio te devolvieron la golpiza, fue cuando no pude contenerme y fui a ayudarte.

Kazemaru: entonces, desde años me has protegido.

Goenji: exacto, pero al día siguiente me dijiste que te ibas a Inglaterra, que Edgar te lo había propuesto para alejarte un tiempo de los niños que te molestaban y olvidarte de lo que te hizo sufrir aquí en Inazuma, a lo cual tu aceptaste.

Kazemaru: ya veo –escucho todo lo que había olvidado, aunque no lo recordaba del todo ahora sabe más de su pasado- pero ¿por qué tengo tus cosas?

Goenji: yo te obsequie mi collar, nos hicimos una promesa de volver a vernos y el collar es el símbolo de esa promesa, y de mi bufanda, bueno sin darme cuenta ya no lo tenía puesta, me imagine que el viento se lo llevo, con lo fuerte que estaba en aquel tiempo, no la encontré así que la di por olvidada.

Kazemaru: yo pensaba que me golpeaban porque no les agradaba.

Goenji: de hecho les agradaste a todos, pero como te dije cuando se enteraron de la muerte de tus padres ellos cambiaron su actitud contigo.

Kazemaru: no debieron de haber hecho eso, ya hasta empiezo a sentirme mal.

Goenji: no debes de preocuparte de algo que ya paso, déjalo en el pasado.

Kazemaru: lo sé –deja salir un suspiro- quien diría que ya nos habíamos conocido y nosotros no lo sabíamos.

Goenji: para serte sincero, cuando llegaste al Raimon y supe tu nombre, tenía el presentimiento de que eres el mismo Kazemaru que conocí tiempo atrás, y ahora sé que no me equivoque, pero aun así tienes la misma actitud –se acerca a su novio y lo toma de la cintura-.

Kazemaru: oye, aunque estemos solos, no significa que vas a hacer lo que tú quieras.

Goenji: lo sé bien amor, y es por eso que me conformare con el sabor de tus labios –le da no uno, varios besos, de los labios hasta el cuello mientras que las manos de su Ichirouta se aferraban en sus hombros-.

Kazemaru: espera –sentía la húmeda lengua de Goenji pasar por todo su cuello- Shuuya, detente por favor.

Goenji: -cumplió- perdón, fue algo que no pensé en hacerlo.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, pero creo que necesito distraerme un poco –a lo cual su novio lo miraba con lujuria- ¿por qué me miras así? Me estas asustando.

Goenji: por nada, tranquilo –le deposita otro beso pero en la frente-.

Kazemaru: o-k.

Goenji: si quieres vamos a salir, con Endou y Fubuki.

Kazemaru: ¿y qué hay de los demás?

Goenji: Hiroto me conto que él y Midorikawa estarían en la playa un par de días y que regresan hasta pasado mañana, y Afuro, bueno se fue a su ciudad igual un par de días y a la fuerza se llevó a Atsuya.

Kazemaru: pobre de Atsuya, de seguro que la está pasando mal –pensó al imaginarse al Fubuki peli anaranjado dándole unas bofetadas a cierto rubio mientras ¿sonreía?- está bien, me parece perfecto.

Goenji: genial, entonces le avisare a los chicos.

Kazemaru: pero Goenji, sé que ya te lo había dicho pero enserio, que esto quede entre tu, mi hermano y yo.

Goenji: no tienes de que preocuparte, pero debo decirte que le conté a Endou sobre lo que paso con nosotros en la niñez, pero él no sabe que ese niño eres tú.

Kazemaru: creo que con eso estaré tranquilo –rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Shuuya- pero creo que algún día de estos él lo sabrá; solo espero que ahora en adelante, que no se presente más problemas.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Ok mis bebes amores de cositas lindas (¿?) yo me voy despidiendo no sin antes que les pido que esperen el próximo capi, pues me tardare un tiempo en redactarla pero espero que no sea tanto mi ausencia, no sé, se siente como que raro subir la continuación, en mi caso pues a veces me pregunto que si les gusta o no les gusta, que si debo continuar o dejarlo hasta aquí, y eso me hace dudar mucho acerca del fic, PERO, siempre está mi lado amable diciéndome "sigue actualizando y veras que les gustara" y pues yo le hago caso, y en ocasiones esos comentarios que dejan AAAAh! *Grito de loca fangirl* no saben lo mucho que me motiva para continuarlo, así que si, y aparte porque les prometí que lo terminaría, espero mínimo que tenga 30 capis o hasta donde la diosa de la inspiración (¿?) me ayuda a terminarla, ESPERO LES GUSTE! Y QUE TENGAN UN DÍA HERMOOOSOO! SALUDITOS Y SAYONARITAS!**_


	24. Capitulo 23

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis amores favoritos! Si estoy aquí saben lo que significa, así es vengo a dejarles la continuación de Inazuma high school ¡siiiii! *serpentinas y confeti por todos lados* No he muerto (?) al menos no en el sentido de la actividad (refiriéndome a redactar fic's), pero también hubo problemas técnicos, y cuando digo técnicos me refiero a que mi compu sigue fallando y actuando de rebelde *se pone a llorar* por lo cual si me tarde mucho (no tanto) en seguir con la continuación, pero yo debo de ingeniármelas para no dejarlos a ustedes mis cositas bonitas sin capitulo, es por eso que publico esto desde un lugar secreto (¿?) donde me "prestan" el internet mientras que mi laptop esta en reparación (espero que no se pierda mi yaoi, eso ya sería un pecado), *regresa su felicidad* dejando esta historia de lado, hasta siento que ya es extraño para mi publicar un capi, lo digo por lo que estoy pasando. Ahora bien, lo saben sé que lo saben (?) es Octubre yeah, eso significa que se acerca las celebraciones que yo amo tanto, Halloween pero como su servidora Senritsu es mexicana, celebrara el día de muertos que es el inicio de noviembre, por lo que les escribo que esta vez no tengo planeado en hacer un fic para estas fechas (pero si para comer la comida tradicional xD) sin embargo tal vez me anime para escribir uno para navidad, la verdad no sé, no estoy segura debo de organizar mí tiempo, pero ese no es el punto, si no es que cada vez son más personitas las que leen esta cosita de fic y me siento muy feliz al respecto! Ya que pues me alegra que les guste mis esfuerzos y todo este rollo! Gracias por todas las visitas y sus hermosos comentarios y ánimos para continuar! Espero que les guste mucho porque me mate demasiado para redactarla, denle mucho amor a esta historia, ámenlo como yo lo amo, fue un trabajo muy duro por mi parte, pues me estuve matando días para que quedara así de hermoso; AAAAAAH, SE ME OLVIDABA agradezcan también a mi novio quien me ayudo con este capi (perdón si me acuerdo de ti hasta ahora amurs, si es que estás leyendo esto) no saben el poco tiempo que tuvo para aprovechar en darme algunas ideas para la continuación asdfkassfk! Bueno ya basta de que escriba mi sagrada biblia.**_

 _ **Bueno preciosuras dejo de escribir mis anécdotas largas (ni tan largas diría yo) porque sé que se aburren en leerlas (¿?) por eso los saltan y se van directo a la continuación, no sé eso pienso, pero en fin ya pueden leer el capi.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 23**

Tal como dijo el peli crema, fue en una noche que los cuatro jóvenes salieron juntos a pasear por todos lados de la ciudad, aunque Ichirouta disimulaba que se divertía en el fondo aún se sentía inquieto por todo lo que ha pasado, cosa que un peli plata noto en Ichirouta al ver que cambiaba la expresión en su rostro.

Fubuki: ¿te pasa algo Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: ¿eh? No, nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Fubuki: te he notado distraído, ¿algo te preocupa?

Kazemaru: te aseguro que no es nada Shiro.

Fubuki: bueno, pero si algo te pasa no dudes en decirlo, puedes contar conmigo.

Kazemaru: te lo agradezco Fubuki.

Endou: ¿de qué tanto hablan?

Kazemaru: de nada importante Endou.

Endou: bien, entonces andando –se aleja del peli azul con Shiro agarrándolo de la mano-.

Goenji: -se acerca al peli azul- a mí no me engañas, ¿qué te ocurre?

Kazemaru: no me siento bien como para salir.

Goenji: ¿te sientes mal? O ¿aun piensas en lo que ha ocurrido en estos días?

Kazemaru: -su novio había dado en el clavo, eso hizo que se deprimiera un poco siendo evidente en sus facciones- creo que me será algo difícil superarlo, no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea eso.

Goenji: -sostiene las manos contrarias con las suyas- no pienses en eso, solo diviértete esta noche, hazlo por mí.

Kazemaru: –por un momento cambio su expresión por una sonrisa en los labios, y es que el peli azul siente que Goenji tiene algo que lo hace sentir bien, lo que menos quiere es preocupar a Shuuya después de todo lo que ha hecho por Ichirouta- está bien, pero Goenji.

Goenji: dime, ¿necesitas algo?

Kazemaru: después de esta salida, ¿me harías compañía en mi casa? Ya sabes que mi hermano…

Goenji: de eso no hay problema, tu bien sabes que hago lo que tú quieras para verte feliz y sentirte bien.

Kazemaru: gracias Goenji –se dan un pequeño beso en los labios-.

Endou: ¡oigan, ¿no piensan venir?! –Grito desde unos pasos alejados de la pareja, interrumpiendo su momento, a lo cual recibió una mirada asesina por parte de los dos-.

Fubuki: Mamoru no grites, no estamos muy alejados de ellos, además se ven enojados contigo.

Endou: ¿enserio? yo los veo alegres.

Fubuki: hay amor –lo abraza en uno de sus brazos- sabes, ya que Atsuya no está en mi casa por unos días, podemos estar juntos "a solas".

Endou: -se sonrojo ante el tono que lo dijo el albino, lo que hizo que lo abrazara por atrás-.

Fubuki: En…Endou por favor…

Endou: ¿acaso no te gusta que te abraze?

Fubuki: no es eso, es que, hay niños viéndonos.

Endou: -tal como dijo el peli plata dos menores miraban la escena de la pareja, pero el castaño no soltaba a su pareja-.

Niño: miren, están haciendo cosas pervertidas –eso llevo a que el castaño soltara al albino con los rostros más sonrojados-.

Endou: ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no es lo que…

Fubuki: Mamoru –escondía su rostro con ambas manos, no quería que vieran su perfil de la vergüenza- mejor…vámonos.

Endou: eh… sí…como digas –con la pena y con la cara más roja que la de su novio tomo de nuevo a Shiro de la mano y se alejaron de los infantes, sin embargo sus amigos vieron todo-.

Kazemaru: bueno, al menos no se armó un escándalo.

Goenji: eso hubiera atraído la atención de la gente.

Después de lo sucedido con Endou y Fubuki los cuatro seguían divirtiéndose yendo a plazas, cine entre otros lugares de Inazuma, sin mencionar que en un descuido del castaño por mirar a su novio tropezó con una roca ocasionando una herida en su rodilla y brazo lo que preocupo un poco a Shiro pero conociendo la actitud del capitán este no lo tomo mal al contrario, conservaba esa gran sonrisa en su perfil a lo que también su pareja y amigos sonrieran, fue tanto el entretenimiento y diversión que no se percataron de que las horas pasaron rápido y que ya era más de la media noche, los chicos se despidieron y tal como lo planearon Shuuya e Ichirouta irse al hogar de este último y Mamoru y Shiro a la casa del peli plata; en la residencia de Kazemaru no hicieron más que acostarse y quedarse dormidos, en especial el peli azul que estaba muy cansado pero no se arrepiente de haber convivido con sus amigos más cercanos y novio, por otra parte Fubuki y Endou se quedaron despiertos en el cuarto del albino, ahí sentados en la cama porque el peli plata curaba las raspadas del castaño con algodón humedecido con agua oxigenada mientras conversaban un rato; el castaño se quedaba mirando tiernamente a su Fubuki, se sentía tranquilo permaneciendo a su lado, fue cuando paso por su mente la primera vez que lo vio en la secundaria Raimon, siendo el castaño el primero en hablarle; a medida que pasaba los días en aquel tiempo Mamoru empezaba a sentir algo más por Shiro, ya no lo veía más que un compañero de clase o amigo, quería volverse mucho más cercano a él, quiso que fuera, el hombre de su vida y así fue, viviendo ahora su romance.

Endou: ¡auch! –Se quejó-.

Fubuki: lo siento Mamoru, pero también fíjate por donde caminas.

Endou: si, no me di cuenta de la roca porque caminaba de espaldas, para la próxima no lo volveré hacer –comento, por unos segundos se quedó observando con cariño a su pareja-.

Fubuki: siempre que algo te sale mal, a ti no te preocupa porque siempre estas sonriendo, esa actitud tuya es lo que más me gusta de ti –pensó-.

Endou: gracias Shiro.

Fubuki: no tienes que agradecerme, solo son pequeñas raspadas.

Endou: no lo digo por eso –eso llamo la curiosidad de Fubuki- eres un chico gentil conmigo y yo, me comporte como un tonto.

Fubuki: al contrario Endou, yo fui el tonto por no darme cuenta antes de tus sentimientos y tú te mantenías a mi lado con una sonrisa, fui un desconsiderado.

Endou: Shiro, no tienes que decir eso.

Fubuki: pero tú discúlpame, yo pensé que tenías una relación con Kazemaru, malinterprete las cosas.

Endou: no te preocupes por eso, yo solo quería ayudarlo, para eso estamos los amigos, además no sientas celos, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Fubuki: eres muy amable con todos, incluso le brindas ayuda a los demás –volvió a pensar- yo…yo no sentí celos –reclamo sonrojado-.

Endou: jeje, Shiro, ahora estamos juntos y en verdad estoy muy feliz contigo –esas lindas palabras dejaron sin habla a Fubuki, a lo que Mamoru lo abrazo de sorpresa- sabes, me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

Fubuki: n…no cambies el tema -tiro sin querer el frasco del agua oxigenada- espera, no he terminado de curarte –cada vez más se sonrojaba-.

Endou: ¡Aww, eres muy dulce!

Fubuki: ¡aaah! –El castaño lo abrazo muy fuerte a lo que llevo que lo recostara en la cama- Ma…Mamoru.

Endou: estoy muy feliz de estar contigo –el castaño permaneció encima del peli plata con los cuerpos de ambos pegados- espero que no te moleste permanecer un tiempo en esta forma mi amado Shiro.

Fubuki: cre…creo que me… voy a… desmayar.

Endou: Shiro estas muy rojo ¿estás enfermo? –Y permanecieron abrazados un largo tiempo, casi toda la noche-.

…..

Pov. Kazemaru.

Diría que fue el mejor verano de mi vida, lo digo enserio jamás me la había pasado tan bien en estos días, sin darme cuenta transcurrió el tiempo rápido, las vacaciones terminaron y dieron comienzo las clases, el primer día Endou que odia la escuela estaba feliz de comenzar quizás sea porque es nuestro último año, se preguntaran que paso con mi cabello, pues volvió a estar largo como antes y lo llevo amarrado como de costumbre, sí que creció rápido; Atsuya estaba de malas, ¿por qué? pues resulta que Afuro lo cambiaron de escuela y estudiara en Raimon, lo que no le agrado a mi amigo de pelo anaranjado ya que Afuro seguía viviendo en su casa y no lo dejaba tranquilo, invadía su espacio personal según él, Shiro me había dicho que su hermano durmió junto con él porque Afuro se había metido en su habitación y Atsuya se molestó, hizo tantos intentos de despertarlo pero nada tuvo el sueño pesado; en fin en este nuevo año, volvimos a ver rostros conocidos en especial a Midorikawa que, no quiero admitirlo pero, ya lo extrañaba y claro no podría faltar que me sermonee con Goenji pero ya estoy acostumbrado, a parte de Afuro llegaron otros dos alumnos nuevos, Kidou Yuto y Fudou Akio, debo de confesar que ese tal Fudou me da algo de miedo, digo porque cuando se presentó enfrente de la clase solo centraba su vista en mí hasta me sonrío, de repente en el receso se me acerco y me hablo, me volvió a sonreír pero no sé cuándo lo vi a los ojos profundamente, note que quería decirme algo, o tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, de seguro que tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo y si es posible sabré si oculta algo o no porque lo veo como un chico misterioso.

Hablando de otra cosa, Goenji y yo seguimos siendo "novios", no sé pero me da pena decir esa palabra, creo porque es mi primera relación, últimamente mi hermano y Shuuya se le han visto muy cercanos y no, no son celos pero me alegra mucho que se lleven muy bien; Shuuya se ha vuelto muy amable conmigo, en estos últimos días hemos hecho las cosas juntos, ya sea estudiar o irnos a casa juntos, pero claro no faltaba que hubiera rumores acerca de nosotros, es muy molesto pero Goenji lo toma tranquilo, ¿acaso no le importa lo que dicen? Digo, sé que son chismes falsos pero eso arruinaría nuestra relación y se malinterpretaría las cosas. Pasando a otra tema, Fubuki y Endou se le ven muy felices juntos, claro Shiro también convivía con su hermano, hasta los tres salían juntos sin mencionar que Afuro se colaba solo para estar junto a Atsuya, quien ya empezaba acostumbrarse; a Yuka le agradaba mi compañía, tanto que fingía que no sabía cómo hacer sus tareas de la escuela y terminaba pidiéndome ayuda y solo para que este junto a ella y ver a Shuuya algo celoso, pero no me molestaba me encanta convivir con ellos, inclusive Yuka es cariñosa con mi hermano.

Tocando el tema de Edgar, me había dicho que nuestro tío nos visitaría para estos días, ahora que lo pienso no sé realmente como luce mi tío y todo por perder la memoria, pero espero verlo muy pronto porque quiero saber algo de mis padres, y aparte de que quiero estar junto a mi familia. Todo esto ha pasado en estos tres meses y lo que nos espera la vida, solo espero que no se presente más problemas, aunque debo admitir que si tengo un poco de preocupación de que sucediera algo terrible pero debo de estar preparado para lo que sigue, ¿qué es lo que me preparara la vida a partir de ahora?

Fin pov. Kazemaru.

Las clases del día de hoy ya habían terminado, una pareja iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, siendo el centro de atención de los demás compañeros del colegio y no podían faltar las charlas acerca de ellos dos por parte de los alumnos, cosa que ya empezaba a molestarle al peli azul.

Kazemaru: ¿de qué tanto hablan?

Goenji: solo ignóralos, no tiene caso.

Alumno: se dicen que ellos dos están viviendo juntos, me imagino que ya lo están haciendo –ese comentario ocasiono que recibiera miradas de un demonio por parte de la pareja, a lo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina-.

Goenji: él otra vez, a la próxima lo agarro a balonazos.

Kazemaru: ¿no que no le haces caso?

Goenji: no le tomo importancia, pero que digan eso ya es pasarse de la raya, y se merece un buen golpe.

Kazemaru: sí pero no todo se soluciona con la violencia.

Midorikawa: oigan tortolos.

G/K: Midorikawa –mencionaron al coro y algo molestos-.

Midorikawa: bueno me calmo, antes de que se me olvide Goenji te buscan en la dirección, no sé de lo que se trata y no quiero sonar chismoso pero escuche que es algo importante.

Goenji: bueno, entonces nos vemos luego Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: si, te estaré esperando en la entrada –sin más que mencionar el peli crema ya se había alejado de los dos chicos-.

Midorikawa: te estaré esperando en la entrada, jiji vaya amigo Ichirouta, te preocupas por tu novio.

Kazemaru: no molestes Mido, solo estudiaremos en su casa, aunque su habitación es un poco chica.

Midorikawa: oooh, que bien Kaze me dejaste impresionado –eso hizo que Ichirouta quedara como tomate- que traviesos son jajaja, que pareja tan feliz.

Kazemaru: ¡déjame en paz Mido!

Midorikawa: no puedo evitarlo.

Kazemaru: aunque ¿por qué lo citaron en la dirección? Y aparte ¿por qué él es tan sereno? Se supone que es algo importante aunque verlo actuar así me tranquiliza a mí también, un poco, espero que no sea nada malo y que todo salga bien.

Mientras ya afuera de la escuela y lejos de ella, la pareja conformada por Shiro y Mamoru caminaban tomados de la mano acompañados de una buena charla, ambos se dirigían rumbo a la casa del peli plateado.

Endou: entonces estudiaremos inglés.

Fubuki: así es, mañana hay examen de esa materia.

Endou: diablos, entonces tendré que estudiar mucho para pasar la prueba.

Cerca de ellos se oían también algunas voces que, al juzgarlas por el tono suave, eran un par de chicas, al llegar a una esquina, ambos chicos se detuvieron para dejar pasar a las chicas primero, sin embargo, algo alarmo a Fubuki que hizo que se parara en seco.

¿?: Y yo le dije que no, porque ya tenía planes, ¿eh? –una de ellas se detuvo al igual que su compañera- hola Shiro, tiempo sin verte.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _Esta cosa se prendió, cada vez se pone más buena xD, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado el capi y esperen próximamente la continuación, tarde lo que tenga que tardar, pero de que habrá capitulo habrá capi, pero en fin tengan unos días muy bonitos y hermosos, coman lo que les guste, que les vaya bien en la vida, si se caen vuélvanse a levantar, y yo como siempre escribo, SAYONARITA!_**


	25. Capitulo 24

_**¡HOOOOLIIIIIIS! La emoción mis hermosuras, es mi alteración de ya, compartirles el nuevo capítulo del fic *llueve palomitas* ahora quiero aprovechar para escribirles un pequeño anuncio o spoiler, a todas mis cositas lindas que siguieron el fic de Re:birthed y los que no, pues de todas formas se enteraran xD jaja, pero les hare algo de memoria, en las primeras curiosidades del dicho fic, les había escrito que próximamente redactaría un nuevo fic, pues ahora bien, LAS DEUDAS SERAN PAGADAS, porque anteriormente, en este fic en el capi 22 (según fanfiction chapter 23) avise que empecé a escribir una nueva historia, y efectivamente me refiero a ese mismo fanfic, ¡SIII, QUE EMOCION!, pero dejando eso de lado, (y regresando a este fic) me alegra saber que sigan apoyando esta historia, ya va casi un año que sigo actualizándolo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que se termine, aparte de que me alegra compartir el resultado de mi esfuercito; Y bueno, simplemente me queda agregar que fue un honor trabajar con una personita tan amable y cumplida (me refiero a los días acordados) sin embargo yo fui la irresponsable en no terminarlo a tiempo, pero enserio que, fue genial, es un placer compartir ideas contigo mi personita de cosita linda muchísimas gracias por ayudarme hermosura si estás leyendo esto! (no me olvide de ti xD) aunque si batallo la pobrecita, pero se esforzó mucho y como en unos instantes lo leerán LE QUEDO HERMOSO , así que...muchísimas e infinitas gracias a mi kawaii personita especial y vuelvo a agradecerte por ayudar a que quedara lo mejor posible y dejar mi alma en paz! (?) Hahaha, lo escribo porque también es merecedora de los créditos, esperamos que de verdad les guste! Porque, si no les gusta…pos…mmmmm, ¡nos matamos! (¿?) ok no; pasando a otra cosa, les escribo que se vienen muchas cositas inesperadas! Un montón de cosas para darle algo más de drama a esta cosota de fic, ya verán en los próximos capitulitos *con carita feliz*; en verdad agradezco inmensamente que sigan leyendo esta historia, y también a unas personas preciosas que, si no fueran por ellos, este fic no sería posible, pues lo escribo porque, antes de comenzar a redactar este fic (me refiero desde el capi 1) había pensado que, sí a ustedes NO LES GUSTARA, DARIA POR INCONCLUSO EL FIC, sin embargo, jamás espere las visitas o que comentarían este fanfic y la verdad yo me sorprendí bastante, por todas esas cositas de personas que leen esto, de verdad MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS¡**_

 _ **Ok, después de todo esa redacción del sacramento xD (¿?) yo los dejo para que continúen leyendo pero esta vez el capi, así que sin más interrupciones o anécdotas yo los dejo leer.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 24**

¿?: Hola Shiro, tiempo sin verte.

Fubuki: -este no respondió nada, permaneció con la mirada agachada sin embargo, había soltado la mano de Mamoru-.

Endou: -el castaño miraba a su novio y a la adolescente, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿qué clase de relación tienen Shiro y la chica? esa duda dejara intranquilo a Mamoru- ¿qué es este ambiente tan tenso?, y ¿quién es esta chica? –se cuestionaba mentalmente-.

¿?: Shiro…yo

Endou: ¡ahí viene el autobús!, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos –de nuevo tomo de la mano a Fubuki, a lo cual lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos; ya dentro del vehículo, Shiro permanecía en silencio y Endou lo observaba de reojo, la aparición de esa chica significaría algo para el habitante de Hakuren, dejando a un Mamoru desconcertado- Shiro.

Fubuki: ¿hmm? ¿Sucede algo?

Endou: pues…-al recordar la expresión de su pareja, de la chica de hace unos instantes, y de la atmosfera, prefirió no tocar el tema- nada, mejor olvídalo –fue su contestación, sin embargo dejo a un Shiro inseguro-.

Por otra parte, en la dirección de la escuela Raimon se encontraba el peli crema, siendo acompañado por su padre y el director del colegio, la situación era algo tenso, hubo un breve silencio hasta que Shuuya inicio una discusión con los otros dos presentes.

Sr. Goenji: aún no está asegurado del todo hijo, además ya lo habíamos hablado.

Goenji: si pero habías dicho que posiblemente era cuando terminaría la secundaría, no tan pronto, no puedes hacerme esto, eso implicaría dejar a mis amigos y…

Sr. Goenji: aún podrás comunicarte con ellos, además será un favorecimiento para tu futuro y para la de Yuka.

Goenji: eso no me interesa, y no planeo alejarme de ellos.

Director: joven Shuuya, sé que no le gusta la idea pero oportunidades como estas son difíciles de conseguir, usted fue seleccionado por su alto rendimiento académico.

Goenji: lo siento pero no pienso irme, no dejare esta escuela, ni mucho menos a mis amigos.

Sr. Goenji: lo dices porque no quieres dejar a ese chico, ¿verdad? –Shuuya lo miro impresionado- acerté ¿no es así?

Goenji: no solo por él, mi vida está aquí y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Director: lamento decirle esto joven Shuuya pero, él que tomara la decisión será el tutor del estudiante, en este caso tu padre.

Goenji: papá, no puedes hacerme esto.

Sr. Goenji: lo siento mucho hijo –el peli crema bajo la mirada, lucía algo decepcionado- pero director, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

Director: ¿qué es lo que necesita?

Sr. Goenji: pensarlo muy bien –eso llamo la atención de Shuuya- quiero lo mejor para mis hijos, pero también no voy a obligarlos a hacer algo que ellos no quieran, sin embargo Shuuya, ten en mente que, no todo lo que queremos lo tenemos siempre en nuestro lado.

Goenji: padre –pensó algo preocupado-.

Director: si ese es el favor que necesita señor Goenji, entonces está permitido, pero necesitare la respuesta lo más pronto posible, tendrá un plazo de un mes para que lo piense mejor.

Sr. Goenji: así será director.

Director: joven Shuuya puede retirarse.

Goenji: -con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y con la preocupación se retiró de la dirección, sentía un poco de miedo por la decisión que tomaría su padre- esto…no lo debe de saber nadie, ni siquiera Kazemaru.

Mientras tanto, con el peli azul esperando sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela, ya había pasado media hora que Shuuya se fue a la dirección y eso preocupaba al peli azul al pensar que sería de algo grave; para que no pensara en eso miraba el cielo gris.

Kazemaru: últimamente ha hecho mucho frío, Goenji se está tardando tanto ¿de qué tanto estarán hablando? –Pensó aun mirando el cielo, para luego dejar salir un suspiro- me preocupo demasiado –pero sus ojos fueron tapados por unas manos- Goenji.

¿?: Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? –pero es voz no era de Shuuya, rápidamente retiro esas manos de su vista y miro - Fudou ¿por qué sigues en la escuela?

Fudou: por nada en especial –hizo una pausa- solo…nada.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué actúa de esa manera? –Pensó mirando a Fudou quien dio media vuelta dándole la espalda para alejarse de él, fueron solo unos pasos cuando- espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

Fudou: -detuvo su caminar, se giró de nuevo y miro a Ichirouta- ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

Kazemaru: desde que llegaste a esta escuela solo te quedas mirándome, raras veces le hablas a los demás pero mayormente hablas conmigo, sin embargo pareces que te pones nervioso cuando te dirijo la palabra y tu manera de comportarte es extraño, ¿Quién eres realmente? Pareces que ocultas algo.

Fudou: será mejor que dejes de hablar si no quieres que te coma.

Kazemaru: ¿a qué viene ese comentario? –Con un poco de miedo-.

Fudou: ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? –Se acercó más al peli azul quedando enfrente de él, se agacho un poco y lo tomo de los hombros a la vez que junto su frente con el de Kazemaru- ¿acaso te importa que sea un extraño o que me quede mirándote?

Kazemaru: sus ojos –pensó al mirar fijamente a Akio, al ver sus ojos de cerca parecía que realmente oculta algo, pero que le costaba trabajo decirle, parecía que reflejaba dolor y angustia; eso último que dijo el semi rapado dejo al peli azul con los ojos muy abiertos, un poco de miedo empezó a surgir en su ser, pero se quedó helado, no podía mover ni siquiera un dedo para apartarse de él- ¿qué…qué me pasa? –Se dijo así mismo-.

Fudou: me entere que tú y es tal Goenji son pareja, pues déjame decirte que me arrepiento no haber entrado a esta escuela, si no ya estaría a tu lado.

Kazemaru: aah –se sonrojo, sus ojos parecían iluminarse- n…no te acerques….más.

Fudou: ¿te incomoda que este en esta forma contigo? –Acercaba más su rostro, esta vez su objetivo era unir sus labios con los del menor-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué te pasa Kazemaru? ¿Por qué no te mueves? Muévete, muévete, no quiero besarlo –se decía a él mismo, la distancia ya era corta a lo que el peli azul cerró los ojos de lo poco asustado que estaba- ¿po…por qué? Go…Goenji, apresúrate.

Goenji: ¡Kazemaru! –Apareció justo a tiempo, viendo la escena de Fudou con su peli azul-.

Fudou: sabía que vendría, ya regreso tu príncipe Kazemaru –se apartó de Ichirouta, al dar unos pasos se giró por última vez y miro a Ichirouta para sonreírle- nos vemos –dijo y se fue dejando a la pareja a solas-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué…fue todo eso? –Pensó confundido ante todo lo que pasó-.

Goenji: Kazemaru –se acercó al peli azul para abrazarlo, este último también lo abrazo pero sin ninguna razón las lágrimas salían de sus ojos avellanas-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No debería de estar así, de seguro que ahora Goenji pensará mal de mí.

Goenji: -escuchaba el sollozo de Ichirouta a lo cual lo abrazaba más fuerte- vámonos a casa –menciono en un tono serio-.

De regreso con el castaño y su peli plata, ya en el hogar de este último, los dos se quedaron en la sala a estudiar para la evaluación de inglés, sin embargo, Mamoru por más que quisiera concentrarse lo único que rondaba en su cabeza fue en la situación de hace rato, ya no quiso permanecer callado y con la duda, así que prefirió cuestionárselo directamente.

Endou: Shiro, necesito que me contestes a algo.

Fubuki: ¿Qué es lo que se te dificulta?

Endou: no se trata del estudio, me refiero a lo de…hace rato, ¿por qué te impresiono al ver a esa chica?

Fubuki: ¿eh? –ahora la atmosfera quedo en silencio, este dejo asentado su lapicero que traía en la mano, sus cabellos plateados escondía sus ojos, los labios le temblaba al igual que sus manos en forma de puños, pero al final dejo salir un suspiro y decidió hablarle acerca de ese tema- la conocí en la primaria, era muy buena amiga y me impresione en verla porque, según tenía entendido, que ella la habían mandado a otro país a estudiar.

Endou: malinterprete las cosas –se dijo mentalmente- ya entiendo.

Fubuki: ahora a seguir estudiando.

Endou: de acuerdo.

Fubuki: pero mañana, estaré en la escuela temprano para hacer algunas cosas, ¿está bien que solo por esa ocasión no iremos juntos al colegio?

Endou: claro, no te preocupes.

De vuelta con Shuuya e Ichirouta, en la carretera de regreso a casa ambos no se hablaban, ni siquiera toparon sus miradas o verse de reojo, Kazemaru seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Akio pero se cuestionaba del por qué su llanto, por parte de Goenji pues, ni siquiera Ichirouta sabía en qué pensaba su novio; al llegar a la casa de Shuuya este último le ofreció al invitado una taza de chocolate caliente, se fueron a la sala y tomaron asiento en el sofá, pero lo único que se presenciaba era el silencio invadiendo la atmosfera, nadie de los dos se disponía en tomar la palabra.

Kazemaru: ¿estará enojado Goenji? Tal vez, pero esa situación con Fudou fue…bueno…como decirlo –dijo mentalmente mientras le daba algunos sorbos a su bebida- Goenji, yo…

Yuka: ¡Onii-chan!, necesito –llego a la residencia, pero interrumpió el momento del peli azul- ¿uh? ¿Qué paso entre ellos? –pensó al ver el ambiente silencioso-.

Goenji también le dio una taza de chocolate a su hermanita, esta vez se fueron al comedor sentados en la mesa, con la diferencia de que Yuka se sentó en las piernas de Kazemaru, sabía que algo andaba mal entre su hermano e Ichirouta.

Yuka: Kaze-chan ¿están peleados? –le susurro, no quería que su hermano la escuchara-.

Kazemaru: bueno, no, eso creo, pero Goenji luce enojado, no ha querido hablar conmigo desde que llegamos.

Yuka: mmmm, tal vez hiciste algo que lo enojo.

Kazemaru: ¿tú crees Yuka?

Yuka: ¿y tú tienes alguna idea?

Goenji: por cierto Yuka –después de varios minutos sin hablar este tomo la palabra- dijiste que necesitas algo.

Yuka: ah sí, necesito que me ayudes con mis tareas.

Kazemaru: lo siento Yuka –levanta a la pequeña niña de sus piernas y la deja en la silla- pero tengo que regresar a mi casa.

Yuka: no, quédate a ayudarme.

Kazemaru: me gustaría pero también necesito hacer mis tareas, además, no quiero estorbar.

Yuka: pero no será una molestia, por favor, por mí –suplicaba-.

Kazemaru: está bien Yuka, tú ganas, ¿de qué se trata tu tarea?

Yuka: hacer un pequeño mural de un paisaje de la naturaleza.

Goenji: ¿ya tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo?

Yuka: si, se me ocurre un bosque con un río y muchos animalitos.

Kazemaru: ¿porque no le pones algo de diamantina? Para darle aunque sea un poco de brillo.

Yuka: oh, eso estaría bien, es una gran idea Kaze-chan.

Con algo de tela, un pedazo de madera, varias pinturas de diferentes colores y la diamantina la pequeña Yuka empezó con su tarea, recibiendo la ayuda de Goenji y Kazemaru dejando un lado su problema solo por la hermanita de Shuuya, al transcurrir los minutos la pequeña miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja al notar que se veían felices al trabajar juntos; después de más de una hora Shuuya e Ichirouta dieron los últimos toques y terminaron el mural de Yuka, que quedo tal como la menor se lo imaginaba.

Kazemaru: mira Yuka.

Goenji: ya está terminado.

Ambos voltearon hacia el sillón donde se encontraba la pequeña castaña y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya se había quedado dormida; para ambos les dio ternura que los dos sonrieron a la vez, uno y otro se miraron pero la expresión se borró, el peli azul con algo de nervios abrazo de golpe a Goenji por detrás que este solo se quedó quieto.

Kazemaru: Goenji, lo siento, no debí de haber actuado de esa manera con Fudou.

Goenji: -se volteó y le sonríe- confío en ti Ichirouta –le toma el rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo a los ojos- pero debo admitir que sentí celos por él, pero creo que tiene sus motivos, parece que quiere decirte algo.

Kazemaru: tiene razón –recordó aquel momento con Akio- es verdad, en ese momento, vi en los ojos de Fudou como se reflejaba su dolor –una caricia en su mejilla fue el que lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que la cara de Shuuya estaba cerca a la suya- ah, tenemos que despertar a Yuka.

Goenji: tranquilo, no hace falta, quédate esta noche.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? –Sonríe tranquilamente- no hay problema, pero tengo que avisarle a Edgar –al final un beso entre ellos surgió-.

Yuka: parece que se reconciliaron, mi plan funciono –tenía uno de sus ojos abiertos viendo a su hermano y al peli azul, fingió que estaba dormida, y todo para ayudar a los dos que solucionen su problema- ellos dos hacen una linda pareja.

Ya al día siguiente por la mañana Shuuya e Ichirouta desayunaron juntos al igual con la castaña menor quien le agradeció a ambos por su tarea, durante el desayuno Yuka no paraba de hablar era el centro de atención de ambos y todo porque estaba feliz de que las cosas se había remediado entre ellos.

Kazemaru: debo de regresar a mi casa, necesito alistarme para la escuela.

Goenji: si quieres te presto uno de mis uniformes.

Kazemaru: gracias Shuuya pero no es necesario, no es que no quiera si no que ya es suficiente con quedarme a dormir.

Goenji: está bien, entonces te veo en la escuela más tarde.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo, nos vemos Yuka –termino en despedirse y se retiró de la residencia-.

Yuka: onni-chan, ayer lucias algo molesto.

Goenji: no lo estaba, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

Yuka: ¿cosas cómo qué?

Goenji: sabes Yuka, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde.

Yuka: pero quiero saber en qué pensabas.

Goenji: luego hablamos de eso, así que termina de alistarte.

Mientras con peli azul al llegar a su hogar se alisto rápido para el colegio, los minutos pasaban volando que todo lo hizo a mayor velocidad posible ya que su casa estaba algo lejos.

Kazemaru: ya está todo, es hora de irme si no llegare tarde ¿eh? –pero no se había dado cuanta hasta ahora que había una nota pegada en la puerta- es de Edgar.

Nota: "Ichirouta me tuve que ir fuera de la ciudad solo por este día, no te preocupes no voy a tardar regreso a media noche, en el refrigerador te deje algo de comida para que almuerces y cenes, cuídate y no hables con desconocidos, te quiere tu hermano".

Kazemaru: no hables con desconocidos, es la primera vez que me pide algo así –menciono con una gota en su nuca- si hubiera sabido de esto, hoy me hubiera quedado a dormir en la casa de Shuuya, pero no quiero ser una molestia; ahora que lo pienso, desde que hablo con el director algo lo ha estado preocupando ¿qué fue lo que paso? –pensó hasta que el sonido del reloj lo saco de sus pensamientos- hay no llegare tarde –menciono a la vez que salía de su casa-.

Por otra parte, un moreno y un peli anaranjado, junto con un rubio muy alegre para iniciar el día, el trio iba en camino a la escuela, pasaban tan tranquilos por las calles, conversaban acerca del examen de inglés, pero, Atsuya por primera se sintió mal por Mamoru, pues es la primera vez que no es acompañado por la presencia de su pareja.

Endou: Shiro me había comentado que tenía algo que hacer en la escuela temprano.

Atsuya: qué raro, a mí nunca me dijo nada.

Afuro: yo pienso que es algo personal, digo porque algunos individuos no quieren involucrar a las personas que los rodea.

Atsuya: mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano jamás se ha metido en problemas, ¿eh?

Afuro: ¿qué sucede Atsuya?

El peli anaranjado había detenido su caminar al igual que sus otros dos acompañantes, en el otro lado de la calle se encontraba un parque, sin embargo en ese mismo lugar se ubicaba un peli plateado siendo este Shiro junto con una chica peli azul, Endou al ver a la misma muchacha del día anterior, algo en él lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Atsuya: Haruna.

Endou: ¿Haruna?

Atsuya: si, así es, la conocimos en la primaria y, ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano.

Afuro: parece que, en este ambiente se aproximara una tormenta –pensó al ver la expresión de Endou-.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Ok, aviso que ya empezó con la redacción del siguiente capítulo, lo más seguro es que ya estoy por la mitad, así que en cuanto lo termine de inmediato lo subo, mientras ustedes mis cositas de amurs cuídenseme muchísimo, que todo lo bello estén con ustedes (¿?) amen xD; en fin, pero bueno nos leeremos muy pronto *le da corazones a todos* ¡sayonarita!.**_


	26. Capitulo 25

_**¡HOOOOLAAAA BONITOOOOOOOS! (bueno ya) estoy feliz de ya regresar y traerles el nuevo capi de este fic que la verdad, me ha dejado algo cansada, aclaro que NO ESTOY CULPANDO AL FIC, si no a mí misma porque, debo admitirlo, me dio un poco de pereza continuarlo y es que la inspiración me dejo mal, pero yo no lo dejaría así porque prometí terminar esta historia y así será¡ aparte porque pensé en ustedes y en las cositas bonitas que les gusta este fanfic, pienso en mis amores bonitas y en su gusto y amurs a esta historia; pasando a otra cosa, MI LAPTOP YA ESTA CONMIGO *con carita feliz* lo bueno es que ya podré continuar con este fanfic hasta el final (y que ya tengo mi yaoi de regreso, gracias a dios que no se perdió xD) NO SE NI QUE ESCRIBIR COSOTAS HERMOSAS YA SON MUCHOS DÍAS (según yo) DESDE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBI ASÍ QUE ME ALTERO *sacudiendo rastro de polvo* no puedo explicar lo emocionada que me tiene todo lo que significa esto! Revivir el fic hermoso después de días que estuve afuera de mi hogar, un tema que deben de saber del porque tarde tanto en redactar este capi, en donde yo había ido no tenia en donde para subir el capi, ni en mi celular que le llegaba poca señal, así que me preocupe un poco por la tardanza, no tuve opción que esperar en regresar a mi casa para publicarlo y ahora, Ya está aquí la continuación¡ muchísimas GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO DESDE QUE COMENZO EL FIC! Y DE LO LENTA QUE SOY (¿?, ok suficiente de mayúsculas) Pero me alegra muchisisisismo ver que el motivo inicial de que este fic fueran ustedes, las cositas preciosas que se toman el tiempo de leerlo, sin ustedes no sería posible esta historia y me motivan para seguir con mucho más, seguiré creciendo y esforzándome en mis escritos *le entrega corazoncitos a sus personitas bonitas* tenga por seguro que si me tuvieran enfrente les daría un montón de abrazos asesinos hasta dejarlos asfixiados (¿?) poder hacer todo lo que me gusta con amor, con gente que amo y apoyo bonito SLDKSAD u/u me da mucha felicidad, Ya ni se lo que escribo, ya siento que estoy alterada xD BUENO! mis vidas ;/U/; espero que les guste porque le puse TODO mi esfuerzo y AMOR posible y hasta tantito más! gracias por compartir esta emoción y felicidad conmigo y con otras cositas más! LOS AMO UN BUEN! OJALA TENGAN UN DÍA HERMOSOO!**_

 _ **Bueno, yo dejo de escribir para que disfruten del capítulo y aparte porque no tengo ni una fucking idea de que más escribirles xD (¿?, perdonen esa palabrita fea y mala) pero en fin ¡A LEER!**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 25**

Afuro: -este miraba la cara del castaño, este último expresaba un poco de sorpresa, haciéndolo pensar que algo malo podría pasar- será mejor seguir con nuestro camino, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Atsuya: tienes razón –posa una de sus manos en el hombro del capitán del equipo, haciendo que Mamoru le prestara atención- vamos Endou, después hablaras con él.

Endou: está bien –dijo sin ánimos y continuaron con su camino-.

Por otra parte con el peli crema en su rumbo al colegio, iba caminando tan tranquilo y sereno como es él, pero jamás pensó en toparse con alguien que le cambiara y arruinara la vida.

¿?: Goenji.

Goenji: ¿eh? –aquella voz que desea jamás haberla escuchado se presentó- ¡Qué! ¿Tu otra vez?

¿?: ¿Esa es tu forma de saludarme?

Goenji: ¿A qué vienes ahora, Natsumi? –menciono molesto-.

Natsumi: ¿siempre reaccionaras de esa manera conmigo?

Goenji: pensé que tu padre te expulso de la escuela.

Natsumi: así fue, pero eso no significa que no pueda estar contigo amor.

Goenji: -sabía que lo metería en un gran lío si seguía hablando con ella- pierdo mi tiempo en hablar contigo, así que me voy.

Natsumi: -eso molesto a la chica, el peli crema pasó a un lado de ella sin embargo esta última lo tomo de la muñeca cosa que Shuuya no vio venir, intentaba zafarse pero la peli roja tenía mucha fuerza, termino acorralándolo entre la pared y ella-.

Goenji: quítate –pero al percatarse de que la chica se le acercaba con la intención de darle un beso el moreno aparto su rostro-.

Natsumi: ¿por qué? si ese tal Kazemaru no se enterara.

Goenji: él es el único chico que me interesa ¿qué no lo entiendes?

Natsumi: no, jamás lo entenderé, ¿cómo es posible que me hayas cambiado por un chico como ese?

Goenji: no te refieras a él como si fuera la poca cosa, ahora déjame tranquilo y desparece de mi vista que ya me estas hartando –ya estaba muy molesto, la actitud de la chica lo hacía sacar de sus casillas-.

Natsumi: No –se enfureció- dime ¿qué tiene él que yo no tenga para que te hayas fijado en Kazemaru?

Goenji: por favor Natsumi –trataba de mantener la calma- déjame ir, no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas, eres un dolor de cabeza.

Natsumi: entiende, lo del pasado fue un grave error, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por favor, regresa conmigo, te necesito.

Goenji: no volveré a caer en tu juego, ni mucho menos dejare que le hagas daño a Ichirouta.

Natsumi: bien, intente ser gentil, si no te tengo por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.

Goenji: ni se te…

Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica, Shuuya no lo vio venir, por más que intentara zafarse le era imposible, jamás pensó que la peli roja tuviera demasiada fuerza; ese beso de Natsumi le provocaba disgusto y enojo, al sentir su cuerpo pegado a la de la chica Goenji se separó de ella pero aquel beso le era difícil de romper; el peli crema deseaba que aquel momento jamás hubiera ocurrido, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados hacía todo por separarse de Natsumi y del beso brusco que recibía, la sujetaba de los hombros con tal de separarla de él pero termino siendo todo en vano.

Sin embargo, Goenji no se percató de la presencia de Kazemaru, que veía la escena del peli crema con la chica, había tomado el mismo camino para ir a la escuela, al doblar por la esquina se encontró con esa sorpresa, al ver al moreno sosteniendo a Natsumi de los hombros, besándose con los ojos cerrados; el peli azul no dijo nada, solo dio unos pasos atrás evitando que uno de los dos lo viera, pego su espalda con la pared.

Kazemaru: tal parece que…nunca la olvido –menciono en voz baja con un tono triste mirando al suelo, pero sonreía y sus ojos se cristalizaban evitando que las lágrimas se asomaran- debo tomar otro camino a la escuela –se fue del lugar-.

Natsumi: -después de unos segundos se separó de Shuuya- ves ¿qué tal te pareció? –cuestiono sínicamente-.

Goenji: ¡Estúpida! –Ahora sí que estaba más que enojado, tenía ganas de golpearla pero, él jamás golpearía a una mujer ni siquiera a la peli roja por más que él la odiaba; empujo a la chica y siguió con su camino- ¡te odio Natsumi!

Natsumi: -logro alcanzar lo que dijo- ya verás Shuuya, de lo que soy capaz.

Ya en la secundaría Raimon, Ichirouta fue el primero en llegar, no quería que su "novio" lo viera, así que a paso apresurado se adentró al salón pero no sin antes pasar por el baño para lavarse el rostro, sin embargo oculta en las gotas de agua que resbalaban en su mejilla, ahí estaba una lágrima caer, solo una gota de lagrima, ¿por qué esa gota? No se sabía la razón, ni el mismo Kazemaru sabía porque lloraba a pesar de estar sonriendo, sin embargo lo que paso con Goenji no es la causa de su llanto según se decía Ichirouta. Termino de secarse la cara y ya en el salón, sentado en su asiento asignado, sus mejores amigos preocupados se acercaron al peli azul, que este último fijaba su vista en su pupitre.

Midorikawa: ¿sucedió algo Kaze?

Kazemaru: no, nada ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Disimulaba su tristeza-.

Fubuki: entraste apresurado al salón ¿acaso discutiste con Goenji? –Cuestiono preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su amigo, el peli plata había llegado unos minutos antes que el peli azul-.

Kazemaru: -al escuchar el nombre mencionado por su amigo, paso por su cabeza aquel beso de él y Natsumi que vio por imprevisto- no, no hemos, discutido.

Kidou: perdonen que interrumpa su conversación pero, Kazemaru –miraba al mencionado- ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Kazemaru: claro… no hay problema –dijo en tono bajo, siguió al chico de rastas hasta su asiento y con las vistas de sus amigos en él-.

Midorikawa: ¿crees que haya ocurrido algo malo?

Fubuki: eso creo, pero espero que no haya sido algo grave.

Midorikawa: esa mirada de Kazemaru –menciono al recordar los ojos cristalinos del peli azul-.

Kidou: escucha, no te lo estoy prohibiendo ni nada por el estilo pero, ten cuidado cuando Fudou está cerca de ti.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué lo dices?

Kidou: mmmm, no te tengo que ocultar nada, ayer te vi cuando Akio tenía su frente pegada a la tuya e intentaba besarte, lamento haberte espiado.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, pero ¿por qué me hablas de Fudou?

Kidou: conozco bien a Fudou desde hace un tiempo, suele ser algo molesto, travieso y juguetón con los demás, es por eso que te lo digo porque sus juegos pueden malinterpretarse y causar problemas, a parte porque suele "jugar con los sentimientos" por así decirlo.

Kazemaru: ya veo, pero, ¿será eso como para que se comportara así conmigo? –pensó al recordar los ojos de Akio- gracias Kidou, ahora se más o menos quien es Fudou.

Kidou: de nada –coloca una de sus manos en su hombro a la vez que le sonreía a Kazemaru y él le devolvía aquel gesto-.

Lo que fue mala idea cuando desde la puerta se asomó un chico peli crema que conocemos, que al ver a su peli azul sonreírle a alguien más pero de una manera distinta, ya que aquella sonrisa fue diferente a las veces que él había sonreído, ni siquiera Shuuya o sus amigos mucho menos su hermano lo han visto; cuando Kazemaru se regresaba a su lugar se encontró con Goenji en la entrada del salón, a lo que sus miradas se clavaron pero no por mucho, el de cabello azulado aparto su vista, entristecido tomo asiento de nuevo en su silla, a lo que Shuuya se preocupó por su comportamiento, sin mencionar que cierto peli verde y plata notaron aquella escena.

Fubuki: Mido, algo paso con ellos dos.

Midorikawa: yo también lo note, pero ¿qué habrá pasado? Pero cambiando de tema ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Endou?

Fubuki: ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto al ver a su pareja en su asiento, ocultaba su cara entre la mesa y sus brazos- no nos hemos peleado –en ese momento recordó a la chica peli azul- ¿será que?

Las horas de clases pasaban lento, en todo ese tiempo Goenji miraba a Kazemaru sin disimulo sin nada por el estilo, el peli azul presenciaba que Shuuya lo miraba mucho y no estaba equivocado, quería verlo pero él mismo se lo impedía ni siquiera de reojo, el timbre del primer descanso sonó, un chico peli anaranjado se acercó a Endou para hablar de un tema que, según él, podría traer problemas la relación de su hermano con el castaño, así que engaño a los demás con que tenía ideas para el entrenamiento del equipo, pero su intención era hablar con Mamoru a solas.

Atsuya: Endou, hable con mi hermano.

Endou: ¿eh? ¿De qué hablaste?

Atsuya: no te hagas el tonto, bueno… en realidad, me preocupe –le daba vergüenza admitirlo, Atsuya no era un chico que expresaba sus emociones tan fácilmente- por ti, así que le pregunte por Haruna.

Endou: ¿cómo es que hablaste con él?

Atsuya: sencillo, por medio de notas.

MINUTOS ANTES EN CLASES

El albino peli anaranjado no se podría concentrar en la clase, sentía el ambiente incomodo, notaba al castaño distraído pero, sabía que en el fondo él estaba sufriendo, algo le decía que si las cosas continuaría así, todo terminaría mal, así que a mitad de la clase de historia, le paso un mensaje escrito en un papel a su hermano que se encontraba sentado enfrente de él.

Atsuya: Shiro, ¿de qué hablabas con Haruna?

Fubuki: ¿a qué te refieres?

Atsuya: te vi con ella en el parque, no solo yo también Afuro y Endou.

Fubuki: ¿Mamoru también? Espero que no se malentienda las cosas; iba a regresar a la casa por unas cosas pero me encontré a Haruna en el camino, fuimos al parque y quiso saber cómo me ha ido, es todo lo que hicimos.

Atsuya: entiendo, pero será mejor que le digas a Endou, las cosas podrían complicar su noviazgo.

AHORA

Endou: mmmm, creo que puedo estar un poco tranquilo.

Atsuya: ¿estás diciendo que desconfías de mi hermano?

Endou: no, no, no, es solo que…el pensar que Shiro empezara en alejarse de mí…me da algo de miedo –comento con tristeza-.

Atsuya: mi hermano no es así –toma al castaño de los hombros- él te ama –esa pequeñas palabras viniendo del peli anaranjado dejaron sorprendido a Endou, su intención es asegurarle al chico castaño los sentimientos de Shiro-.

Endou: -confiaba en su pareja, confiaría más en él gracias a Atsuya, la persona que ha acompañado al peli plata en toda su vida y conoce como es él- gracias Atsuya.

Atsuya: lo hago porque, no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermano por un malentendido –la conversación entre ellos continuo, hablaban especialmente de Haruna como se conocieron entre otras cosas, los minutos del descanso terminaron y ambos jóvenes se devolvieron al salón-.

Las clases fueron retomadas, el día en la escuela fue pesada, en los descansos Kazemaru se encontraba desaparecido, nadie sabía en donde estaba solo se alejó de sus amigos y de Shuuya, quien este último empezaba a molestarle un poco el comportamiento de Ichirouta, fue así todo el día en la secundaria Raimon con la pareja, Kazemaru evitando cualquier cosa que tenga que venir del peli crema, solo esperaba que las clases concluyeran para regresarse a su hogar. Sin darse cuenta ya era la hora de la salida, Ichirouta guardo sus cosas en su mochila al igual que en su casillero, acelerado se fue de la escuela caminaba veloz hasta que lo tomaron de la muñeca, no se percató que paso a un lado de Shuuya.

Kazemaru: Goenji suéltame –pero el peli crema no le hacía caso-.

A regañadientes fue jalado por el moreno, quien este ignoraba las quejas del peli azul, así siendo el centro de atención de los demás alumnos que salían del Raimon; fue así todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Goenji, Ichirouta lo menos que quería era estar en esa residencia, el moreno de un jalón adentro al peli azul seguido de él para cerrar la puerta de espaldas, en un rápido movimiento de nuevo lo tomo de las muñecas y lo acorralo entre la pared y Goenji.

Kazemaru: déjame ir Goenji –protesto algo asustado-.

Goenji: ¿por qué me has estado evitando todo el día? –cuestiono enfadado-.

Kazemaru: tú dime, ¿por qué besaste a Natsumi?

Goenji: ¿qué? ¿Me…me viste?

Kazemaru: más bien, los vi juntos besándose y no me lo niegues.

Goenji: no te lo voy a negar, pero debes saber que ella se interpuso en mi camino y de sorpresa ella me beso –aunque le haya explicado lo que sucedió el peli azul se entristeció, el moreno al notar la expresión de Ichirouta este agacho la mirada pero pego su frente en uno de sus hombros- ¿no confías en mí?

Kazemaru: si confío en ti…pero…que no hayas puesto resistencia, me hace dudar.

Goenji: -sin pensarlo con una mano lo tomo de la cintura pero la otra sujetaba una de sus manos, siendo atraído hacia al peli crema de un jalón y lo beso, una unión de labios a la fuerza donde Kazemaru sentía los labios de Shuuya moviéndose desesperadamente-.

Kazemaru: no, juegues conmigo –dijo entre ese beso forzado y de la nada le dio una bofetada a Shuuya, eso es algo que jamás pensó en hacer- lo siento, pero…será mejor que…lo dejemos hasta aquí.

Goenji: bien…todo término, es mejor que regreses a tu casa.

Kazemaru: -caminaba hacia la puerta principal, cuando giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, este último miro por ultima ves a Goenji, quiso disimular su tristeza con una sonrisa pero sus ojos lo delataban- perdóname…por haberte hecho perder el tiempo conmigo –fue lo último que dijo para irse de la residencia-.

Goenji: realmente yo no quería –de la frustración dio un golpe en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y sus dientes apretados- perdóname Kazemaru.

Quería ir tras él, pero algo se lo impedía, siempre con su postura sería y tranquila y esta vez fue rota por la tristeza, sintió como unos fuertes golpes en el pecho, algo dentro de él se quebró, siempre supo esconder su dolor y ahora no pudo más que termino en llanto; pero una pequeña castaña escucho todo lo que paso desde su habitación y al igual que su hermano termino en lágrimas.

Su relación había terminado, de nuevo el cielo volvió a nublarse y comenzó a caer gotas de lluvia, en el camino a su hogar Kazemaru mantenía la cabeza gacha, sus húmedos cabellos de enfrente cubrían ambos ojos y algunos pegados en su frente por lo mojado, pero sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, tardo demasiado tiempo para regresarse a su casa; cuando llego al lugar destinado Ichirouta cerro con lentitud la puerta principal, dejo caer su mochila seguido de él mismo terminando en sentarse en el suelo, ahí saco sus lágrimas mientras él mismo se abrazaba. Permaneció así todo el día cuando ya era la hora de dormir, ya se había lavado, alimentado y acostado en la cama pero no conciliaba el sueño; ya era más de la media noche cuando llego el mayor de los hermanos, cansado se sentó en el sofá dejando en la mesita de centro su maleta y unos cuantos portafolios.

Edgar: sí que estuvo cansado el trabajo, esto de ser el jefe es cansado –escucho unos pasos venir de las escaleras, sabía bien que les pertenecía a Ichirouta; cuando bajo el último escalón el mayor se percató de la tristeza del menor- Ichirouta ¿pasó algo?

Kazemaru: -pero no recibió respuesta, si no que el menor se acercó al sofá, se sentó en un lado de Edgar y se acostó en las piernas de su hermano a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en su estómago- termine, mi relación con Goenji.

Edgar: ¿y eso por qué? –Pregunto mientras abrazaba a Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: tenías razón hermano, aunque no lo quiera admitir, Goenji no fue sincero conmigo, termino lastimándome.

Edgar: ¿y lloras por él?

Kazemaru: no, mis lágrimas no las causa él, solo que me duele que existan mentiras en este mundo –ahora sí, término llorando siendo abrazado por su hermano-.

Edgar: tranquilo Ichirouta –consolaba a su hermanito en sus brazos- siempre estaré contigo cuando lo necesites.

De tantas lágrimas Kazemaru termino en dormirse en las piernas de Edgar mientras lo abrazaba, el peli azul mayor lo llevo a su habitación y lo recostó en la cama, ahora lo que cuenta es que su hermano mayor este ahí apoyando a Ichirouta en este mal momento, sin embargo Edgar recordó aquellos viejos tiempos, donde su hermanito regresaba con heridas y golpes mientras lloraba, ya era demasiado para él ver a Kazemaru sufrir como en su niñez, no vivió su infancia como todo niño y ahora, le entra el miedo a Edgar en tan solo pensar que volvieran a herirlo de esa manera. Mañana sería otro día, más para el peli azul sería un día como cualquiera, durmió tanto que a pesar de que el despertador sonó varias veces Ichirouta no despertaba, hasta que Edgar le hecho un vaso de agua en la cara.

Kazemaru: hay no, llegare muy tarde.

De nuevo se apresuró al prepararse para el colegio, pero se tardó un poco en lavarse la cara ya que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos; corría en las calles de la ciudad pero con precaución mirando por si no pasaba un automóvil, sin embargo unas cuadras antes de la secundaría Raimon se encontró con la figura de un chico bastante familiar, tanto que para Kazemaru le fue difícil no ocultar su dolor, fue tan rápido que corrió que no se percató que ya había pasado por un lado de Goenji.

Kazemaru: esto es muy doloroso, fingir que nada pasó entre nosotros, y volver a ser desconocidos –pensó al seguir su camino-.

Las miradas de ambos mostraban desilusión, ni siquiera ninguno de los dos lo aparentaron, y ahora que ya no hay nada entre ellos, ¿serán capaces de olvidar todo lo que paso?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **¡MATEN A NATSUMI! Ok no (perdón fans de la peli roja) pero en fin, tranquis que es solo un escrito, Si alguien de casualidad leyó hasta aquí comenten "#MuerteANatsumi" bueno no, no lo hagan ni lo escriban, (si quieren háganlo son libres de expresarse y sacar su enojo xD) pero bueno mis amores, nos leeremos pronto en la continuación, no olviden en dejar un comentario (si quieren no les estoy obligando) pero, pero, mmmmm, *no tiene otra cosa que escribir* SAYONARITA¡**_


	27. Capitulo 26

_**¡Hoooolis cositas! (si lees la siguiente biblia algo hermoso te sucederá xD) ya saben lo que significa si estoy aquí, así es, ¡vine a saludarlos!, ahora me voy, Chao. Nah mentira vengo a dejarles una vez más el siguiente capi del ficsito hermosho, pues no saben cositas, de nuevo estoy muy feliz porque */*! AL FIN MI TIEMPO PARA EL FIC SE ALARGA, me refiero a que ya me estoy poniendo al día con la historia y si sigo así lo más probable que lo finalice para finales del año (si me organizo bien), y bueno! ya que me quedé platicando de mis cosas con ustedes, pasaré a comentarles algo sobre este fic (?) el día que termine de escribir este capítulo resulta que no lo guarde, yo me puse como loca ante eso, a lo cual tuve que redactarlo desde el principio y debo decir, que el resultado (que leerán en algunos segundos) quedo bien que él anterior, así que me siento satisfecha; así que lo único que les puedo asegurar es que me esforcé muchísimo, lleno de sentimiento y amor (¿?) x'D! Y lo mejor que puedo desear es que les llegue y ¡les guste mucho! la verdad a mí me encantó como quedo, porque no sé cómo chuchas lo hice :p, por cierto, TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN CAMINO, YEAH¡ No sé, quiero darles un montón de cosas hermosas a todos ustedes, por ser tan amables conmigo y seguirme apoyando, (a pesar de que de pronto no me dan ganas de hacer algo y me pongo irresponsable, ¿?) pero los amo como no tienen idea; antes de que se me olvide, quiero mandarle a una personita cosita hermosa kawaii un enorme saludote especial, que si en caso de que está leyendo esto tienes todo, absolutamente todo mi apoyo amiga, puedes contar conmigo; hablando ya de otra cosa, ya estamos en diciembre a lo que navidad se acerca, así que tengo pensado en subir el capítulo final para el 25 o antes o después de ese día, incluso para año nuevo ¿ustedes que opinan? (Dejen su opinión con un pequeño comentario, porfis no me ignoren, ES FEO QUE NO TOMEN EN CUENTA A UNA PERSONITA *carita triste*) no sé porque me da sueño después de subir un capi, es algo raro (¿?) AAAAAAH, una última cosa, para este capítulo use oraciones de un libro de inglés que llevaba a clases, que de verdad, ME ENCANTARON¡ así que lo adapte al español pero si se me hizo complicado porque no use traductor o un diccionario (para probar mi habilidad de traducción) ya saben, pocas silabas, mucho significado, así que traté de mantener el significado original, y creo que ahora si no tengo más que explicarles.**_

 **Narien :** como siempre cosita preciosa gracias a ti por leer el fic, déjame honrarte como mi Onee-san, tus comentarios siempre, siempre me ponen de buen humor, muchísimas gracias asdfghjkl *se pone loca* Espero que hayas estado bien todo este tiempo, se paciente en esperar el final, pero de nuevo, te agradezco que estés apoyando este fic con leer los capis *le da corazoncitos*

 _ **Pero bueno, después de todo eso yo los dejo y lean el capi.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 26**

Pov. Kazemaru

¿Cómo me siento? Pues, bien aunque sí admito que sigo algo desanimado y me desahogue demasiado en los brazos de mi hermano, aunque me costó trabajo respirar, aún no me siento del todo bien, Edgar me pidió que me quedara en casa sin embargo no le tome importancia, pero pronto se me pasara; en fin, todo había cambiado por completo, cuando llegue a la escuela lo primero que me paso es que fui rodeado por mis amigos, me habían preguntado por mi comportamiento de ayer y otros por Goenji, a lo que les accedí a decirles en la hora del receso, me dolió hablar de ello, pero creo que era necesario que mis amigos lo supieran y más si sabían de mi relación con él, tenían derecho de enterarse.

Endou: ¡¿Cómo que tú y Goenji terminaron!?

Kazemaru: sí, ambos lo decidimos.

Fubuki: pero ¿por qué lo decidieron? Si se veía que se amaban.

Kazemaru: tal vez, pero…

Midorikawa: fue Natsumi ¿cierto? –Los ojos de mi amigo reflejaba furia-.

Endou: ¿cómo que Natsumi? ¿Esa chica hizo que se separarán? -guarde algo de silencio, Ryuji y Mamoru atinaron a la verdad, yo solo agache la mirada-.

Atsuya: ¡Ichirouta!

Kazemaru: Si –deje escapar esa respuesta- pero… no la culpen, al parecer él está feliz si está junto a ella.

Afuro: con todo respeto pero eres un tonto, sabes de lo que es capaz esa chica.

Kazemaru: sí lo sé –ya no quería hablar de ese tema, ya era una tortura para mí- pero eso no es lo que me duele, si no que…que haya vivido en una mentira.

Kidou: tranquilo Kazemaru, nosotros estaremos contigo.

Fubuki: así es, puedes contar con nosotros.

Kazemaru: gracias chicos, en verdad se los agradezco demasiado.

Así es, mi llanto no es porque termine con Goenji, es porque no me gusta las mentiras, una vida llena de falsedad; dos días después Goenji se cambió de salón, Fudou noto mi tristeza, sin darme cuenta él escucho mi conversación con los muchachos solo porque Kidou me lo comento, pero no sé porque se enfureció, no toleró más verme así y fue en busca de una respuesta, y como lo pensé las cosas no salieron nada bien, a Goenji nunca le agrado Akio, y como este no sabe controlar su ira, atino en pelearse con Shuuya en su nuevo salón, ambos ganaron varios golpes en el rostro, si no fuera por Endou, Kidou, Atsuya y Afuro que llegaron a detenerlos, de seguro Fudou y Goenji serían expulsados del Raimon, pero si les costó un mes de sanción a ambos, sin embargo, ¿por qué lo hizo Fudou? Para mí es un chico con secretos guardados, inclusive Yuuto piensa lo mismo que yo y eso que lo conoce de hace tiempo, y esa actitud de él como en aquel día, no salé de mi cabeza aquel gesto que reflejaba sus ojos, eso sí, jamás le dije a mis amigos lo que pasó con él y conmigo, no quiero que se malentienda las cosas.

Dejando ese tema de lado y regresando a lo de Goenji, durante los entrenamientos de soccer ni siquiera nos vemos de reojo, sin embargo conociendo la actitud de Endou él es el único más cercano a Shuuya, y raras veces con los demás a excepción de mí y de Akio; antes de lo que sucediera lo de Fudou y Goenji, mientras practicaban los pases yo corría alrededor de la cancha, sin darme cuenta de que choque con Akio y termine encima de él, que vergüenza, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto? Pues me ha dicho Shiro que Shuuya vio lo sucedido y sin ninguna expresión. Pero ahora somos desconocidos, como si no supiéramos de la existencia del otro, aunque si siento, que me oculto algo y no me lo quiso decir.

Fin pov. Kazemaru.

Un día como cualquiera por las calles de Inazuma andaba una chica peli roja, tranquila sin nada que la preocupe y todo porque ella consigue lo que quiere, no le preocupaba nada, era una chica mimada que cualquier capricho se le cumple, ya sea por su padre o por ella misma; aunque ella es la más odiada del Raimon, nunca tuvo amistades, su actitud era inaceptable para los alumnos en especial, los chicos que salieron con ella, pero ella no le tomaba importancia, solo se preocupaba por ella misma; cuando paso de lado de un callejón escucho que le hablaban, y no se equivocó cuando sabía bien de quien se trataba, esa voz venía del mismo callejón así que se regresó y se encontró a cierto peli crema apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su expresión de siempre, seria.

Natsumi: Goenji.

Goenji: ya estarás feliz –menciono enojado a volver a ver una vez más a la peli roja- Kazemaru termino conmigo.

Natsumi: jum, sabía que un día de estos su relación llegaría a su final, era obvio porque Kazemaru es un tonto.

Goenji: no hables como si no fuera de importancia, puede que ahora no andemos, pero eso no te hace que hagas lo que te dé la gana, él tiene quien lo defienda y ese alguien soy yo.

Natsumi: ¿por qué lo dices lindo?

Goenji: lo digo porque te conozco, harás lo que sea para lastimar a Kazemaru y no lo niegues.

Natsumi: no me sorprende que sigas defendiendo a ese chico, ¿y cómo lo harás? Escuche por ahí varias cosas de ti y tengo entendido que ya no le hablas, te cambiaste de salón y de seguro es porque no quieres seguir viéndolo y en los entrenamientos ni lo miras de reojo.

Goenji: me molesta que exista gente como tú.

Natsumi: vaya, se ve que te importa ese chico, pero ten por seguro que se conseguirá a alguien mejor que tú, tsk en verdad me sigo preguntando ¿por qué te enamoraste de él? Y no me arrepiento de lo que te voy a decir, pero es un pobre inútil.

Goenji: suficiente -aquellas palabras fueron un grave error, molestaron al chico lo que hizo que sostuviera a la peli roja del brazo y la impacto en la pared, Natsumi ya se estaba pasando de la raya y Shuuya ya no conseguía contener más su furia-.

Natsumi: -esa actitud de Shuuya le causaba temor a la chica, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo y más cuando el peli crema levanto uno de sus puños pensando que la iba a golpear- Goenji –pensó al cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto-.

Goenji: -sin embargo, la de cabellos rojo no fue golpeada, aquel puñetazo fue dado en la pared a un lado del rostro de Natsumi- te lo advierto hipócrita, no te atrevas a hacerle daño, porque yo hare que pagues por todo –enfurecido y serio se apartó de la chica y se fue dejándola sola y asustada- me voy, que me molesta que me vean contigo.

Natsumi: ¿por qué? –se cuestionaba a la vez que se agacho mientras se abrazaba a si misma- ¿por qué te fijaste en él y no en mí en aquel entonces? –Lloraba como antes no lo había hecho- todo es tu culpa Kazemaru, te odio.

….

Por más días que pasaba más lejanos eran Shuuya e Ichirouta, este último hasta llego un punto en que pensó que lo que había vivido con el peli crema, era algo que soñó o debió de pasar, pero una cosa es que, no se arrepiente de haber sido su novio.

Fue transcurriendo tan rápido el tiempo que ya eran principios de Noviembre, durante ese transcurso Kazemaru lucía tranquilo y contento, como si nada malo le hubiera ocurrido o haya olvidado ya el pasado, sentía que su vida cambio y siguió adelante; en un sábado eran las diez de la mañana cuando decidió a salir un rato a pasear por la ciudad, hace tiempo que no salía solo así que fue ese día, después de una semana con tantas tareas y proyectos de la escuela necesitaba despejarse y descansar; fue entonces cuando paso por el centro comercial, tantas cosas había para que se entretuviera, hasta que cierta pequeña llamo al peli azul.

Kazemaru: Yuka.

Yuka: kaze-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Kazemaru: si, es bueno volver a vernos, ¿viniste sola?

Yuka: no, mi nana me acompaña, quería salir el día de hoy pero todos estaban ocupado a excepción de ella –comento alegre, pero su expresión cambio- disculpa pero, ¿podemos hablar…de mi hermano?

Kazemaru: ¿qué? –no quería hablar de ese tema, pero siendo Yuka él no se atrevería a decirle un no- de acuerdo.

Fue cuando fueron a una heladería, comiendo unos helados mientras conversaban, ya hace tiempo que Kazemaru no tocaba el tema de Shuuya, así que sería algo difícil de hablar según para Ichirouta.

Yuka: mi hermano no ha querido hablarme desde el día que terminaron, perdóname Kaze-chan pero escuche su discusión ese día.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes Yuka, ya eso quedo atrás.

Yuka: pero ¿Por qué terminaron? –Eso llamo la atención del peli azul al peli azul– tú hiciste feliz a mi hermano, en aquel entonces su comportamiento cambio, sin embargo, el día que terminaron, fue la primera vez que escuche a Shuuya llorar.

Kazemaru: Goenji ¿lloro? –Era nuevo para Ichirouta, jamás había escuchado o haya visto al peli crema estando en ese estado, pensaba que Shuuya tenía oculto sus sentimientos o bien disimulados-.

Yuka: sí, yo que lo conozco bien, pienso que iba a ir tras de ti, pero sabes que él es de orgullo y no lo hizo.

Kazemaru: lo siento Yuka –se levantó de su asiento, unos cabellos ocultaban los ojos de este- pero tengo que irme –sin decir nada más se fue del lugar-.

Yuka: Kaze-chan –pensó preocupada al ver al peli azul alejarse-.

Al no estar a la vista de la pequeña castaña decidió irse corriendo, ni él sabía porque pero al parecer quería huir de aquel pasado, solo fue una determinada distancia cuando se detuvo, un dolor se presentó en su cabeza, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía esos dolores aunque este fue diferente que ni él mismo puede explicar; estuvo así un tiempo cuando se percató al ver el cielo.

Kazemaru: vaya, parece que aún seguirán las lluvias, será mejor que regrese a casa rápido –cómo su hogar quedaba a unas cuadras más lejos decidió correr más rápido para no terminar mojado, iba tan rápido que no se fijó de la persona que iba delante de él, que ambos terminaron impactados en el suelo- auch, ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto?

¿?: ¿Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: sí, espera –no se había fijado de aquella persona con el que choco, la voz ya se le hacía conocida era de un chico, cuando lo vio frente a frente se llevó una grata sorpresa- Saiji.

Saiji: ¿eres tú Kazemaru? No te reconocí por tu cabello largo.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Cierto, olvide que cuando nos conocimos tenía el cabello corto.

Saiji: pero luces hermoso –pensó al mirarlo- por cierto, ¿acaso tu novio no está contigo?

Kazemaru: mmm –aquella palabra le hirió, volvió a entristecerse cosa que el otro chico lo noto-.

Saiji: ¿algo paso verdad?

Kazemaru: no tiene importancia –se levantó del suelo, estaba destinado a irse pero fue sujetado de su muñeca por el de ojos anaranjados-.

Saiji: puedes contarme lo que sucedió.

Ichirouta dudaba en decírselo, pero en el poco tiempo que se conocieron le agarro un gran cariño, también consideraba a Kirigakure como uno más de sus amigos y más cuando sabía de su noviazgo con Goenji, así que no lo dudo en decírselo y acepto contarle todo, mientras estaban sentados en una de las bancas de un parque que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban, Ichirouta le decía cada detalle de lo que había pasado sin omitir nada a lo que Saiji solo le prestaba mucha atención.

Saiji: con que eso paso, pero ¿crees que en verdad sucedió eso?

Kazemaru: lo vi con mis propios ojos, sé que esa chica no es para nada amable, pero cuando vi aquel beso, él no hizo nada para separarla, así que me hizo pensar que estaría mejor que estuviera con ella.

Saiji: no creo que Goenji se dejaría besar por esa tal Natsumi –pensó- Kazemaru –coloca una de sus manos encima de la de Ichirouta- dime ¿y aún lo quieres?

Kazemaru: no es que aún lo quiera –se levantó, camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, dejando a la vista de Saiji su espalda- lo respeto y tiene derecho si quiere hablarme o no, pero que existan mentiras me hace sentir algo desanimado.

Saiji: ¿cómo? ¿No te lastimo que hayan terminado?

Kazemaru: admito que al principio sí, pero entiendo que algo no es duradero.

Saiji: Kazemaru –al igual que el peli azul se puso de pie pero este no se acercó a Ichirouta- no debes de sentirte solo, no tienes a nosotros y a tu hermano, puede que haya gente que se aleje de ti pero hay otros que te rodean y se preocupan por ti, quienes en verdad te quieren y te protegen, incluyéndome, yo te protegeré.

Kazemaru:-al escuchar a Kirigakure se giró a verlo a los ojos, las palabra que le había dicho hizo que sonriera pero sus ojos delataban su tristeza, de pronto comenzó a llover, el peli azul junto con Saiji se mojaban bajo la lluvia- sabes, siempre hago lo necesario para olvidar lo malo que me paso, yo…olvide mi pasado por un accidente que tuve en Inglaterra, hasta hace unos meses mi hermano me conto que sufría desde niño, ya sea verbal o en físico, salía con golpes y moretones, pero en ese tiempo conocí a Goenji, él…me defendía.

Saiji: -había notado que los brazos y piernas del peli azul temblaban- Ichirouta –menciono en voz baja-.

Kazemaru: "yo te protegeré" esas palabras, son las mismas que él me dijo, no tengo ningún problema si él ahora me evita o no, pero al escucharlo –sin percatarse termino en llanto e hincado en el suelo mojado- ¡recordé a Goenji!

Saiji: -vio como el peli azul estaba herido, acaba de escuchar la historia de su niñez y eso lo hizo sentirse mal, siempre que veía a Kazemaru esté sonreía pero al verlo de esa forma, sentía las ganas de ayudarlo- ¿y yo no puedo estar en su lugar?

Kazemaru: ¿eh? – a pasos lentos se acercó a él, se agacho y lo toma de los hombros, la mirada de Saiji mostraba ternura que Ichirouta nunca lo había visto, mientras que Kazemaru lo miro confundido-.

Saiji: déjame reemplazarlo.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Si ichi-chan, acepta a Saiji que es más lindo.**_

 _Goenji: -_-u_

 ** _Y bueno, ¿quieren el siguiente capi? ¿Kazemaru aceptara a Saiji? ¿Leyeron mi santa biblia? Si lo hicieron y como es costumbre (ni tanto) si de casualidad lo leyeron comenten: "Amen a la biblia" bueno eso no, mejor "AGUANTEN EL GOENKAZE" (ese sí)._**

 ** _SALUDITOS! TENGAN UN DÍA HERMOSO¡ y coman todo lo que quieran hasta reventar (?) nos vemos en el próximo capitulito que les daré un adelanto: habrá una conversación entre el capitán y la peli azul; *abraza a todos y les da chocolatitos* un hermoso saludito kawaii para todos y cuídense, Sayonarita._**


	28. Capitulo 27

_**Miiiiil holas mis hermosuras, ustedes ya saben porque estoy aquí así que no será necesario escribirles la razón xD, pero si cabe decir que me puse las pilas y acabe este capi antes de lo que yo tenía en mente, porque como había escrito con anterioridad, ya tengo tiempo para continuar con el fic, hasta yo misma me impresione, de verdad espero que les guste el resultado porque no dormí debido a que las ideas se venían a mi cabeza y tuve que anotarlas antes de que se esfumen, y sí que les soy sincera sufrí mucho con este capi (a pesar de que lo termine antes) sin embargo, waahhhhhh no puedo explicar lo emocionada que estoy con el resultado final, debo decir que valió la pena, cada feo segundo que iba redactando la continuación; pero pasando a otra cosa, YA SE ACERCA NAVIDAD OH SIIII W así que, no sé si lo recuerdan que en el capi anterior escribí que USTEDES decidan la fecha para el capi final de este ficsito, PEEROO *hablando en serio* YO DECIDI que el fic terminara para finales de año o principio de año nuevo, (30 de diciembre o 2 de enero) así que en una de esas dos fechas publicare el capítulo final que ustedes no se deben de perder: pues espero que se encuentren muy muy bien, muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic que ya lleva más de un año en estar activa, y que se toman el tiempo de dejar algún pequeño pero lindo comentario, especialmente a una personita de cosita bonita y Kawaii que le agradezco enorme e infinitamente, bueno, otra cosa que deben de saber de este capítulo, es que utilice solo por esta ocasión algunas oraciones que leí de un comic, que para mí me fascinaron y me tuvieron enganchada que lo leía una y otra vez, (y que agradezco a mi amiga por prestarme su historieta), pero si me divertí en redactar la continuación, realmente me esforcé al máximo y en realidad di lo mejor de mí, confieso que realmente me intimida un poquito en subir un capi, aun así espero que les llegue el amorcito que le puse! No sé qué más escribirles, así que voy dejarlos (?) solo que ESPEREN LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, y créanme que, ¡ME EMOCIONA DEMASIADO ESTA COSA DE FIC (?) AJJAJAJAA XD PODRIA EXPLOTAR! (Eso ya es exagerar T_T).**_

 _ **Bueno, dejare mi santo evangelio según yo (¿? xD) ahora como siempre disfruten del capi.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 27**

Recostado en su cama miraba al techo pensativo, Mamoru reflexionaba lo que había pasado hace algunas horas atrás, por más que trataba de conciliar el sueño, aun cuando apenas eran las ocho de la noche, su mente solo lo hacía más consciente de la charla que tuvo, con Haruna.

HORAS ATRÁS.

 _El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el capitán del equipo regresaba a su hogar después de entrenar él solo, buscaba distraerse pues en sus pensamientos solo circulaba la imagen de su pareja con la chica peli azul, acaso ¿comenzaba en desconfiar de Shiro?, sin embargo, sumergido en sus reflexiones, se topó con una chica que a la primera pudo reconocer._

 _Endou: Haruna._

 _Haruna: ¿sí? Oh, eres el amigo de Shiro._

 _Endou: ¿eh? Bueno, sobre eso._

 _Haruna: -algo extrañada, sugirió en ir a otro lugar para charlar más a gusto, a lo que fueron a la torre de metal que simbolizaba la ciudad Inazuma, ambos contemplaban la maravillosa vista de la ciudad con los últimos rayos del sol- es lindo –alago con una sonrisa-._

 _Endou: así es, este es mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad._

 _Haruna: disculpa pero, yo aún no se tu nombre._

 _Endou: soy Endou Mamoru._

 _Haruna: un gusto conocerte Mamoru, y dime ¿desde cuándo conoces a Shiro?_

 _Endou: lo conozco hace más de un año, él iba en otro salón pero nos conocimos en el club de soccer, y, me entere que tú lo conoces desde la primaria._

 _Haruna: así es, él me ayudaba con mis tareas, su amabilidad hizo que, me enamorara de él, pero dime, ¿tú eres su mejor amigo?_

 _Endou: ¿eh?...Bueno…yo… -era la primera vez que se avergonzaba en contestar a esa pregunta, desviaba su mirada, se rascaba el cuello, pero no le mentiría a una persona- soy…algo más que eso._

 _Haruna: -al principio no capto lo que quiso decir el castaño, pero al ver sus labios temblar, y el rubor en las mejillas del moreno, obtuvo la respuesta- ah, ya entiendo, no sabía eso de Shiro._

 _Endou: -hasta ahora se había percatado de algo importante- aguarda, ¿Shiro no te hablo de mí?_

 _Haruna: bueno, a decir verdad me conto que tenía una relación, pero nunca me dijo con quién, debí darme cuenta cuando te vi con él por primera vez._

 _Endou: mmmm –se sintió algo frustrado, no por Fubuki si no por él mismo, debido a que malentendía las cosas, el peli plata lo quería demasiado- Haruna._

 _Haruna: solo una cosa te pido Mamoru –centro sus ojos con los de Endou- desde un principio sabía que mis sentimientos no corresponderían a Shiro, pero si él es feliz contigo, entonces no dejare que su felicidad desaparezca –le enseña al moreno su meñique- prométeme que cuidaras y harás feliz a Shiro, él es un buen chico y seguro que contigo estará seguro._

 _Endou: -¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Haruna dejara un lado sus sentimientos hacia Shiro?- no Haruna, no puedes echar a la basura tus sentimientos, piensas que Shiro no te ve como algo más, pero él te ve como una amiga especial, que él mismo no podría remplazar._

 _Haruna: ¿qué?_

 _Endou: escucha, Atsuya me conto de ti y de Shiro, de todo lo que pasaron juntos, hasta debo confesarte que me dio un poco de envidia, pero tú y él tienen una conexión que los une, eres como una hermana para él, eso te hace alguien especial en la vida de Shiro._

 _Haruna: -se quedó maravillada, no pudo evitar llorar por esas conmovedoras palabras- Shiro, me quiere._

 _Endou: así es –sorprendió a la chica entrelazando su meñique con la de ella- cumpliré tu promesa, si tú también me prometes que no dejaras el lazo que te une a Shiro, sin importar en donde estén o cual sea la situación, su amistad será inquebrantable._

 _Haruna: -por primera vez la peli azul se sentía encantada, ahora estaba segura que tiene un vínculo especial con el peli plata, con una sonrisa encantadora acepto la promesa- claro –se quedaron hablando nos minutos más, cuando ya las primeras estrellas empezaron en adornar el cielo- bueno me tengo que ir al aeropuerto._

 _Endou: ¿qué? ¿A dónde vas?_

 _Haruna: a donde pertenezco, mis padrastros me están esperando –una vez más miro a Mamoru con una sonrisa- te lo vuelvo a pedir, cuida bien a Shiro, y a mi hermano también._

 _Endou: claro…espera… ¿hermano? ¿Conozco a tu hermano?_

 _Haruna: Yuuto Kidou es mi hermano, cuando nuestros padres fallecieron nos adoptaron familias diferentes._

 _Endou: ya veo –impactado, esa chica sabía cómo sorprender a Mamoru- no lo olvides, entre todos tenemos un lazo especial._

 _Haruna: -la peli azul dedico una última sonrisa- sí, gracias Mamoru –fue lo último que dijo para retirarse-._

AHORA

No entendía por qué al recordar su conversación con Haruna sonreía, sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con Shiro, pedirle disculpas por los últimos días que no habían cruzado la palabra, lo que ocasionaba que Fubuki se preocupara, así que, tan rápido como pudo se cambió de vestimenta y salió de su casa rumbo a la del peli plata, no sin antes avisarle a su madre que pasaría la noche ahí; al llegar toco el timbre, al abrirse la puerta y ver quien lo recibió era exactamente su novio, el castaño no lo pensó ni una vez y lo abrazo de golpe, dejando a Fubuki extrañado por la visita tan repentina de su pareja.

Fubuki: ¿Mamoru?

Endou: perdóname Shiro, fui un tonto por haberte preocupado, nunca desconfíe en ti pero por favor perdóname.

Fubuki: -no entendió lo que sucedió pero, algo le decía que tenía que ver con cierta chica de cabello azul, aunque, sin darle más vuelta al asunto el peli plata tomo con sus manos el rostro del moreno y pego sus labios con el de su pareja- tranquilo, no te preocupes –dijo como si nada y volvió a besar a Mamoru, esa misma noche la pasaron juntos en la habitación de Shiro, el castaño le platico todo de lo que converso con Haruna, a lo que Fubuki no debería de sentirse intranquilo de algo que ya se solucionó, después de charlar, y de una sección de besos que no podría faltar, ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos-.

….

En un sábado por la mañana, justo en uno de los parques de la ciudad se encontraba Ichirouta, ¿la razón? Kirigakure lo había invitado a salir el día anterior, a lo cual Kazemaru acepto amablemente la convivencia.

FLASH BACK

Ayer por la tarde en la casa de Kazemaru, este limpiaba su habitación después de haber sacado la basura y barrer por toda la casa, incluyendo la habitación de su hermano; cuando acabo se acostó un rato en su cama cuando sonó su celular, así que lo tomo para ver de quien se trataba.

Kazemaru: Bueno ¿quién habla?

Saiji: Hola Kazemaru, soy Saiji ¿cómo estás?

Kazemaru: Saiji ¿cómo es que tienes mi número? No recuerdo habértelo dado.

Saiji: Afuro fue quien me lo paso, en fin directo al punto, sé que es repentino pero ¿no quieres salir a dar una vuelta conmigo mañana?

Kazemaru: ¿mañana? Pero…

Saiji: está bien que no quieras, ya sé que todavía no nos conocemos mucho.

Kazemaru: mmmm –le tomo unos segundos para pensarlo- claro, ¿por qué no?

Saiji: ¿enserio? genial, entonces paso por ti, te parece si te veo en el parque donde hablamos ese día.

Kazemaru: sí, no tengo problema.

Saiji: entonces te veo mañana al medio día –fue entonces cuando termino la llamada-.

Kazemaru: me pregunto ¿sí esta salida tendrá que ver con lo que me dijo anteriormente? –Se cuestionaba así mismo echado boca arriba en su cama-.

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero él no sabía realmente si es una salida de amigos o más bien algo más, ¿una "cita"? realmente no piensa que sea eso, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar aquellas palabras que Saiji le dijo hace un par de días, repitiéndose una y cuantas veces más, con la misma voz de su amigo y esa ternura que manifestaba su mirada.

" _Déjame reemplazarlo"_

Kazemaru: ¿por qué me habrá dicho algo cómo eso? –Se dijo así mismo- no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Saiji: ¿qué no puedes sacar de tu cabeza?

Kazemaru: ¡AAAH! –Concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado que ya había llegado el de cabello castaño claro- Saiji, no me di cuenta que ya estabas aquí.

Saiji: perdón no quería asustarte, pero dime ¿en qué pensabas?

Kazemaru: en nada especial.

Saiji: de acuerdo entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Kazemaru: claro.

Así comenzó la salida de ambos, con una película en el cine de la plaza comercial, una que otra visita en las tiendas, por supuesto que Ichirouta la pasaba bien y más cuando es la primera vez que sale con Kirigakure, este último miraba la felicidad del de ojos avellanos, como si se desvaneció la tristeza de su interior, llego al punto que se quedó maravillado al ver el rostro de Kazemaru de cerca, tanto que se ruborizo, para su suerte el de cabello azulado no lo miro en aquel instante; fue tanto el recorrido, ya era más de las dos de la tarde que ya era la hora de almorzar, así que decidieron quedarse en una pastelería.

Saiji: ¿cómo la estás pasando?

Kazemaru: muy bien, gracias por invitarme al cine –le sonríe a su acompañante- y por las palomitas, y ahora esto –comento a la vez que tomaba con el tenedor un pequeño trozo del pedazo de pastel, que Saiji le había invitado-.

Saiji: gracias a ti por aceptar, y perdón si fue de última hora esta salida juntos.

Kazemaru: no hay problema, ya necesitaba salir y hoy mi hermano llegara tarde a mi casa.

Saiji: ya veo, así nos conocemos mejor, en verdad te agradezco de que me consideres tu amigo –le hablaba gentilmente- me limite un poco cuando tenías novio.

Kazemaru: de eso no te preocupes, siempre seremos amigos.

Saiji: y pensar que a Goenji no le caigo bien –pensó mirando a Kazemaru a la vez que le sonreía, lo miraba cariñosamente, era una oportunidad para decirle algo importante- Kaze…-pero un sonido arruino el encanto de ese momento- es mi celular ¿me disculpas un instante?

Kazemaru: si, no hay problema –Saiji se alejó para atender la llamada- ¿era mi imaginación o me iba a decir algo? –Se preguntaba así mismo-.

Mientras que no tan lejos de la pastelería se escondían unos chicos, más bien conocidos por Ichirouta, que se quedaban viendo al peli azul sentado en una de las mesas.

Fubuki: mejor vámonos, no está bien espiarlo.

Midorikawa: ¿pero qué estás diciendo Shiro? Podría ocurrir algo interesante.

Afuro: creo que no debí decirles que Saiji invito a Kazemaru.

Endou: ¿ustedes creen que Saiji le gusta Kazemaru? –Cuestiono a la vez que abrazaba al peli plata por atrás-.

Atsuya: bah, eso no tiene importancia, yo mejor me voy.

Afuro: espérame Atsuya –dijo alejándose junto al mencionado-.

Endou: debemos irnos Shiro.

Fubuki: si tienes razón, vámonos Ryuji –menciono llevándose al chico de cabellos verdoso jalándolo del brazo a la fuerza-.

Midorikawa: ¡No, quiero ver qué ocurre!

Regresando con Kazemaru que seguía comiendo la rebanada de pastel.

Kazemaru: ¿es mi imaginación o escuche la voz de Midorikawa? –Se dijo así mismo-.

Saiji: perdóname Kazemaru, pero surgió un problema así que tengo que irme ¿está bien si te pido un taxi?

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, no es necesario –se sentía algo incómodo por la amabilidad de Saiji, pero era la primera vez que conocía una persona tan gentil como él; de repente la liga que sostenía su cabellera se rompió- ¿eh? Hay no, mi liga se rompió, veo que ya estaba desgastado.

Saiji: si quieres te consigo un par de ligas para que te amarres el cabello.

Kazemaru: gracias Saiji pero no hace falta, no es la primera vez que ando con el cabello suelto, bueno raras veces lo dejo así cuando estoy en mi casa.

Saiji: de acuerdo –se volvió a ruborizar, y es que ver a Kazemaru con el cabello suelto se sentía maravillado, hasta llegaba a pensar que Ichirouta debería de dejar de amarrarse su cabellera por un tiempo, teniéndolo suelto se veía tan lindo- bueno, entonces avísame cuando estés en tu casa.

Kazemaru: está bien.

Saiji: y gracias nuevamente por aceptar mi invitación.

Kazemaru: gracias a ti por…-no termino de hablar-.

Saiji se había acercado al peli azul y le planto un beso en la mejilla, Kazemaru se quedó atónito que sintió un retorcijo en su pecho, jamás pensó que Saiji le fuera hacer algo así; "nos vemos" le había susurrado cerca de su oído. Ichirouta ya había salido del centro comercial, caminaba por las calles pensativo, no por el beso si no porque él mismo se dejó besar, nadie más le había besado a parte de Shuuya, pero al parecer Kazemaru no le molesto, sino que lo tomo de sorpresa, por alguna razón pensó en Goenji.

Kazemaru: ¿qué fue eso? Sé que es un beso pero ¿por qué lo hizo? –Detuvo sus pasos, coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla donde fue besado- me siento confundido, y culpable de alguna manera, pero me pregunto ¿si Goenji se hubiera molestado si veía eso?

Siguió caminando, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una esquina se asoma un chico familiar, usando su típica chaqueta anaranjada, Ichirouta nuevamente paro sus pasos, el chico de sus pensamientos se apareció enfrente de sus ojos, por alguna razón lo miraba con tristeza, sin embargo sentía las ganas de hablarle, aunque fuera solo una palabra que le diga quería que lo escuchara, pero recordó aquella cachetada que le dio, a causa de eso pensaba que no quería verlo de frente, ni hablarle mucho menos escucharle, así que se quedó con las ganas, no hizo más que darse la vuelta y tomar otro camino hacia su casa, el viento se evidenciaba al acariciar los cabellos azulinos de Kazemaru.

Goenji no se había percatado de la presencia de Ichirouta hasta que voltio su vista, miraba como el de piel blanca se alejaba dándole la espalda, ya sabía que no quería topárselo, pero una cosa que le llamo la atención era el cabello de Ichirouta, era la primera vez que lo veía suelto teniendo largo su cabellera, sin embargo, no se explicaba porque sentía la necesidad de verlo de enfrente, mirar una vez más aquel rostro de Ichirouta, por un momento Kazemaru miro atrás y fue ahí donde se volvieron a mirar ojo a ojo, a pesar de la distancia ambos se sentían cerca del otro, el aire no paraba de soplar haciendo que los cabellos azulados de Ichirouta siguieran bailando al compás del viento. Ambos no tenían expresión alguna a excepción de Kazemaru, que por un momento se mostraba algo entristecido, a causa de eso el de cabello largo se giró de nuevo y continúo su camino, por parte del moreno, este sintió las ganas de ir tras él, pero esa postura seria y su maldito orgullo se lo prohibían, no hizo más que dejar salir un suspiro y seguir caminando; a todo eso ¿será que esos dos aún se quieren? Shuuya al pasar por un puesto de comida escucho la voz de alguien conocido.

Goenji: Edgar.

Edgar: ¿hm? Goenji, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Goenji: solo…doy una vuelta.

Edgar: -al escuchar la respuesta del peli crema con un tono de desánimo, el mayor le pidió de favor a Shuuya que le contara lo que sucedió entre él y su hermanito, así que se fueron al parque más cercano para charlar por unos minutos ya que el mayor tenía que regresar a trabajar, cuando el peli crema termino el relato, Edgar percibió que no fue culpa de Goenji- así que eso sucedió.

Goenji: sí, pensé que Ichirouta te lo conto todo.

Edgar: solo me dijo que terminaron pero no me dio las razones, Ichirouta malentendió la situación.

Goenji: lo sé, no me dio la oportunidad de explicarle todo, solo termino conmigo.

Edgar: mmm, si le digo lo que paso creerá que estoy defendiéndote, esto es entre ustedes, solo te diré una cosa, será mejor que se solucione antes de que se complique más la situación –se fue del lugar dejando a un Goenji preocupado por las palabras del peli azul-.

Por otro lado con el peli azul menor, ese momento de hace rato fue una gran tortura para Kazemaru, quien al llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, sintió una delgada, una muy fina lagrima resbalar en su mejilla, fue entonces que se acordó del beso en la mejilla que le dio Saiji, y los besos de Shuuya, por alguna razón se sentía culpable tal como él dijo.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué estoy confundido? –Se hablaba a él mismo- ¿qué te sucede Ichirouta? Se supone que entre tú y Goenji todo termino, acaso ¿sigo amando a Shuuya? Eso no puede ser posible.

Con varias dudas en su cabeza de Kazemaru fue transcurriendo los días, así hasta llegar un miércoles y mitades de Noviembre, el peli azul dejo sus preocupaciones un lado para estar de todo concentrado en las labores escolares, pero de vez en cuando llegaba al punto que se preguntaba de Goenji, cuestionándose ¿cómo le está yendo en su nuevo salón? O ¿si le va bien en las asignaturas? Pero gracias a Endou supo que aún Shuuya sigue siendo un alumno de excelencia, eso tranquilizo a Kazemaru; al pasar las horas de clases llego el primer descanso de los alumnos, al terminar retomaron las labores escolares a excepción de los de tercer año.

Atsuya: ¡AAAHG! –Dio un gran suspiro- que bueno que el maestro de historia no vino, tendremos dos horas libres.

Fubuki: si pero después tendremos matemáticas y no estas yendo bien en esa asignatura hermano.

Atsuya: sabes Shiro, a veces arruinas mis días, ya hasta pienso que eres como Afuro.

Fubuki: ¡oye, eres un malo! –Le reclamo a su hermano- bueno, no solo nosotros no tenemos clases también los del otro tercero –vio a su amigo de cabellera azulado algo deprimido, así que se lo comento a su novio- oye Mamoru, ¿por qué Kazemaru está de esa manera?

Endou: eso ni yo lo sé –fue una respuesta sencilla para él- será mejor que hable con él.

Director: disculpen alumnos –entro el director del colegio al salón- jóvenes Endou y Kazemaru, pueden venir un momento a la dirección.

Con la duda ambos jóvenes siguieron al director, en cuanto llegaron a la dirección lo primero que visualizaron era un cabello de color crema que sabían perfectamente de quien pertenecía, era Goenji sentado enfrente de la mesa del director con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, a lado de él se encontraban otras dos sillas que eran para ambos, el castaño al notar los nervios del peli azul decidió sentarse en medio así para no incomodar a su amigo, de todas formas Endou ha sido el más cercano a Shuuya, ya todos sentados en las sillas el director les empezó hablar.

Director: el motivo de que los hable era para decirles del festival navideño de la escuela, sé que es algo apresurado pero con más tiempo para prepararlo todo mejor.

Endou: ¿y qué tiene que ver el festival con nosotros?

Director: a eso iba, como habrá un espectáculo al aire libre, ustedes cantaran en el festival.

K/E: ¿qué? –Dijeron a la vez, eso también llamo la atención de Shuuya-.

Director: así es, estaría bien que el segundo y primer lugar del concurso cantaran juntos.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo que juntos?

Director: primero cantaran a solas, ustedes eligen la canción que deseen, pero estaría perfecto que aparte los tres vocalizaran juntos ¿qué les parece?

Endou: -sabía bien que habría un problema con esa parte, sin embargo también sería una oportunidad para que al menos sus dos amigos se dirigieran la palabra otra vez- claro, suena interesante, no hay problema.

Director: muy bien, entonces así será, eso es todo pueden retirarse.

El peli azul junto con el castaño fueron los primeros en salir, en cambio Shuuya se quedó un rato más en la dirección, en el pasillo de la escuela Kazemaru se quedó distraído por sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a Mamoru hablar, Ichirouta le había dicho a su amigo que se adelantara a la vez que él iba al sanitario, ahí se lavó el rostro sin embargo, el hecho de que pensara en que cantara de nuevo junto a Goenji, eso lo sentía incómodo, no quería estar en un lugar donde a Shuuya le molestaría su presencia, ya fue suficiente con estar en la dirección con él; salió del baño para irse a su salón, fue cuando entonces sonó su celular y el peli azul contesto.

Kazemaru: hola…Saiji eres tú…no, por el momento no tengo clases… ¿cómo que estas en la entrada de mi escuela? –se asomó en una de las ventanas y ahí estaba, su amigo tal como lo dijo en la entrada de la secundaría-.

Saiji: quiero hablar contigo, ¿se puede?

Recibió una respuesta positiva de Kazemaru; este último ya se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela mientras que su amigo lo esperó recargado en la pared, su conversación sería algo interesante para cierto chico y amigo peli verde de Ichirouta, quien observaba desde la ventana de su salón, sin embargo él no era el único, por algún lado de la escuela estaba Shuuya Goenji mirando la escena, la expresión de él era serio, pero por dentro tragaba su rabia, será acaso ¿qué no ha olvidado a Kazemaru?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **¡DIOS MIO! Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, wao que logro -_- *dijo en tono sarcasmo* No sé ustedes pero, EN MI OPINION, Ichi-chan es demasiado perfecto y kawaii la verdad! (es por eso que todos están encima de él xD bueno, no) por si alguien leyó el evangelio jajaja o si leíste hasta aquí comenta "KazeKawaii" (?, no puedo evitarlo, él es encantador) Síganme el juego; ahora si yo me retiro porque su servidora Senritsu no tiene nada más que escribir así que, con todo mis buenos deseos les escribo, SAYONARITA¡.**_


	29. Capitulo 28

**_HOLAAAAA CHAVOS (?)! Pues cómo ven ando más productiva de lo que alguna vez en mi miserable vida pensé que podría ser (?) eso me impresiona cositas jaja xD, me he propuesto algunos fics que quiero hacer (y si no lo hago moriré) HAHA en el próximo año para ser precisos, se vienen muchos fics de esta parejita kawaii, entiéndanme es mi otp, ya de eso escribo de mis otras parejas favoritas; pero bueno, me dije a mi misma "ay como que ya es hora de publicar el siguiente capi no?!" y ¡AQUÍ SE LOS TRAIGO! *Serpentinas por todos lados* PEEEERO, eso iba a ser en días anteriores, sin embargo mi internet se puso feo y rebelde que termino en fallar, aunque al final ya lo tengo de regreso que felicidad, (pensé que nunca iba a traerles el capi); así que con la cooperación de mi amiga y yo, le metimos todo nuestro esfuerzo! corazón y amor, deseamos que les guste mucho y mucho más! Uff pero si, solo.. Me queda como siempre agradecerles infinitamente por todo su constante apoyo y buenas vibras, cada visita, comentario, favorito o cualquier cosa que hagan para apoyar mi trabajito me ayuda y anima muchísimo, y por eso me sigo esforzando para traerles siempre cosas más y más bonitas, así que muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacer todo eso y premiar mi esfuerzo de una forma tan hermosha! *les da amor a sus personas kawaii*; pues no sé qué más escribirles ya estoy en blanco, AAAAH se me olvidaba, cabe decir que " YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS", todo lo que empieza termina, y eso es lo que va a pasar con esta historia, así que próximamente capi final jujujuju eWe (no se la deben perder xD) ok, este capi va dedicado a una personita que forma parte de mi pequeña vida, fue gracias a esa cosita de persona linda quien me animo a seguir escribiendo este fic, que si no fuera por esa persona, el fic no llegaría a donde ha llegado ahora, así que MILES DE GRACIAS._**

 **NARIEN:** _no puedo responder a tu pregunta porque eso tendrás que averiguarlo en leer las continuaciones, PEERO como siempre muchas gracias cosota preciosa por leer el fic, y tomarte tu tiempo para escribir tan hermosos comentarios *le brilla los ojos a Senritsu* no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí; ¿a quién no le gustaría ver a un Shuuya celosito por su Ichi-chan?_

 ** _Ya no sé qué escribir, solo que ahora los dejo para que puedan leer el capi, así que sin más que agregarle a este pequeño sacramento de la santa biblia (¿? xD) disfrútenlo._**

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 28**

Kazemaru estaba en la entrada del colegio siendo acompañado por Saiji, el peli azul tenía la duda de eso importante que su amigo tendría que decirle, sin embargo, por alguna razón el ambiente entre Ichirouta y Saiji era muy tranquilo, fue unos segundos de silencio cuando Kirigakure tomo la primera palabra.

Saiji: bueno, Kazemaru…yo –mencionaba tartamudeando a la vez que se rascaba la nuca con su mano-.

Kazemaru: ¿sucede algo?

Saiji: no, es…solo que –empezaba a ponerse nervioso, su voz sonaba temblorosa, ruborizado y su vista de vez en cuando la apartaba de Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué tiemblas? –Fue entonces que el chico castaño claro se armó de valor, sujeto a Ichirouta de los hombros y agacho su cabeza-.

Saiji: me gustas –susurro, pero fue algo claro para que el peli azul lo escuchara-.

Kazemaru: -sus ojos quedaron como plato, se quedó mudo ante lo que escucho de la misma boca de Kirigakure-.

Saiji: lo siento mucho, pero, ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Kazemaru: Saiji, yo…–fue impedido su habla, de golpe su amigo lo había abrazado, pero fue más la sorpresa cuando los labios de Saiji se posaron encima de los de Ichirouta, dejando al peli azul inmóvil-.

Cierta persona no miraba nada contento aquel suceso, sabía bien que si continuaba de esa manera con Ichirouta, la distancia se extendería más y un día perdería a Kazemaru, sin embargo, no cambio su postura seria, chasqueo los labios y continúo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela; regresando con Saiji y Kazemaru, este último se dejó llevar por el momento, cerrando lentamente sus ojos sintiendo aquel ardor que los brazos de Kirigakure ofrecía, de nuevo esa sensación de culpa apareció en Ichirouta, aún no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, pero algo recordó en aquel contacto, a cierto chico de cabello crema que era dueño de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, sin razón alguna imagino a Shuuya abrazándolo.

Kazemaru: Goenji –pensó, al parecer Ichirouta seguía pensando en él; cuando reacciono se separó de Saiji-.

Saiji: perdón Kazemaru, no debí de hacerlo, debo irme.

Kazemaru: espera –pero el otro no le hizo caso-.

Saiji: te daré algo de tiempo para que lo pienses –no dijo nada más y se retiró del lugar-.

Kazemaru: ¿qué es lo que realmente quiero? –Se preguntó así mismo mientras se tocaba los labios, con la duda se adentró de nuevo a la escuela yendo a su salón de clases-.

Al llegar a su aula sus amigos se acercaron a él y le habían cuestionado de lo que había ocurrido, por lo que Ichirouta se molestó con ellos un poco por haberlo "espiado", pero que les diría lo que pasó hace unos minutos, así que los invito a su casa; después de que las clases terminaron cada alumno se fue a su respectivo hogar, a excepción de algunos, más bien los amigos del peli azul que fueron a su residencia, el camino fue algo extraño para Ichirouta aparte de que hablaba con Kidou, no le incomodaba que Endou y Fubuki caminaban juntos tomados de las manos, si no que Midorikawa correteaba a cualquier ave que fue encontrado en la calle, como si de un gato se tratara, en ese entonces deseaba que Hiroto estuviera ahí para tranquilizarlo, y por otra parte Afuro que decía comentarios bochornosos a Atsuya, que estar solo en un hotel a jugar "juegos de mesas", cosa que Kazemaru no entendió en aquel entonces hasta que Ryuji le dijo de que se trataba, ojala Ichirouta nunca lo hubiera escuchado ni siquiera preguntado; ya en el hogar de Kazemaru todos se acomodaron en la habitación de su amigo mientras que este fue a preparar una botana para sus invitados, en lo que se cocinaba se fue con sus amigos a platicar con ellos, todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas de lo sucedido con Saiji, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando este beso al peli azul.

Midorikawa: ¡LE GUSTAS A SAIJI!

Kazemaru: -no dijo nada más que solo quedar en silencio con la mirada agachada-.

Afuro: ya sabía que Kirigakure le atraías.

Kazemaru: entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Afuro: él tenía que hacerlo no yo.

Fubuki: ¿y qué piensas hacer?

Kazemaru: yo, no lo sé.

Atsuya: Kazemaru, ¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo dijo?

Kazemaru: por alguna razón, me siento confundido.

Endou: mmmm, es por Goenji ¿cierto?

Kazemaru: -su amigo castaño hizo que se deprimiera más- no es que sea él, pero, no sé porque me siento de esta manera –comento cuando escucho un sonido de la cocina- deben ser la palomitas, enseguida regreso –y se fue de la habitación-.

Kidou: creen que, ¿Kazemaru sigue amando a Goenji?

Fubuki: ¿tú que piensas amor?

Endou: pues no estoy seguro del todo, pero algo me dice que ellos dos aún se siguen queriendo.

Midorikawa: pero Goenji, lo que yo sé no quiere ver a Kazemaru.

Kidou: al parecer, ellos dos sufren por amor.

Kazemaru: -escuchaba toda la conversación de sus amigos detrás de la puerta, pero él sabía bien que ellos tenían la razón, aunque no le guste aceptarlo Ichirouta no ha podido olvidar del todo a Goenji, la primera persona del que se enamoró, la felicidad se le había desvanecido junto a todas esas lagrimas que derramo, pero, no dejaba ser el dueño de sus pensamientos-.

Con el transcurso de los días y la llegada de Diciembre fue que llego las fiestas navideñas, pero un día el clima no estaba del todo bien ya que el sol estaba en su máximo calor y los alumnos del Raimon estaban que calurosos, las horas de clases transcurrieron, solo faltaba las actividades de los clubs deportivos, durante el entrenamiento Endou se percató de las miradas de Goenji hacía Kazemaru, mostraban algo de seriedad pero también un poco de tristeza, cosa que era nuevo para Mamoru, en cambio con Ichirouta solo bajaba la mirada cada vez que veía a Shuuya; con los rayos del sol todos los jugadores del equipo de futbol terminaron sudorosos y muy cansados, así que terminaron su entrenamiento una hora antes, algunos de los miembros se fueron a dar una ducha y otros se fueron directo a sus hogares, solo faltaba un castaño por salir de la escuela, le había pedido a Shiro que se retirara sin él, cosa que al albino le preocupo porque era la primera vez que su pareja le pedía algo así, pero Endou sabe muy bien que Fubuki está en buenas manos de su hermano y él de Afuro, lo que ponía algo tranquilo al capitán; durante el trayecto a casa el castaño recordaba las discretas miradas de su amigo peli crema, y como el peli azul disimulaba no haberlas visto, el comportamiento de ambos seguían siendo el mismo pero a este paso ambos terminaran más distanciados de lo normal, a pesar de que aún se quieren, en cuanto Endou pasó por lo que era un pequeño callejón una voz le hablo sabiendo el castaño de quien se trataba, así que se detuvo para hablar con él.

Goenji: Endou.

Endou: Goenji, pensé que ya te habías ido.

Goenji: necesitaba hablarte de algo.

Endou: ¿de qué? –Shuuya no respondió, evito esa pregunta apartando su mirada- ¿se trata de Kazemaru?

Goenji: -aún sin responder, no hablo por unos segundos hasta que el moreno le respondió- lo extraño.

Endou: ¿y eso? Pensé que lo odiabas.

Goenji: no es así, yo –se tomó de nuevo una pausa, dejo salir un suspiro y termino de hablar- aún lo quiero.

Endou: -pensó en el tono de voz de su amigo, era la primera vez que lo oía algo afligido- te ayudaré, veré que puedo hacer.

Goenji: lo siento.

Endou: ¿por qué te disculpas conmigo? Tú me has ayudado en mucho, así que es tiempo de regresarte el favor.

Goenji: gracias, Endou.

Endou: pero dime, ¿qué sucedió realmente para que tú y él terminaran?

Goenji: pensé que Kazemaru te lo conto.

Endou: si, pero de seguro que no del todo –fue así que tuvieron una larga charla-.

Ya era la segunda semana de Diciembre, esta vez el clima era frío pero agradable, aparte de que la secundaría Raimon ya contaba con los adornos navideños por todo el colegio, incluyendo un enorme árbol de navidad en el centro de la escuela, ya faltaba pocos días para el festival navideño que organiza la escuela cada año, Ichirouta a diario practicaba su canción pero el hecho de recordar en cantar de nuevo junto a Goenji lo desanimaba, que ni siquiera los tres no han ensayado una vez juntos desde que el director se los dijo, Ichirouta piensa que en realidad Goenji lo odia; cuando se adentró a su salón lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila escolar en su silla, pero algo le llamo la atención, era un sobre, al parecer una carta pegada con cinta en su pupitre, que tenía escrito su nombre en grande.

Kazemaru: ¿es para mí? –Se cuestionó a sí mismo, así que tomo el sobre y saco la carta que se encontraba adentro y se puso a leerlo-.

"Cuando tú estás aquí me iluminas, como un rayo de luz empiezas a brillar en medio de toda mi oscuridad, por ti mi corazón late y no se detendrá; tú me iluminas"

Ichirouta se quedó confuso, no sabía el propósito de este mensaje ni mucho menos quien la escribió, pero lo que sí sabe es que la carta era para él, leyó nuevamente el mensaje y admitió que es un pensamiento muy bonito según para su gusto, maravillado por ese relato no se había dado cuenta que al final de la hoja estaba escrito algo más.

"Kazemaru, sé que te preguntas quien te escribió esto, pero lleva esta hoja contigo el día del festival de navidad, y descubrirás quien soy"

Kazemaru: en el día del festival –se dijo a sí mismo-.

Dejo la carta de lado y continúo con sus labores escolares, sin embargo llegaba a un punto que se preguntaba quien le había escrito aquella carta, esta vez no le dijo nada a sus amigos acerca de ello, quería que esta vez fuera personal, el punto es que quería descubrir el remitente de la postal hasta pensaba de que se trataba de Saiji, pero desde el día que se le confeso no lo ha vuelto a ver así que no podía tratarse de él. Fue así todos los días cuando llego el festival navideño, ese día por la noche había mucho frío y los estudiantes fueron con vestimenta cómoda y caliente para ellos, detrás de un escenario se encontraba Ichirouta ensayando una vez más su canción, en esa ocasión llevaba puesto la bufanda roja y su cabello estaba suelto y no olvido llevar la carta, su pequeño ensayo fue interrumpido por alguien quien lo hablo y más cuando no lo había visto en días.

Kazemaru: Saiji.

Saiji: Kazemaru, discúlpame por no verte en estos últimos días.

Kazemaru: no es nada para que te preocupes, pero te veo algo deprimido.

Saiji: y es por eso que estoy aquí, necesito hablarte de algo –tomaron asiento en un par de sillas, para no demorar la conversación Kirigakure fue directo al grano-.

Kazemaru: ¡¿Cómo que te vas para siempre?!

Saiji: así es, en estos días estaba ocupado preparando mis cosas, mis padres se irán a otro país para el beneficio de mi familia y yo me voy con ellos, y ya no podré regresar.

Kazemaru: Saiji, te voy a extrañar.

Saiji: yo también Kazemaru, pero también quiero que me respondas a lo que te dije, ponte tranquilo que la decisión que tomes la respeto.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Saiji, perdóname pero, me siento culpable y creo, no estar listo.

Saiji: algo me dice que se trata de él –pensó- bueno Kazemaru, es tu turno así que buena suerte.

Kazemaru: Gracias Saiji –y de golpe lo abraza-.

Fue así que inicio el festival con el canto del peli azul, seguido de algunos bailables del club de danza, después el castaño siguió con su interpretación que lo llevo a ganar el concurso de canto y para terminar el número del peli crema, fue entonces que el peli azul se quería retirar de una vez del festival, pero su amigo peli verde no lo dejo y lo jalo del brazo para llevarlo a la primera fila del escenario.

Midorikawa: vamos Kaze, solo un ratito.

Kazemaru: nooo, yo no quiero estar aquí.

Presentador: y para terminar recibamos con fuertes aplausos a Goenji Shuuya.

Goenji: **Cuando salga el sol tomaré el control, tengo miedo de lo que no conozco yo, si es que sale el sol, si sale el sol, si es que sale el sol, es un largo camino y al cielo miré, en la oscuridad sé que no volaré pero cantaré, yo cantaré, sólo cantaré.**

 **Tengo todo lo que necesito y más, cuando tú estás aquí me iluminas, como un rayo de luz empiezas a brillar, en medio de toda mi oscuridad. Por ti mi corazón late y no se detendrá, vivo la dulce vida y como una linterna tú me alumbrarás, en medio de toda mi oscuridad, tú me iluminas, tú me iluminas, tú me iluminas.**

Fue entonces que Kazemaru se había dado cuenta, saco la carta para leerlo una vez más, se trataba de Goenji que canto las mismas palabras del mensaje, se quedó mirando al peli crema de lo que quedaba de su actuación.

 **Tras de la cima yo mi sombra dejé atrás, aún llueve sin cesar y brillo sin parar, si en mi camino estás, si tú estás, si tú estás.**

 **Tengo todo lo que necesito y más, cuando tú estás aquí me iluminas, como un rayo de luz empiezas a brillar, en medio de toda mi oscuridad. Por ti mi corazón late y no se detendrá, vivo la dulce vida y como una linterna tú me alumbrarás, en medio de toda mi oscuridad.**

 **Me iluminas, me iluminas, me iluminas.**

 **Tengo todo lo que necesito y más, cuando tú estás aquí me iluminas, como un rayo de luz empiezas a brillar, en medio de toda mi oscuridad. Por ti mi corazón late y no se detendrá, vivo la dulce vida y como una linterna tú me alumbrarás, en medio de toda mi oscuridad, tú me iluminas, tú me iluminas, tú me iluminas.**

 **Tú me iluminas, tú me iluminas.**

 **Me iluminas, me iluminas, tú me iluminas.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ** _(por si alguien quiere saber cual es la canción, solo busquen "flashlight kevin y karla")_**

 ** _Bueno cositas, como había escrito antes, aclaro que para este capi le pedí ayuda a mi amiga porque de vez en cuando la inspiración se puso de rebelde conmigo y tuve que sufrir (Como batallé con este capi), así que le agradezco que me haya ayudado ya lo necesitaba, pero en fin._**

 ** _¿Creen que Shuuya e Ichi-chan se reconcilien?_**

 ** _¿Endou es un buen amigo? Obvio que si_**

 ** _¿Alguien me regalara un flan? ¡YO QUIERO!_**

 ** _Todo eso y más en el próximo capi mis amores, espérenlo y tengan unos días llenos de amor y comida (¿?) y recuerden, si la vida les da limones hagan limonada xD, basta de chistes tan malos y yo me retiro, Sayonarita._**


	30. Capitulo 29

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS COSITAS! Que bien, como pasa el tiempo ¿no creen? Pero en fin, espero que hayan tenido muy bonitas fiestas amores, mis bendiciones y buenos deseos para todos ustedes lectores, que este nuevo año les vaya bien, recuerden que una persona los quiere (aparte de mi) así que no lo olviden, cambiando de tema, quiero pedirle disculpas porque había prometido publicar la continuación en ciertas fechas, pero jamás imagine que estaría muy, pero muy ocupada, pues ya saben, noche buena, navidad, año nuevo, compras, la cena (y el recalentado) regalos entre otras cosas, y no saben lo cansada que estuve, y no, no anduve muerta si no desactivada, PEEEEEEERO, pasando a otra cosa, es un placer traerles POR FIN! este capitulito que, no me lo pueden engañar, tantas ganas tenían todos de que saliera! Pues aquí se los traigo y un recordatorio, ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPIS omg, no sé si estoy feliz porque esta historia llega a su fin, o estar triste porque extrañare redactarlo al igual todas las horas de sudor y lágrimas que le invertí que valieron la pena (¿?), no sé lloraré (si ustedes igual lloremos juntos, ¿?) sin embargo disfrute en escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes mis personas hermosuras, y les spoileo que muy pronto, HABRA NUEVO FIC! No saben las ganas que tengo de ya publicarlo, como lo escribí antes tengo fics en mente para esta parejita hermosa así que quiero redactarlas o si no moriré (¿?), así que estense pendientes en mi cuenta para que sean los primeros en leerlo. PUES BUENO, otra razón por la que no publique el capi fue que tuve complicaciones estos días también, al parecer voy a estar enferma (de nuevo, empezamos mal el año) pero aquí lo importante ahora es la continuación del fic lo demás a lo feo xD, no sé ustedes pero se me antojo comer algo dulce, y eso que no me gusta mucho el dulce (amo el picante, mexicana tuve que ser), pero bueno, hay tanto que escribirles pero no quiero hacer esto taaaaan largo para que no se aburran antes de leer la continuación, así que sin más chismes, anécdotas o lo miserable de la vida (¿?) yo los dejo para que disfruten el capi, así que ya pueden leerlo.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 29**

La noche cada vez era más fría pero el festival navideño seguía, detrás del escenario estaba el peli crema sentado en una silla, pensando aquellas ocasiones que convivía con Ichirouta esos días que estaba contento estando a su lado, pero también aquel rompimiento, esas ganas de ir tras él pero su orgullo, su descarado orgullo no se lo permitía; se sentía deprimido, no se sentía satisfecho con tan solo cantarle, tenía esas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más, pero recordó la aquella vez que hablo con su amigo Mamoru días antes del festival.

FLASH BACK

Después de que el entrenamiento para el equipo de soccer haya terminado, el delantero del equipo fue el primero en retirarse con tal de que sus pensamientos no sean invadidos por Kazemaru, pero no soportaba verlo solo en los entrenamientos; a tan solo unos pasos lejos de la escuela cierto chico de banda naranja corría para alcanzarlo.

Endou: ¡GOENJI! –eso ayudo para que Shuuya se detuviera-.

Goenji: ¿Ocurre algo?

Endou: no, es solo que se me ocurrió algo, para que regreses con Kazemaru.

Goenji: y ¿de qué se trata?

Endou: canción, cántale una canción en el festival de navidad.

Goenji: ¿¡qué!? –Aquello lo dejo confuso y algo ruborizado- pe…pero.

Endou: vamos puedes intentarlo, yo pude estar con Shiro gracias a la canción que le dedique, si haces lo mismo de seguro que ustedes dos volverán a estar juntos.

Goenji: no lo sé, no estoy seguro, no sé si el aún me...

Endou: claro que sí –interrumpió a su amigo- además no es la primera vez que él te oye cantar, puede que tus sentimientos vuelvan a llegar a él, no pierdes nada con intentarlo una y otra vez, tú y Kazemaru volverán a estar juntos, eso lo sé.

Goenji: -no estaba del todo seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero no desperdiciaba nada con intentarlo- está bien, lo intentare.

FIN FLASH BACK

Goenji no la pasaba muy bien, dudaba de que sus sentimientos volvieran a llegar a Kazemaru, aun cuando este último lo evitaba en las veces que entrenaban no había probabilidad de que eso sucediera, ya nada quedaba del amor entre ellos dos; Shuuya sentía un vacío, la luz que Ichirouta le brindaba fue extinguiéndose poco a poco; sin embargo, el peli crema aun no renunciaba, iba a ser lo que sea para recuperar ese amor que perdió.

Kazemaru: Goenji –aquella voz, el amo de sus pensamientos le hablo después de un tiempo, un largo tiempo para Shuuya-.

Goenji: Kazemaru, yo…

Kazemaru: lo lamento –menciono, agacho su mirada con tal de que la persona enfrente de él no lo viera sollozar- no era necesario que hicieras esto.

Goenji: -solo permanecía en silencio escuchando al peli azul, mirándolo fijamente sin expresión alguna-.

Kazemaru: aun…aun cuando me separe de ti…no dejabas en aparecer en mi cabeza.

Goenji: -hasta ahora se había percatado de la carta que traía Ichirouta en la mano-.

Kazemaru: no le tome importancia a mis sentimientos, trataba de olvidar nuestros momentos…pero cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba en llanto sin ningún motivo…yo solo quiero olvidar todo, pero veo que me es imposible…incluso cuando te miraba…quería que al menos supieras que estaba ahí, que no fuera solo un desconocido en tu vida…pero creo que todo lo que vivimos…fue un error.

Goenji: ¿eh? –pensó, acaso Kazemaru ¿estaba negando su relación con él?-.

Kazemaru: mereces a alguien más Goenji, aunque me duela…mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

Goenji: -hasta ahora permanecía quieto, pero al escuchar lo último que dijo sirvió para que se acercara al peli azul, estando tan cerca del menor, Shuuya abrazo tan fuerte a Ichirouta dejando a este último inerte, el mayor pegaba más el cuerpo de Kazemaru al suyo mientras que Goenji recargaba su frente en uno de los hombros del contrario- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? –Menciono en un ligero susurro-.

Kazemaru: pero…

Goenji: lo hice porque en verdad quiero estar contigo, no existe un amor perfecto, solo cuenta en amarse de verdad.

Kazemaru: -aguantaba esas ganas de llorar otra vez, pero en esa hermosa ocasión le era imposible no derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- entonces…

Goenji: quiero en verdad volver a estar contigo Ichirouta, ¿nunca te habías preguntado cómo me sentía después de que terminaras conmigo? Me sentí de lo peor, más cuando Saiji estuvo más cerca de ti, pensando que se desvanecía cualquier oportunidad para volver a conquistarte.

Kazemaru: quieres decir que ¿tú aun me amas?

Goenji: así es –abrazaba aún más al peli azul- jamás deje de amarte, y ahora sé que tú también me sigues amando.

Kazemaru: -sonrío un poco- ya no puedo ocultar este amor que sigo sintiendo por ti –se separó del peli crema pero no lo suficiente para romper el abrazo, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Shuuya y pego su frente con el contrario- no debiste hacer todo esto por mí.

Goenji: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y no necesitas darme nada, contigo a tu lado estoy más que feliz.

Después de un largo plazo de separados volvieron a reconciliarse, demostraron una vez más su amor con un beso, una bella unión de labios; escondidos de la escena de Goenji y Kazemaru, los amigos de la pareja estaban ahí, presenciando todo, ahora saben que las cosas se habían resuelto y todo volverá a ser normal.

Endou: parece que se reconciliaron.

Fubuki: sin duda, el amor de ellos es fuerte.

Saiji: Kazemaru: -se había acercado a la reconciliada pareja, lo que fue un error por haber arruinado el momento, pero la sonrisa de Kirigakure llamo la atención de ambos-.

Endou: Saiji idiota, arruinas el mejor momento.

Fubuki: pero esto podría ser interesante.

Kazemaru: Saiji, perdóname por…

Saiji: tranquilo Ichirouta lo comprendo, sabía que aún seguías amando a Goenji, es por eso que te di un tiempo, y cuando hablamos hace unos minutos tu expresión me lo decía todo, sé que estar al lado de Goenji es tu felicidad

Kazemaru: -ahora fue el peli azul que le sonrío- gracias Saiji, espero que te vaya bien a donde vayas y que algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Saiji: así será, y Goenji –dirigió su mirada al mencionado- cuida bien de Ichirouta, es un buen chico y no lo dejes ir por nada de este mundo, mucho menos lo lastimes, les deseo lo mejor a ambos, sé que ustedes dos serán felices juntos –se retiró del lugar dejando a ambos chicos con una sonrisa, Saiji se iría tranquilo sabiendo que Kazemaru encontró de nuevo su felicidad en Shuuya-.

Kazemaru: lo voy a extrañar.

Goenji: si, después de todo es un buen amigo; ahora ¿en qué nos quedamos? –Volvió a besar a Ichirouta-.

Fue un festival navideño divertido después de todo, hubo mucha emoción cuando los tres chicos del concurso de canto les llego el momento de estar en el escenario cantando juntos, lo que fue un gran problema cuando escogieron una canción a último minuto, ya que los tres chicos no ensayaron juntos o ni siquiera acordar que canción iban a cantar, pero después de lo malo sale lo bueno, Ichirouta recordó a los otros dos cuando ensayaron juntos la misma canción antes de la fase final del concurso, lo que fue una buena suerte para el trio.

 **…..**

Los problemas se quedarían en el pasado, olvidados y tener un buen futuro, ahora todo se había arreglado y solo disfrutarían de lo que ahora les vendrá la vida en adelante. Con el festival terminado y un día más de clases para dar inicio a las vacaciones de navidad, lo cual todos estaban muy alegres de pasar estas festividades juntos, no como amigos si no algo más, como familia, todos luciendo muy felices cuando Goenji y Kazemaru se reconciliaron, Fudou había pedido disculpas a Shuuya por querer golpearlo, al igual el peli crema así dándose las pases, Afuro había convencido a Fubuki peli anaranjado a salir con él, por lo que todos los presentes se quedaron boca abiertos cuando supieron que Atsuya y Afuro iniciaban con su noviazgo, aunque para Atsuya resultaba molesto pero no le desagradaba estar con el rubio, lo cual puso a Shiro muy contento, ahora su hermano estaría con alguien que lo haga feliz, tal como el peli plateado con Mamoru, pero lo que fue la sorpresa de todos, no se imaginarían que Akio se le confesaría a Kidou enfrente de ellos, dejando a este último pasmado, definitivamente sería este un final feliz y todo perfecto.

Antes de seguir con las clases el director les había pedido a Shuuya e Ichirouta ir a la dirección, dejando a ambos pensativos, cuando llegaron con el director este les ofreció tomar asiento, fue ahí cuando hablo de un tema que les había traído problemas a ambos, sí, su hija Natsumi, ambos se quedaron un poco impertinentes, pero cuando el director termino de hablar, cambio la expresión de ambos.

G/K: ¡bipolaridad! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo-.

Director: si, no sabía que Natsumi aun sufría de ello, algunos días estaba alegre pero en otros estaba enojada que desquitaba su odio con los demás, o con personas que no son de su agrado, se ha comportado de esa manera desde que era una niña de seis años cuando su madre nos dejó, incluso la ha llevado al límite.

Kazemaru: ¿a qué se refiere?

Director: busca la manera de deshacerse de todo lo que le interpone de lo que ella quiere, es por eso que cuando mi ex esposa me engaño con otro hombre, ella quería alejar a ese señor de su madre, pero no podía hacer nada porque apenas era una niña, en cuanto crecía ella se alegraba pero al recordar aquel suceso se enojaba, porque no pudo hacer nada para tener a su madre de nuevo con ella.

Goenji: ¿y ahora donde está Natsumi?

Director: pues unas semanas antes, cuando regrese a mi hogar encontré a mi hija en su habitación, pero con varias cortaduras en sus brazos que ella misma se hizo con un cuchillo, al verla llorando pero sonriendo algo me decía que ella no estaba bien, así que con todo mi dolor tuve que internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Kazemaru: ahora la comprendo, vivió una mala vida –pensó algo mal por la peli roja-.

Director: por eso quiero pedirles una disculpa por todo lo malo que les causó Natsumi, sé que no podrán perdonarla, pero quiero que entiendan su mal pasado.

Goenji: no se preocupe director, Natsumi se sintió muy afectada ante eso, pienso que no se daba cuenta del dolor que ella causaba.

Director: ella solo quería alejar lo que se interponga, de lo que más quería.

Kazemaru: no podemos decir que está bien ni tampoco que está mal donde la interno, pero nos sentimos algo mal por lo que vivió, no pensábamos que Natsumi tuviera un pasado algo terrible.

Director: me hace sentir bien que sepan cómo se sintió afectada mi hija; bueno jóvenes es todo lo que tenía que hablarles, ya pueden volver a sus salones.

G/K: con permiso –mencionaron al coro-.

Dejaron pasar las horas de clases, el frío del invierno era agradable, sin embargo Ichirouta no dejaba de pensar en el pasado de Natsumi, le sentía algo de lastima pero tampoco podía culparla de que la chica se haya comportado de esa manera por lo que le paso hace años, en cambio, Kazemaru no pudo recordar nada de su pasado; con su mente lleno de pensamientos fue cuando terminaron las clases dando paso a las vacaciones de navidad, la reconciliada pareja se dirigía a la casa del peli crema, sin embargo este último miraba la cara de preocupación de Ichirouta, sabía que el caso de Natsumi lo dejaba intranquilo y no lo culpa, también él se sentía de esa manera.

Goenji: Ichirouta, no puedes estar así todo el tiempo.

Kazemaru: lo sé, pero me siento mal por Natsumi, jamás pensé que tenía ese carácter por lo que le paso con su madre, siento lastima por ella.

Goenji: eso lo sé perfectamente, yo también me siento como tú, pero hay que olvidar el pasado y Natsumi tendrá que superarlo, tal como tú dijiste no está bien que ella este en un hospital psiquiátrico pero tampoco está mal.

Kazemaru: tienes razón Shuuya, aunque duela hay que seguir adelante.

Goenji: tienes razón –se acerca al menor para depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios, en eso unos pequeños copos de nieve caen del cielo- será mejor que nos apresuremos, antes de que haya más frio.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo, andando.

Con las manos entrelazadas ambos chicos enamorados seguían con su camino, ya solo faltaba unas cuadras para llegar al lugar destinado; al llegar al hogar de Goenji, este le ofreció una camisa y unos pantalones a su novio para que este más cómodo ya que la nevada era más fría que antes, para mantener sus temperaturas ambos se prepararon un té caliente acompañado con unas galletas, degustando aquella exquisitez en la sala de la casa; ambos querían sentir el calor del otro, así que Shuuya dio el primer paso abrazando al menor pegando su cuerpo con el suyo, el peli azul no se resistió así que correspondió a esa unión, el calor que brindaba los brazos de Goenji le ayudaba a que toda preocupación se desvaneciera, solo le importaba estar con Shuuya a su lado, no podía faltar los besos con lo que demostraban su amor, así que el peli crema tomo de la barbilla a Kazemaru para besarlo, esta vez más atrevida introduciendo su lengua dejando rastro de saliva por toda la boca del peli azul a la vez que lo recostaba en el sofá, pero esta vez Ichirouta no se quedó atrás, con sus manos en la nuca de su amado profundizo más el beso, pocas ocasiones relamía el labio contrario o hasta lo mordía; se quedaron besándose un buen rato hasta que ambos se quedaban sin oxígeno.

Goenji: ¿Dónde quedo tu inocencia Ichirouta?

Kazemaru: silencio, ahora que estamos juntos no evitara que me aleje de ti.

Hubo un silencio por parte del peli crema, algo andaba mal así que esa noche, Kazemaru se quedó junto a su pareja en su hogar, donde este último tenía algo importante que decirle al peli azul, que tuvieron mucho de qué hablar acerca de un tema que le cambiaría la vida a ambos.

Kazemaru: ¡¿Cómo que te iras a estudiar a otro país?!

Goenji: mi papá fue quien tomó la decisión, por todo lo que ha pasado no pude decírtelo, para estos días me voy de Japón.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **¡NOOOOOOO! *Senritsu con carita triste* No te vayas Shuuya, ahora ¿Quién cuidara de su Ichi-kun? (Edgar por supuesto) Alguien va a llorar y no seré yo (eso espero) Pero en fin, gracias por leer el capi, esperen la continuación porque esto se pone bueno, así como un elote con chile (¿what? ¿Por qué lo escribí?) Cambiando a otra cosa, si leyeron hasta aquí comenten "Goenji, no abandones a Kazemaru" ¿será que Goenji se irá? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, y recuérdenlo, coman lo que quieran y no engorden (¿?) hasta la próxima, sayonarita.**_


	31. Capitulo 30

_**¡HOOOOOLA COSITAS! *gritó de emoción* ¿qué creen? Estamos en el penúltimo capítulo nooooo, pero no es momento de estar tristes (en especial yo) en este día 10 de enero del presente año 2019, porque quiero agradecer a las personitas bonitas y kawaii que hasta el momento me han felicitado por mi cumpleaños (feliz cumpleaños a mi yeah, xD) Como siempre me honra que ustedes lean mi esfuerzo plasmado en este capitulito, tenía pensado en publicarlo ayer pero me gano la pereza xD, aparte porque estuve fuera de casa ese día a último minuto, pero en fin, cabe decir que esta continuación fue difícil de redactar porque, hacia tanto que no escribo (¿?, bueno no es eso exactamente) si no que como siempre le pasa a una escritora la inspiración, aparte porque me demoraba más de una hora en escribir UNA FEA HOJA, y yo me moleste y, y, y…se me olvido lo que escribía, así que estuve tres días seguidos (sin tomar mi hora de siesta) en escribir esto y al final, aquí está el resultado bonito, pero si sufrí y tuve que pedirle un poco de ayuda a mi pareja (en otra palabra novio *sonrojada*) para que al fin estuviera listo, fue tanto lo que pase que ya ni sé quién soy, solo sé que amo como le quedó esta preciosidad a mi pareja (y a él también *con carita de gato*) y, dios mío, algo que me dejo en shock fue que, en la parte que redacto él, ¡ME LO DEDICA A MI! Me quede con cara de what? Pero cuando me menciono que es un regalo de mi cumple todo se aclaró (y no son cosas insanas para dejar claro) bueno, digo lo considero un poco extraño es que me sorprendió bastante; pero dejando eso de lado, AHORA COMENZARÁ UNA NUEVA ERA (¿?, claro después de que finalice este fic) se aproximan nuevas historias, drabbles, one shots o lo que sea que vaya a ser, hay no sé qué más escribirles, solamente que les tengo muchas sorpresitas! que espero de corazón les gusten mucho, obviamente nunca sería suficiente para agradecer todo el apoyo y todas las cosas bonitas que hacen y aquellos que me dejan un comentario de verdad, MÁS DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODO ESO! son muy motivantes y me agrada saber cuándo algo les gusta! Es una hermosa recompensa, solo quiero encargarles que no se olviden del futuro fic, tengo muchísimas cosas bien bonitas que ya quiero compartirles, la gente después no las aprecia pero, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE PISEN MIS HISTORIAS, NI MUCHO MENOS MI GOENKAZE, FEOS!**_

 _ **Pero bueno, estoy empezando a enojarme así que, mientras ustedes leen el capi yo trataré de tranquilizarme, por ahora yo los dejo y disfruten de la continuación.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo 30**

Kazemaru: ¿por qué? –No podía evitar llorar, esa noticia fue algo que jamás podría imaginarse- justo cuando ahora estamos juntos otra vez te vas de mi lado.

Goenji: perdóname Kazemaru, pero esta decisión no la podía tomar yo si no mi padre.

Kazemaru: pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Goenji: no quería inquietarte, además esta noticia no la había esperado –el peli azul le prestaba atención- la aquella vez que Midorikawa me dijo que me buscaban en la dirección, fue por eso, este tema lo hablaba mi padre y el director.

Kazemaru: me abandonaras.

Goenji: yo no haría eso, pero será un largo tiempo que estaré fuera del país.

Kazemaru: ¿siempre sucederá así? Reconciliarnos y que nos vuelvan a separar.

Goenji: perdóname Kazemaru, pero le prometí a mi papá que no le fallaría, no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Kazemaru: está bien, no es tu culpa o la de tu padre, es lo mejor para que tengas un buen futuro, y no te preocupes por mí que yo te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario.

Goenji: gracias por querer esperarme, pero también quiero pedirte una petición.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? –el mayor lo tomo de sus ambas manos, lo miraba con ternura y decisión- Shuuya, me estas asustando.

Goenji: espero que no te asustes más cuando te lo diga –respiro hondo y dejo salir lo que tenía de decir- como te había dicho no sé cuando regrese, pero cuando nos volvamos a ver –hizo una larga pausa, estaba nervioso pero no le tenía miedo en decirle- quiero que te cases conmigo.

Eso dejo al peli azul perplejo, no podía moverse ni hablar, hasta que tomo varios segundos en repetir las mismas palabras que Shuuya le acaba de decir.

Kazemaru ¿¡QUÉ!?

Goenji: bueno, pensé esta alternativa todo este tiempo para no volver a separarnos, puede que te sonó algo egoísta –empezaba a sentir nervios mientras que se ruborizaba y se rascaba la nuca de avergonzado- pero es la única forma que estés conmigo y… -pero el peli azul lo callo con un beso-.

Kazemaru: me demuestras que soy importante en tu vida, lo decidiste bien porque si quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado.

Goenji: gracias Ichirouta, pero te digo que no sé si podré estar comunicándome contigo o enviarte una carta.

Kazemaru: entonces yo te escribiré cada semana, no importa cuánto tardes, yo siempre estaré esperándote para volver a estar juntos.

Goenji: te lo agradezco –volvió a besarlo- te amo Ichirouta.

Los días transcurrieron rápido, la pareja pasaban sus últimos días juntos, al igual que en la navidad acompañados de sus familiares y amigos, para Ichirouta sería una despedida dolorosa, un largo tiempo sin ver a Goenji ya no se sentiría el mismo Kazemaru, se sentirá solo sin la presencia de moreno peli crema, pero solo sería un tiempo, un largo tiempo en el que no se podrán ver, aun así Ichirouta debería salir adelante, desde un principio sabía que algún día uno no estaría todo el tiempo a lado del otro, sin embargo a pesar de la distancia seguirán amándose, eso no sería un impedimento para Shuuya, él en verdad ama a su peli azulino, la distancia no es excusa para dejar de amarlo; durante el convivio de navidad en su casa, había anunciado su salida del país y su oportunidad de seguir estudiando en una mejor escuela, no era un buen momento pero los presentes tenían el derecho de saberlo, eso dejo entristecidos a sus mejores amigos, en especial Endou que él lo conoce muy bien desde la primaria, y no podía faltar las lágrimas en especial las de su pequeña hermanita Yuka, no quería que su hermano se vaya pero la considera una buena oportunidad, dejaron aquella tristeza un lado cuando Shuuya le había pedido a Edgar la mano de su hermanito, lo cual dejó a los presentes con la boca abierta, el peli azul mayor quería asesinarlo, pues que un chico a penas de casi quince años pensara en el matrimonio, sin embargo Goenji hacia feliz a su hermanito, a pesar de los malos momentos siguió amando a Ichirouta, así que le dio la autorización siempre y cuando qué no lastime a Kazemaru; los muchachos disfrutarían de los últimos días con el goleador del equipo, aunque si Ichirouta guardaba su desolación, no podía faltar sus amigos Shiro y Ryuji brindándoles su apoyo a su amigo peli largo, sin duda Kazemaru tiene a los mejores amigos, y no hay que olvidar a su hermano Edgar, que conociendo muy bien a su hermanito se entristecería cuando Shuuya ya no este; Goenji no se arrepiente de haber conocido a todas esas maravillosas personas que lleva como amigos, se llevara buenos recuerdos con él, pero esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

Había pasado dos días después de navidad y llego el momento de la despedida, ahí en la estación de trenes, en la noche anterior Goenji le había pedido a Kazemaru que le ayudara a empacar sus cosas, fue entonces que Ichirouta, quien usaba en ese entonces la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello se la estaba regresando a su antiguo dueño.

FLASH BACK

Kazemaru: es justo ahora que después de varios años, esta bufanda regrese a las manos de su dueño –le extendía la dichosa prenda rojiza-.

Goenji: Ichirouta…

Kazemaru: cuando la encontré en mis cosas estaba rasgada, pero con el tiempo la iba arreglando para ti, tarde un poco pero creo que, valió la pena –pero al ver la negación de su novio el peli azul se quedó confuso-.

Goenji: Ichirouta, esta bufanda ahora es tuya, cuídala bien y recuérdame cada vez que la uses, al igual que ese collar que te di, como muestra de que aún te seguiré amando.

Kazemaru: me encantaría que aún estuvieras conmigo.

Goenji: lo sé, pero te pido que no derrames una lagrima más por mí, porque no merezco ser la persona que te hace llorar, ni mucho menos cuando no estaré ahí para limpiártelas –se acerca a su Kazemaru-.

Kazemaru: te lo prometo –y sellan esa promesa con una unión de labios-.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esta despedida sería la más tristeza que vivirán ambos, separarse de la persona que aman y estar unos largos años sin vivir al lado del otro, lo considerarían una tortura en sus vidas, sin embargo algún día, ese distanciamiento se romperá, porque ambos tienen y conservan la fe de que volverán a estar juntos, Kazemaru ha perdido a grandes personas en su vida, primero a sus padres, luego a Saiji y ahora, Shuuya su gran amor, pero tal como había dicho Goenji, no es un adiós es una hasta pronto; después de haberse despedido de su padre, nana y difícilmente de Yuka, que esta última no quería apartarse de su hermano mayor, sus grandes amigos del peli crema estaban ahí en la estación del tren para darle la despedida y desearle lo mejor a donde él vaya.

Endou: snif…snif –contenía las lágrimas, pues era un momento muy triste para él despedirse de su mejor amigo desde hace un gran tiempo, quien lo había apoyado en malos momentos-.

Fubuki: Mamoru, está bien si quieres llorar.

Endou: ¡Wuaaaaaaaaa! –Sus ojos eran una cascada de lágrimas, no aguanto más su llanto y lo dejo salir a la vez que abrazaba a su mejor amigo- te extrañare Goenji.

Goenji: yo también, pero me lastimas –a lo cual el castaño le soltó- Fubuki, cuida bien del capitán.

Fubuki: claro, y tú también cuídate.

Midorikawa: que te vaya bien Goenji, y no te preocupes, estate tranquilo que cuidaremos muy bien de Kazemaru.

Hiroto: sabes que siempre serás nuestro mejor amigo.

Atsuya: no tengo mucho que decirte pero te deseo suerte.

Afuro: esperamos que cuando regreses, nos inviten a su boda –menciono a la vez que abrazaba con uno de sus brazos el cuello del peli azul, quien se había ruborizado por el comentario anterior-.

Kidou: te estaremos esperando para volver a jugar soccer juntos.

Fudou: yo no tengo nada que decir, así que perdón otra vez por querer haberte golpeado, y por querer coquetearle a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿tratabas de coquetearme?

Fudou: era obvio.

Kazemaru: ¿mmm? Yo ni sabía.

Fudou: me sorprende la inocencia que tiene –pensó mirando a Ichirouta-.

Goenji: chicos de verdad muchas gracias, son los mejores amigos que he podido tener, jamás los olvidare mucho menos los momentos que vivimos juntos, les deseo lo mejor de aquí a adelante y cuando nos volvamos a ver, volveremos a jugar futbol como en los viejos tiempos, claro que estarán invitados a la boda y Kazemaru, perdóname por no estar contigo cuando me necesites.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, como te había dicho te escribiré una carta a diario, no importa si no me contestas solo quiero que la recibas, estaré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario –se dieron un último abrazo y un beso que no podía faltar- aun no te vas y ya te estoy extrañando.

Goenji: ya somos dos; recuerda siempre que te amo, y que me iluminas.

Goenji se había despedido de sus grandes amigos, y de su gran amor, ya dentro del tren miro por última vez desde la pequeña ventana a esas personas que compartió buenos y malos momentos, pero miraba en especial a Kazemaru, por casualidad la canción que canto Shuuya en el festival navideño empezó a sonar en los altavoces de la estación, Ichirouta había prometido no volver a derramar ni siquiera una fina lagrima pero le era imposible y más en ese momento que está viviendo, las ruedas del tren comenzaba a moverse, Kazemaru y los demás se despedían una vez más del peli crema con la mano, sin embargo el peli azul comenzaba a correr junto con el tren, la brisa del viento hacia levantar sus cabellos y su bufanda roja, Shuuya al ver la acción de su Ichirouta recordaba aquellos días que compartieron, cuando se conocieron de niños, su llegada a Raimon, el concurso de canto, sus visitas a su casa, su primer beso, las palabras de amor que se decían, sus salidas juntos, incluyendo aquel malentendido relacionado con Natsumi, simplemente todo era perfecto junto a él. Fueron los mejores días que pasaba con Kazemaru, jamás los olvidara, su primer amor, los labios del peli azul se movían diciéndole algunas palabras, que a pesar que no podía escuchar la voz del menor por el ruido del tren, Goenji entendió perfectamente bien las palabras que dijo Ichirouta "te amo"; el camino de Ichirouta se había terminado pero el de Goenji aún seguía, se había ido y ahora Kazemaru estará sin él por un tiempo.

Kazemaru: te estaré esperando cueste lo que cueste, y cuando regreses volveremos a estar juntos como antes, porque mi amor por ti es más grande que cualquier cosa –menciono cuando el tren donde abordaba Shuuya ya no se presentaba en su vista-.

….

Pov Kazemaru.

"Goenji, han pasado tantas cosas ya en estos años, más de diez años exactamente, todos los días me preguntaba y me sigo preguntando ¿cómo estarás ahora Shuuya? Aún recuerdo esos días cuando la pasábamos bien juntos"; como le había prometido cada día le mandaba una carta y sin esperarme, raras veces él me contestaba, yo confío en él y sé que le está yendo bien, pero ya no somos unos niños mucho menos unos jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria, hace poco me gradué de la universidad y, hubo un tiempo que deje de escribirle por estar concentrado en mi último año de escuela, pensaba que las cosas se ponían difíciles pero me fue bien al final, después de un buen tiempo de no redactarle nada, le volví a escribir una postal más y para sorpresa, me respondió, me había escrito que comprendió mi situación y eso me alegra, aparte me escribió que también termino la universidad y que ahora está trabajando pero, lo que más me alegra es que siempre, en las postales que él me mandaba, me escribía cuanto me ama y me extraña, eso me hace estar bien pues, a pesar de la distancia entre los dos, estoy presente en su corazón; también le había escrito de los maravillosos momentos que no solo yo he vivido si no también mis mejores amigos: Fubuki y Endou se casaron antes de entrar a la universidad, Atsuya al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero no podía hacer nada contra la felicidad de su hermano, aparte de que Atsuya le había prometido a Shiro no volver a involucrarse en su felicidad, y hablando de su hermano pues Afuro le propuso matrimonio a su manera que ni yo quiero saber cómo, y conociendo Atsuya pues ya saben no lo tomo muy bien y Afuro termino en el hospital una largo tiempo pero Atsuya jamás le dijo que no, Hiroto, pues aun busca la manera de pedirle matrimonio a Midorikawa, ya sabrás como sería la reacción de Ryuji cuando se lo propongan y Fudou, pues no quiso pero Kidou si quería contraer matrimonio con él, sin embargo Yuuto jamás se imaginó que Akio le pediría esa petición de casarse en su fiesta de cumpleaños, sí, todo esos días fueron los más importantes y hermosos para mis grandes amigos.

Aún me sigo llevando bien con Yuka, ya no es una niña es toda una adolescente, su nana me trata bien, y con el padre de Goenji me llevo de maravilla, es un hombre espectacular y yo lo respeto. Mi hermano sigue siendo el dueño de la empresa familiar y en cambio yo, sigo esperando a Shuuya, cada invierno y en la misma fecha vengo a la estación de tren donde me despedí de él, ya ha pasado más de diez años pero mi esperanza aún permanece intacto, ¿Por qué vengo a este lugar? Pues, siento que en este mismo sitio volveré a ver a Shuuya, ha sido así después de cinco años que se fue Goenji de la ciudad, le prometí que iba a esperarlo y eso hare, desde su partida para esta estación del año utilizo la bufanda roja y el collar que Goenji me regalo, como signo de nuestro amor, pero, llego a pensar que, Shuuya no volverá, ni yo se la razón de ello pero después de tantos años sin verlo tal vez se haya olvidado de mí, inclusive se lo he dicho a Midorikawa y a Fubuki sin embargo ellos creen que él volverá porque sigue pensando en mí, ellos tal vez tengan la razón y no debo perder mi esperanza.

Fin Pov. Kazemaru

El peli azul se dirigía nuevamente a la estación del tren como cada año que ha pasado, la nieve era evidente en las calles de la ciudad y en la gente abrigada, pues era un día de mucho frio, Ichirouta miraba los trenes pasar de uno en uno, y ver a la gente bajarse del transporte pero él esperaba a una persona en especial, después de todo no rompería esa promesa de esperarlo, aunque no se le había pasado por la mente de que tal vez Goenji lo haya olvidado.

Kazemaru: ahg –dejo salir un suspiro de resignación junto con un pequeño vapor, el viento se presentó helando el rostro del peli largo azulino- creo que tampoco en este año volverá, espero que este bien –se dijo para irse del lugar- ¿volveré a verlo?

Sumergido en sus pensamientos se dirigía hacia la salida pasando por los lados de varias personas encontradas en el lugar, era tanto sus reflexiones que no se percató de una persona enfrente de él y termino estrellarse con la dicha persona, lo que provoco que el otro individuo se le haya caído sus cosas que llevaba en la mano.

Kazemaru: lo siento mucho, no me fije –se disculpó pero sin mirar el rostro del contrario-.

¿?: No te preocupes.

Kazemaru: déjeme ayudarlo –recogió los objetos esparcidos por el suelo, solo quedaba uno, cuando el peli azul se disponía a agarrarlo su mano topo con el contrario- ah, lo siento mucho.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ya estando más tranquila yo me voy despidiendo, no sin antes desearles que tengan un día hermoso lleno de buenas vibras, ¿será que habrá boda? pídanlo comentando "¡Boda, Boda!", pero en fin, próxima semana (si dios lo quiera) EL FINAL, (nooooo, no puede ser) pero todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar, así que nos vemos (mejor dicho leeremos) en el capi final, cuídense y SAYONARITA.**_


	32. Capitulo 31

_**¡HOLA MIS COSITAS HERMOSAS! Espero que tengan listos sus cientos de cajas de paños listos (yo sí) porque este es EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, a decir verdad me divertí en redactar este fic, tanto que voy a extrañar esos días de estrés (¿?), pero claro esta historia no hubiera sido posible por ustedes los lectores hermosos que siguieron esto hasta este final, no saben lo feliz que estoy que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí, también quiero agradecer a las personitas que hayan considerado este fic uno de sus favoritos, no me lo creí cuando eso paso, yo me decía "no puede ser a esta persona le gusta lo que escribo", ay no sé qué más escribirles estoy muy contenta, hacía demasiado que no me ponía así y menos con subir un capítulo de cualquiera de mis fics y AAAHHH (?) Solo de verdad espero que si les guste mucho y les llegue el amorsito que le puse, esta vez como este capi es especial lo hice más largo como en los anteriores y válgame dios llore sangre (¿?, bueno no exageremos) pero valió tanto la pena que morí, volví a resucitar y de nuevo morí pero al final quede con vida (?) T-T pasando a otra cosa, les juro que cuando comencé con el escrito de este fic quería hacerlo un crossover y agregar a unos cuantos personajes de hunter x hunter porque AMO TAMBIEN ESE ANIME, ya saben juntar dos animes que amo es aaaaah asdfghjkl *a punto de darle una convulsión* hay es que no saben ¡cuánto amodoro a INAZUMA ELEVEN y HUNTER X HUNTER¡ (como que ya me estoy saliendo del tema) Bueno, también les hago recordar que este fic no sería posible sin mi novio ayudándome con algunos capis, compartiendo ideas o sugerencias, hay no saben amo como le quedo, lo que escribió, LO AMO A ÉL, AMO A LOS PANDAS¡ (¿?) bueno ya empiezo a emocionarme como loca al ver algo en oferta xD, algo que también quiero que sepan es que aquí, en este fic, agregue cosas de hechos reales (eso se los escribiré al final) dudaba en agregarlo pero aun así creo que sirvió para darle algo de drama a la historia, otra cosa que deben de saber es que para este capi demore (creo que ya lo han visto) más de una semana, desde que subí el anterior capi me puse a escribir este, y hace apenas ayer que lo termine por la noche y vaya que sufrí un poquito pero en mi opinión valió la pena y cada feo segundo xD, pero bueno ya se me está acabando las palabras, pero hay algo enserio que quiero que sepan, será algo complicado para mi seguir escribiendo mis futuros fics, PEEROO de que va a ver más va a ver, ay no en verdad que me estoy muriendo después de este escrito que se me van las palabritas bonitas de amurs, pero si, agradezco con mucho amurs de panda (¿?) que lean mi esfuerzo plasmado es mis historias, simplemente me moría al ver a cierta personita kawaii que me dejaba un comentario bien bonito como ella, no sé a todos los quiero que hasta les daría un montón de dulces por ser tan pacientes conmigo a pesar de que me vuelva irresponsable después, ustedes me hacen el día más emocionante (¿?), bueno, para mis futuros escritos le pondré todas las ganas que pueda, me esforzare y tratare de mejorar mi escritura¡ porque es algo que amo hacer y que ustedes lean mis tontadas y locas ideas de mi cabeza¡ jajaja no tiene precio, ¿saben una cosa? ICHI-CHAN ES KAWAII¡ ok eso lo llevo escribiendo desde hace tiempo (ni tanto hace algunos capis) pero es inevitable hasta una quisiera un Kazemaru (suertudo el Goenji xD bueno en mi opinión) quisiera escribirles más cosas bonitas pero tengo que pasar algo más importante.**_

 _ **Narien**_ : como siempre, me siento encantada cada vez que dejas uno de tus kawaiiosos comentarios, este capi va dedicado especialmente para ti onee-san, así que espero te guste, te agradezco infinitamente que hayas leído y acompañado esta historia de principio a fin, Por supuesto que escribiré más fics de mi parejita tierna! (si no hubiera, la vida no tendría sentido).

 _ **Ok, la biblia está a punto de ser cerrada, no sin antes de que ustedes lean el capi final, así que preparen botana y paños (¿?) que ya es hora de leer.**_

* * *

 **Inazuma High School**

 **Capítulo final**

Kazemaru: déjeme ayudarlo –recogió los objetos esparcidos por el suelo, solo quedaba uno cuando el peli azul se disponía a agarrarlo su mano topo con el contrario- ah, lo siento, no me…-se quedó mudo cuando miro el perfil de aquella persona-.

¿?: K… ¿Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: Goenji –el mencionado había cambiado bastante, tanto que Ichirouta ni siquiera lo había reconocido a primera vista-.

El mayor era un poco más alto que el peli azul, su piel era un poco más bronceada que anterioridad, su cabello ya no era en puntas si no que se lo dejo lacio que le queda bastante bien, si, Shuuya quedo más apuesto que antes, según para los ojos de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿cu…cuando regresaste?

Goenji: hace unas horas, no me imagine toparte aquí Ichirouta –pero el menor no dijo nada- oye, Kazemaru –sigue sin obtener respuesta- ¿estás ahí? –Fue cuando el menor se abalanzo encima de este, pues el peli azul lo había abrazado-.

Kazemaru: te estaba esperando, te extrañe tanto.

Goenji: -al escuchar esas palabras, Shuuya le correspondió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- yo también te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verte.

Aquella pareja reencontrada era la atención de todos los presentes del lugar, era un momento muy hermoso y enternecido; la pareja salió del lugar con las manos entrelazadas, Ichirouta como buen novio ayudo a su pareja con su equipaje, se disponían a ir a la casa del peli azul ya que el peli crema aún no había avisado de su regreso a su familia, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad Goenji recordó lo bien que la pasaba con sus amigos y novio en los viejos tiempos, era buenos recuerdos para él, al llegar al lugar destinado el peli crema dejo sus maletas en la habitación de su novio, al ver a Ichirouta en la sala y de espaldas se acercó a él para abrazarlo por detrás, Kazemaru nunca olvido el calor que brindaba los brazos de su amado, y sentirlo nuevamente lo hacía sentir tan bien; Shuuya aprovecho para recostarlo en el sofá de la sala, teniendo a Kazemaru boca arriba le planto un beso en los labios, después de tantos años de no besarlo y ahora sintiendo de nuevo el sabor dulce de sus labios es como volviera a estar en el cielo.

Goenji: te amo Kazemaru, no sabes cuánto espere para volver a verte y besarte –volviendo a besar a su novio-.

Kazemaru: yo también Shuuya, besarte de nuevo es como volver a la vida.

Paso el día rápido, esa misma noche Shuuya se hospedo en la casa de Ichirouta, durmió junto a él en su misma cama y sabanas, antes de dormir no podía haber faltado los besos de Goenji hacia Kazemaru, tanto en sus labios y en su cuello, sin embargo fue más haya que eso, por primera vez ambos se entregaron al otro, aunque Kazemaru le daba mucho miedo pero Goenji lo tranquilizaba, a pesar de que era la primera vez de ambos, Shuuya sabía cómo ser gentil con su ángel peli azul, fue una noche bastante larga para la feliz pareja, con la ropa de ambos tirada en el suelo, las cuatro paredes de la recamara del menor y las sábanas blancas observándolos, fue como Ichirouta se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Shuuya.

Al día siguiente se asomó el sol pero el frio aún seguía, ambos jóvenes desayunaron y se fueron a pasear un rato por casi toda la ciudad, mientras más sitios visitaban más buenos tiempos recordaba el peli crema, los lugares no habían cambiado en nada, era una buena vibra para ambos revivir esos buenos tiempos juntos; al pasar por el centro comercial, ambos jóvenes se encontraron con otros dos chicos, que no habían cambiado en nada, tanto en el comportamiento como en lo físico.

Afuro: vamos Atsuya, que después de las compras viene la ca…

Atsuya: ¡Afuro! Estamos en la calle, no digas tus cochinadas cuando hay mucha gente -hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de la presencia del peli azul- hola Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: hola chicos.

Afuro: ¿quién es el chico que te acompaña?

Goenji: ¿ya se olvidaron de mí?

Afuro/Atsuya: ¡Goenji! –gritaron ambos impresionados de la apariencia que ahora tenía el moreno, pues ver a su amigo después de varios años y luciendo totalmente diferente, era una sorpresa para la pareja casada-.

Goenji: ¿y cómo han estado chicos? ¿Cómo les va con su matrimonio?

Afuro: bien, ya hasta vivimos juntos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un pastel los cuatro?

Kazemaru: nosotros ya desayunamos, pero siempre hay espacio para el postre.

Atsuya: entonces, andando.

Así, dentro del centro comercial, justamente en la pastelería los cuatro disfrutaban de una buena plática, siendo acompañados por el dulce sabor de una rebanada de pastel, junto con la cálida bebida caliente del café.

Afuro: ¿cómo te fue Goenji?

Goenji: pues bien, sí hubo algunas cosas que se complicaron pero pude resolverlas, termine la universidad con buen promedio, estuve trabajando un tiempo para conseguir dinero y regresarme a Inazuma.

Atsuya: ya veo, entonces todos terminamos bien, mi hermano tuvo que ayudar muchas veces a Mamoru en el último año, pero gracias al esfuerzo ambos pudieron graduarse, enseguida regreso –se fue específicamente a los sanitarios-.

Goenji: ¿y que paso con los demás? Kidou, Fudou, Hiroto, Midorikawa.

Kazemaru: pues Kidou y Fudou se fueron al extranjero, ya que ahí encontraron una buena universidad, y hace un par de semanas que regresaron a la ciudad.

Afuro: y Hiroto y Midorikawa, que decir, estudiaron en diferentes escuelas, pero se apoyaban el uno al otro con el estudio, ahorita vuelvo voy por más café –se levanta de su asiento y se dirigía nuevamente a la pastelería-.

Goenji: Ichirouta, ¿cómo es el matrimonio de ellos? Lo pregunto pues, conociendo a Afuro.

Kazemaru: pues digamos que bien, pero a veces hay momentos que Atsuya soporta el comportamiento de Afuro.

Atsuya: ya volví –al percatarse de que no estaba el rubio de ojos rojos, el peli anaranjado miraba por todas partes- ¿Dónde está el imbécil de mi marido?

Afuro: aquí estoy amor –y de magia aparece a un lado de su "adorado" esposo- te traje más café –le entrega la bebida-.

Goenji: sí que se aman –le susurra en el oído de su novio en una manera sarcástica-.

Kazemaru: de vez en cuando es así todos los días.

Atsuya: ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿nos veremos en la noche?

Afuro: recuerda que hoy quedamos en vernos con los demás muchachos Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: claro, deberías también ir Shuuya, así los demás se alegraran de verte de nuevo.

Goenji: de acuerdo, me gustaría volver a ver a mis amigos.

Atsuya: ten por seguro que Endou es el que más se alegrara en verte, entonces nos vemos en la noche en mi casa, Afuro trae las bolsas.

Afuro: enseguida –así dejaron solos a los otros dos chicos-.

La pareja se quedó hablando un rato más en la cafetería, después de ello abandonaron el lugar y se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca del lugar, el césped aún permanecía verde, las hojas de los arboles seguían en las ramas y en estas últimas había una cantidad de nieve acumulada, las fuentes estaban llenas de agua convertida en hielo y sin mencionar, a unos pequeños niños jugando; para Goenji recordar aquel suceso con Kazemaru cuando apenas eran unos pequeños niños de cinco años, le era inevitable no sentir rabia por el hecho de que hayan molestado a su peli azul, pero, eso fue hace años atrás, ahora es el presente y que Ichirouta esté a su lado, ahora podrá protegerlo. Tan rápido pasó la mañana y la tarde, para ambos fue un día largo pero entretenido, después de todo estaban reviviendo todo lo que han vivido juntos, ya era justamente las siete cuando llegaron al hogar de Atsuya, y como chicos educados tocaron el timbre.

Atsuya: hola chicos, los demás están en la sala, pasen.

Al adentrarse al hogar y dirigirse justamente a la sala, los presentes se quedaron mirando al peli crema, asombrados por la presencia de su amigo.

Todos: ¡GOENJI! –Exclamaron todos a excepción de Ichirouta, Atsuya y Afuro-.

Goenji: hola chicos, yo también los extrañe –y tal como dijo el peli anaranjado, el castaño de banda naranja se alegró bastante en ver después de varios años a su mejor amigo, fue tanta su alegría que termino en lanzarse hacia su amigo para abrazarlo, y terminaron ambos tirados en el suelo-.

Endou: Goenji, mi mejor amigo adorado, me alegro tanto en verte –no pudo evitar llorar de alegría-.

Fubuki: tranquilo cielo, pero lastimas a Goenji.

Goenji: necesito…aire –fue entonces cuando Mamoru soltó al peli crema, ya levantados del suelo los demás le daban la bienvenida a su amigo, quien se sentía de nuevo en casa al ver a sus mejores amigos-.

Fue una reunión bastante divertida, inclusive recordaron los viejos tiempos cuando jugaban al futbol soccer, ahí en una cancha de soccer cerca de la casa de Atsuya, pasaron el tiempo jugando un rato un pequeño partido que fue entretenido, más cuando sin querer Akio golpeo al peli azul, sin embargo fue un pequeño golpe pero Ichirouta no se quedaría así, quería venganza y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el balón y darle un golpe a Fudou en la cabeza con la pelota, que para el resto de los demás fue gracioso inclusive para Yuuto, que no pudo reírse ante la cara de sufrimiento de su marido, el chico de rastas se acercó al peli crema, que este último se moría de la risa.

Kidou: ¿te agrada que Kazemaru use tu manía de golpear con el balón?

Goenji: es mi futuro esposo, ¿qué te puedo decir? –Menciono con orgullo-.

Kidou: como tú digas –menciono viendo a Fudou quien recibió otro golpe con el balón viniendo de Kazemaru-.

Aquel pequeño partido termino en empate, aunque sí fue un divertido juego nostálgico, pues que todos volvieran a jugar con el delantero estrella del equipo es revivir aquella vida en la secundaria Raimon; era una noche preciosa, la luna estaba en su máximo resplandor por ser luna llena, y las pequeñas luces de las estrellas le daban el toque al cielo nocturno, los muchachos se quedaron a fuera de la casa de Atsuya, precisamente en el enorme patio para contemplar lo bello de la noche y el cielo, y todos con sus respectivas parejas, Ryuji y Hiroto se encontraba sentados en el césped tomados de las manos, al igual que Yuuto y Akio pero ellos recargados en un árbol, Shiro mantenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su esposo Mamoru que este último lo abrazaba con un brazo, por otro parte Atsuya y Afuro estaban de pie, y el rubio abrazaba a su marido por la espalda, y por ultimo Shuuya e Ichirouta, estos últimos estaban alejados de los demás pero igual que la mayoría en el césped, el peli azul sentado entre las piernas de Goenji con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del mayor, mientras que este último lo abrazaba, no podía faltar la briza del viento para hacer la noche algo pacifista, era un buen ambiente cuando de pronto el peli crema le hablo a su pareja.

Goenji: Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué ocurre?

Goenji: con esta bella noche, llego el momento que he querido siempre pedirte.

Kazemaru: ¿a qué te refieres?

Goenji: -sin romper la unión entre ambos, Shuuya saca de su chamarra roja una pequeña cajita gris- ábrelo.

Kazemaru: -realizo la acción que le fue pedida, al abrir el pequeño objeto lo que encontró fue un anillo con un pequeño diamante en él- Shuuya –miraba a su novio con ternura y una sonrisa, ya sabía bien de qué se trataba-.

Goenji: hace años te lo pedí, y ahora quiero volver a pedírtelo, Kazemaru Ichirouta, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Kazemaru: y yo hace tiempo que te respondí y no cambiaré de opinión, si, si quiero casarme contigo.

Sellaron la propuesta con una hermosa unión de labios y con el anillo puesto en el dedo del peli azul, sus mejores amigos contemplaron aquel momento no podía faltar las lágrimas que estén venían de Midorikawa, Shiro y Endou, pues sus mejores amigos próximamente serán unidos en el matrimonio, no tardaron en acercarse a la feliz pareja para felicitarlos, Ryuji y Fubuki se quedaron maravillados por el anillo de Kazemaru, el peli plata recordó el día que Endou le pidió matrimonio, y el peli verde deseaba el día que se casara con Kiyama, en fin, sin duda fue el mejor momento de esa noche; el clima se hacía más frio así que todos se adentraron a la casa, Yuuto, Ryuji, Atsuya y sus respectivas parejas se quedaron mirando la televisión, en cambio el resto se ubicaban en el comedor bebiendo algo caliente.

Goenji: ¿qué tal la boda chicos? –Le cuestionaba a Mamoru y a Shiro-.

Fubuki: bien, hubo de todo pero salió divertido.

Endou: aunque yo recibí varios golpes de Atsuya.

Goenji: ¿y eso porque?

Endou: no le agrado la idea de casarme con Shiro, así que me arrojo una secadora de cabello a la cabeza… y un jarrón en la ceremonia…y un plato en la fiesta.

Goenji: -se sentía mal por su amigo a tener un cuñado "sobreprotector", por fortuna Edgar no es así- lo siento.

Endou: no hay que preocuparse, pero si alguien se pasó de copas.

Goenji: fue Fudou –la pareja casada negaron la cabeza, así que señalaron a la persona de quien hablaban, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, sentado a un lado del peli crema- Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: lo sé perdón, no lo vuelvo a ser.

Fubuki: aunque sí, Fudou aprovecho para besarlo –rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos, el castaño también hizo lo mismo-.

Fudou: ¿yo qué? –el mencionado recibió un golpe en la cara con la pelota viniendo de Shuuya, a este último no le gusto para nada que Akio se aprovechara del estado de su peli azul, tal parece que no era su día de suerte para Fudou-.

Todos se retiraban del hogar del Fubuki peli anaranjado, Ichirouta era acompañado por, su ahora prometido, a casa pues le daría la noticia a su hermano que ya estaría en casa, en cuanto llegaron al lugar acordado, ambos chicos se encontraron al mayor de los hermanos en la sala, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo, Edgar se sorprendió bastante al ver de nuevo a Goenji, y más cuando ya no usaba su cabello de puntas que lo identificaba, los tres se quedaron charlando en el comedor acompañados por una taza de té con galletas, fue una larga platica hasta que Ichirouta le había mostrado la sortija en su dedo a Edgar, este último no se lo esperaba, se emocionó que no dejaba de felicitar a la pareja, se sentía orgulloso de su hermanito, ahora solo quedaba en dar la noticia a la familia de Goenji, esa noche el peli crema se quedó a dormir en el hogar de los hermanos, pues aún no había avisado de su llegada a su padre y hermana, así que mañana les daría la sorpresa; fue cuando llego el día siguiente, la pareja comprometida se arregló y fueron a la casa de Shuuya, al llegar el peli azul como buen chico educado toco el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por Yuka que se quedó mirando el acompañante de Ichirouta, cuando termino de detallarlo la chica ya sabía de quien se trataba, fue tanta su alegría que termino lazándose encima de él.

Yuka: ¡onii-chan, bienvenido!

Goenji: yo también te extrañe Yuka.

Sr. Goenji: hija ¿por qué tanto escándalo? –Al ver al joven peli crema, de inmediato reconoció que era su hijo- Shuuya.

Goenji: hola papá.

No tardo cuando padre e hijo se dieron un caluroso abrazo, fue un emotivo momento que Ichirouta quedó maravillado ante esa escena, permanecieron todo ese día en la residencia de los Goenji, el peli crema tenía tanto que contar a su hermana y padre desde que se fue de Inazuma, hasta que menciono la parte de matrimonio, fue entonces que Kazemaru enseño el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo, la familia de Shuuya felicito a la futura pareja en casarse, les deseaba lo mejor y muchas bendiciones para cuando se casen, ahora con la noticia ya esparcida en familiares y amigos solo queda en planear la boda, no obstante el padre del peli crema se encargaría en ayudarlos. Unos días después el sr. Goenji acompañado de su hija, les tenía preparado una sorpresa para su hijo y su pareja, al llegar al lugar destinado, la pareja se quedaron boca abiertos.

Goenji: papá ¿no crees que es…algo grande? –Cuestiono, pues enfrente de sus ojos se encontraba una casa de unos tres pisos-.

Kazemaru: además ¿por qué nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí?

Sr. Goenji: es un regalo de mi parte, es suficientemente amplia y espaciosa, apropiada para que jueguen mis futuros nietos.

Yuka: siiii, sobrinos.

G/K: ¿eh? Pues, es que… -ambos se miraron avergonzados y ruborizados-.

Kazemaru: es imposible que le dé nietos, ¿ya pensó en eso? Es doctor –pensaba a la vez que miraba al mayor quien hablaba con su hija-.

Sr. Goenji: bueno, ya nos vamos, tengo mucho que hacer en mi consultorio, además de paso dejo a tu hermana en un convivio con sus amigas –le decía al mayor de sus hijos a la vez que le entregaba las llaves de la casa- nos retiramos.

Yuka: nos vemos después onii-chan –dijo a la vez que abrazaba a su hermano-.

Padre e hija se habían retirado, dejando a dos chicos mudos y pasmados, el moreno sugirió explorar la casa que de sorpresa les regalaron, siendo seguido por el peli azul, al adentrarse a su nuevo hogar se quedaron más asombrados, tal como dijo su padre era amplio, ya estaba amueblado y quedaba más espacio.

Kazemaru: eh, Shuuya, es muy grande.

Goenji: lo sé, pero no puedo contradecir a mi padre, lo que menos podemos hacer es aceptar la casa.

Kazemaru: lo entiendo, pero lo que dijo tu padre sobre, ya sabes…nietos.

Goenji: -dejo salir un gran suspiro- sabes, te digo que a mí me gustaría tener hijos.

Kazemaru: pero –se entristeció un poco y bajo la mirada- sabes perfectamente bien que es imposible que yo pueda dártelos.

Goenji: Ichirouta –levanta el rostro del peli azul con su mano tomándole de la barbilla- no es necesario que me lo des, contigo es más que suficiente.

Kazemaru: pero si dijiste que, quieres tenerlos.

Goenji: si, pero tu dime ¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos?

Kazemaru: si, a mí me gustaría tener hijos –contesto con una sonrisa-.

Goenji: pues hay posibilidad, sería una buena idea adoptar.

Kazemaru: entonces, adoptemos a un bebé.

Goenji: así será.

La idea de adoptar a un bebé dejo contentísimos a ambos jóvenes, siguieron explorando la enorme casa, tenía varias habitaciones incluyendo un baño en cada una, la terraza era amplio al igual que el jardín, contenía una sala de juegos que de seguro son para los "nietos", con todo eso le da a entender a Shuuya que su padre realmente lo quiere, dentro de toda su postura seria hay un buen hombre; después de que acabaran con el recorrido la pareja se dispuso a merendar, pero al aire libre en el jardín, que incluía una pequeña mesa con sillas, comieron unos cuantos onigiris mientras entablaban una conversación, hablaban de los preparativos de la boda, a cuantas personas iban a invitar y en donde iba a ser la ceremonia, con ansias, cierto peli azul esperaría esa gran día.

Pov. Kazemaru.

Mi vida cambio bastante cuando conocí a Shuuya, a pesar de que haya olvidado mi niñez él siempre estuvo ahí desde esa etapa de mi vida, se podría decir que es mi amor de infancia, a pesar de todo lo malo que hemos vivido, a pesar de los obstáculos en nuestro camino, nuestro amor es más grande que cualquier cosa, lo sé sonó algo cursi pero es la verdad, Shuuya me enseñó a vivir, al principio fui muy tímido, me costaba mucho en superarlo al igual que la muerte de mis padres, no me socializaba, pero con la ayuda de Shuuya, gracias a él conocí lo que realmente es la vida, conocí a grandes amigos en mi camino, amigos que de verdad me apoyan, aquellos que se preocupaban por mí hasta ahora, estoy muy agradecido con ellos; el tiempo siguió y con él los años, tuve que separarme de Goenji por un largo periodo, pero nos volvimos a ver y ahora me voy a casar con él, aunque ya me lo haya pedido antes de su partida y eso me tomo de sorpresa pero estoy muy contento, me demuestra que soy importante en su vida, estuve ansioso que llegara el gran día, también agradezco a mi hermano Edgar, que a pesar de todo lo malo que vivimos él siempre buscó una solución, aun cuando me consideraba una carga para él.

Pasaron varias semanas y el gran día llego, mi día a unirme a Shuuya en matrimonio, creo que él estaba más emocionado que yo, en la ceremonia estuvieron presentes mis amigos más cercanos, mi hermano, Yuka y el padre de Shuuya, durante la fiesta, bueno hubo de todo, creo, mi hermano y, ahora suegro, estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche, sin mencionar que Edgar se pasó unas copas de más, al igual que Fudou, pero él empezó a decirme cosas muy desagradables, así que Yuuto no hizo más que darle de coscorrones en la cabeza, incluyendo a Shuuya que no tolero que Akio se apegaba mucho a mí, Ryuji no dejaba ni un segundo la mesa de postres dejando preocupado a Hiroto, Atsuya y Shiro hablaban juntos al igual que Afuro y Endou, pero fuera de ello todo normal, la fiesta continuo con la música, bebidas y la comida, Yuka no paraba de decirme lo bien que me vestí, y mi hermano, en estado de ebriedad, me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, todo fue divertido después de todo, fue un día especial y ya para el final de la fiesta, Shuuya y yo anunciamos la idea de adoptar un bebé, todos nos felicitaron, incluyendo el padre de, mi ahora esposo, Edgar y Yuka son los que más felices estaba por la idea de que serían tíos, sin duda fue la mejor noche.

Luego de unos días fuera de Inazuma por nuestra luna de miel, regalo de bodas cortesía de mi hermano, llegamos a un orfanato, más tarde de firmar algunos papeles, confirmar algunas cosas y recibir consejos de cuidado, Shuuya y yo fuimos a conocer a nuestro ahora hijo, en cuanto llegamos a una pequeña habitación, observamos a una de las encargadas del lugar sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé, más bien se veía como un recién nacido, la chica me entrego al niño en brazos, era adorable, nos observaba a mí y a Shuuya que estaba a mi lado, su pequeña sonrisa significo que le agradamos, me sentí enternecido al ver como el pequeño se acomodaba y se quedó dormido en mis brazos; después de que nos entregaron los papeles de adopción, Shuuya y yo regresamos a casa con nuestro bebé, en cuanto llegamos acostamos a nuestro niño en su cuna para dejarlo descansar, ahora somos una familia, con la llegada del bebé nuestra historia juntos es más que feliz, no nos importaría despertarnos en la madrugada para atender al niño, todo es más que alegría, lo que mal empieza acaba bien, eso definiría mi vida y el que lo cambio fue Shuuya, ahora que somos padres, nuestra vida juntos continuara hasta su final.

 **EN FIN**

* * *

 _ **¡TERMINOOO! *con lágrimas en los ojos* pero como siempre digo, lo que empieza tiene que terminar, bueno ahora sí, el hecho real:**_ "Fue en el capítulo cinco del fic, a mí me paso lo mismo que a Ichi-chan, creyeron que hable mal de mis amigos así que dejaron de dirigirme la palabra, hasta que supieron que no fui yo, pero no los perdone y me aleje de ellos, creí que eran buenos amigos inclusive me conocían mucho mejor que otros, pero que no me hayan creído y desconfiaran de mi me molesto bastante; hasta la fecha no se de ellos" _**ok, pero pasando a otra cosa, agradezco una vez más que hay leído este fic del primer capi hasta el final, y también a los que lo leyeron tiempo después.**_

 _ **Como dato curioso, tenía en mente descartar la idea del concurso de canto, pero al final lo puse porque, deben saber que ese tipo de "eventos" me gusta, porque en mi opinión es mejor ver a gente normal sin fama cantando, que a los artistas que usan playback después.**_

 _ **COMO ÚLTIMO RECORDATORIO ¡FIC NUEVO! Pero después de que terminé este me tomare unos días de descanso y luego cha cha cha cha *suspenso* un fanfic que he estado prometiendo desde no sé cuándo, llegara, así que atentos a mi cuenta, como una última cosa, el bebé se los dejo a su imaginación, no sé, yo lo imagine como Tsurugi (ya saben que es como Shuuya, cabello azul como Ichi-chan, no es el mismo tono pero sigue siendo azul xD).**_

 _ **¿Merezco un elote?**_

 _ **¿Quieren más fics GoenKaze? (¡OBVIO QUE SI!)**_

 _ **Si leyeron todo, absolutamente todo lo que escribí o mínimo leyeron un capi comenten "¡VIVA EL PANDA Y LOVE GOENKAZE!" (Perdón es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, no están obligados) espero que tengan unos días de paz y amurs, ya saben nos vemos próximamente en otro fic de esta parejita, y recuerden ¡NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL! Cuídense muchísimo, los quiero un buen y hasta el próximo fanfic ¡SAYONARITA!.**_


End file.
